Almas gemelas: Aoshio
by alberto-M
Summary: Continuación del fic Almas gemelas y Almas gemelas: Shippuden. Una nueva aventura, con nuevos enemigos, comienza. Pero el objetivo de la Alianza es el mismo que el de hace casi 3 años: recuperar a una amiga de la oscuridad.
1. Capítulo 1

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 1 de la tercera y última temporada de Almas gemelas, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^  
**

******Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

El Sol se pone en Konoha, totalmente reconstruida después de la 4ª Guerra Ninja. Habían pasado 3 años desde esa guerra, en la montaña de los Hokages la cara de Hatake Kakashi, el Rokudaime Hokage, estaba tallada al lado de la Sannin Tsunade, quien se había sacrificado para sellar a Madara... Después de la guerra; Naruto, Tenten, Sasuke e Itachi se convirtieron en los Héroes del Mundo Ninja.

El día empieza bien, incluso para el hiperactivo ninja de Konoha. Silva de felicidad porque para Naruto, hoy era un día muy especial para él.

- ¡Buenos días! -saluda Uzumaki Naruto tras pararse en la tienda del Ichiraku Ramen. Ahora tiene 19 años, las marcas de zorro de sus mejillas se notaban un poco más y el pelo rubio seguía siendo como el de la Guerra, aunque era algo más largo. Su ropa era la misma que la de hace 3 años.

- Buenos días, Naruto -dice el propietario del Ichiraku- Ramen con buey como siempre, ¿no?

- Así es aunque dame mejor 15 boles -dice Naruto contento, aunque después se deprime- 3 minutos cada bol...

- Vamos, no es el fin -dice el hombre riéndose- Solo es un rato -empieza a preparar el Ramen- ¿Y la misión, qué tal te fue? Creo que fuisteis Itachi, varios ANBU y tú.

- Bueno, ha costado pero escoltamos con éxito al Feudal -dice Naruto- No veas como eran de fuertes los 2 ninjas del grupo ese -dice preocupadamente, ya que Naruto no esperaba lo que había pasado: aun con la Alianza de las 5 villas ninja, todavía existe un grupo de ninjas que quieren seguir como antes, donde en cada batalla había odio y muerte.

- ¿Otra vez? -dice el hombre- Ya van 3 veces en 2 semanas que intentan secuestrar a un Señor Feudal para intercambiarlo con vosotros.

- Y seguirán, no parecen cansarse -dice Naruto.

- Pero se habrán asustado al darse cuenta de que dos de los Héroes del Mundo Ninja están con el Feudal -dice el hombre.

- No creas, alguno aun así intentó pararnos mientras atacaban al Feudal -dice Naruto- Por suerte Itachi los paró gracias a sus Genjutsus, pero ha resultado que eran Kage Bunshin... Se suponía que el odio acabaría con la Guerra, pero aun hay un grupo de ninjas que nos odian y quieren realizar su paz a través de una ilusión -le llega el Ramen y le brillan los ojos- Itadakimasu -empieza a comer el Ramen- ¿Y Sasuke, aun no volvió? -dice con la boca llena de fideos.

- Pronto lo hará -dice el hombre- Ha conseguido destruir otra base escondida de Orochimaru. No van a dejar que nadie siga con sus proyectos, y ahora que Kabuto está sellado, es cuestión de tiempo que desaparezcan.

Naruto sonríe, recordando cómo Sasuke había alcanzado en dos años el puesto de ANBU. Cómo Itachi se había convertido en un gran ANBU y cómo tanto Naruto como Tenten consiguieron llegar a ser Jonins. Naruto le ha pedido a Kakashi que le deje llevar su ropa naranja, a lo que él accedió mientras leía otra vez el libro Icha-Icha. Todo a cambiado para bien, aunque aun no había terminado el odio por ese grupo... La cara muestra tristeza al recordar quién puede ser la líder.

- Aquí tienes tu 15º bol de Ramen, Naruto -dice el hombre del Ichiraku, Naruto había terminado a tiempo los boles restantes.

- Gracias -dice Naruto muy contento, y empieza a comer.

- Sé por qué estas contento -dice el hombre con una sonrisa.

- Tú y todo el mundo, un día como ese es inolvidable -dice Naruto.

- Ya se cumple un año de lo de Tenten y tú -dice el hombre. Naruto se mira un anillo que tiene en el dedo corazón de su mano derecha.

- Y a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado -dice Naruto- la quiero como el primer día... Y ella a mí también. Hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar.

- Como tú, dobe -dice Sasuke apareciendo detrás de Naruto, lo que provoca que Naruto casi se atragante con los fideos. Sasuke tiene el pelo más largo y con un mechón cayéndole por la cara. Va vestido como los ANBU y con la funda de su Chokuto colgada a su costado izquierdo.

- ¡Teme, no hagas eso mientras como! -dice Naruto tragando los fideos.

- Hmp -dice Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa aunque se pone serio- Después de destruir la base de Orochimaru, me he encontrado las notas de que Sakura -un leve rastro de dolor se nota en su voz- es descendiente del Rikudō Sennin... Y también me encontré con "esos"

Naruto entiende quiénes eran "esos": en una misión Sasuke se encontró con una persona con una capa que tiene el dibujo de un mar azul y lleno de olas en la parte inferior de la capa. Desde entonces siempre aparecían en distintas misiones de toda la Alianza, una vez dos de esos ninjas mataron a un grupo de ninjas del Rayo que iban a capturar a un ninja que actuaba para ellos. Resulta que todo era una trampa para pillarlos desprevenidos.

- ¿Cuantos eran esta vez? -dice Naruto, preguntándose si alguna vez ese ciclo de odio terminaría pronto, sin muertes y de manera pacifica.

- Dos -dice Sasuke- Una mujer y un hombre. La mujer no atacó, se me quedó mirando, pero el hombre... disfrutaba de la pelea. Controla el Doton muy bien. Tras ver que saqué el Susano'o, desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

- ¿Esa mujer... era...? -dice Naruto.

- No era Sakura -dice Sasuke, sintiéndose culpable ya que piensa que por su culpa Sakura se había ido- Aunque bien podría estar detrás de todo esto- dice recordando que hace dos años un grupo llamado Aoshio se alzó y capturó con rapidez al Nibi, y varios meses después capturaron al Sanbi y al Ichibi. Desde entonces los Jinchūriki que tenían a los Bijū de 4, 6 y 7 desaparecieron uno a uno sin dejar rastro.

- Pensábamos que con Tobi era suficiente -dice Naruto- Y Sakura ahora es enemiga del mundo ninja.

- Seguramente estará aun con el plan de Tobi -dice Sasuke, Naruto termina de comer- Maldita sea, por mi culpa Sakura...

- No vuelvas a decir eso, Sasuke -dice Naruto serio- No tienes la culpa de que Sakura se haya ido.

- Sí la tengo -dice Sasuke- Si no me hubiera ido con Orochimaru, ella nunca...

- Tobi lo tenía planeado, podría haber hecho otra cosa para conseguir sus objetivos -dice Naruto- Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es encontrarla y traerla de vuelta a Konoha. Lamentarse no arreglaría nada -aparece un ANBU.

- Uzumaki Naruto, Kakashi-sama desea verle -dice un ANBU.

- De acuerdo -dice Naruto, el ANBU desaparece en humo- Bueno yo me tengo que ir, Kakashi me llama -desaparece en una nube de humo.

- ¿¡Otra vez!? -grita Sasuke al darse cuenta de que le había dejado la cuenta del Ramen.

En otro lugar, el ANBU Uchiha Itachi estaba frente el despacho del Hokage Kakashi, ya que había tenido una misión y le tenía que dar el informe de la misión, entra... y ve que no hay nadie.

- Otra vez... Kakashi no va a cambiar -dice Itachi, se sienta en una silla y espera.

2 horas después Kakashi aparece en una bola de humo y con su libro en la mano.

- Oh, hola -dice Kakashi guardando su libro. Tenía el sombrero del Hokage, pero en nada más había cambiado.

- Has vuelto a llegar tarde -dice Itachi.

- Tenía que ayudar a una ancianita a cruzar Konoha -dice Kakashi como escusa.

- Ya veo -dice Itachi aunque sabia que mentía- Esto es mi informe de la misión... Capturamos a un traficante de armas que desertó de la aldea de la Cascada.

- ¿Algo que ver con Aoshio? -dice Kakashi.

- Creemos que les estaba dando armas -dice Itachi- Aunque todas son las que conocemos: kunais, shurikens, espadas curvas...

- Debemos vigilar con cuidado -dice Kahashi- Quien sabe quién más está detrás de todo esto -llama a un ANBU- Llama a Naruto -el ninja asiente y desaparece en humo.

- Kakashi -dice Itachi- ¿Cómo esta Jūgo después de... Eso?

Kakashi recuerda lo que ocurrió hace dos años y medio: Aunque Jūgo se había convertido en un aldeano más tras la Guerra, la gente todavía lo temía por su Sello Maldito. Dos meses después, alguien acusó injustamente a Jūgo de matar a algunas personas y lo atacaron con crueldad. Desde ese día, Jūgo se había trasladado a un lugar donde viviría en paz y nadie podría juzgarlo por su pasado: Amegakure, donde estaba Konan. A pesar de las insistencias de Naruto y de que Kakashi había levantado la ley que castigaba duramente a aquellos aldeanos que atacasen a Jūgo con acusaciones infundadas como ocurrió desde el nacimiento de Naruto, Jūgo dijo que no quería estar donde la gente no le aprecia y que se iría unos meses a Amegakure. Esos meses al final se convirtieron en años.

- Bien, seguramente... Hay cosas que no cambiaran nunca -dice Kakashi- A pesar de que Naruto lo intentó, la gente sigue teniendo medio de aquello que les recuerda a algo malvado, como Orochimaru.

- Naruto-kun cambiará las cosas tras traer a Sakura -dice Itachi.

- De seguro que tienes razón -dice Kakashi- Naruto puede hacer cambiar a la gente -suena una pequeña explosión de humo detrás de la puerta.

- Hola Kakashi-sensei -saluda Naruto- Hola Itachi.

- Hola Naruto-kun -dice Itachi.

- Naruto -dice Kakashi- Tengo una misión para tí.

En una base oscura, una mujer está sentada en una especie de sillón. Su pelo es largo y rosa llegándole hasta a mitad de la espalda, su ropa consiste en una capa con un mar azul en la parte inferior y tiene guantes negros. Con sus Sharingan y Rinnegan implantados en la 4ª Guerra Ninja mira a la persona de su lado.

- Volvemos a como hace 3 años -dice Haruno Sakura- Tenemos a 6 de los Bijū... Aún nos faltan el Gobi, el Hachibi y el Kyubi -dice esos nombres con odio y asco.

- Pero no cometeremos más errores -dice el hombre de su lado, Uchiha Obito. Vestía igual y tenía el Sharingan y el Rinnegan. Tiene el pelo en punta un poco más largo que en la 4ª Guerra Ninja- Esta vez esperaremos a que sólo uno de ellos esté solo, y lo capturaremos -mira una estatua con 4 brazos y 9 ojos, 6 de ellos abiertos totalmente, aparte de una monstruosa boca y un cuerpo delgado pero resistente- Habríamos empezado antes si no hubiera tardado tanto en hacer otro Gedō Mazō.

- Sabes que después de lo de Tobi, todos están atentos para proteger a sus monstruos -dice Sakura.

- Lo sé -dice Obito- Pero primero empecemos con el Hachibi... Su Samehada es demasiado peligrosa para que siga sobreviviendo más -entonces aparece una mujer, que al igual que Sakura y Obito viste la capa de la organización. Tiene el pelo largo y negro que le llega hasta la cintura, piel clara y los ojos azules.

- Señor, Señora -dice la mujer haciendo una reverencia- Shigeru ha molestado un poco a Sasuke mientras descubría el punto debil del Rinnegan. Aunque tenga el Shinra Tensei, se puede aprovechar un pequeño espacio de 5 segundos para atacar.

- Excelente -dice Obito- En breve empezará la caza de Killer Bee, el Jinchūriki del Hachibi -la mujer desaparece.

- La realidad que obtendremos es ideal para la paz -dice Sakura, sonríe- Prepárense, Shinobis de la Alianza. Aoshio, la organización basada en el ideal de Tobi, va a preparar su movimiento.

* * *

**Respuesta al capitulo 76 de Almas gemelas: Shippuden.**

**Adrian:** Así es, como lees ^^ Gracias, no esperaba esa respuesta la verdad ^^ PD: Ya he puesto los años que pasan.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 2, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^  
**

******Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ¿Qué misión, Kakashi? -dice Naruto.

- Hemos encontrado pistas sobre un miembro de un clan ninja de la antigua Otogakure: el clan Fūma -dice Kakashi.

- ¿Los creadores de los Fūma Shurikens? -dice Naruto.

- Sí -dice Kakashi- Algunos de sus miembros fueron engañados por Orochimaru y se convirtieron en experimentos suyos. Dos de ellos sobrevivieron a una serie de experimentos: uno de ellos era Kidōmaru, uno de los 4 Ninja del Sonido.

- El de los 4 brazos con el que luchó Neji hace ya 6 años -dice Itachi recordándole a Naruto al ninja del Sonido.

- ¿Y tengo que pararlo si piensa unirse a Aoshio? -dice Naruto.

- No, porque al contrario que Kidōmaru vio la mentira de Orochimaru, aunque demasiado tarde -dice Kakashi- No se unirá a ningún grupo, sólo quiere vivir tranquilo y sin nadie persiguiéndole. Debemos encontrarle cuanto antes y protegerle como sea posible.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? -pregunta Naruto, entonces Kakashi lee unos papeles de su mesa.

- Sasuke encontró estas notas en la última base -dice Kakashi empezando a leerlas- "Kidōmaru se ha convertido en un gran soldado a mi servicio, pero no hubo tanta suerte con su hermano Akahoshi. Aunque al principio se unió a mí, tras los experimentos Akahoshi descubrió que sólo les estaba usando para la Batalla de Konoha en los exámenes Chunin y así conseguir a Sasuke-kun, por lo que huyó dejando que su equipo muriera bajo los jutsus de los ANBU" -para de leer y mira a Naruto- Tiene un Kekkei Genkai que les hace controlar unos hilos sumamente resistentes, ahora más debido a los experimentos de Orochimaru. Debemos evitar que Aoshio lo mate, ya que nunca se unirá a ellos.

- ¿Dónde está? -dice Naruto.

- Su rastro se pierde en el país de Yu no Kumi -dice Kakashi- Al haber sido reforzado por los experimentos de Orochimaru, por si acaso te enviaré junto con los Jonin Hinata y Shino, y también irás con Chōji. En dos horas empezarás la misión, en la entrada de Konoha.

- Entendido dattebayo -dice Naruto contento de que al menos le queden 2 horas para empezar la misión, y desaparece en una nube de humo.

- Se ha vuelto muy maduro -dice Itachi.

- Ayer vi cómo Naruto le enseñaba a Konohamaru otro Sexy no jutsu -dice Kakashi.

- Retiro lo dicho -dice Itachi, mira a Kakashi- ¿Hay algo sobre Sakura?

- No -dice Kakashi triste- Y temo que nunca vuelva. Con Sasuke tuvimos suerte ya que con tu ayuda conseguimos que volviera...

- Ese equipo no lo escogiste por casualidad, ¿verdad? -dice Itachi.

- Para serte sincero no -dice Kakashi- ver a Naruto; a Sakura y a Sasuke era como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo y viera a Obito; a Rin... Y a mí mismo. Y pensaba que llegarían a hacer cosas grandiosas. Pero no fue como pensaba: Aunque Naruto se convirtió en héroe de Konoha, y Sasuke también fue de gran ayuda contra su "yo" del futuro, la Sakura inocente y fuerte que creí conocer hace 3 años no era más que una mentira... Vi al mirarme un odio latente en su interior, una oscuridad que poco a poco está consumiendo su mente y su humanidad. Solo deseo... que Naruto y Tenten puedan hacerla abrir los ojos, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- Sasuke también va a ser de ayuda para traerla -dice Itachi- El amor que Sakura siente nos ayudará en gran medida. Si es que hay suerte,

Naruto aparece delante en su casa, la que tiene desde siempre. Abre la puerta.

- Ya estoy aquí dattebayo -dice Naruto feliz por entrar.

- Hola Naruto-kun -dice Tenten. Vestía con una camisa rosa y pantalones marrones, ahora tenía el pelo totalmente suelto. Un anillo igual al de Naruto estaba en el dedo corazón de su mano derecha- Feliz aniversario.

- Feliz aniversario, Tenten-chan -dice Naruto abrazando a Tenten por la cintura. Mira a Tenten a los ojos- Estas muy hermosa -Tenten sonríe.

- Eres tú, que me ves siempre así -dice Tenten- Tu también estás muy guapo -Naruto acaricia con suavidad la mejilla de Tenten.

- Un año desde nuestra boda... -dice Naruto.

- ... Y a cada día que pasa nos queremos como siempre -dice Tenten, besa a Naruto con pasión, un minuto después se separan- Éste es mi regalo, se que te gusta.

- Y aquí va el mío -dice Naruto besando a Tenten. Sus manos acarician el suave pelo de Tenten, mientras las manos de Tenten acarician la espalda de Naruto. Durante un minuto siguen besándose hasta que se separan.

- Te he preparado la comida para nuestro aniversario, Naruto-kun -dice Tenten enseñándole la mesa. Dos grandes cuencos llenos de Ramen, velas para dar ambiente y un jarrón con una rosa de adorno. Naruto mira la mesa con ojos brillantes.

- ¡Genial dattebayo! -dice Naruto, se sienta a comer.

- Sabia que te ibas a alegrar -dice Tenten, empieza a comer un poco cuando Naruto ya se había terminado medio bol- Veo que tienes hambre -dice con una gota en la cabeza.

- Gi, ef ge me engadda ed gamen -dice Naruto con la boca llena de fideos- Sogedodo gi lo gobidas du.

- Mejor traga la comida antes de hablar -dice Tenten riéndose un poco, Naruto se traga la comida.

- Digo que me encanta el Ramen -dice Naruto- Sobretodo si lo cocinas tú.

- Exageras -dice Tenten sonrojada. A pesar de todo el tiempo que estan juntos, Tenten siempre se sonroja con los halagos de Naruto.

- No exagero, mi preciosa ama de armas -dice cariñosamente Naruto, los dos terminan el bol de Ramen- Tenten, tengo una misión con Hinata, Chōji y Shino. Será en dos horas.

- ¿Sólo dos horas contigo? -dice Tenten- Quería estar contigo todo el día, para recordar viejos tiempos...

- En dos horas puede pasar muchas cosas -dice Naruto con su sonrisa- ¿Qué piensas hacer mientras estoy fuera?

- Lo más probable es que me vaya a ver a Kakashi-sama, a ver si tiene alguna misión para mí... -dice Tenten.

- ¿Para ver si encuentras a Sakura, verdad? -dice Naruto.

- Sí -dice triste Tenten- Te prometí que haría lo que fuera para encontrarla... Y al igual que tú, no voy a echarme atrás.

- Pues si me la encuentro yo primero -dice Naruto- voy a traerla. Sasuke ya ha olvidado su venganza contra Konoha con ayuda de Itachi. Sí ella también vuelve, por fin el equipo 7 estará junto.

- Espero que termine esto pronto -dice Tenten mirando a Naruto- Que termine esta pesadilla, este odio que Sakura nos tiene...

- Y terminará lo más pronto posible -dice Naruto acariciando el pelo de Tenten- Te lo prometo -vuelven a besarse.

Una hermosa mujer de pelo azul mira una lápida: la tumba de uno de los muertos en la 4ª Guerra Ninja, Hyuga Neji. Va vestida como un Jonin.

- Neji-san -dice Hinata, deja un ramo de flores en la tumba- Siento no haberte visitado antes, pero ser la líder del Clan Hyuga me quita bastante tiempo. Aunque ya estoy aquí... -le empiezan a caer lágrimas lentamente- Ahora soy más fuerte... Puedo proteger a cualquiera, como a Lee-san, a Hanabi-chan y a Kiba-san... -de repente aparece un hombre tapado hasta la boca, con gafas y capucha negra, también vestido como los Jonin.

- Un ANBU me acaba de decir que tenemos una misión de búsqueda, un experimento de Orochimaru llamado Akahisho -dice Shino- Empezaremos en dos horas.

- Ya voy, Shino-san -dice Hinata, se aleja de la tumba de Neji- *Esta vez no dejare que nadie salga herido, Neji-san* -piensa decidida.

En una base de Aoshio, Sakura había reunido a Obito y a varias sombras con el Genthōsin no jutsu que ha aprendido cuando estuvo en Akatsuki.

- ¿Estás segura de eso? -dice Sakura.

- Estoy bastante segura Mi Señora -dice la mujer de ojos azules- Vive en una cueva, aislado del mundo exterior cansado de tantas guerras. Lamentablemente no pude descubrir dónde está ahora.

- Kaede -dice Sakura mirando a la mujer de ojos azules- has hecho un buen trabajo. Si eso es cierto, debemos eliminarlo cuanto antes.

- También yo descubrí algo gracias a un ANBU al que interrogué -dice una proyección con los ojos amarillos- Y es algo que os encantará, algo que vale la pena seguir... Algo que nos ayudará a crear paz...

- ¡¿Kensui, quieres contarlo de una vez?! -dice una proyección musculosa y de ojos marrones a su lado.

- Cierto, a veces te vas demasiado de la conversación -dice Kaede.

- Shigeru, tienes poca paciencia -dice Kensui mirando al musculoso extraño- Lo que descubrí es que está en la aldea de Yu no Kumi. Tuve que obligar al ANBU a que envíe a Konoha el mensaje. Así vendrá por lo menos uno de los Jinchūriki. Y lo capturaremos.

- Entonces -dice Obito- Kensui, tú y tu hermano iréis a por ese Akahoshi. Shigeru y Kaede irán a por el Hachibi.

- Y dale, que no es mi hermano -dice una proyección de ojos megros, suspira cansado- Me rindo, lo he repetio demasiadas veces y no me escuchais.

- Como ordene Mi Señor -dice Kaede- aunque tenga que ir con ese idiota de Shigeru te obedeceré.

- ¡Maldita Kaede! -grita furioso Shigeru- ¿¡Quieres dejar de meterte conmigo!?

- Se me escapó -dice Kaede.

- Eso de decir algo sin pensar las cosas te irá mal -dice Kensui.

- Por ahora no va a ocurrir, idiota -dice Kaede- Ups, lo siento -dice con verdad en su voz.

- Ya sabes que sólo me enfadaré con aquellos que no quieren seguirnos en nuestro ideal de paz -dice Kensui.

- Que es todo el mundo -dice una proyección de ojos azules y pelo corto- Pues empezamos bien.

- Pelear contra todo el mundo es necesario para cumplir el plan como sea posible –dice una proyección de ojos blancos.

- Oye, ¿no faltan ellos? –dice Shigeru notando que 3 proyecciones no aparecieron.

- Me imagino que a ella le importaría poco el aparecer, y me imagino lo que haría su compañero -dice la sombra de ojos negros.

- Id a buscar a Akahoshi y a Bee -dice Obito.

- Y aseguraos de no fallar -dice Sakura.

- Como ordenen -dicen las proyecciones de Shigeru, Kaede y Kensui. Después desaparecen en la oscuridad de la base.

* * *

**Dercein:** Aohio significa "Marea azul", como demuestran las capas de la organización.

**Adrian:** Así es ^^ (bueno, eso de que la han manipulado no lo sabe. Obito prefiere dejarla así para que todo sea más fácil ^^ Y sí, da las órdenes)

**nube:** Continuado ^^


	3. Capítulo 3

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 3, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^  
**

******Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Dos sombras empiezan a andar hacia la aldea del Kumo, con su objetivo en mente: el Jinchūriki del Hachibi Killer Bee.

- Por fin voy a ver a Killer Bee -dice Shigeru, un hombre de 36 años y musculoso, de pelo marrón corto y ojos marrones, y con su capa de Aoshio levemente abierta revelando su pecho- Ya tengo ganas de ver su poder.

- Y además tiene el Hachibi -dice Kaede con su capa, se puede ver que debe tener unos 21 años- El segundo Bijū más poderoso. Pero espero que tu estupidez no moleste en su captura.

- ¡Y dale, basta ya de insultar! -dice Shigeru enfadado.

- Perdona -dice Kaede- Me sale sin pensar -llegan al lugar de entrenamiento de Bee- Si la Señora tiene razón, Bee está entrenando aquí.

- Pero seguro que hay ninjas -dice Shigeru.

- ¿Y eso desde cuando es un problema? -dice Kaede- Debilucho de Iwa.

- ¡Basta ya, Kaede! -dice Shigeru enfadado, luego se calma- ¿No tienes nostalgia de venir aquí?

- ¿A qué te refieres, lento? -dice Kaede.

- Durante años fue tu aldea, hasta esa misión -dice Shigeru ignorando el insulto.

- Mi vida desapareció con esa aldea llena de seres oscuros -dice Kaede- Ahora mi vida está en Aoshio. Les debo a ellos la Luz que ahora es mi vida -siguen andando, ven a dos ninjas del Rayo.

- Vosotros -dice uno de los ninjas aunque mira fijamente a Kaede, quien no cambia su cara- sois de Aoshio. ¿Venís a por Bee-sama?

- Sí -dice Kaede- Así que os recomiendo que os alejéis ya.

- No abandonaremos a Bee-sama, y mucho menos por una traidora como tú -dice uno de los Ninjas sacando un kunai, al igual que el otro- Antes tendréis que pasar por nuestros cadáveres -los dos ninjas se lanzan a por Kaede.

- Vuestros deseos se cumplirán pronto -dice Kaede- Idiotas -señala a uno de los ninjas mientras con la otra mano hace sellos- Hikaton: Raihika -concentrando chakra en su dedo dispara una fina luz que atraviesa a uno de los ninjas.

- Doton: Dai Kengan -recubre sus dos brazos en piedras, con la izquierda golpea al segundo ninja en el estómago y con la derecha lo empotra contra el suelo.

- Qué débiles eran esos ninjas -dice Kaede- Y que uno de ellos haya sido derrotado por alguien como tú dice de lo débil que es...

- Eres odiosa, ¿sabias? -dice Shigeru mientras sus brazos vuelven a la normalidad.

- Sólo digo la verdad -dice Kaede.

- Sin pensar en los demás -dice Shigeru.

- Eso no importa -dice Kaede- Lo importante ahora es capturar a Bee -esquiva por poco la Samehada de Bee- Cuanto tiempo, Bee.

- Vaya, Kaede -dice Bee- Así que te has unido a Aoshio. Una lástima que yo sea tu adversario.

- Técnicamente la culpa de que sea vuestra enemiga es de ese estúpido Raikage que me mandó a esa misión -dice Kaede mirando alrededor y después mira el cielo despejado- Aunque sin él no habría descubierto la luz de mi vida... Los Bijū. Seres oscuros a los que convertiré en la luz...

- Chica, estás como una mula -dice Bee.

- Idiota -dice Kaede- Que ganas tengo de capturarte.

- ¡Bakayaro, hablas con Hachibi-sama! -dice Bee- ¡Vencedor en la guerra, amante de mujeres y Jinchūriki del Rayo, yeah! ¡Con el 8 colas de mi lado, contigo podré yo sólo! –rima finalmente.

- Qué rima más mala, tío feo -dice Kaede.

- ¡Mis rimas malas no son, Bakayaro! -rapea Bee- ¡Domoyaro!

- Me parece que eso último se lo acaba de inventar para que rime -dice Shigeru con una gota en la cabeza.

- ¡Empecemos, Hiyori Kaede, dama de la Luz! -dice Bee sacando su Samehada- Vas a perder, Bakayaro.

- Shigeru, no interfieras -dice Kaede- Debo encargarme de este tío feo, tío feo... Lo siento -dice antes de que Shigeru hable.

- Mira Kaede, somos un equipo -dice Shigeru- Debemos derrotarlo entre los dos... Aunque no nos guste aliarnos.

- Allá voy -dice Bee, corre a atacar a Kaede cuando ésta esquiva el ataque con facilidad.

- Samehada, la espada de Kisame -dice Kaede, de un salto retrocede un metro- Un Jinchūriki no merece tenerla -hace sellos- Hikaton: Kamimerei -levanta una mano, y del cielo cae un enorme pilar de luz que Bee esquiva por poco- La luz pronto se llevará la oscuridad de tu cuerpo... Aoshio es la luz de este mundo oscuro...

- Tu concepto de Luz está equivocada -dice Bee atacando con su Samehada cuando un gran Golem de rocas aparece delante y bloquea el ataque. Kaede mira el escenario.

- Doton: Ōdama Goremmu -dice Shigeru con el sello del tigre formado- Ataca, mi Golem -la enorme masa de tierra va a golpear a Bee cuando éste esquiva el ataque... Aunque Kaede había aparecido a 1 metro de Bee y le da una potente patada en toda la espalda, estrellándolo 3 metros más lejos.

- Hiraishin no jutsu -dice Bee en modo de 1 cola- ¿También lo sabes hacer?

- Esto no es Hiraishin no jutsu, aunque se basa en esa idea -dice Kaede- Yo lo llamo Hikaton: Ten no Tabi... Puedo aparecer donde quiera pero al contrario que con el Hiraishin no veo por donde voy por lo que debo estudiar antes el escenario para no golpearme con una pared.

- Claro, por eso hablas sin pensar, porque te golpeaste una vez -dice Shigeru en tono de burla, a lo que Kaede le responde con un proyectil de luz que por poco atraviesa su cabeza- ¡Mujer, que poco sentido del humor!

- Vaya, falle -dice Kaede- ¿Seguimos? -mira a Bee, después el Golem se pone a atacar cuando Bee va a atacar con su Samehada, aunque Bee destroza el brazo del Golem. Bee esquiva otro ataque del Golem y con todo su poder realiza un potente ataque horizontal, destrozando al Golem, pero un haz de luz atraviesa a Bee, haciéndole escupir sangre- ¿Duele? Es por tu oscuridad... La luz es mala contra algo tan oscuro como los Bijū.

- Doton: Dosekiryū -Shigeru crea un enorme dragón de tierra que se lanza contra Bee, aunque con su Samehada absorbe el chakra del dragón. La cola de chakra se lanza a por Kaede, quien haciendo sellos crea un extraño escudo que bloquea la cola de Bee.

- Hikaton: Tate Sukai -dice Kaede, después de deshacer el escudo con su gran velocidad aparece delante de Bee y consigue golpearle con un gran puñetazo.

- Veo que entrenaste mucho, y cambiaste mucho también -dice Bee- Al principio eras buena pero ya ni te reconozco.

- Pues yo a pesar del tiempo pasado, reconozco al tío feo de delante -dice Kaede- como Killer Bee, el hermano del estúpido Raikage -hace sellos y se forman extrañas espadas de luz que rodean a Bee- Hikaton: Teshi no ken -las espadas atacan sin pasar y por todas partes.

- ¡Yeah, eso es fuerte pero no lo suficiente! -dice Bee mientras esquiva y absorbe con su Samehada varias de las espadas de luz aunque una de ellas consigue herirle en la pierna, después la tierra de debajo se empieza a hundir, ya que la tierra se había convertido en lodo.

- Doton: Doro Hōshi -Shigeru crea un gran río de lodo con el que atrapa a Bee- Venga, sé que puedes hacer más de lo que demuestras -la cúpula de lodo explota y se revela a un Bee en su Versión 2- Por fin... El Hachibi ante mis ojos. Con todo su poder.

- Sin contar el tentáculo que tiene la Señora, lento -dice Kaede disparando un haz de luz desde su dedo de la mano izquierda, pero Bee esquiva con gran rapidez el ataque- ¿Qué...? -dice Kaede sorprendida, aparece a varios metros de su posición al esquivar un puñetazo de Bee- Nadie ha podido esquivar mi luz...

- Pues ya ves, débil es tu "supuesta" luz -rapea Bee- No podrás vencerme, chica de luz.

- Al final te capturaré sólo por no escucharte rimar mal -dice Kaede.

- Por una vez estamos de acuerdo -dice Shigeru, hace sellos y se forman puños de tierra que golpean en el estómago a Bee, aunque no recibe daño alguno.

- ¡Heddo Batto! -Bee atraviesa a Shigeru, pero era un clon de tierra. Después esquiva un rayo de luz de Kaede, y más espadas de luz se clavan en su espalda sin mucho éxito.

- Es inútil escapar, si Aoshio te tiene como objetivo -dice Kaede- la dama de la Luz es enviada contra la oscuridad.

- Tu eras la Dama de la Luz -dice Bee- Pero ya no queda nada de aquella chica que era conocida por su luz interior -va a golpear a Kaede en el estómago cuando de repente se forma un potente escudo blanco que para el ataque.

- Doton: Dai Kengan -Shigeru transforma sus dos brazos en tierra, y golpea a Bee, haciéndolo retroceder. Bee golpea a Shigeru haciéndolo volar unos 5 metros. Kaede usa su Hikaton para aparecer detrás de Bee y concentrar en ambas manos chakra.

- Hikaton: Ōdama Raikami -lanza el potente rayo, hiriendo con fuerza a Bee. Bee usa una de sus colas para golpear en el estómago a Kaede.

- ¡Yeaaaaaaah! -grita Bee mientras se transforma en Hachibi- ¡Lamentareis haberos metido con Bee-sama, el Jinchūriki de Hachibi-sama! -dice rapeando.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! -se ríe Shigeru- ¡Al fin, el Hachibi está en plena forma!

- La verdadera forma de un Bijū -dice Kaede levantándose y con la mano en el estómago a causa del golpe- Ahora la veo... Y más ganas tengo de convertir a demonios como tú en la Luz que traiga la paz a este mundo ninja.

* * *

**Traducción de ataques de Kaede:**

**Hikaton: Raihika** (Elemento Luz: Rayo de Luz)

**Hikaton: Kamimerei** (Elemento Luz: Orden de Dios)

**Hikaton: Ten no Tabi** (Elemento Luz: Viaje Celestial)

**Hikaton: Teshi no ken** (Elemento luz: Espadas de ángeles)

**Hikaton: Ōdama Raikami** (Elemento Luz: Rayo Gigante de Dios)

**Hikaton: Tate Sukai** (Elemento Luz: Escudo del Cielo)

**Adrian: **El motivo es que la organización será como una marea de mar: con capacidad de arrasar con todo. Aunque tambien puede ser que a Obito no le importe el nombre. PD: No sabes de qué manera.

**Hime Masaomi: **Ya esperaba tus comentarios XD Pues espera a ver lo que queda.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 4, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^  
**

******Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

- Esto es... perfecto -dice Kaede, mirando fijamente a Bee- Un Bijū perfecto para derrotarlo con mis jutsus.

- Dama de la Luz Kaede -dice Bee- estas con un enemigo, por lo que debes ser eliminada, Yeah.

- El único que va a ser eliminado -dice Kaede haciendo sellos- eres tú. Hikaton: Raihika -lanza un haz de luz de su dedo indice en su mano derecha que Bee esquiva por poco, aunque le atraviesa uno de los tentáculos.

- ¡No vas a ganar, sino que vas a perder! -rapea Bee mientras golpea a Kaede con uno de los tentáculos, mandándola a volar unos metros.

- Este tío aun siendo un Bijū no se calla -dice Shigeru.

- Tú no me mandas, cornudo -dice Kaede herida y mirando a Bee, ahora su cara muestra ira- Sólo los Señores pueden mandarme.

- ¿Señores? -dice Bee- ¿Los que ahora mandan en Aoshio? -confuso, ya que pensaba que Sakura era la única con objetivos tan claros como para formar una organización y ser la Líder del grupo- Seguro que Sakura es una de los líderes... ¿Quien es el otro de los líderes? -rapea

- No te importa saber quien es -dice Shigeru obviando la mala rima de Bee- Aunque igual después de capturarte te interesa verlo antes de que saquemos tu Bijū -ve como el puño de Bee va a por él, entonces hace sellos- Doton: Yōsai Doryūheki -escupe un enorme muro de tierra de casi medio metro de grosor y tan alto como Bee, el puño resquebraja el muro pero no se rompe totalmente.

- Hikaton -dice Kaede mientras el chakra recubre sus brazos en luz- Gantoretto Hikami -se acerca con rapidez donde Bee, golpea con fuerza el cuerno entero que tiene y de la fuerza del ataque separa el cuerno de Bee, el cuerno estuvo a punto de atravesar a Shigeru.

- ¡Cuidado leches! -grita Shigeru. Kaede va a volver a atacar pero Bee esquiva el ataque a tiempo. El ataque golpea una enorme roca y de la fuerza la roca se rompe en mil pedazos- Esta Kaede es a veces muy destructiva... Sobretodo si se enfada.

- Te estoy oyendo, feo de la Roca -dice Kaede, esquiva otro puñetazo de Bee- Perdón -se disculpa después de atravesar un tentáculo de Bee con un rayo de Luz.

- Doton: Goremmu Yōsai –Shigeru crea con piedras un gólem, pero a diferencia del anterior, tenía una especie de placas de tierra actuando como armadura por todo su cuerpo y era de la altura de Bee, golpea con fuerza a Bee haciéndolo retroceder un metro. Bee se aleja un poco.

- ¡Toma esto, Bakayaro! -dice Bee cargando una Bijūdama. Kaede hace sellos hasta terminar con el sello de la Cabra.

- Hikaton: Taiyō Shitsunei -dice Kaede, el chakra de Kaede se sale de su cuerpo en forma de luz, cegando a Bee y fallando su Bijūdama por escasos milímetros del gólem, creando una enorme explosión al fondo. El gólem, al no tener ojos y siguiendo las órdenes de Shigeru coge a Bee del cuello con una mano y con la otra mano empieza a golpearlo.

- ¿¡Cómo se siente el verdadero poder de un ninja de la Roca, eh!? -grita Shigeru con una sonrisa en la cara.

Uno de los tentáculos de Bee se enrolla en la pierna izquierda del gólem, tirándolo al suelo. El gólem se levanta, en ese entonces Kaede aparece al lado de Bee y le vuelve a golpear con su Gantoretto Hikami, Bee escupe sangre cuando nota el ataque estrellarse en su costado, al tiempo el gólem coge los puños de Bee y siguiendo las órdenes de Shigeru le da un potente cabezazo.

- Ese bicho es fuerte, lo admito -dice Bee dándole un cabezazo al Golem haciéndolo retroceder con la fuerza usada- ¡Bijū Hachimaki! -Bee crea un gigantesco tifón que poco a poco destrozan las placas de tierra que protegen al gólem- Ahora no es mas que un gólem normal, Bakayaro -golpea con fuerza pero Kaede aparece delante del ataque y crea un escudo con su Hikaton, aunque era tal la fuerza que rompe el escudo y estrella a Kaede contra el Golem. Kaede cae al suelo dejando un hoyo en el suelo.

- Maldito Bijū -dice Kaede al levantarse, con ira- Me aseguraré de que el feo de Shigeru -Shigeru suspira, ya que Kaede no iba a dejar de insultar sin pensar las cosas- y yo te derrotemos.

- Lo dudo mucho, pedazo de feucho -rapea Bee, lanza una Bijūdama al gólem, quien pone los brazos en cruz y adelantándose protegiendo a Kaede. El gólem empieza a deshacerse en rocas grandes.

- Esta cosa al menos ha servido un poco -dice Kaede, esquiva con su Ten no Tabi una Bijūdama de Bee y lanza haces de luz que atraviesan a Bee, aunque no nota los ataques y golpea con los tentáculos a Kaede, quien no puede esquivar los rápidos ataques y es lanzada unos metros.

- Yeah, has perdido, Bakayaro -dice Bee, entonces se levanta Kaede aunque con algo de dificultad, entonces hace sellos mientras muestra una gran ira en su cara. Se empieza a formar una flecha de luz blanca que va haciéndose más grande cuanto más chakra le pone Kaede.

- Oh oh -dice Shigeru al ver la cara de ira de Kaede y la flecha que se formaba- Debo darme prisa -en ese momento Shigeru hace sellos formando otro gólem, algo más pequeño que el gólem anterior y golpea en el estómago a Bee.

- ¡No vais a conseguirlo, Aoshio! -dice esta vez el Gyūki, destrozando de una palmada al Golem- No me puedo creer que hayas aprendido ese jutsu... -dice mirando a Kaede.

- Vas a sufrir la ira de la Luz, Jinchūriki del Hachibi Killer Bee -dice Kaede, moviendo sus brazos y apuntando a Bee como si tuviera un arco invisible y mueve el otro brazo como si tensara la cuerda del arco- ser de la oscuridad, no has querido ayudarnos voluntariamente a realizar la Luz... Y ahora te obligaré a realizarla -el Gyūki empieza a formar una Bijūdama- Hikaton: Sabaki no Ya -lanza la flecha, dejando destrucción donde pasa.

- ¡Bijūdama! –Bee lanza el poderoso ataque al mismo tiempo que Kaede, la flecha choca contra la Bijūdama de Bee, creando primero una luz cegadora que envuelve todo el escenario y después una potente explosión se produce.

- Esto ha sido peor de lo que pensaba -dice Shigeru en una densa cúpula de tierra aunque por fuera bastante rota, después la cúpula se deshace en tierra. Shigeru ve el escenario totalmente destrozado, hasta el edificio del campo de entrenamiento estaba destruido por la fuerza de los ataques.

- Es duro -dice Kaede herida y mostrando su cara seria- Aun con la Luz de mi parte, casi me mata -ve a un Killer Bee en su forma normal e inconsciente- Es increíble... El Bijū es más poderoso de lo que pensaba -le atraviesa una pierna con un haz de luz.

- ¿Qué haces? -pregunta Shigeru al ver la acción de Kaede.

- Quería ver si era un clon de tentáculo de pulpo como hizo con Akatsuki o no -dice Kaede- Ya veo que no lo es -Shigeru coge el cuerpo de Bee y Kaede se agarra a Shigeru- Por fin has servido para algo, feo.

- Te odio -dice Shigeru aguantándose las ganas de encerrarla en una cúpula, pero sabia lo que tenía que aguantar si la encerraba.

- Haz que termine el viaje rápido -dice Kaede temblando- Recuerda que soy claustrofóbica.

- Doton: Moguragakure no jutsu -Shigeru va por la tierra junto con Kaede y llevando a Bee, van a la base de Aoshio para entregar a Bee.

Naruto y su grupo están en Yu ni Kumi. Tanto Shino como Hinata y Chōji visten con su traje Jonin. Se acercan a la cueva, Shino se para al tiempo que un insecto se posa en el dedo de Shino.

- ¿Es aquí donde está Akahoshi? -dice Hinata.

- Sí, también había otras dos personas con él, y la descripción concuerda con gente de la organización Aoshio -dice Shino- Muy fuertes... -tiembla- Han matado a Akahoshi.

- ¡¿Tan rápido dattebayo?! -grita Naruto sin creérselo- ¡Si era uno de los hombres de Orochimaru!

- Algo hizo el alto -dice Shino- porque pudo tranquilamente con él.

- Hay que tener cuidado con Aoshio -dice Chōji.

- Esperemos afuera -dice Shino- Tarde o temprano saldrán.

Mientras tanto, dos personas están dentro de la cueva. Una de ellas, de alta estatura, está enfrente de un hombre de pelo azul y 4 brazos.

- No era tan duro este Akahoshi -dice la alta sombra, Kensui. Sus ojos son amarillos y su pelo plateado está suelto, llegándole hasta los hombros. Su ropa está formada por la capa de Aoshio y tiene 25 años- ¿no crees, Aniki?

- Deja de llamarme Aniki, no soy tu hermano de sangre -dice la otra sombra, un chico de 16 años. No es muy alto, tiene el pelo corto y negro, y los ojos marrones. Aparte de estar vestido igual que Kensui, tiene una cicatriz en forma de raya en su mejilla izquierda- Somos hermanos de objetivos.

- Sé que deberíamos volver a Aoshio ahora -dice Kensui- Pero no puedo irme sin darle una paliza a Naruto -sonríe- Lo deseo con mi alma, con mi ser...

- Y sufrirá cualquiera de Konoha -dice la otra sombra- Deben pagar por lo que han hecho.

- Y sufrirán, Endo-sensei -dice Kensui- Sufrirán como hormigas... como cucarachas...

- Primero, tampoco soy tu sensei -dice Endo- Te enseñe lo básico para la vida de un ninja, pero nada más. Y segundo, debes de una vez controlar esa manía de irte por las ramas.

- Esperemos afuera por si aparecen -dice Kensui sin hacer mucho caso a lo último de Endo, salen los dos de la cueva cuando se dan cuenta de que Naruto, Hinata, Chōji y Shino están esperando- O no hace falta -sonríe.

- ¡Fūton: Rasenshuriken! -Naruto crea con rapidez un Rasenshuriken y lo lanza contra Endo y Kensui, quienes esquivan el ataque. El ataque destroza la cueva donde estaba el cuerpo de Akaoshi.

- No seas tan impulsivo, Naruto -le recrimina Shino.

- Yo me encargo de Naruto, tú del resto de Konoha -dice Kensui, mira al resto- Asegúrate de darles la paliza que se merecen... Si mueren da igual.

- Entendido -dice Endo- Lo malo es que son sólo Jonin -mirando a Chōji, Hinata y Shino- Esperaba que él viniera aquí.

- No les subestimes, uno de ellos es Hyuga -dice Kensui.

- No lo haré -dice Endo- Sabes que nunca subestimo al enemigo -tras hacer sellos se forma una enorme pared de metal entre Naruto y Kensui, y el resto, separándolos.

- ¡Chicos! -dice Naruto, tocando la pared de metal, después mira a Kensui.

- No saldrás de aquí -dice Kensui, mira a Naruto con sus ojos amarillos- hasta que no recibas tu merecido.

- ¡Naruto! -grita Hinata, se gira enfadada y preparada para luchar contra Endo- Tú...

- Es algo que deben hacer Kensui y ese Naruto solos, nadie debe interponerse -dice Endo, sonriendo con burla- Bueno... ¿Quién va a ser el primero en morir?

* * *

**Adrian: **El de Sakura sí que no tiene sentido, y del resto no se sabe del todo. (Pero tienen un plan para el Jūbi) PD: Veamos qué ocurre en el futuro.

**Loser93:** Lamentablemente eso ha pasado. Pero continúa leyendo, que ya verás pronto lo que ocurre.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 5, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^  
**

******Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto mira a Kensui enfadado. Kensui, por otro lado, mira a Naruto con una sonrisa macabra.

- Uzumaki Naruto -dice Kensui- El héroe de la Guerra, Jinchūriki del Kyubi... Tenía tantas ganas de que aparecieras...

- Por el Kyubi, ¿cierto? -dice Naruto- Akatsuki ya lo intentó... ¿Qué os hace pensar que vosotros vais a conseguir capturar a los Bijū?

- ¿Que tenemos a Sakura de nuestro lado? -dice Kensui- Aunque no es por eso por lo que quiero verte -dice sorprendiendo a Naruto.

- ¿Entonces por qué dices que tenías tantas ganas de verme? -dice Naruto.

- Lo digo porque te odio -dice Kensui- Odio la persona que eres y quiero derrotarte con mi poder -mira a Naruto con sus ojos amarillos.

- ¿Me odias? -dice Naruto- Pero si no me conoces para nada.

- Al contrario, Sakura me ha hablado de ti -dice Kensui- Tu penosa infancia, tu relación con el Gobi, que por cierto no le encantará saber que estas casado con ella -se da cuenta de su anillo de casado- tu acción en la Guerra... Absolutamente todo -Naruto se pone triste, recordando la gran diferencia entre la Sakura que conocía al principio y la nueva Sakura.

- Sigue odiándome tras tanto tiempo -dice Naruto, después mira a Kensui- Pero Tenten-chan y yo conseguiremos hacer que vuelva y que sea la de siempre.

- Lo dudo, tiene un potente aliado con ella -dice Kensui- Ahora... ¿peleamos o qué? Me gustaría saber lo que duraría el héroe de la Guerra contra mí.

- Tú piensas que vas a derrotarme, pero al igual que Akatsuki perderéis -dice Naruto formando una bola azul en cada mano- Fūton: Rasenrengan -corre a estrellar el ataque en Kensui, quien sonríe... Pero el ataque de Naruto lo traspasa como si fuera una ilusión- ¿Genjutsu... cuando...? -recibe un golpe en el estómago y Naruto retrocede un metro, segundos después ve que Kensui pega un rodillazo al aire.

- ¿Te encanta mi Jikangan, héroe? –dice un eco de Kensui en la mente de Naruto- No hace falta ni un segundo mirándote a los ojos para que caigas en mi Genjutsu –el Kensui que ve saca un kunai envenenado, al tiempo que Naruto siente un corte en el brazo izquierdo.

- ¿Qué demonios...? -dice Naruto al notar el corte.

- Tu vista ha sido manipulada, ahora ves que el tiempo pasa más lento que en la realidad -dice el eco de Kensui, el Kensui que ve Naruto se acerca a él y realiza un corte en la misma zona que donde Naruto fue cortado- Ahora mismo sufrirás las consecuencias del envenenamiento -el brazo izquierdo de Naruto deja de moverse- El veneno viaja por tu sistema nervioso, primero la zona cortada se paraliza, luego empieza a paralizarse todo tu cuerpo, dejando que sólo puedas respirar y mirar. Todo por cortesía de Sakura, la líder de Aoshio, el Reicherī de Akatsuki... Me estoy yendo por las ramas.

- No... puede ser -dice Naruto al sentir paralizada el otro brazo.

- Mira al héroe de todo este mundo ninja -dice Kensui deshaciendo su Genjutsu, aparece enfrente de Naruto- Con mi Genjutsu ni siquiera los Uchiha ni nadie con el Rinnegan puede pararme... Lo que manipulo es la vista de una persona -se agacha- Pero no te mataré... de hecho, quiero que traigas un mensaje.

- ¿Un... mensaje? -dice Naruto.

- Dile a Uchiha Sasuke -dice Kensui, con un rastro de odio en su voz- que lo estoy buscando para matarle... Ese Sasuke... es culpable de mi sufrimiento, culpable de la muerte de decenas de personas...

- Imposible -dice Naruto- Sasuke no mató a nadie... Bueno, a Danzō... Y a Itachi la primera vez, y a varios samurais en el cuartel de los Kages... Pero a nadie con el que tuvieras relación -recibe una patada en la cara.

- Cállate, estúpido héroe -dice Kensui con una cara que muestra enfado después de la patada- No habrían perdonado a Sasuke si no hubieras intervenido. Deberías haberle dejado en paz, olvidarlo...

- Nunca -dice Naruto- haría algo así -le mira- Prometí traerlo de vuelta y no paré hasta cumplirla.

- Tu amigo te importa más que la gente que murió por su culpa -dice Kensui, Naruto recibe otra patada en la cara- Héroe -lanza otra patada- Salvador -Naruto recibe esta vez un puñetazo en el estómago- Eso te llaman la Alianza... Pero no eres más que un fraude -sigue golpeando sin que Naruto pueda hacer nada, paralizado por el veneno- Ah, una cosa... No existe un jutsu capaz de contrarrestar este Genjutsu, por lo que estabas perdido desde el principio.

Mientras tanto, Endo esquiva los puñetazos gigantes de Chōji con facilidad.

- Hijutsu: Mushitatsumaki -Shino crea un tornado de insectos que rodea a Endo, empezando a robarle chakra, pero con un sello de Endo unos enormes Shurikens se forman en el cielo y Shino tiene que esquivarlos- ¿Qué clase de jutsu es este?

- Este es mi Kekkei Kōta, el Kinzon -dice Endo saliendo de la tierra cerca de Shino- Creo metal con la fusión de los elementos Katon, Suiton y Doton. Aparte de que puedo usar jutsus de los tres elementos individualmente -Hinata golpea a Endo en la espalda con su Juken... cuando Endo se deshace en humo.

- ¿Kage Bunshin? -dice asombrada Hinata, el verdadero Endo sale de la tierra y golpea a Hinata en el estómago con su brazo convertido en metal.

- Una técnica muy útil -dice Endo, cuando Hinata se transforma en un tronco- La técnica del cambiazo... Hace tanto tiempo que no la veo -Endo recibe un enorme puñetazo de Chōji, mandándolo a volar un metro- Sois fuertes... Estoy impresionado...

- ¿Quién es él, al que querías que viniera? -dice Shino.

- Alguien con el que quiero vengarme -dice Endo, haciendo sellos- Kinzon: Koran sen Toge -se forman decenas de armas afiladas que se lanzan a por todos

- ¡Hakkeso Kaiten! -Hinata desvía todas las armas que van a por ella. Shino recibe los ataques aunque se revela que era un clon de insectos y Chōji esquiva los ataques rodando. Pero choca con una pared de metal, quedando algo atontado por el golpe.

- Kage Bunshin no jutsu -hace 3 clones y con rapidez dos de ellos golpean a Chōji elevándolo al aire- Kinzon: Nikudan Sesha -recubre su cuerpo en metal, el clon restante lanza a Endo contra Chōji y le golpea con fuerza en el estómago. Al caer al suelo Hinata corre hacia Endo, quien va a golpearla.

- Juken: Hakke Tenohira seishin -Hinata coge con rapidez el brazo de Endo y lo envía al aire. Después salta hacia Endo y le golpea con una gran fuerza en el pecho, estrellándolo contra el suelo. Endo, aun herido con sus puntos de chakra cerrados, se aleja de ellos.

- ¡Bien hecho, Hinata! -dice Chōji, en ese momento se oyen golpes en la pared de metal.

- Ya ha acabado, según parece -dice Endo deshaciendo su muro de metal con un sello y se ve a Kensui con el pie en la espalda de Naruto y éste herido por las patadas y puñetazos de Kensui.

- ¡Naruto! -grita Hinata.

- Hi... Hinata -dice Naruto, mirándola, cuando Kensui le pisa la mano.

- Ha sido fácil -dice Kensui mirando a Naruto- Ni siquiera me he esforzado.

- Y le llaman héroe -dice Endo- Patético, yo seria mejor héroe que él.

- ¡Mega Panchi no jutsu! -Chōji hace crecer sus brazos y golpea la zona donde está Endo, pero esquiva el ataque por los pelos.

- Idaina Toge no bagu -Shino hace que varios insectos viajen por la tierra y crezcan grandes estalagmitas que hieren a Endo en brazos y pecho.

- ¡Maldición! -dice Endo escupiendo sangre.

- Ya me encargo yo de este tipo -dice Kensui mirando a Shino, Chōji vuelve a su estado normal- Tú de estos dos.

- Entendido, la Hyuga y el gigante para mí -dice Endo, hace un sello- Kage Bunshin no jutsu -crea 12 clones- Allá vamos -los 12 clones se lanzan a por Chōji, quien aplasta a dos clones pero los otros 10 se agarran a Chōji- Jigoku no Bakuhatsu -los 10 clones explotan con una enorme fuerza, Hinata realiza una postura del Juken. Se forman dos especies de cabezas de León en sus palmas.

- Hakke: Sōshiken no Mai -Hinata corre hacia Endo, quien esquiva un ataque pero rápidamente recibe el segundo ataque en el estómago. A partir de ahí Hinata golpea con sus palmas y a gran velocidad a Endo unas 3 veces. Con el último golpe Endo retrocede varios metros.

- Me estoy... quedando sin chakra -dice Endo apoyado en su rodilla- No esperaba volver a usarlo -de repente Hinata nota un chakra oscuro salir del hombro derecho de Endo. Después unas especies de llamas aparecen por su cuerpo al tiempo que empieza a tener más chakra- Es la primera vez que lo uso tan rápido en una pelea -se levanta mientras Hinata ve que sus puntos cerrados de chakra vuelven a abrirse.

- Es imposible -dice Chōji- Eso es...

- El Sello Maldito -dice Hinata con una gota de sudor cayerndo por su cara.

- Esta vez no ganareis -dice Endo, hace sellos- Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu -lanza una enorme bola de fuego a Chōji, quien realiza la técnica del cambiazo al recibir la bola de fuego- Bueno bueno bueno -mira a Hinata- Creo que lo mejor es empezar contigo, eres la más peligrosa.

Kensui, por atrás parte, mira a Shino esquivando los insectos que le lanza.

- Has perdido, Jonin -dice Kensui mirándole un segundo y sonriendo- Ya es imposible ganarme.

- Te demostraré lo contrario. Konchū no Mai: Jigoku -dice Shino, lanza unos rápidos insectos hacia Kensui... Cuando recibe un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, haciéndole retroceder un metro- ¿Cómo...?

- Estas en mi Genjutsu -dice Kensui- Controlo lo que ves, no sabes de dónde aparecerá el siguiente ataque -Shino suspira.

- No creas que soy Jonin por nada -dice Shino- Te aviso que detendré uno de tus ataques... ¿Cuál? Eso descúbrelo tú.

- Dudo mucho que puedas detenerme, Jonin de Konoha -dice Kensui, después Shino recibe un puñetazo en el estómago, después le da una patada que lo aleja de él.

- Hijutsu: Mushidama -Shino envuelve al Kensui que ve, entonces el verdadero Kensui saca un kunai envenenado.

- Tus míseros insectos -dice Kensui mientras el Kensui del Genjutsu saca un kunai envenenado- no servirán para derrotarme.

- Pronto verás que sí -dice Shino, quien se echa para atrás esquivando el kunai envenenado del verdadero Kensui. Después Shino le da una fuerte patada en el estómago, haciéndolo volar unos decímetros.

- Imposible -dice Kensui- ¿Cómo... cómo supiste dónde iba a atacar?

- ¿Acaso crees que no tendría a mis insectos mirando? -dice Shino, se descubre que del cuerpo de Shino habían aparecido varios insectos que se posaron en los hombros- Mis insectos me comunican lo que ven, por lo que es inútil vencerme. No debiste haberme dicho que controlas la vista.

- Maldito, eres bueno -dice Kensui- Aniki -Endo aparece en su sello maldito.

- Y dale, no soy Aniki -dice Endo- Esta Hyuga es buena, luchar contra ella es difícil...

- Al menos Naruto no va a moverse hasta en unos minutos, por lo que no molestará -dice Kensui, lanza un kunai explosivo donde Shino, produciendo una explosión mientras Endo hace sellos.

- Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu -Endo crea un enorme dragón de agua que casi se estrella donde Hinata y Chōji. Hinata usa su Kaiten para deshacer el dragón de agua.

- ¡Baika no jutsu! -Chōji va a golpear con su doble tamaño a Endo, pero éste crea un gran muro de metal que para el ataque.

- Vámonos, yo ya le dejé el mensaje a Naruto -dice Kensui- Ya no tenemos por qué quedarnos más aquí -Endo coge a Kensui y los dos se hunden por la tierra gracias al Doton: Moguragakure no jutsu.

- Malditos, se han escapado -dice Chōji.

- Naruto -dice Hinata acercándose a Naruto, después Naruto se apoya en ella. Aunque en todo este tiempo ya no se desmayaba ni se ponía roja, por dentro Hinata estaba feliz de estar cerca de Naruto- Volvamos a Konoha... Debemos reportar la misión a Kakashi-sama.

* * *

**Ataques inventados:**

**Jikangan: **Ojo del Tiempo

**Kinzon: Koran Se Toge** (Elemento Metal: Caos de las Mil Espinas)

**Kinzon: Nikudan Sesha** (Elemento Metal: Bola de Tanque Humano)

**Juken: Hakke Tenohira Seishin** (Puño suave: Palma espíritu de 8 Tigramas)

**Mega Panchi no jutsu** (Técnica del Mega puño)

**Hakke: Sōshiken no Mai** (8 Tigramas: Danza del Doble Puño del León)

**Konchū no Mai: Jigoku** (Danza de los insectos: Infierno)

**Idaina Toge no bagu** (Gran espina de bichos)

**Jigoku no Bakuhatsu** (Explosión del Infierno)

**Adrian:**Mira el resultado, aunque le ha tocado a un rival... PD: Eso es un secreto... que se sabrá muy pronto.

**Loser93:** Lamentablemente no va a ser... por el momento, se quién va a pelear contra Naruto. Las rimas no son lo mío ^^U


	6. Capítulo 6

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 6, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^  
**

******Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto, Chōji, Hinata y Shino llegan a Konoha tras dos días de viaje, dejando atrás la fallida misión de Akahoshi. Kurama le había curado las heridas, aunque Naruto seguía escuchando cómo Kurama se burlaba de su derrota. Conformen se acercaron a la aldea Naruto la parálisis se eliminaba poco a poco hasta desaparecer.

- Bueno Naruto, yo tengo que reportar a Kakashi sobre la misión -dice Hinata, yendo al cuartel del Hokage.

- Yo tengo que recolectar los bichos que perdí en la batalla -dice Shino yéndose al bosque, mientras Chōji se despide de Naruto para irse a la barbacoa. Naruto llega a su casa.

- Hola Naruto-kun -dice contenta Tenten, aunque tras verle la cara se pone seria- ¿Ocurrió algo?

- La misión fue un completo fracaso -dice Naruto sentándose en una silla- Dos ninjas de Aoshio se nos ha adelantado y mataron a Akahoshi.

- Vaya -dice Tenten apenada.

- Y teníamos razón: Sakura es la líder -dice Naruto- Por si fuera poco, el alto tiene un Dōjutsu llamado Jikangan, y el otro chico tiene un Kekkei Tōta, el Kinzon, con el que crea metal.

- Maldita sea -dice Tenten- Pero pudisteis derrotarlos, ya que estás aquí.

- El tipo alto me derrotó con facilidad -dice Naruto- Primero me metió en un Genjutsu, haciendo que vea todo más lento, y lo combinó con un kunai paralizante. Y ya está. No hizo ademán de llevarme.

- ¿Entonces...? -dice Tenten algo extrañada- Si la misión de Aoshio es secuestrar a los Bijū, ¿por qué te dejaron ir?

- No tengo ni idea -dice Naruto- Pero hay algo más raro aún... El tipo alto, el que me derrotó con su llamado Jikangan, me dijo que quería matar a Sasuke y por lo que nos imaginamos, el tipo de metal también lo odia... ¿Si Sakura es la líder, porqué daría la orden de matarlo? Aun con todo su odio, puede que todavía esté enamorada de él, por lo que esto no tiene sentido.

- Salvo que estén conspirando contra Sasuke sin que Sakura lo sepa -dice Tenten- Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Qué razones pueden tener?

- Eso es algo que debemos saber -dice Naruto.

Mientras tanto, Hinata aparece tras una nube de humo en el cuartel de Kakashi. Allí estaba Kakashi con sus dos consejeros tras la muerte por avanzada edad de Koharu y Homura hace medio año: Nara Shikaku y Hyuga Hiashi.

- Kakashi-sama, Shikaku-sama, padre -saluda Hinata- Vengo a entregar el informe de la misión -le da a Kakashi su informe, Kakashi lo lee.

- Han vencido a Naruto -dice Kakashi abriendo mucho su ojo visible- pero lo dejaron ir... Y por si fuera poco van a por Sasuke... No cuadra todo esto.

- No comparten el plan Ojo de Luna de Sakura -dice Shikaku- Y pienso que Sakura no olvidará su amor por Sasuke, es imposible que les diga que lo maten.

- A menos que actúen a espaldas de Sakura, debemos investigar cualquier razón para ello -dice Hiashi, mira unos papeles de delante, suspira- Tenemos una mala noticia.

- ¿Cual? -dice Hinata.

- La aldea de Kumo nos ha avisado de que hubo grandes explosiones, y que cuando uno de sus ninjas fue a investigar solo encontró un cuerno... Me temo que Aoshio derrotó a Bee -dice Kakashi.

- ¡Eso es imposible! -dice Hinata.

- No tanto si creemos quienes son algunos de ellos -dice Hiashi- Al parecer existe un espía en Aoshio, ya que nos ha mandado a las 5 aldeas información de ellos.

- Debéis estar todos arriba para una reunión -dice Kakashi- Debéis saber a quienes nos enfrentamos -dice Kakashi, tras despedirse Hinata desaparece en humo.

Horas después, estaban la familia Uzumaki (Tenten, Naruto y Karin, ahora Jonin de Konoha), los principales clanes de Konoha y los dos Uchiha arriba con Kakashi delante de todos ellos. También estaban Anko y los consejeros de Kakashi, aparte de varios Jonin más.

- Tenemos información sobre 4 de los miembros de Aoshio -dice Kakashi, revisando unos papeles- El chico alto que el grupo de Shino encontró se llama Otori Kensui, tiene un Dōjutsu llamado Jikangan. Mete a cualquiera que le mire en un Genjutsu, haciendo que para su objetivo el tiempo pase más lento, y como actúa directamente en el cerebro, al contrario que los Genjutsus que conocemos, incluso un UChiha tendría problemas con él. El chico junto a Kensui... De este no se sabe mucho, salvo que tiene el Kekkai Tōta llamado Kinzon, que odia a Sasuke al igual que Kensui hasta el punto de conspirar a espaldas de Sakura, y que también tiene el sello Maldito.

- Eso no es posible -dice Karin, tenía el pelo largo y rojo semejante al de Kushina y su ropa era un traje Jonin- pensaba que tras la muerte de Orochimaru el sello maldito se desactivaba hasta desaparecer -se coloca las gafas.

- Pues ya ves que no -dice Sasuke- Jūgo lo sigue teniendo, aunque es posible que sea porque su sello Maldito es único y Orochimaru simplemente los ha copiado.

- Sigamos -dice Kakashi- Según un ninja de Kumo y la nota del espía de Aoshio, los dos miembros son un ninja de Iwa llamado Shigeru y una ninja de Kumo llamada Hiyori Kaede, apodada la Dama de la Luz.

- ¿Dama de la Luz? -pregunta Lee, con su pelo de siempre y un traje Jonin conjuntado con Gai.

- Ese mote es por su extraño Kekkei Genkai: Hikaton -dice Kakashi- Usa la luz del ambiente para atacar, pero sabemos su punto débil: sin luz no puede hacer nada.

- Kaede debe haber aprendido un jutsu al estilo del Senjutsu, que le permite absorber y usar la luz del cielo -dice Shikaku- Si el día es bastante soleado, es posible que con un escudo de luz pueda hasta parar a un Jinchūriki, ya que Kaede pudo parar un puño de Bee en su modo de 1 cola.

- Esa chica es fuerte -dice Ino, todavía sin creérselo. Ino aun seguía con una coleta para el pelo, aunque su traje era de ANBU.

- También creemos que se unió a Aoshio para derrotar a la Aldea del Rayo -dice Hiashi- Le denegaron el acceso a ser ANBU del Rayo por su última misión.

- ¿Qué misión? -pregunta Naruto.

- Junto con 5 Chunin Kaede fue enviada para buscar pistas sobre una guarida de Akatsuki, de eso hace 3 años -dice Kakashi- Tras 5 días, volvió sin sus compañeros y con una cara seria. Cuando el Raikage quiso saber qué ocurrió, Kaede le dijo que la misión se ha cumplido. Después el Raikage le preguntó por sus compañeros, y sólamente dijo que era más importante la misión que los compañeros -al decir eso recuerda que si no fuera por Obito hace ya 20 años, habría dejado a Rin morir en aquella misión del puente.

- Es fría como el hielo si le dijo eso al Raikage con total naturalidad -dice Kiba, Akamaru pega un potente ladrido. Salvo en que tenía el pelo más largo, Akamaru no había cambiado absolutamente nada. Kiba ahora era ANBU y las rayas de sus mejillas son rectangulares en vez de triangulares como antes.

- ¿Y el otro tipo, el de Iwa? -dice Lee.

- Sólo sabemos que se llama Shigeru -dice Hiashi- y que usa el Doton de forma bastante buena especializándose en la defensa, aparte de que fue ANBU. Pero tras una misión desapareció. Pensamos que se unió a Aoshio, ya que la misión iba sobre encontrar a uno de Aoshio realmente extraño, aunque los motivos de Shigeru siguen siendo desconocidos.

- ¿Realmente extraño? -dice Tenten.

- Si, un hombre calvo y moreno, coincide con otra información que nos ha dado el Raikage -dice Kakashi- Ese hombre se llama Z, es un gran sirviente de Jashin como Hidan. También es usuario de un jutsu de inmortalidad del Jashinismo.

- Otro inmortal, como si con Hidan no fuera suficiente -dice Shikamaru, su pelo no había cambiado y ahora era ANBU, respetado por su inteligencia.

- El Raikage cree que Z está con Aoshio porque se asegura grandes peleas, ya que le encanta pelear -dice Hiashi- Querrá matar a todo aquel que no crea a Jashin como su Dios.

- Hay que pararlos cuanto antes dattebayo -dice Naruto.

En el país de la Lluvia, Suigetsu iba con su traje de Jonin y su Kubikuribōchō en su espalda. Le había llegado un mensaje en el que debían reunirse en el lugar donde Konan peleó contra Tobi.

- Dios, a saber quien me avisó -dice Suigetsu- No importa, morirá si se atreve a atacarme -sonríe de forma macabra cuando oye una voz.

- ¡Oiiiii, Suigetsuuuuuu! -dice la voz de mujer, Suigetsu pone cara de horror y se gira a ver a la sombra.

- No -dice Suigetsu viendo a la mujer. Tiene el pelo largo y blanco con un ligero toque azulado, ojos morados y una capa negra con olas azules. Tiene como unos 25 años- Tú no... –la mujer se acerca a él.

- ¡Hola primito! -dice la mujer revolviendo el pelo de Suigetsu.

- Dios, otra vez -dice Suigetsu quejándose- Hace ya 7 años que no te veía... Y me sigues tratando como un niño pequeño.

- Bueno, estuve viajando aquí y allá -dice la mujer- ¿Qué te cuentas?

- ¡¿En serio me preguntas eso?! -dice Suigetsu- ¡Estalló una gran guerra, una ninja que tiene chakra del Hachibi y el Hiraishin es la jefa de un grupo llamado Aoshio...! -mira mejor la capa azul.

- No hace falta mirarme tanto primito, sé que soy hermosa sin importar mi forma de vestir -dice la mujer moviendo su pelo de forma "sublime"

- ¡Tu eres Aoshio! -grita Suigetsu señalándola con el dedo y con ojos como platos- ¡Eres mi enemigo!

- ¿Y? Ahora no vine como enemigo, sino como familia -dice la mujer- Ah si, quería decir algo -saca un rollo que llega hasta el suelo, Suigetsu abre bastante los ojos tras ver la longitud del rollo- "Nosotros, Aoshio, somos los responsables de la captura del Jinchūriki del Hachibi Killer Bee, Shinobi de Kumogakure..."

- Resume por favor -dice Suigetsu.

- Como quieras -dice la mujer saltándose todo el rollo hasta la frase final- "... Y tenemos también la Samehada" -guarda el rollo- Ya está -a Suigetsu le crece una vena de enfado.

- Eres aun peor que yo, Namizu -dice Suigetsu.

- Gracias -dice Namizu feliz.

- No te estoy alabando -dice Suigetsu, sacando su Kubikuribōchō.

- ¿Vas a atacarme, primito? -dice Namizu- No va a funcionar.

- ¿A qué has venido, Namizu? -dice Suigetsu.

- Muy fácil -dice Namizu- A cambio de unirte a mí, te daré la Samehada.

- Mi respuesta... -dice Suigetsu- es un no. Prefiero ganarlas contra Bee, o mejor -sonríe- Contra quien lo derrotó.

- Buf, pues no te recomiendo pelear contra Kaede-san, su luz puede contigo -dice Namizu.

- Cállate -dice Suigetsu, después guarda su Kubikuribōchō- Maldición, olvidé por un momento que también tienes el Suika no jutsu.

- Jo, eres muy aburrido -dice Namizu- Recuerda lo que dije, primito -le vuelve a revolver el pelo.

- Vale ya -dice Suigetsu quejándose.

- Adiós -se despide Namizu, cae de espaldas hacia atrás y se funde con el agua.

- Genial, ella con Aoshio -dice Suigetsu- Lo que faltaba, alguien así como enemigo.

* * *

**Loser93:** Es que ese tipo en un 1 vs 1 gana a su enemigo da igual cual sea (incluso alguien con Sharingan puede tener problemas con él), pero si son más de un contrincante, entonces pierde. Gracias, aquí tienes otro capítulo, con una nueva (y rara) miembro de Aoshio.

**Adrian:** Perdona, me comí una palabra ^^U Decía que lamentablemente aun no veremos pelea de Naruto (Aunque sí que es lamentable esa derrota, más cuando se entere que Kensui no tiene ni idea de pelear salvo lo poco que Endo le enseñó XD) PD: Bueno, piensan que está sola, aunque sé de un momento que ya van a ser tener que darle una paliza a Sakura para hacerla volver. Eso que has dicho es buena idea... Me pensaré qué hacer.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 7, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^  
**

******Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

En la base de Aoshio, Kaede está seria y sentada en una esquina donde cae un haz de luz.

- ¿En serio debes de estar ahí sola, Kaede? -dice Kensui.

- Sí, ya sabes que odio la oscuridad y los espacios cerrados -dice Kaede temblando al recordar su pasado- La luz es lo único que me reconforta.

- Déjala -dice Shigeru sentado al lado- No le gusta estar con nadie.

- Feo idiota -dice Kaede- Perdona.

- ¡Cállate Kaede! -dice Shigeru.

- Todos necesitan a gente a su lado -dice Kensui- Tú no eres una excepción.

- O sí -dice Kaede, mira al cielo- Hoy es un buen día, uno de los Bijū ha sido capturado.

- No cantes victoria todavía -dice Shigeru- Todavía nos quedan los dos Jinchūriki de Konoha.

- Hablando de ellos -dice Kensui- ¿Sabéis que están casados?

- No puede ser -dice Kaede mirando a Kensui- Dos Jinchūriki no pueden casarse... La Luz tarde o temprano los atrapará. Puede ser lenta, pero es imparable.

- Al menos pude darle una paliza a ese Naruto antes de que ese Shino me derrotara -dice Kensui mintiendo, pues debe mantenerlo en secreto si quiere matar a Sasuke- Es más débil de lo que pensaba.

- No es de extrañar -dice Kaede- Es imposible que evite tu Jikangan ese Naruto. Aunque sepa que es a través de la vista, actúa siempre que lo usas si lo ha visto una vez- dice cuando escucha una voz.

- ¡Oiiiii, Obito-kuuuun! -saluda alegremente Namizu cargada de cosas- ¡Ya estoy aquíiiii! -deja las cosas en el suelo.

- ¿Y esto? -dice Endo, quien escuchó a Namizu.

- Cosas para mi primo -dice alegremente Namizu, aunque eran para molestarlo más. Se ve que a pesar de su edad y de su capa azul, tiene un buen cuerpo al estilo Hinata.

- ¿Y Z? -dice Endo.

- ¿Ése? -dice Namizu- Igual tarda un poco en venir -se oyen gritos- O no.

- ¡Maldita zorra infiel! -grita Z acercándose. Es un hombre calvo y tiene el símbolo de Jashin en la nuca. Sus ojos eran negros y su piel morena- ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste de que fuiste antes a Amegakure!? ¡Estuvieron a punto de capturarme! -recuerda que una hora después de Namizu llega Z con toda Amegakure alerta. Se ve que tiene algunos kunais incrustados en la espalda y va armado con una especie de Mitones, unos guantes con cuchillas.

- No parecía importante -dice Namizu meneando el pelo con soltura- Además, si tu Dios es taaaaan poderoso... ¿Por qué no ha eliminado a tus enemigos con solo pedirlo?

- Ya empezamos –dice Shigeru rodando los ojos.

- ¿¡Qué estas insinuando, mujer!? -grita Z enfadado y realiza un ataque horizontal con rapidez, pero Namizu deshace en agua la parte que es alcanzada.

- También me gustaría saber por qué eres feo y calvo -dice Namizu- ¿No ha podido hacerte con melena y más guapo.

- ¡Cállate ya, estúpida! -dice Z preparándose para atacar, cuando Endo con unos sellos crea un pequeño muro de metal.

- No empecemos otra vez -dice Endo suspirando- Siempre es lo mismo con vosotros dos: Namizu hace lo que le da la gana y tú te enfadas con bastante facilidad.

- ¡¿De qué cojones estas hablando, imbécil!? -grita Z- ¡Yo no me enfado, idiota!

- No claro que no -dice Endo sin hacerle mucho caso.

- En breve hay otra reunión para hablar sobre un plan, calvo, idiota, fea -dice Kaede desde su sitio a Z, Endo y Namizu- Lo siento.

- ¡Yo te mato! -grita Z yendo a atacar a Kaede cuando su escudo de luz se crea tras unos sellos y Z retrocede un metro.

- Entendido, aunque sé que me insultas por no ver la realidad -dice con pena Namizu.

- Dios, a vaya gente a decidido Obito tener de su parte -dice Endo.

- Por su poder, su fuerza, su... -empieza diciendo Kensui.

- ¡Cállate Kensui! -dice Endo- Eres cargante.

En otra parte, Sakura y Obito están cada uno con sus cosas. Sakura estaba creando venenos cada vez más poderosos. También creaba kunais con un veneno especial para Shino, y Obito estaba con la Kusanagi y practicando contra una especie de maniquí, que corta por la mitad con relativa facilidad.

- Y pensar que esta espada no la usó mucho -dice Obito- Tiene bastantes usos si se combina con chakra.

- Es bastante extraño que esa serpiente te de por las buenas la espada -dice Sakura combinando con cuidado dos plantas distintas- Siempre debe de tener un plan.

- Le quedaba ya poco por el Shiki Fūjin de Sarutobi, ya no la iba a necesitar -dice Obito, guarda con soltura la Kusanagi- Vamos, debemos empezar la reunión.

- Tienes razón -dice Sakura, sonriendo- Ella estará, espero que estés contento -Obito no le hace caso y se reúnen los dos, Kensui, Endo, Kaede, Shigeru, Z y Namizu.

- Señores -dice Kaede haciendo una reverencia.

- Hola Obito-kun -dice Namizu guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que Obito se sonroje un poco. Una de las cosas que Obito ha tenido en estos años es más autoestima. Es la primera vez que una mujer como Namizu estaba detrás de él.

- Em... empecemos -dice Obito- En primer lugar, quería...

- ¿Y esos dos? -dice Shigeru cortando a Obito- Todos queremos saberlo, básicamente no hablan mucho.

- Se han ido a investigar a Suna para encontrar la base de Orochimaru -dice Obito- Aun después de muerto, nos ayudará bastante en nuestro plan.

- Tienes razón -dice Endo, controlando su odio hacia Orochimaru con la mención de su nombre, y que el sello Maldito no se active.

- Quería decir que gracias a Kaede y Shigeru, estamos más cerca del nuestro sueño -dice Obito.

- No es nada, Señor -dice Kaede. En su sitio de la reunión había un agujero en el techo donde caía un gran haz de luz.

- También agradecerte de tu idea de mantenerlo vivo -dice Sakura y mira en una esquina a Bee. Estaba en una especie de muro de Luz bastante duro- Así me haré más fuerte cada vez.

- ¡Pedazo de idiota, tienes la mente rota! -rapea Bee- ¡Ellos te engañan, son unas víboras!

- ¡Cállate o te doy un golpe que te hará tragar tus dientes! –grita Sakura con el puño preparado para golpear

- Dos cosas que me gustaría... -empieza diciendo Obito cuando Namizu le lanza un beso en el aire, haciendo que Obito pierda el hilo de lo que estaba hablando- Eeeeeeh... ¿Por dónde iba?

- Pues -dice Sakura, mira la cara roja de Obito y después mira abajo- tú ibas con algo importante entre manos.

- ¡Oye, que insinúas! -dice Obito con ojos como platos.

- Mejor les dejamos solos -dice Shigeru.

- Por mí vale -dice contenta Namizu.

- ¡No no no no no! -dice Obito negando con la cabeza y bastante rojo, suspira- Sigamos de una vez con la reunión.

- Si, que cuanto antes hablemos de como derrotarlos antes estaré feliz con Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura, recordando su promesa.

- Nada que siempre me cortan en la reunión -se dice Obito mientras Sakura recuerda.

Flashback

Sakura y Obito dejaban atrás el cuerpo de Tobi tras aparecer a 300 metros de la potente explosión, Sakura lloraba dejando un pequeño reguero de lágrimas en el suelo.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? -dice Obito al mirarla.

- Él... -dice Sakura llorando y con la voz entrecortada- Él hizo todo esto... Implantarme estos ojos, darme el chakra del Hachibi... Porque quería a la mujer fuerte que conoció. Y esos monstruos lo mataron.

- Sasuke destruyó al Gedō Mazō -dice Obito- Se ha unido a la Alianza.

- ¡Lo están engañando! -grita Sakura, roja de ira mira a Obito- Esos monstruos le están haciendo creer que es alguien que no es... Un vengador, un ángel vengador y que quiere la paz -aprieta el puño con fuerza- Juro que haré lo posible para que vuelva a mi lado.

- ¿Y qué harás? -dice Obito- Están con él Itachi, los Jinchūriki, los Jonin, Kakashi... -al decir ese nombre aprieta los puños con fuerza- Con esos de Konoha.

- ¿Odias a Kakashi? -dice Sakura, Obito la mira con rabia.

- No vuelvas a nombrar a ese hombre en mi presencia, dejó morir a Rin... Mi padre mató a Rin, ese Danzō contribuyó a su muerte... Odio a esos traidores, y tras conseguir a los Bijūs... Konoha caerá y podré sentirme completo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -dice Sakura tranquilizándose tras llorar la muerte de Tobi.

- Aunque este Rinnegan sea poderoso, sólo seré completo si consigo el ojo de Kakashi -dice Obito- Es hora de recuperar lo que es mío. Pero antes necesitamos fuerza... Bastante fuerza.

Fin Flashback

- Lo primero es -dice Obito mirando a Kensui y a Endo- ¿Por qué no trajisteis a Naruto?

- Bueno, el tipo de los insectos me venció con facilidad combinando sus insectos -dice Kensui.

- Y la Hyuga lo protegió muy bien -dice Endo mintiendo.

- Me extraña de la débil y patética Hyuga -dice Sakura- Era básicamente inútil.

- Era, ese es el caso -dice Endo- La muerte de Neji habría hecho que Hinata mejorara bastante.

- Segundo -dice Obito, haciéndose notar- ¿Qué tal la misión en Amegakure? ¿Encontrasteis algo en la guarida de Akatsuki de allí?

- No, no había nada -dice Z fulminando con la mirada a Namizu- Ya estaba destruida.

- ¿Otra vez te dejó atrás, verdad? -dice Obito.

- Bueno, pero fue sin querer Obito-kun -dice Namizu pestañeando con dulzura.

- Bu... bueno, aun así -dice Obito rojo- sí que tiene importancia. Namizu, ya es por lo menos la 5ª vez que le haces lo mismo a Z.

- Perdona, Obito-kun -dice Namizu.

- ¿Qué es ése plan del que Kaede hablaba? -dice Shigeru.

- Un plan que consiga que los Jinchūriki sean vencidos -dice Obito- Las notas de Kabuto. Tiene tanto los datos de Kimimaro, los 4 del Sonido, Suigetsu y Karin. Endo y Kensui, vosotros id a buscar la base de Kabuto, creemos que está cerca de Konoha. Kaede y Shigeru, vosotros buscad los cuerpos. Tengo entendido que algunos hombres de Orochimaru se llevaron los cuerpos para distintos experimentos.

- Otra vez a ver eso -se dice Endo por lo bajo.

- ¿Decías? -dice Obito.

- Que de acuerdo -dice Endo.

- Muy bien -dice Obito- Podréis retiraros.

- Hai, Obito-kun -dice Namizu sonriendo con dulzura, y empiezan a separarse los miembros de Aoshio.

* * *

**Hime Masaomi:** Pues en los siguientes hay más sorpresas. Actualizado ^^

**Loser93:** Pues espera a ver los dos últimos, te van a asombrar bastante. Y lo de los azotes, a mi me ha sonado... raro XD


	8. Capítulo 8

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 8, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^  
**

******Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Cerca de la entrada a Sunagakure, Temari y Kankurō buscaban por los alrededores una base de Orochimaru. Tras la Guerra, los Kages de sus respectivas aldeas mandaron a ninjas para buscar bases cercanas.

- ¿Todavía nada? -dice Temari, ahora con su traje ANBU, al igual que Kankurō.

- Nada -dice Kankurō- Incluso sus bases son difíciles de encontrar...

- Baka, no te desanimes -dice Temari, cuando ve a dos sombras acercarse. Una de ellas es un ser alto, musculoso y de ojos y piel totalmente blancos aparte de pelo verde; el otro es un hombre de aproximadamente 38 años, con ojos azules, pelo negro en punta y piel clara. Los dos llevan la ropa de Aoshio- Es imposible... que tú... -mirando al ser blanco.

- ¿Que yo sobreviva? -dice el ser blanco.

- ¡Exacto, Sasuke mató al verdadero Zetsu blanco! -dice Kankurō.

- Bueno, los clones no desaparecemos tras morir el verdadero Zetsu blanco -dice Zetsu blanco- Pero gracias a mi compañero soy mucho mejor. ¿No, Yilan-sama? -mira al hombre de su lado.

- Exacto -dice Yilan, mira a Temari- Vosotros estorbáis en nuestro camino... Íros ya si no queréis sufrir.

- Los que vais a sufrir si no os vais sois vosotros -dice Temari con su abanico- Apuesto que buscáis la base de Orochimaru, no dejaremos que lo consigáis.

- Zetsu, encárgate de Kankurō -dice Yilan- Yo me encargo de Temari.

- Entendido -dice Zetsu blanco, mira a Kankurō- Un marionetista... Desde lo de Sasori no recuerdo otro como él.

- Pues espero que te guste luchar contra él -dice Kankurō, sacando la marioneta de Sasori.

- *Vaya, a esto quedó reducido su inmortalidad* -piensa Yilan al ver la marioneta de Sasori, aguantándose la risa.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Aoshio? -dice Temari.

- Recuerdo que Sakura dijo que Sasori fue derrotado, y me hizo gracia -dice Yilan preparándose para atacar.

- Fūton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto -Temari lanza una ráfaga al aire creando unas nubes negras. Después cae un potente ciclón hacia Yilan, quien esquiva con facilidad.

- Pensaba que los ninjas de la Arena eran fuertes -dice Yilan- Sobretodo los hermanos de Gaara el Kazekage.

- Cállate, esto no es nada -dice Temari lanzando ondas de viento a Yilan quien simplemente esquiva los ataques.

Mientras tanto, Zetsu esquivaba las armas envenenadas que lanzaba la marioneta de Sasori.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabéis hacer? -dice Kankurō- ¿Esquivar y ya está?

- Aun no me apetece luchar -dice Zetsu blanco- Antes quiero ver vuestro potencial.

- ¡Kurohigi Sōen: Katsugeki! -Kankurō envía a su marioneta de Sasori contra Zetsu usando sus Lanzallamas, pero Zetsu esquiva con rapidez- ¡Deja de huir, Zetsu!

- Hay que dejar un mensaje sobre nosotros -dice Yilan, empezando a hacer sellos- Zetsu, asegúrate de dejarlo vivo -deja de hacer sellos para esquivar otra bola de aire de Temari.

- Vale, Yilan-sama -dice Zetsu, la marioneta se lanza a por Zetsu y crean una explosión al lanzarle por el camino kunais explosivos.

- Estás acabado -dice Kankurō, cuando Zetsu sale del humo.

- Esto acabará aquí y ahora -dice Zetsu.

- Estás demasiado confiado -dice Kankurō lanzando su marioneta.

- ¡Byakugan! -las venas de los ojos de Zetsu se hacen más notorias, esquiva con eficacia a la marioneta y corta los hilos de chakra, perdiendo el control de la marioneta de Sasori.

- Im... imposible -dice Kankurō sin creérselo, Zetsu realiza una extraña posición.

- Hakke Rokujūyon Shō -Zetsu corre hacia Kankurō y golpea en 64 puntos de chakra, dejándole sin chakra.

- ¡Kankurō! -grita Temari, cuando unas ramas anchas agarran a Temari por los brazos- ¡¿Cómo...?!

- Un Zetsu con el Byakugan y un Senju -dice Yilan- Con esto sabéis el potencial de Aoshio- estampa varias veces a Temari contra el suelo cuando suenan pasos fuertes- Refuerzos... y yo quería matar a Temari antes de que lleguen.

- Vámonos, Yilan-sama -dice Zetsu aun activado su Byakugan, y los dos se van dejando atrás a Temari y Kankurō.

- Es imposible -dice Kankurō debilitado por el ataque de Zetsu- Un Senju... ¿Con Aoshio?

- Este grupo es peor de lo que se pensaba -dice Temari herida por los golpes.

Zetsu y Yilan siguen andando hasta que Zetsu se para.

- Lo veo, la entrada es aquí -dice Zetsu, quita un sello de la roca al tiempo que Yilan quita otro sello en un árbol cercano. Se abre una trampilla secreta, entran y ven que el laboratorio de Orochimaru está en perfecto estado.

- Perfecto -dice Yilan- Cojamos todo lo que haya.

- Espero que con esto sea más fuerte -dice Zetsu cogiendo unas notas.

- Siempre que cuente con tu silencio -dice Yilan, sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, en Amegakure, Konan mira el escenario de su próspera aldea, con un cielo lleno de nubes negras. Tras la Guerra y la muerte de Nagato, Konan se ha convertido en la Líder de la Aldea. Konan estaba vestida con una capa con el Kanji Ángel.

- Konan-sama -dice un ninja apareciendo al lado de Konan- Ya han enviado mensajes a las Aldeas principales para hablar sobre esa Namizu que visitó la aldea, y de la posterior aparición de Z.

- Bien -dice Konan, ahora apodada "El Ángel Guardián de la Lluvia"- Deben saber que la prima de Suigetsu está con Aoshio.

- Pero no entiendo por qué Namizu está con ellos -dice el ninja- No tiene nada en contra de los Bijū, que sepamos.

- No importa qué razones la llevaron a unirse a Aoshio -dice Konan- Debemos derrotarla cuanto antes. Seguramente Namizu es mucho más fuerte que Suigetsu.

- ¿Lo dices porque Suigetsu estuvo varios años en ese tubo de retención de Orochimaru? -dice el ninja.

- Exacto, pero además esa Namizu es extraña por otra razón -dice Konan- Es la única de Aoshio que no está en el libro Bingo.

- Eso ya sí que es raro -dice el ninja- Tenemos que buscar toda la información posible para saber el por qué de su unión a Aoshio. Adiós, Konan-sama -desaparece en una nube de humo.

- Namizu -dice Konan mirando al cielo- ¿por qué te has unido a un grupo como Aoshio?

En Aoshio, Z reza encima de un dibujo del símbolo de Jashin dibujado en el suelo con su sangre.

- ¿Rezando para tener más pelo? -dice Namizu sin su capa y vestida con una ropa reveladora, formada con una camisa de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos, Z pierde la concentración del rezo.

- ¿Y a ti Obito no te dijo que no te quites la capa en su presencia, infiel? -dice Z sin mirarla.

- Lo recuerdo -dice Namizu- Fue tan mono cuando me lo pidió...

Flashback

Hace un año y medio, Obito estaba en la base, únicamente Z, Sakura y Namizu eran los miembros de la base. Habían mandad Namizu a una base de Orochimaru escondida para conseguir notas sobre la creación del Sello Maldito, pero sólo Z había vuelto porque Namizu dijo que se quedaría y que ya traería las notas.

- Esperemos que encuentre las notas de Orochimaru en la aldea de la Roca -dice Sakura.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí, Obito-kun! -grita Namizu llevando las notas de Orochimaru, Obito la mira y una gran hemorragia nasal se forma, dejando el suelo lleno de sangre ya que Namizu no tenía su ropa de la organización, revelando su figura. Z la mira sin inmutarse.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces sin tu capa?! -grita Obito con ojos como platos.

- Molestaba y me la he guardado por ahí -dice Namizu- ¿A qué ahora estoy mucho mejor? ¿Eh, Obito-kun? -le guiña un ojo, haciendo que Obito eche un poco más de sangre.

- ¿A ti no te afecta? -dice Sakura a Z.

- Sólo quiero ser parte del plan del Dios Jashin -dice Z- Estoy por encima de estas cosas.

- Claro que Obito aún sigue siendo un crio al no ver a una mujer en todo el tiempo que estuvo con Orochimaru -dice Sakura.

- Si, tienes razón -dice Obito más rojo respondiendo a Namizu- Pero por favor, ponte la capa cuando estés en la base.

- ¿Por qué? -pregunta Namizu.

- Porque es una norma -dice Obito serio- Debes llevar la capa.

- Y tampoco queremos que la base se llene de sangre por las hemorragias nasales cada vez que te vea -dice Sakura.

- ¡Mentira, es que me había hurgado la nariz mucho, por eso sangré! -dice Obito poniendo una excusa.

- Deja de inventarte excusas, Obito -dice Sakura.

- No importa -dice Namizu- Llevaré la ropa de Aoshio en tu presencia, ¿te parece bien?

- Bueno, es mejor -dice Obito tapándose las narices con papelillos de papel.

Fin Flashback

- Dijo en su presencia, no dijo nada de tenerla todo el día -dice Namizu.

- Porque ya había perdido mucha sangre y no pensaba con claridad -dice Z por lo bajo.

Sakura empieza a juntar unas muestras de hierbas combinadas para realizar una gran cura, Obito lee unas notas de Orochimaru, los grupos de Endo y de Kaede llegan en ese momento.

- ¿Qué habéis encontrado? -dice Obito.

- Notas sobre los Kekkei Genkai de Kidōmaru, Kimimaro y los hermanos Sakon y Ukon, aparte del equipo de Sasuke -dice Endo dándole los papeles.

- Y los cuerpos están destrozados al igual que la base donde los tenían, Sasuke se nos habrá adelantado -dice Kaede- Este feo -señala a Shigeru- es muy lento... Perdona.

- ¿¡Te quieres parar ya de insultar!? -dice Shigeru- O la próxima vez te encierro en una cúpula de tierra.

- Aquí no, afuera lo intentas tío feo -dice Kaede.

- Si ya -dice Shigeru- Para tener ventaja.

- Vale ya -dice Obito, haciendo que todos se callen y le miren- Al menos recuperamos las notas de los Kekkei Genkai. Podéis iros -se van los 4 miembros y llegan Zetsu y Yilan- ¿Y vosotros?

- Estaba casi todo destruido -dice Yilan, mintiendo- Pero he podido recuperar unas notas de Orochimaru.

- Bien, aunque es una pena no haber llegado antes -dice Obito, mira las notas que Yilan le acaba de dar y las deja en una mesa junto a varias notas de Orochimaru, después mira unas notas, sonríe.

- ¿Qué buscas? -dice Sakura.

- Un jutsu para nuestra misión, Sakura -dice Obito, su Sharingan brilla con fuerza y se gira a ver a Sakura- Vamos a por el ojo de Sishui. Y ya sabes donde está el cuerpo de quien lo tiene.

* * *

**Adrian: **Sí, sonrojado. Bueno, es que en todo el tiempo que estuvo Orochimaru no vio a una mujer con el cuerpo de Namizu aparte de que Rin es más un recuerdo de todo lo bueno que tiene. PD: No cambió mucho la verda XD Por eso no ha dado orden de matar a Sasuke. aunque no sabe que Endo y Kensui conspiran para matarlo.

**Hime Masaomi: **No los conoces porque todos son inventados XD Pronto habrá más accion (pues espera la que más puede hacer Namizu XD)

**Loser93: **Prefieren dejarlo vivo. Y sobre los dos ultimos... Pues ya has visto un poco en este capítulo.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 9, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^  
**

******Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Zetsu andaba por la base cuando Sakura y Obito se acercan a él.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Sakura, Obito? -pregunta Zetsu.

- Mientras no estemos, dejamos a Yilan a cargo de la base -dice Obito- Vamos a buscar algo que nos ayude a vencer a Konoha -tras decir eso Obito y Sakura hacen sellos, desapareciendo en humo. Zetsu sigue andando. Sonríe.

- Y pensar que todo ha salido según el plan, ahora Sakura es totalmente alguien llena de oscuridad -dice Zetsu, cuando Yilan aparece sigilosamente por detrás.

- ¿Qué plan? -dice Yilan ya que había escuchado lo que contó Zetsu, Zetsu se gira a verle.

- ¿Vas a delatarme? -dice Zetsu.

- Para nada, esta vez seré yo el que guarde un secreto -dice Yilan con una malvada sonrisa- Aunque me gustaría oírlo de tu propia boca, para ver si es lo suficientemente grave para tener que guardarlo -Zetsu cierra los ojos mientras se calma.

- Como sabrás, todos nuestros clones comparten los recuerdos del original, por lo que sabemos todo lo que Tobi le hizo a Sakura -dice Zetsu, recordando.

Flashback

El verdadero Zetsu unido al Zetsu negro mira a Tobi. Era el día 10 de Octubre, el cumpleaños de Naruto 8 años después de la muerte de Minato.

- ¿Me llamaba, Señor? -dice Zetsu. Tobi tenía la cara descubierta y el pelo bastante largo.

- Lee esto -dice Tobi dándole unos papeles, Zetsu los lee.

- Así que esa Sakura es descendiente del Rikudō Sennin -dice Zetsu negro- Eso es interesante. Muy interesante.

- Si se uniera a nosotros -dice Zetsu blanco- Seríamos invencibles. Lástima que no va a ser posible. El Obito de tu pasado tenía a Madara para enseñarle cómo engañarla.

- Y me imagino que Madara lo descubrió, al igual que yo lo hice -dice Tobi, dejando a Zetsu confuso- Sakura, al ser descendiente aunque lejano del hijo mayor, tiene la Maldición del Odio.

- Eso es imposible -dice Zetsu negro.

- No es imposible, de hecho tiene sentido -dice Tobi- Los Hyuga descienden del hijo mayor, pero sólo heredan los Dōjutsu sin la influencia del Jūbi, entonces sus ojos son el Byakugan y no el Sharingan. En cambio Sakura ha heredado la influencia del Jūbi, que hace que se odie a alguien con más fuerza.

- Es decir, que si conseguimos que Sakura tenga un gran odio, se nos unirá -dice Zetsu blanco.

- Exacto, todo tiene que ir de acuerdo al plan -dice Tobi- Todos jugarán un papel sin saberlo para cumplir mi plan -se pone una máscara- De hecho, ya empiezan a hacerlo.

- ¿A dónde vas, Tobi? -pregunta Zetsu negro.

- A ver a Danzō -dice Tobi- Su avaricia me ayudará a manipularle, como con el ataque del Kyubi... Sigue a Sakura, estudia todos sus movimientos -desaparece en un agujero negro.

Pasan dos días, la Masacre Uchiha se ha producido, así como la deserción de Orochimaru.

- Orochimaru nos ha traicionado -dice Zetsu blanco.

- Mejor, el plan empieza -dice Tobi sonriendo.

- ¿Ya te lo esperabas? -dice Zetsu negro.

- Estas hablando con un Sasuke que ya sabia todo esto -dice Tobi- Sabía que Orochimaru querría un cuerpo Uchiha, descendientes directos del Rikudō Sennin, por eso tuve que aumentar las probabilidades de que quiera a Sasuke, ya que Itachi aun es demasiado poderoso para él -mira a Zetsu- ¿Información sobre Sakura?

- Sakura está perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke -dice Zetsu negro- E ignora a Naruto, quien está enamorado de ella.

- Lo último no importa, salvo que le dará un duro golpe a ese Naruto ya que el amor de Sakura será lo que de paso al odio -dice Tobi- Tenemos que esperar a los exámenes Chunin de dentro de 4 años. Hasta entonces mantener informado de Sakura.

Pasan otros 4 años, Zetsu había creado un perfecto clon de un ninja de la Hoja que se encargó de eliminar con ayuda de Tobi para que todo saliera bien.

- Recuerda, en el Valle de la Muerte sigue a Sakura -dice Tobi antes de desaparecer en un agujero negro.

- Así se hará, Tobi -dice Zetsu tras verlo desaparecer. Zetsu va a la Academia cuando dentro de la academia ve a Anko.

- Tú, ¿qué se supone que haces? -dice Anko.

- Quería ver el Bosque de la Muerte -dice Zetsu con su papel, Tobi le había contado todo sobre Konoha y sus habitantes- Quería ver si está todo en orden.

- Date prisa en desaparecer, pronto empezará la prueba -dice Anko- Aunque si sigues allí será más divertido -un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Zetsu

- *Esta mujer da miedo, me recuerda a Orochimaru* -piensa Zetsu yendo al Bosque de la Muerte, se quita el disfraz revelando a Zetsu blanco- Debe ser esto -se esconde en un árbol hasta que empieza la prueba, y se pone a seguir a Sakura cuando aparece Orochimaru, atacándoles tras una pequeña charla- *Esa Sakura es "buena" aun con su poco nivel* -piensa al ver cómo Orochimaru le pone a Sasuke el Sello Maldito.

- Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura viendo como estaba Sasuke- Naruto -dice también con pena por las heridas de Orochimaru, aunque su voz no denotaba tanto sentimiento como al nombrar a Sasuke. Zetsu sonríe, pensando en lo fácil que sería manipularla. Tobi tenía razón.

- *Creo que ya es suficiente* -piensa Zetsu y desaparece. Sale del suelo en la base de Akatsuki. Tobi le estaba esperando.

- ¿Ya está? -dice Tobi.

- Ya está puesto en Sasuke el Sello Maldito -dice Zetsu- Aunque es posible que Naruto elimine su odio.

- Lo dudo, después del ataque de Orochimaru su odio crecerá más -dice Tobi sonriendo.

Tras un mes las palabras de Tobi se hicieron realidad: usando a Pain había enviado a Itachi y a Kisame a por el Kyubi, sabía que fallarían dado que estaba Jiraiya, pero eso era suficiente: poco después de que Naruto trajera a Tsunade Sasuke abandona Konoha junto con los 4 del Sonido.

- Zetsu -dice Tobi en su base- Aunque vayan el equipo de Shikamaru a recuperar a Sasuke, seguramente Sakura y Tenten irán a ayudarle. La velocidad de Tenten es ampliamente más alta que la de Sakura. Quiero que la ayudes a "darse cuenta" de su error a tiempo.

- Como ordene, Tobi -dice Zetsu desapareciendo bajo tierra hasta un bosque cerca del Valle del Fin. Tal y como decía, Sakura era lenta comparada con Tenten, quien ya le sacaba varios metros de distancia.

- Sasuke-kun, ya voy -dice Sakura- Te demostraré lo que puedo hacer -en ese momento Zetsu la agarra de las piernas y la hunde en el suelo, tras una velocidad vertiginosa Sakura aparece en el Valle del Fin- ¿Qué...? -mira por todas partes incluso por el agujero.

- *Ilusa, no sabes que pronto tu corazón se llenará de Oscuridad* -piensa Zetsu- *Al igual que los Uchiha, tienes una Maldicion del Odio... Sólo tengo que jugar bien la carta* -tras aparecer Naruto y Tenten empiezan a pelear contra Sasuke y Kimimaro.

- Vamos Tenten, derrótalo -dice Sakura para sí misma, aunque Zetsu lo pudo oír- Derrota al hombre ese y hazle ver a Sasuke-kun que era mentira todo lo que dijo -ve un árbol de apariencia vieja, aunque parecía lo suficientemente resistente para aguantarla- Bien, esto servirá -concentra Chakra en sus pies y sube por el árbol, Zetsu mira la pelea y de repente corta el árbol donde está Sakura de forma que caiga hacia dentro sin hacer mucho ruido, Sakura es alejada unos metros del escenario.

- Fase uno completa -dice Zetsu uniéndose con un árbol- *Ahora sólo verá cómo Naruto ataca a Sasuke con su poder* -aunque recuerda que aun no usarán su chakra como para sacar una cola.

- Maldición, no ha durado lo suficiente -dice Sakura apareciendo, después mira como Naruto y Tenten, con fuerzas renovadas, atacaban con fuerza. Sakura ve con asombro la escena.

- *Se acerca el momento en que Sasuke apuñale a Naruto* -piensa Zetsu, entonces un clon suyo aparece en otro árbol y se transforma en Sakura, gracias a sus investigaciones- Sakura -el eco del clon la hace girarse, perdiéndose justo el momento en que Sasuke apuñala a Naruto.

- Creo oír voces -se gira a ver cómo Naruto, sin nunguna herida, saca su chakra del Kyubi y Tenten su chakra del Gobi. Pronto la cara de Sakura daba paso a enfado y odio hacia los Bijū.

- *Perfecto, una chica enamorada es tan facil de manipular... Que hasta es patético* -piensa Zetsu blsnco, se produce la enorme explosión del choque entre Rasengan y Chidori, y unos troncos y ramas caen sobre Sakura dejándola inconsciente.

- ¿Ya está todo? -dice el clon acercándose.

- No pensará que Sasuke atacó a Naruto, sino que solo vio a Sasuke defenderse de Naruto... Es lo bueno de una chica con sentimientos como ese, no puede pensar en contra de su "amado" pero sí en contra de los demás -dice Zetsu mientras el clon se desvanece, sonríe- Adios, Sakura -desaparece en la tierra, ahora sólo faltaba esperar que se una.

Fin Flashback

- Interesante -dice Yilan sonriendo- De hecho, ahora esta tan metida en su oscuridad que nada la detendrá.

- Pero eso no es todo -dice Zetsu- Antes de que vayamos a la Guerra, Tobi me dio una misión: Si por alguna razón uno de los clones sobrevivía y él moría, tengo que hacer que Sakura piense en resucitar a Tobi con el Rinnegan. Y entonces el plan de Tobi se realizará al fin.

En Konoha, Kakashi mira en su cuartel a Naruto y Tenten.

- A vosotros dos os mandaré una misión -dice Kakashi- Debéis encontrar una base de Akatsuki cerca de la Aldea de la Hierba. Aunque ese Kensui esté allí, su Dōjutsu sólo funciona en una persona por lo que en parejas será una baza ganadora.

- Si os mandamos a vosotros dos es porque Sasuke e Itachi buscan otra base de Orochimaru -dice Hiashi- Además, sé que con vuestra fuerza combinada es difícil que puedan venceros...

- Aunque una retirada estratégica es una opción por si acaso -dice Shikaku- Id ahora.

- Hai -dicen Naruto y Tenten antes de desaparecer en humo, nadie notaba que últimamente Shikaku estaba algo nervioso. Entonces le llega a Kakashi una nota de Suna.

- *Maldito aniversario, espero que hoy no vuelva a ocurrir* -piensa Shikaku.

- De Suna -dice Kakashi, al leer la nota Kakashi abre su ojo visible mientras una gota de sudor cae por su cara.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -dice Hiashi.

- Hemos descubierto a dos nuevos miembros de Aoshio -dice Kakashi- Uno es un Zetsu con Byakugan.

- ¿¡Cómo!? -grita Hiashi, sin creerlo- ¡Eso es imposible!

- Eso no es lo peor -dice Kakashi- Un Senju está con ellos -un silencio aplastante domina el lugar unos segundos.

- ¿Un Senju? -dice Shikaku- Es imposible, los Senjus son descendientes directos de Rikudō Sennin por parte del hijo menor.

- En todos los clanes existe una oveja negra -dice Kakashi- Sino mirad a los Uchiha, tenían a Obito y Shisui, y tienen a Sasuke e Itachi con la Voluntad de Fuego, y aquellos como Obito eran una oveja negra para el clan... Es posible que este Senju tenga una diferencia con respecto al clan... Debemos encontrar rápido la manera de que podamos eliminarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Naruto y Tenten andan hacia la aldea de la Hierba tras aparecer a varios metros de la salida.

- A ver -dice Naruto- Tenemos a Kensui, Z, Sakura, Shigeru, Kaede y Endo... Sin olvidarnos de esa Namizu -recordando que les llegó una nota de Konan sobre la mujer de Aoshio.

- Endo tiene el sello Maldito -dice Tenten- por lo que o fue un experimento de Orochimaru o un subordinado suyo. Y por cómo hablaba de Sasuke, según tú, dudo de lo segundo. Jamás hablaría así un fiel hombre de Orochimaru.

- No sabemos cómo Kensui odia a Sasuke -dice Naruto- Ni las cosas que han llevado a Kaede, a Namizu y a Shigeru a unirse a Sakura...

- Hay algo raro en todo esto -dice Tenten, cuando ven unos escombros de una gran cueva- Me temo que se nos adelantaron- iban a irse cuando algo llama su atención.

- ¿Ves algo? -dice Naruto.

- Hay algo allí -dice Tenten.

- ¿Otra base de Akatsuki? -dice Naruto siguiendo a Tenten. Lo que ven es un extraño edificio con extrañas figuras de piedra en las paredes- Parece una Iglesia.

- Sssssh, más bajo, puede haber alguien aquí dentro -dice Tenten sacando una especie de doble kunai de su rollo de armas, y entran en la oscura Iglesia, llena de bancos y demás sitios para orar, aparte de símbolos extraños como un triángulo dentro de un círculo.

- Impresionante dattebayo -dice Naruto, Tenten sonríe.

- Hace ya tanto tiempo que no te oía decir "Dattebayo" -dice Tenten. Mira unas extrañas estatuas de piedra- No se por qué, algo me dice que esto no es una Iglesia normal.

- Y no lo es -dice Naruto leyendo un libro en una especie de altar- Los rituales que practican son de sacrificios humanos para desarrollar un Kinjutsu, aunque no pone cual.

- ¿Sacrificios? -dice Tenten- ¿Qué clase de personas harían algo así?

- Ni idea -dice Naruto cerrando el libro- Pero deben rezar como mínimo cada 6 horas y cuando un enemigo muere a sus manos, se pone a rezar -se va a investigar cuando Tenten ve algo del libro que la pone pálida.

- Debemos volver a Konoha ya -dice Tenten, Naruto se acerca y lee la primera hoja, que pasó por alto. Ponía escrito: "Los monstruos infieles serán el arma de Jashin-sama"- Esto es una Iglesia de Jashin.

- Esto es... -dice Naruto- ¡Una trampa! -va a girarse cuando una mujer les corta el camino bloqueando la salida.

- Sabia que investigando un poco encontraría algo divertido -dice sonriente Namizu en la puerta- Y menos mal, ese Z es muy aburrido.

En las afueras de Konoha, Z estaba armado con sus Mitones y dos ninjas de la Hoja muertos a sus pies.

- Ha sido fácil, al final esa infiel de Namizu ha servido -dice Z recordando cómo Namizu atacó a los dos ninjas Nara antes de que estos hicieran algo, después Z se pone a rezar algo sobre que Jashin reciba las almas recibidas por su misión y Namizu le apetecía irse a por los Uzumaki dejando a Z otra vez sólo- 3 años sin verte. Ha pasado tiempo, Hermano Hidan.

* * *

**Adrian:** Bueno, no adelantemos suposiciones (Estos son todos los Kekkei Genkai que tienen... Ya son muy fuertes así XDD) PD: Sabrás por qué en los próximos capítulos ^^

**Loser93:** ¿El sensato es Yilan, no? Porque este tiene tela XDD Tenten volverá a luchar, pero como tengo que poner tres partes (Sakura, Z y Naruto) pues la de Tenten será la última, aparte de que los dos enseñarán nuevos jutsus.

**Hime Masaomi:** Habrá mucha acción (primero por parte de Sakura y Obito un capítulo, otro por parte de Z y otro más, pero no menos importante, con lo de Naruto y Tenten)


	10. Capítulo 10

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 10, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^  
**

******Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sakura y Obito, tras aparecer en un bosque hace media hora, avanzaban hacia su destino.

- Ha sido fácil derrotarlo -dice Obito- Y pensar que es Jonin.

Flashback 10 minutos antes

Sakura y Obito andan hacia donde está su objetivo, cuando un kunai se lanza de entre los árboles, Sakura esquiva con facilidad el kunai.

- Vaya, hace tiempo que no le veía, Iruka -dice Sakura.

- Tú... y -dice Iruka mirando a Obito pálido- Obito... Eso es imposible, te mataron en el puente Kannabi.

- Muerto estuve -dice Obito- Pero ahora tengo una misión: Realizar el plan que Madara y Tobi querían realizar en un principio. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Jonin de Konoha?

- Eso no te importa -dice Iruka, sacando un kunai- No se a qué habéis venido, pero no pasareis -otros 4 Jonin aparecen, rodeándolos.

- Si lo dices por los sellos que absorben chakra que había por el camino que pasamos, ya los eliminamos -dice Sakura sonriendo- Debiste esconderlos mejor.

- ¿Cómo? -dice Iruka sorprendido.

- Yo me encargo de algunos Jonin -dice Obito, saca la Kusanagi ante la mirada sorprendida de los Jonin, Sakura sonríe- Deja a Iruka vivo.

- De acuerdo -dice Sakura, entonces forma un Chidori y antes de que uno de los Jonin de Konoha se de cuenta Sakura atraviesa su pecho. Mientras Obito corta en el pecho a un Jonin, que cae muerto mientras esquiva un kunai de Iruka y le golpea en el estómago con una patada. Uno de los Jonin empuña un Tantō para atravesar a Obito, pero éste activa su Kamui y el Jonin atraviesa a Obito como si fuera un fantasma.

- ¿Kamui? -dice el Jonin cuando la Kusanagi atraviesa su pecho. Sakura atraviesa al último Jonin con sus bisturís de chakra.

- Sólo quedas tú -dice Obito, alza su brazo hacia Iruka y grandes pilares de madera atrapan a Iruka con gran rapidez.

- ¿Mokuton? -dice sorprendido Iruka, cuando Sakura aparece delante de Iruka y le golpea en el estómago con fuerza, el golpe hace que Iruka salga volando y que destroce el árbol de detrás suyo.

- ¿Sólo esto? -dice Sakura apareciendo delante de Iruka, quien está inconsciente por el golpe recibido- Me da vergüenza haber sido de una aldea tan débil -le coge un pelo- Esto es mío -lo guarda en un bolsillo y siguen andando.

Fin Flashback 10 minutos antes

- Sigo pensando que jamás imaginé que existiera eso -dice Sakura.

- ¿No te imaginabas que existen jutsus que inhabilitan los Fūinjutsus? -dice Obito.

- De ese Fūinjutsu, no -admite Sakura.

Al mismo tiempo, dos ANBU Raíz iban por otro camino hacia su destino.

- 3 años -dice un Raíz- Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

- Toda ayuda es necesaria para vencer a nuestros enemigos -dice el segundo Raíz, se para de repente- Un momento -hace unos sellos- Jutsu: Chakura Rēdā -cierra los ojos, en su mente se forman dos luces a gran distancia- Dos personas fuertes, por la oscuridad de una de ellas puede que sea de Sakura. El otro también es muy oscuro.

- ¿Crees que van a resucitarlo? -dice el primer Raíz.

- Imposible, solo los que pertenecen a la Raíz saben cómo desellarlo, además no pueden saber que deben esperar 3 años para poder desellarlo -dice el segundo Raíz- Además si no usan el Kinjutsu que usó Chiyo para resucitar a Gaara, no harán nada- aun con su mente indicando la posición de sus segundos objetivos les siguen.

- Aquí estamos -dice Sakura mirando un puente destruido- Me trae tantos recuerdos...

- Será de gran ayuda para nuestra organización -dice Obito subiendo hasta arriba del puente ajenos a los dos Raíz que les siguen. En el centro del puente hay un gran cráter, y en el centro una masa negra- Recuerda, esto puede doler como nos dé alguna roca.

- No hay nada lo suficiente doloroso para matarme -dice Sakura poniéndose a un lado de la masa negra mientras Obito se pone en el otro lado.

- *¿Acaso saben hacerlo?* -piensa el segundo Raíz.

- Adelante -dice Obito, al mismo tiempo Sakura y él hacen sellos. Después colocan las manos tocando el centro de la masa.

- Ura Shishō Kaiin -dicen a la vez Obito y Sakura, concentrando chakra en sus manos mientras se distingue el dibujo blanco del Fūinjutsu de 4 Símbolos Invertidos. Tras desaparecer el dibujo, todas las rocas absorbidas por el Fūinjutsu aparecen alrededor de ellos. Se revela la figura de Danzō aunque no se puede reconocer ningún detalle de su cara y su cuerpo, era como si fuera recubierto por una capa oscura.

- Una segunda capa del Fūinjutsu... -dice Obito, toca la capa oscura y resulta ser tan dura como la piedra- Para que si alguien elimina la 1ª capa del Sello no puedan experimentar con su cuerpo. Es bastante precavido este viejo. Así, como el Ura Shishō Kaiin bastante chakra, pronto los Raiz aparecerán y estaremos en problemas.

- Si revive el jutsu se deshará ya que ese Fūinjutsu sólo se activa en los últimos momentos de la muerte -dice Sakura sacando el pelo de Iruka y creando con la tierra un muñeco. Le coloca el pelo de Iruka.

- Sabes que una cosa es curar a alguien de una enfermedad, y otra bien distinta resucitarlo -dice Obito- Puedes quedarte sin chakra.

- Tengo el chakra del Hachibi -dice Sakura sonriendo- No me gastará todo el chakra gracias a eso -pone la mano derecha en el pecho de Danzō, después recubre al muñeco con su mano izquierda llena de chakra- Doton: Dākukyua -un chakra rojo como el del Hachibi recorre la mano de Sakura, y al tiempo que la segunda capa de Danzō empieza a desaparecer, Iruka abre los ojos asustado y empieza a sentir como se le agota la vida- Kinjutsus... Creados para romper la barrera entre la Vida y la Muerte, como el Edo Tensei -la capa del Fūinjutsu se deshace por completo, poco después Sakura empieza a toser al suelo hasta que escupe sangre.

- Itachi no te contó que ese Kinjutsu no sólo absorbe la vida de la víctima usada, también absorbe vida del usuario y se lo pasa al curado -dice Obito.

- Cállate, un poco menos de tiempo no es nada para mí -dice Sakura. Danzō poco a poco abre sus ojos, revelando el Sharingan de Shisui- Cuanto tiempo, Danzō -dice sonriendo.

- ¿Sharingan? -dice Danzō, confundido- ¿Y eso es Rinnegan?

- Vaya, parece que después de todo no se olvidó de las cosas -dice Obito.

- Tú... -dice Danzō- Eres Uchiha Obito...

- Exacto, fue por vuestra culpa, Konoha, por el que mi padre fue manipulado por su odio para matar a Rin -dice Obito apretando los puños con fuerza- Soy el último que verás antes de morir. Sakura... Destroza el estomago de Danzō -Danzō intenta levantarse sin su brazo derecho, pero Sakura ya cargaba chakra en su puño.

- Hasta la vista... vejestorio -dice Sakura lanzando su puño de chakra.

- ¡Chakura no Kabe! -grita el primer Raíz creando una densa pared de chakra, que aunque es destruida evita que el ataque alcance su destino sorprendiendo a Sakura, al tiempo un puño de chakra sale del suelo y golpea con rapidez la barbilla de Obito, quien al no haberlo visto venir recibe el golpe y sale volando un metro- ¿Está bien, Danzō-sama? -Danzō consigue levantarse aprovechando la distracción y lanza una bola de aire a Sakura, quien usa el Camino Petra para absorber el ataque, ese tiempo lo aprovecha Danzō para ponerse junto al Raíz.

- Ya era hora -dice Danzō mirando al Raíz, mientras el segundo Raíz aparece- Suerte que aún me queda un poco de chakra.

- Pronto sabrás todo lo ocurrido -dice el Raíz.

- Un Raíz -dice Obito recordando que Orochimaru hace años le puso al día de las acciones de la Raíz- Espero que dures más que los Jonin de antes -saca su Kusanagi.

- La espada de Orochimaru -dice Danzō mirando a Obito- Por eso sabíais cómo deshacer el Fūinjutsu. Jamás debí dejar que ese Orochimaru enseñe los secretos de Raíz.

- Orochimaru... era miembro de la Raíz... Una serpiente se junta con los de su calaña -dice Sakura apretando el puño, se lanza a por Danzō cuando otro muro de chakra evita que alcance a Danzō- *Es muy resistente el maldito muro... Y me ha gastado mucho chakra*

- Lo era, pero se volvió ambicioso por saber jutsus, incluso usando niños para crear clones de Hashirama -dice Danzō infundiendo su kunai en Fūton y al tiempo que otro puño de chakra de Sakura destroza el muro empieza atacando a Sakura, pero Sakura esquiva con un kunai los ataques.

- Asqueroso, lo sabias y no dijiste nada -dice Sakura desviando el kunai infundido en viento y cargando chakra en el puño.

- Me enteré demasiado tarde de lo que hacía, cuando ya le habían pillado -dice Danzō alejándose de Sakura con un salto.

- Eso no te da derecho a tener a una serpiente como aliado después de eso -dice Sakura golpeando el suelo, pero no ocurre nada. Sakura sonríe- Ōkashō: Kazan -de repente el suelo de debajo de Danzō se rompe dando paso a una erupción de chakra, aunque Danzō se dio cuenta y lo había esquivado evitando gran parte del daño.

- Eres buena, ahora veo que puedes controlar la trayectoria de chakra de tu puño a través de la tierra, ¿verdad? -dice Danzō algo herido por el ataque- aunque -sonríe- es una pena perder a alguien que puede entrar en la Raíz con facilidad...

- No me uniré ni a Konoha, ni a Raíz, ni a ningún sitio -dice Sakura, Danzō lanza varias shurikens infundidas en viento, mientras el Raíz forma una pared de chakra que evita que Sakura retroceda. Sakura esquiva los shurikens con rapidez.

Mientras, Obito y el otro Raíz chocan sus espadas, produciendo chispas.

- Kusanagi, la espada de Orochimaru -dice el Raíz, con un sello crea un puño de chakra que va a golpear a Obito, pero con rapidez hace crecer raíces tan resistentes que paran el puño de chakra- ¿Como la obtuviste?

- Me la dejó para realizar la paz que este mundo ninja merece -dice Obito haciendo un ataque diagonal que el Raíz esquiva aunque le hiere en el brazo- Lamentablemente tú no lo evitarás -usando Kamui trae de la otra dimensión enormes Shurikens que atacan al Raíz.

- ¿Kamui? -dice el Raíz asombrado y esquivando los Shurikens, uno de ellos le atraviesa pero ha resultado ser un cambiazo- No se cómo es que tienes el ojo de Tobi –crea dos puños más de chakra.

- ¿El ojo de Tobi? -dice Obito enojado mientras los puños le atraviesan con facilidad- Es mi ojo, Tobi lo utilizó para poder realizar el plan de Madara -con la espada preparada corta los puños de chakra que le lanza el Raíz- Kusanagi: Hebi no Mai -con enorme rapidez produce un corte en el brazo del Raíz, quien no puede ver a dónde va el ataque- Rápido, silencioso y letal, como una verdadera serpiente -después realiza tres cortes en el pecho, dos en cada pierna y finalmente un corte ascendente que le hace una enorme herida en el pecho.

- Maldito... Obito... -dice el Raíz antes de caer muerto al suelo.

Sakura, por su parte, concentra chakra en su pierna y vuelve a atacar, destrozando el muro de chakra e hiriendo al Raíz, lanzándole varios metros lejos.

- Fūton: Shinkūgyoku -Danzō lanza balas de aire comprimido que Sakura tiene que esquivar por la rapidez por la que iban.

- Prueba tu propia medicina -dice Sakura haciendo sellos- Fūton: Shinkūgyoku -Sakura inhala aire para lanzar balas de aire que el Raíz bloquea con su Chakura no Kabe.

- El Rinnegan y el Sharingan -dice Danzō- Tal poder... Al alcance de una niña traidora... Y de un crío Uchiha que más le valía estar muerto.

- Cuantas cosas has hecho para hacer sufrir a Sasuke-kun y su clan, Danzō -dice Sakura- Has usado al traidor Itachi para matar al clan y que Sasuke-kun haya tenido que formar equipo con un monstruo, a Kagami lo manipulaste para matar a Rin por el dolor por la muerte de su hijo Obito, a todos... Por un poder que nunca vas a poder realizar.

- Ya deberías saber todo, ¿no? -dice Danzō mirando a Sakura- Al final ese Orochimaru tenía razón contigo... Jóshi Rikudō -Sakura aprieta los puños con fuerza- ¿Acaso no imaginabas que Orochimaru investigaría tu árbol genealógico? ¿Cómo piensas, sino, que has acabado en el mismo equipo que Naruto? ¿Casualidad, que una descendiente del Rikudō Sennin, el Jinchūriki del Kyubi y el Uchiha superviviente, estéis en el mismo equipo? -eso pone interesado a Obito.

- Todo el rato seguimos tu juego -dice Sakura esquivando una ráfaga de Danzō gracias al Sharingan- Le dijiste a Iruka que hiciera el equipo.

- Exacto, todo gracias al Kotoamatsukami -dice Danzō- Aunque no contaba con que Kakashi quisiera ser vuestro Sensei. Pero aun así viste la verdad que queríamos que vieras.

- ¿Con qué propósito lo hicisteis? -dice Sakura, a punto de sacar su chakra de Hachibi de la rabia.

- Para que te dieras cuenta de que un Jinchūriki no debe ser un ninja que pueda pensar, y mucho menos un compañero en el que confiar -dice Danzō- sino un arma a usar contra nuestros enemigos, ya que son traicioneros y manipuladores... Aunque me da pena que una mujer como tú haya equivocado el ideal de la Voluntad de Fuego, como ese Sasuke... -dice ese nombre con desprecio, Sakura se enfada bastante.

- ¡Cállate, Danzō Shimura! -grita Sakura hirviendo de rabia y con un chakra rojo rodeándola para sorpresa de Danzō, Obito decide no intervenir- ¡Encima que le haces a Sasuke-kun la vida más horrible de todas... te atreves a hablar así! ¡Shānnarō! -Sakura va a golpear a Danzō cuando el Raíz aparece con rapidez al lado de Danzō y hace sellos con la sangre de Danzō que emana de una herida en el brazo.

- ¡Kuchiyose: Kōryū! -el Raíz pone la mano en el suelo y una nube de humo envuelve a Danzō.

- ¡Toma esta! -grita Sakura y golpea a través del humo... A un tercer ANBU Raíz, que se estrella en el suelo- ¿¡Qué!?

- Intercambio... realizado con éxito -dice el Raíz herido, cuando Obito aparece detrás de él.

- Pronto acabará como vosotros -dice Obito absorbiendo al Raíz con su Kamui.

- ¡Raikiri! -Sakura forma una bola de rayos que atraviesa al último ANBU Raíz- Maldita Raíz -saca la mano del pecho del ANBU muerto- Ahora tenían que dificultar las cosas... Ahora que estamos cerca.

- Habrá vuelto a Konoha -dice Obito con rabia- Maldita rata...

- Tendrá un nuevo escondite en alguna parte de Konoha -dice Sakura- Pero... -sonríe- También es malo para Kakashi y los demás.

- Porque seguramente Danzō seguirá pensando en ser Hokage -dice Obito entendiendo que, aunque ha salido mal la misión, no sería del todo un fracaso- Y más obsesionado estará cuando descubra que perdonaron a Sasuke.

- Exacto -dice Sakura- Vigilará a los Jinchūrikis y a los Uchiha con sus mejores hombres, retendrá a las ayudas momentáneamente aunque no dudará en enviar espías a todas partes para enterarse de nuestros movimientos y descubrir nuestros puntos débiles... Y claro, todo eso entre las sombras. Ni a Naruto ni a Sasuke les gustará verlo. Sólo espero que no se dé cuenta de "eso" antes de que realicemos nuestro movimiento.

- No creo que se de cuenta -dice Obito- Tarde o temprano le quitaremos el Sharingan de Shisui -desaparecen los dos por el Kamui.

En alguna parte de Konoha, Danzō aparece encima de un sello escrito en el suelo.

- ¡Danzō-sama! -dice uno de los ANBU Raíz que le reciben- Todo ha salido a la perfección.

- No todo, esa Sakura tiene el Sharingan y el Rinnegan -dice Danzō sentándose en un sillón- Decidle a Sai que siga vigilando a los Jinchūrikis -ve que varios ANBU se miran.

- Danzō-sama -dice el ANBU Raíz que le atendió- Debe saber algunas cosas que han ocurrido mientras no estaba.

* * *

**Traducciones de atraques:**

Ōkashō: Kazan (Impacto de Flor de Cerezo: Volcán)

Chakura no Kabe (Pared de Chakra)

Jutsu: Chakura Rēdā (Jutsu: Radar de Chakra)

Kusanagi: Hebi no Mai (Kusanagi: Danza de la Serpiente)

Ura Shishō Kaiin (Desellado de los 4 símbolos invertidos)

Kuchiyose: Kōryū (Invocación: Intercambio)

Jóshi Rikudō (Chica de los 6 Caminos)

**Adrian:** Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo ^^ PD: O Igual le hecha la culpa a Zetsu diciendo que es defectuoso y se lo carga XDD PD2: En dos capítulos lo veremos ^^

**Hime Masaomi: **Bueno, fue un toque de inspiración XD

**LOL2: **Bueno, las dos primeras partes me basé un poco en la serie, y esta última tengo ayuda de un amigo, así que tengo algunas ideas ^^ Continuación colocada ^^

**Loser93:** Namizu no está desnuda, sólo es provocativa, hermosa, y que Obito no haya visto una mujer así complica las cosas XDD En dos capítulos veremos esa pelea ^^


	11. Capítulo 11

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 11, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^  
**

******Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Z miraba el bosque de su alrededor. El bosque que los Nara protegían para que Hidan no escape, aunque se eliminaron a los guardias y tardarían por lo menos 10 minutos en que llegue el relevo, si se confía en la información que Obito le dio hace tiempo. Según Sakura, hoy se cumplen 3 años del encarcelamiento de Hidan. Pero eso iba a cambiar muy pronto.

- Es una pena que vuestros guardias hayan muerto, Nara -dice Z- Tranquilos, pronto los dos hermanos de la Iglesia Jashin acabarán con todos vosotros, especialmente Shikamaru -escucha unas voces y decide espiar.

- ¿Crees que van a poder ayudarnos, K-sama? -dice un ninja de Kumogakure. Tenía el pelo blanco y atado con una cola de caballo, ojos negros y piel oscura. Viste como los Jonin del Rayo.

- Seguro Kaoru, la Alianza sirve para ayudarnos en estos casos de querer defendernos -dice K, el segundo ninja de Kumo, con el pelo rubio y largo, ojos verdes, piel clara y viste como los ANBU- Además, Raikage-sama sólo quiere a la élite como Itachi.

- *Ese es el jefe, supongo* -piensa Z.

- ¡¿Queréis callaros de una vez, Kaoru, K?! -dice la ninja de Kumo que les acompaña, con el pelo rubio aunque con un tinte plateado, un buen cuerpo y vestida como una Jonin. Tiene los ojos verdes y piel clara- Lleváis desde que salimos de la aldea hablando y hablando durante horas.

- Y tú no quisiste hablar con nosotros para amenizar el viaje -dice K- Sosa.

- No soy sosa, hermano idiota -dice la ninja- Sólo que este no es momento para hablar.

- Sí que eres sosa Margaret -dice Kaoru- Eres callada cuando hablamos y no inicias siquiera una conversación. Una pared es más divertida que tú.

- Cállate -dice Margaret enojada, entonces Z se acerca a ellos con una gran sonrisa en su cara y armado con sus Mitones.

- Ninjas de Kumogakure -dice Z- Sacrificios perfectos que me guiaran hacia el camino de Jashin-sama.

- Eres Z, de Aoshio -dice K reconociéndolo- ¿Dónde esta Bee-sama?

- ¿El viejo pulpo que dice cosas raras? -dice Z- La Jefa se lo estará comiendo ahora poco a poco.

- ¡Bee-sama nunca se dejaría hacer eso! -grita Margaret.

- Bueno, pero Sakura es una buena ninja médico -dice Z- Lo reconozco, podría inventar decenas de pociones de parálisis y venenos diferentes usando hierbas.

- Maldita Sakura -dice Kaoru apretando el puño, saca una Tantō- Te derrotaremos, y después iremos a rescatar a Bee-sama.

- ¿En serio? -dice Z alzando una ceja, después se ríe- Lo dudo mucho, pero adelante- Kaoru saca su Tantō y lo ataca, aunque Z bloquea el ataque con sus Mitones.

- Ya ha caído uno -dice Z atravesando a Kaoru con un Mitón, aunque resultó ser un cambiazo.

- ¡Raiton: Kurohyō! -tras hacer sellos Margaret lanza una pantera hecha de rayos que Z esquiva con rapidez, se acerca rápidamente a Margaret.

- ¡Por Jashin-sama! -grita Z atacando a Margaret cuando recibe un rayo en el brazo que usa para atacar, que hace fallarle el ataque.

- ¡Ni te acerques a mi hermana, Z! -grita K después de que Margaret se alejara de Z con rapidez- Raiton no Taijutsu: Zeus -con rapidez aparece delante de Z y le realiza decenas de golpes en pocos segundos, después infunde su puño en rayos y golpea el estómago de Z, haciéndole retroceder unos metros.

- Vaya, eres fuerte -dice Z levantándose- Oí de ti hace bastantes años: un excelente ninja del Rayo que ha sobrevivido a la 4ª Guerra Ninja y que combina un gran Nintaijutsu del Rayo. Junto con Kaede y más ninjas ANBU de Kumo os pusieron a vigilar la aldea por si los Zetsus atacaban.

- Pues esto no es nada comparado con lo que sé hacer -dice K- Puede que seas inmortal por tu Kinjutsu, pero sin cabeza... ¿Qué vas a hacer? -con gran velocidad ataca a Z, quien esquiva el puñetazo y usa los Mitones para intentar cortarle pero K esquiva los ataques.

- Sólo sois pecadores que huís de Jashin-sama -dice Z atacando a K, aunque éste esquiva el ataque saltando hacia atrás- Aunque su Justicia divina os alcanzará. Vuestros destinos, vuestras almas y vuestras sangres pronto estarán en sus manos.

- Este tipo está aun más loco de lo que nos dijeron -dice K.

- Coincido contigo -dice Margaret- Hay que acabar rápido con él, con suerte se oirá el ruido y vendrán los demás.

- ¡Raiton: Ikazuchi no Utage! -Kaoru clava su Tantō en el suelo para electrocutar a Z, con rapidez Z salta hacia atrás y usa uno de los Mitones para clavarse en un árbol cercano. Margaret saca shurikens electridicados y los lanza contra Z, quien deja que se claven por su cuerpo y lo electrocuten.

- ¿Eso es todo? -dice Z soltándose y aun con los shurikens clavados, realiza una pose con los mitones preparados y el pie izquierdo adelantado- Shinigami no Kōgeki: Karumashī -Z avanza con rapidez y realiza primero un ataque horizontal hacia K y después con un rápido movimiento de pies se acerca a Margaret, extiende la cuchilla de la izquierda y realiza el símbolo de Jashin en su estómago... Pero los dos son cambiazos- Maldición -esquiva el Tantō de Kaoru aunque le produce una herida en la mejilla. Después de que las cuchillas del Mitón vuelvan a la normalidad bloquea otro ataque de Kaoru.

- ¡Raiton: Hiraishin! -Margaret lanza un enorme rayo hacia Z, quien es atravesado en el pecho haciendo que escupa sangre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Raiton: Raikōken! -Kaoru recubre su espada en rayos pero estos eran totalmente azules por su chakra, después corta en el brazo a Z. Z después aleja a Kaoru de una patada.

- Uno usa Nintaijutsu, otro jutsus eléctricos de armas y la mujer ninjutsu -dice Z- Me gustaria seguir jugando pero debo rescatar al Hermano Hidan, así que me pondré serio -la cuchilla del medio de los dos Mitones se alargan más- ¿Quién quiere morir primero? -sonríe y ríe como un loco.

- Tú vas a morir. Raiton: Raiāmu -dice K, recubriendo sus puños en rayos- No puedo realizar la Armadura del Raikage-sama, pero servirá para volar tu cabeza -se lanza a por Z, quien esquiva el ataque, después esquiva el Tantō recubierto un rayos de Kaoru y un Chidori de Margaret- ¿¡Chidori!?

- No me digas que no sabías que Kakashi le dio a Kumogakure información de cómo realizar el Chidori -dice Margaret creando un segundo Chidori y atravesando el pecho de Z... Pero era un cambiazo- ¿¡Qué!? -Z está en medio de los tres.

- Kami Jashin no Meirei: Korekuta –dice Z sonriendo, con rapidez Z ataca a los tres hiriendo a Margaret en la mejilla, a K en el costado y a Kaoru en la pierna con los dos Mitones, produciéndoles dos finas heridas a cada uno- Perfecto, el espectáculo a Jashin-sama va a terminar con un buen final -con rapidez aleja a los tres de un ataque circular, con el Miton izquierdo usa la sangre mezclada para crear el símbolo de Jashin en el suelo, siendo 3 veces más grande que el de Hidan. Después chupa la sangre mezclada de los 3 ninjas del Mitón derecho- Ahora vais a ver a un verdadero Shinigami -su piel se vuelve negra con manchas blancas haciéndole parecer un esqueleto- Jujutsu: Shiji Hyōketsu –una macabra sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

- ¡Maldito! -grita K recubriendo sus brazos en rayos, mientras Kaoru infunde su Tantō en más chakra del Rayo y Margaret corre hacia Z con un doble kunai. Z se clava una cuchilla de los Mitones en la pierna, haciendo que los tres ninjas de Kumo caigan al suelo por el dolor producido.

- ¡Jashin-sama! -grita Z al cielo, mientras extiende sus Mitones hacia su pecho- ¡Por tu obra y gracia, te envió estas tres almas de pecadores! ¡Tres pecadores -K salta hacia él, dispuesto a al menos alejarlo del círculo- de la Aldea del Rayo! -se clava los Mitones en el pecho, y graves heridas aparecen en el pecho de K, Margaret y Kaoru.

- No... puede ser -dice K, escupe sangre porque Z sigue hiriéndose con sus Mitones.

- ¡Muerte muerte muerte más muerte! -grita Z- ¡Sólo eso recibirán los pecadores! ¡La Guerra Santa de Jashin pronto empezará! ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! -mira los cuerpos de K, Kaoru y Margaret- He de reconocerlo, eran fuertes -patea a Margaret- Aunque al final no contaron con una bendición divina como yo -sigue pateando su cuerpo hasta sacarla del círculo, mientras vuelve a su estado normal- Debe ser aquí -dice tras avanzar tres metros de la pelea. Con sus Mitones quita las piedras hasta ver algo circular. Le clava los Mitones.

- ¡¿Quién es el jodido imbecil que me ha atravesado la maldita cabeza?! -dice la cosa circular, una voz familiar.

- Tenía que saber si estabas por lo menos cuerdo, Hermano Hidan -dice Z acercando la cabeza de Hidan.

- ¿Hermano Z? -dice Hidan mirando asombrado a Z- ¡Jajajajaja, lo sabía! ¡Aunque Akatsuki me haya olvidado, sabía que Jashin-sama no lo haría!

- Ni él ni yo ni tus otros hermanos, quienes siguen escondidos esperando la liberación de tu aislamiento, te han olvidado -dice Z- Aunque fui el primero en encontrarte.

- ¿Has realizado una buena ceremonia, eh? -dice la cabeza de Hidan mirando el rastro de sangre que Z había dejado en el otro Mitón.

- La sangre de esos pecadores de Kumogakure es duradera -dice Z- Por suerte no eran rivales para uno de los dos Hermanos Shinigamis..

- Todavía recuerdo cómo nos dieron ese mote -dice Hidan riéndose- Que tiempos aquellos...

- Luego tuvimos que separarnos para realizar las órdenes de Jashin-sama por caminos distintos -dice Z.

- Y tantos años después -dice Hidan- nuestros caminos se juntaron de nuevo.

- Todo gracias a Jashin-sama -dice Z- Bueno, y a la chica pelochicle.

- ¿Pelochicle? -dice Hidan recordando cosas- ¿¡Sakura esta viva!? -Z asiente y Hidan sonríe- Algo me decía que saldría con vida de esa.

- Al parecer es la única de la antigua Akatsuki que sobrevivió -dice Z- Aparte de un Zetsu.

- Así que también ha sobrevivido la planta carnívora esa -dice Hidan- Y yo pensaba que sólo serviría para cazar las moscas de la base...

- Si, yo también pensé lo mismo hasta que le vi entrenar contra su compañero, Senju Yilan -dice Z sorprendiendo a Hidan- Y es mucho más interesante de lo que pensaba. Claro que todo su poder es gracias a la tabla rosada.

- Vámonos de este sitio asqueroso y lleno de infieles -dice Hidan, Z coge también las partes de Hidan destruidas en el ataque de Shikamaru de hace 3 años y pone la cabeza de Hidan encima de los trozos de su cuerpo- Nara Shikamaru... Cómo disfrutaré matándote lenta y dolorosamente.

- Ahora Jashin-sama tiene a los dos Hermanos Shinigami juntos... -dice Z con una cara malvada.

- ... Y por fin el mundo conocerá a Jashin-sama aunque sea a la fuerza -termina Hidan también con una cara malvada. Los dos se alejan del escenario.

5 minutos después un ninja Nara se adentra en el bosque pues ya era hora de sustituir la guardia, cuando ve primero el agujero donde estaba Hidan desenterrado y después los 5 cadáveres. Pero para entonces Hidan y Z ya estaban muy lejos.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Obito aparecen en la base.

- Maldición, no conseguimos el Kotoamatsukami -dice Obito.

- Tranquilo Obito -dice Sakura- Aún nos queda el plan B de rescatar a Hidan para tener el perfecto equipo de Zombies -le mira mientras Obito revisa unos papeles- ¿Sabes? Al principio creía que eras como Orochimaru al ser él tu maestro... Pero lo único que tienes de él es la Kusanagi. Tú luchas por un mundo perfecto, donde todos vivamos felices y sin ninguna amenaza.

- Y el Alma de Orochimaru ha pasado a ser mi Alma, no te olvides -dice Obito- Z, Namizu y posiblemente Hidan deben de venir pronto.

- Yo voy a investigar otro tipo de venenos para Kensui -dice Sakura, y se va. Obito mira unos papeles hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Empieza a leer las notas de Tobi, notas que se aseguró de esconderlas de Sakura en cuanto las encontró para que no destroce sus planes.

- "Los 6 Caminos" -lee Obito- "Aunque el Rinnegan (ojo de Sabio), el gen Senju (Primer Camino del hermano menor) y el gen Uchiha (Primer Camino del hermano mayor) estén en mi poder, existen otros 3 caminos que he descubierto a lo largo de estos años:

Gen Hyuga (Segundo Camino del hermano mayor) Aunque sus poderes fueron decreciendo conforme al Sharingan normal debido a que varios Uchiha se juntaron hace generaciones con personas ajenas al clan, y la influencia del Jūbi desapareció hasta pasar al Byakugan, los Hyuga son los mejores ninjas en controlar el chakra (abstenerse de robarle el ojo al guardaespaldas de la Mizukage, Ao, ni de atrapar a un Hyuga de la Rama secundaria, el verdadero poder reside en el Souke ya que no tienen sello de ningún tipo. Tendré que llevarme a Hinata, es débil)

Cuerpo Uzumaki (Segundo Camino del hermano menor) Aunque la patética e imperdonable estupidez de Kagami ha retrasado mis planes, gracias a él y a Zetsu, que lo vigiló, he descubierto que los Uzumaki no solo tienen un chakra especial, también una gran resistencia al demostrar que Kushina seguía viva tras sacarle el Kyubi. PD: Además creo que la anterior Jinchūriki del Gobi y compañera de Kakashi y Obito, Rin, podría ser Uzumaki o al menos tener parentesco con uno de ellos, ya que sobrevivió unos minutos después de la extracción. Tengo que investigar sobre los Uzumaki y si hay más personas, como Karin, ... -las siguientes tres líneas están borrosas y no se pueden leer bien, Obito pasa a leer el siguiente párrafo- Aun con estos nombres, sólo vive aparte de Karin Uzumaki Naruto. Esa es la segunda razón de la Guerra. PD 2: Kabuto seguramente sabe que Sasuke, al ser descendiente directo del Gran Uchiha Madara, tiene más facilidad en despertar el Rinnegan (tener tanto el gen Uchiha como el Gen Senju aún así es absolutamente necesario para despertar el Rinnegan, pero no lo es tener el Sharingan desarrollado hasta el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno), y que Naruto también es un Camino, por eso se ha unido a nosotros. Debo vigilarlo de cerca.

"Haruno Sakura (Tercer Camino del hermano mayor) Sakura merece una mención aparte. De padres no ninjas (a los que Sakura mató durante la batalla de Pain antes de pelear contra la Jinchūriki Tenten, seguramente para eliminar sus lazos con Konoha) y heredera de la influencia del Jūbi, Sakura tiene poco chakra en un principio, pero conforme va mejorando, va teniendo más chakra hasta el nivel de Chunin, pero hasta a mí me sorprende la velocidad de aprendizaje de Sakura, aprendiendo 3 poderosos Kinjutsus en sólo 2 años y medio (sin contar los pocos días que pasaron para aprender el Kinjutsu médico de Sakura) Si le consigo implantar el Sharingan y el Rinnegan además de hacer que coma el tentáculo del Hachibi, su chakra aumentará considerablemente, convirtiéndose en una ninja imparable, y en una marioneta perfecta. PD: Seguramente Kabuto sabe que Sakura es un Camino también. Si se le ocurre atacarla, me encargaré personalmente de que no vuelva a pasar.

Con los 6 Caminos, realizaré el plan Ojo de Luna" -Obito termina de leer, luego esconde esas notas en su Kamui, sabiendo que nadie las miraría.

- Hay una cosa que has olvidado, Tobi -dice Obito- El Plan Ojo de Luna puede hacer los sueños realidad: puedo hacer que Rin siga viva, que Kakashi no sea inútil... En resumen... Cambiar el destino y no dominarlo como quisiste tú. Para que nadie sufra por culpa de la Guerra, los Bijū y los ninja.

* * *

Raiton no Taijutsu: Zeus (Taijutsu de Elemento Rayo: Zeus)

Raiton: Kurohyō (Elemento Rayo: Pantera)

Shinigami no Kōgeki: Karimashī (Ofensiva del Shinigami: Caza almas)

Raiton: Raikōken (Elemento Rayo: Espada Trueno)

Raiton: Raiāmu (Elemento Rayo: Brazos de Rayos)

Kami Jashin no Merei: Korekuta (Orden del Dios Jashin: Recolector)

**Adrian:** Veremos lo que ocurre ^^ PD: Éste es el momento que hablaba antes, de darle una paliza para hacerla volver.

**Loser93:** Querían arrebatarle el ojo de Shisui, pero ahora puede molestar un poco con sus espías ^^ Fūinjutsu, es así como se llaman las técnicas de sellado.

**Hime Masaomi:** Tenían que revivirlo para arrebatarle el ojo de Shisui, pero puede que Danzō cambie... un poco.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 12, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^  
**

******Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Namizu se aleja de Naruto y Tenten antes de que unos kunais la alcancen. Naruto y Tenten salen de la Iglesia.

- Vaya, no parecéis contentos -dice Namizu.

- ¿Cómo vamos a estar contentos? -dice Naruto- Vosotros sois los causantes del odio que sigue en el mundo ninja. Nos odiáis porque somos Jinchūriki.

- Yo no os odio -dice Namizu- Simplemente me apetece buscaros -sonríe.

- ¿En serio? -dice Tenten con una gota en la cabeza- ¿Entonces por qué estas con Aoshio?

- Porque me apetecía -dice Namizu dejando a Naruto y Tenten preguntándose por qué Aoshio tiene a una miembro tan rara.

- ¿Y la trampa de llevarnos aquí? -dice Naruto.

- Pues creo que fue idea de Z -dice Namizu- Quería enviaros a esta Iglesia abandonada para que tardéis un poco mientras buscaba a su Hermano Hidan... o algo así me dijo.

- ¿¡Qué!? -dice Tenten, recordando que a Shikamaru le costó derrotar a Hidan.

- ¿Por qué nos cuentas eso? -dice Naruto. Namizu se encoge de hombros.

- Porque sí, ¿acaso hay una razón? -dice Namizu.

- "Oye, Naruto" -dice Kurama. En estos 3 años la relación entre él y Naruto se había convertido en amistad.

- *¿Qué ocurre, Kurama?* -piensa Naruto.

- "¿Acaso ya no recuerdas como ese tipo de ojos amarillos te humilló patéticamente?" -dice Kurama riéndose.

- *¡Maldito zorro, deja ya de recordármelo!" -piensa Naruto enfadado mientras Kurama se sigue riendo. Llevaba todo el camino desde Konoha hasta la Iglesia recordándolo.

- "Tranquilo chico" -dice Kurama riéndose- "Sólo es algo que me hizo gracia"

- "Oye niña" -dice Kokuō- "Esa mujer, pese a su extraña personalidad, es un enemigo que quiere capturarnos para ese plan extraño de Sakura. Debemos acabar rápido con ella"

- *Y quieres que use tu chakra para que sientas la batalla, ¿no?* -piensa Tenten. La relación entre ella y Kokuō también había aumentado, aunque en menor medida.

- "Bueno, es una opción" -dice Kokuō con una gran sonrisa.

- *Puedo ganar sin usar tu chakra* -piensa Tenten, Kokuō refunfuña algo que Tenten no entiende.

- Vamos allá -dice Naruto haciendo sellos- Kage Bunshin no jutsu -crea 2 clones.

- Anda clones, como Endo -dice Namizu, hace sellos- Suiton: Kikan Jū -apunta a Naruto y lanza varias balas de agua a gran velocidad. Uno de los clones se interpone en el ataque recibiendo las balas y desapareciendo en humo. Otro de los clones se lanza a estrellar un Rasengan contra Namizu, entonces todo su cuerpo se vuelve agua, el clon atraviesa a Namizu.

- ¿Suika no jutsu? -dice el clon, mirando a Namizu- ¿Eres del clan de Suigetsu?

- ¿Conoces a mi primito? -dice Namizu mientras envuelve el cuello del clon con un látigo de agua hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

- ¿¡Que Suigetsu es tu primo!? -dice Tenten asombrada.

- Si, desde hace años viajé buscando aventuras por el mundo ninja -dice Namizu- Pasé múltiples aventuras, incluso al enterarme de que Orochimaru secuestró a mi primito para sus experimentos -cada vez habla con más pasión- fui a buscarle pero entre sus numerosas bases escondidas y los ninjas del Sonido que había no pude encontrarle. Tras seguir viajando oí de un grupo llamado Aoshio hace cosa de 2 años y me quise unir. Y ya está.

- Prácticamente nos ha contado su vida -dice Naruto.

- Definitivamente es rara -dice Tenten.

- Bueno, me gustaría ver si de verdad sois tan fuertes como dicen -dice Namizu haciendo sellos- Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu -lanza un dragón de agua muy grande que se lanza a por Tenten, pero esquiva el ataque con rapidez.

- ¡Kikkunaifu! -Tenten invoca decenas de armas unidas con hilos de chakra a su pierna, con un movimiento de pierna las armas son arrojadas contra Namizu, quien concentra agua a presión en su brazo y al lanzarlo las armas salen volando por la fuerza del agua, una de las armas hiere a Tenten en el brazo derecho- Maldición.

- ¡Fūton: Tatsumaki Rasengan! -Naruto crea en su mano derecha un mini tornado azulado que gira a gran velocidad, al lanzarlo el tornado se hace unos 30 metros más grande encerrando a Namizu.

- ¿Esta es otra técnica tuya, Naruto-kun? -dice Namizu acercando su dedo al viento, al tocarlo retrocede por la fuerza del viento- Es muy fuerte -de repente el tornado empieza a formar un Rasengan enorme hasta convertirse en una esfera azul de varios metros de diámetro. Tras deshacerse el Rasengan, Namizu se recompone, pero ahora no tenía su capa sino una reveladora ropa basada en unos cortos vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros- Suerte que los ataques no afectan al agua.

- "Cuidado ahora con lo que piensas que tienes mujer" -dice Kurama sonriendo.

- *¿¡Te quieres callar ya!?* -piensa Naruto- *Por Dios, yo jamás miraría de otra manera a nadie que no sea Tenten*

- "Lo se, pero es divertido como siempre caes en eso" -dice Kurama enseñando sus afilados dientes.

- La capa molesta mis movimientos, ahora estoy mucho mejor -dice Namizu haciendo sellos- Suiton: Kōatsu suiryoku -concentra mucha agua de su cuerpo en su brazo derecho y lo lanza con gran velocidad contra Naruto, quien no puede esquivar el ataque y tras recibirlo en el estómago sale volando unos metros.

- ¡Naruto! -grita Tenten, se gira a por Namizu con una cara de enfado- Kuchiyose: Tessen Kage Satsujin -Tenten saca un rollo e invoca dos abanicos de hierro, aprovecha para usar su Jokiton y crear una gran nube de vapor que los envuelve. Se lanza a por Namizu, quien consigue ver a través del vapor y usa el agua de un charco cercano para formar un taladro detrás de Tenten pero ella ya lo había esquivado, después ataca a Namizu, quien usa su brazo de agua convertido en hacha para bloquear el abanico.

- Cuchillas escondidas en los abanicos -dice Namizu al ver que hay escondidas una docena de cuchillas en cada abanico, el veneno de las cuchillas se filtra con su sangre- Y además están impregnados en veneno. Chica lista -convierte su otro brazo en una espada grande de agua y ataca a Tenten, quien interpone el ataque con el otro abanico, el veneno empieza a impregnarse en el agua de Namizu, quien con rapidez da una parada al estómago de Tenten y la lanza varios metros hacia atrás, luego Namizu corre alejándose del vapor y atacando otra vez a Tenten, quien interpone su katana en el brazo-espada de Namizu. Naruto aparece cerca con un Fūma Shuriken en su mano.

- ¡Tenten! -grita Naruto lanzando un Fūma Shuriken hacia Namizu, Tenten se aleja del Fūma Shuriken mientras Namizu se deja atravesar, convirtiendo su cuerpo en agua. El Fūma Shuriken ha resultado ser un Henge del verdadero Naruto, quien lanza un kunai explosivo, a medio camino el kunai explota provocando una explosión e impidiendo ver a Namizu. Después convierte todo su cuerpo en agua dejando que varios Senbon atraviesen su cuerpo.

- Sé que puedes más que eso -dice Namizu apoyando su mano en el suelo, infundiendo chakra a varios metros de humedad de la tierra- Suiton: Kanketsuken -de repente la tierra se rompe dejando salir agua hirviendo a gran velocidad, rodeando a Namizu y protegiéndola de Naruto y Tenten, luego Namizu hace sellos para que del géiser salgan gotas de agua que caen hacia Naruto y Tenten, quien esquivan las gotas con rapidez.

- ¡Jokiton: Chissoku Jōki! -Tenten crea un potente vapor que rodea a Namizu.

- Es imposible que me podáis herir -dice Namizu cuando usa el Suiton para manipular el agua de la tierra para crear un géiser que deshace el vapor, después deja que le atraviese un Senbon de Tenten su cabeza de agua, pero después una peluda cola naranja golpea a Namizu en la pierna izquierda que se transforma en agua- ¿¡Cómo...!? -la cola la va a golpear en la cara pero esquiva el ataque por un pelo y convierte su brazo en un mazo de agua, interponiéndolo en un Rasengan de Naruto.

- Maldita sea, no consigo dañarla -dice Naruto con una enorme cola naranja y peluda sacada.

- No me dijeron que controlabas tanto al Kyubi como para hacer crecer sus colas -dice Namizu golpeando a Naruto pero con su cola desvía el ataque al tiempo que tres clones forman Rasengan y se lanzan a por ella, Namizu hace sellos rápidamente- Suiton: Suigadan -con el agua del charco crea una enorme masa que gira rápidamente como un taladro, y lo lanza primero contra los clones atravesándolos y por último contra Naruto.

- Maldición -dice Naruto esquivando con ayuda de su cola el ataque.

- Suiton: Ja no Kuchi -Namizu usa el agua de su brazo para crear una enorme serpiente que se lanza a por Naruto y Tenten, Naruto deshace su cola y junto con Tenten llegan al Modo Sabio y dan un fuerte puñetazo que deshace la serpiente- Por fin veo el famoso Modo Sabio del que Sakura habló.

- ¡Vamos! -dice Naruto- Sempō: Tatsumaki -Naruto concentra chakra de Viento y lanza un tornado hacia Namizu. Namizu se ve en el ojo del huracán.

- Sempō: Konran Hyakuhōren -Tenten invoca millares de armas afiladas, las armas se combinan en el tornado. Namizu ve de entre las armas kunais con sellos explosivos, recibe un corte del tornado en un costado pero aunque se transforma en agua recibe al mismo tiempo otro corte en la pierna, no le da tiempo a convertirlo en agua y de la herida mana un poco de sangre.

- *Imposible, no puedo ver a tiempo el ataque* -piensa Namizu acumulando su Suika no Jutsu en todo su cuerpo para salvarse de todas las posibles heridas, aunque no estaba para nada asustada, sólo sorprendida.

- ¡Sempō Setto: Bukimaki! -gritan Naruto y Tenten, de repente el tornado produce una enorme explosión. Después de deshacerse el humo ven un gran charco en el centro, del que sale Namizu sin heridas salvo la de su pierna.

- Imposible -dice Tenten- ¿Acaso no ha funcionado?

- Bueno, ya he visto lo fuertes que sois aun sin usar los Bijū con todo su poder, suerte que vi los sellos explosivos y me convertí en agua, cualquier otro no habría sobrevivido -dice Namizu- Adiós, Jinchūrikis -después de despedirse alegremente se transforma en agua y desaparece.

- "Vaya, me habría gustado que la mataras" -dice Kokuō- "Así sí habría sido divertido" -Tenten no le hace caso.

- Pelea y de repente se va, todo porque sí -dice Tenten- Es bastante extraño todo.

- Rápido, tenemos que volver a Konoha y contar todo lo ocurrido -dice Naruto. Los dos corren a Konoha, más tarde se enterarían de muy malas noticias.

Dos días después, Namizu entra en la base de Aoshio.

- ¿Namizu, no ha llegado Z a...? -empieza diciendo Obito cuando se pone rojo al verla- ¡¿Qué te dije de no llevar la capa en mi presencia?!

- Lo siento Obito-kun -dice Namizu pestañeando con dulzura, Obito se pone más rojo- Pero busqué a Naruto y Tenten para ver si eran tan fuertes como decíais. Y la capa molestaba.

- Ya te tendremos que hacer otra -dice Obito- Ya van casi una docena de capas de Aoshio que pierdes a lo largo del tiempo en el que entraste.

- Por fin apareces -dice Sakura apareciendo- ¿Aún no llega Z con Hidan?

- ¿No esta aquí? Se habrá entretenido con sus rezos -dice Namizu- Por cierto, ¿sabíais que Naruto y Tenten están casados? Me di cuenta del anillo en sus manos -el chakra del Hachibi de Sakura hierve de ira.

- ¿¡Que esos dos monstruos están...!? -dice Sakura con asco, aunque imaginaba que eso pasaría no quería creerlo- ¡Eso es asqueroso!

- Tranquilízate Sakura -dice Obito bastante serio, ya que ahora que Sakura se había comido otros dos tentáculos del Hachibi gracias al jutsu de Kaede y al Dōjutsu de Kensui para facilitar las cosas, era mucho más poderosa y podría llamar la atención- Esperemos a que lleguen el resto.

- ¡Sucia infiel! -dice Z apareciendo.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a abandonar a un hombre del gran Jashin-sama! -grita Hidan. Z carga con todos sus trozos.

- Hablando de ellos -dice Sakura suspirando.

- Buenos días -dice Namizu saludando alegremente.

- Sí que habéis tardado mucho -dice Obito mirando a Hidan y a Z.

- Paramos a rezar a Jashin-sama -dice Z.

- Hermano Z ya me contó todo lo tuyo: Sharingan, Rinnegan, Chakra del Hachibi -dice Hidan mirando a Sakura- Eres mejor de lo que se pensaba en un principio.

- Ahora hay que coserte, despedazado no vas a servir -dice Obito.

- Yo lo hago -dice Namizu, dispuesta a molestar a Hidan desde el principio.

- ¡Tu no me coses, maldita infiel traidora, Hermano Z me ha hablado de ti! -grita Hidan a Namizu.

- Me da miedo, Obito-kun -dice Namizu poniendo ojitos y abrazada en el brazo de Obito. Obito se pone rojo al sentir su cuerpo muy cerca... Demasiado.

- Dejemos que jueguen solos -dice Sakura al ver tal escena- Lo necesitan.

- ¡Que no! -dice Obito con los ojos como platos.

- Mirad le coseré yo, que para algo tengo conocimientos médicos -dice Sakura, suspirando por tener que aguantar insultos de Hidan mientras le cose, pero se había dado cuenta de la herida de Namizu- Aunque antes... Namizu, ven un momento.

- Por supuesto, Sakura -dice Namizu separándose de Obito- Nos vemos en un momento, O-bi-to-kun -dice su nombre susurrando cada sílaba, produciendo una hemorragia nasal en Obito- Que mono es así -dice sonriendo, y se va con Sakura a su puesto médico. En la mesa del despacho de Sakura había notas recogidas de Tobi, aparte de una foto de Sasuke de cuando eran un equipo, aunque las caras de Naruto y Kakashi estaban tachadas con un color parecido al rojo sangre- ¿Qué ocurre, Sakura?

- Tengo que hacerte un chequeo -dice Sakura- Ver si tu sangre está bien.

- Si no me pasa nada -dice Namizu sonriendo- Bueno, Tenten tenía veneno en sus Tessen, pero nada más. Aunque últimamente estoy algo rara, a veces siento pequeños mareos.

- Es posible que Z te haya echado algo en la bebida para que no te interpongas entre Jashin-sama y él -dice Sakura- Quizás un veneno de su Iglesia, ya que a mi no me falta nada. Los dos tenéis una relación mala... Mejor dicho, pésima. Eso es una gran razón para matarte.

- ¿En serio crees que usaría venenos para matarme? -dice Namizu.

- Lo creo, lo que sí que no entiendo es cómo no lo hizo antes -dice Sakura- Namizu, aunque tu Suika no jutsu te salve en muchas ocasiones, un veneno, dependiendo de lo fuerte que sea, te mataría en breve, y seguramente esa era la única opción de Z. Si te hago el chequeo y resulta que hay veneno en tu sangre aparte del de los Tessen de Tenten, podría identificar el veneno y darte un antídoto.

- Vale -dice Namizu arremangándose, Sakura le saca un poco de sangre.

- Aunque las probabilidades de que tengas un veneno de la Iglesia Jashin son del 50%, con Z no se puede asegurar nada -dice Sakura.

- Bueno, yo me voy -dice Namizu, y antes de que Sakura diga algo se va al grito de "¡Obito-kuuuuun!" seguido de un golpe, probablemente Obito se estrelló contra el techo por la hemorragia. Sakura cierra la puerta, sonríe y saca una etiqueta, la pone en el botecillo de sangre y escribe "Namizu 3"

- Será ingenua -se dice Sakura, saca una llave que sólo ella lleva, y abre un cajón de su mesa, saca unas notas y dos muestras más de Namizu y empieza a escribir: "Anotaciones: Namizu se ha creído que Z quiere envenenarla, ni se dio cuenta de que le sacaba sangre mientras dormía para crear un veneno especial y mortal. Pude ver la herida producida en Namizu, probablemente a causa de Naruto y Tenten. Eso significa que tengo que interrogarles sobre qué hicieron para herirla antes de llevarlos a la base un día que me los encuentre. Las células de Namizu reaccionan violentamente contra el Raiton combinado con chakra del Hachibi, convirtiendo la sangre en un producto gelatinoso y que es vulnerable a ataques físicos" -mira la primera muestra, una masa gelatinosa y blanca- "También he comprobado que el Kinjutsu Kat Minuo Siko es un fuego tan poderoso que, aunque ni se puede conparar con el Amaterasu, desintegra las células de Namizu" -mira la 2ª muestra, convertida en cenizas. A la 3ª muestra le ve un veneno que conoce muy bien- "Eso significa que, si consigo crear un veneno basado en estas notas, Suigetsu morirá. Y si Namizu se entera y se interpone, la mataré" -para de escribir y guarda las notas y las dos primeras muestras en un cajón, cierra el cajón con su llave y la guarda en su bolsillo, se prepara para crear un antídoto para Namizu y así que continúe la mentira- Ahora prepárate, Alianza Shinobi... ninguno escapareis de Aoshio.

* * *

Senpō Setto: Bukimaki (Arte Sabio Conjunto: Tornado de armas)

Fūton: Tatsumaki Rasengan (Elemento Viento: Tornado Rasengan)

Kuchiyose: Tessen Kage Satsujin (Invocación: Tessen del Asesinato de Sombras)

Sempō: Tatsumaki (Arte Sabio: Tornado)

Suiton: Kanketsusen (Elemento Agua: Géiser)

Suiton: Kōatsu Ryoku (Elemento Agua: Torrente de agua a presión)

Suiton: Kikan Jū (Elemento Agua: Ametralladora)

**Loser93:** Bueno, recordando una frase de Kabuto a Tobi antes de la batalla final: 3 caminos de 6... Aquí tienes la pelea de Namizu ^^

**Hime Masaomi:** Pues esta pelea te va a gustar mucho ^^


	13. Capítulo 13

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 13, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^  
**

******Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Tenten está preocupada por Naruto. Tras volver a Konoha un ninja habló con él y desde entonces estaba triste en su casa. Algo debe haber ocurrido. Da el reporte de la misión a Kakashi y va a su casa.

- ¿Naruto-kun? -dice Tenten entrando por la puerta hasta la habitación.

- ¿S... sí? -dice Naruto tumbado boca abajo y con la cara tapada con la almohada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -dice Tenten preocupada.

- I... Iruka... él... -dice Naruto quitándose la almohada de la cara, la mira y revela que había estado llorando- Ha muerto... a manos de Sakura... -Tenten se lleva las manos a la boca.

- Naruto-kun, cuanto lo siento -dice Tenten, sabía que Iruka fue el primer adulto que conoció Naruto que no lo trataba mal.

- Sakura... ha matado a una de las personas que más me importaban -dice Naruto, empieza a volver a llorar.

- Tranquilo Naruto-kun -dice Tenten.

- ¿¡Cómo puedo tranquilizarme sabiendo que Iruka está muerto porque no me dí cuenta de que Sakura estaba siendo manipulada por ese Tobi!? -dice Naruto llorando y enfadado consigo mismo. Tenten estaba disgustada consigo misma porque no ha conseguido traerla de vuelta en la 4ª Guerra Ninja- Todas las personas a las que mató Sakura podrían estar vivas en este momento.

- No podemos quedarnos en el pasado y lamentarnos de nuestras acciones -dice Tenten- Lo que podemos hacer es recordar a Iruka como esa persona que te ha ayudado en todo momento. En esa persona inteligente que sólo quería lo mejor de ti -le abraza para reconfortarlo.

- Temo que no podamos recuperarla -dice Naruto- Hemos tardado demasiado en encontrarla, y ahora...

- Escucha Naruto -dice Tenten apoyando sus manos en el rostro de Naruto- Sakura tiene a Aoshio de su parte. Pero tenemos a nuestros amigos que son muchos. Sé que con eso podremos traerla de vuelta. Y derrotar a Aoshio y hacer que Sakura vuelva a ser como antes gracias a Sasuke, y así que se cumpla la paz que tanto Nagato como Ero-Sennin querían.

- ¿En serio? -dice Naruto dejando de llorar y mirándola.

- En serio -dice Tenten sonriendo, Naruto también sonríe. En ese momento suena el timbre de la puerta- Voy -baja hasta la puerta, la abre y es un ANBU.

- Kakashi-sama quiere verla en su despacho -dice el ANBU.

- Entendido, ahora voy -dice Tenten y el ANBU desaparece en humo, Naruto se acerca a ella tras despedirse.

- ¿Quién era? -dice Naruto.

- Un ANBU, Kakashi-sama quiere verme para una misión -dice Tenten.

- Espero que no nos encontremos con los de Aoshio -dice Naruto- Ten mucho cuidado.

- Lo tendré Naruto-kun -dice Tenten besando a Naruto, y se va al despacho de Kakashi.

En el despacho de Kakashi, Tenten llega para ver al resto de su equipo: Lee, Chōji, Kiba e Hinata. Se da cuenta de que Kiba tiene aparte de a Akamaru a una perra marrón casi del tamaño de Akamaru.

- ¡Hola Tenten! -dice Lee- ¡Una nueva misión viene para que nuestra Fuerza de la Juventud sea mejor!

- Hola Tenten-san -dice Hinata amablemente.

- Hola Tenten -dicen Kiba y Chōji.

- Bien, escucharme todos -dice Kakashi- En un pueblo de lIwagakure se esconde un ninja que busca venganza contra Sasuke por la muerte de Deidara. Por la información que nos ha dado el Tsuchikage el ninja maneja el elemento explosivo, como Deidara. También creemos saber sus objetivos.

- ¿Cuales son? -dice Lee.

- Una armadura que usó el primer Tsuchikage en una de sus batallas en ese pueblo y que se perdió -dice Kakashi- Aumenta el chakra del usuario que la lleva hasta el nivel de un Kage. Además acabamos de enterarnos de que el ninja tiene una especie de prototipo que aumenta su chakra, pero ignoramos hasta cuánto aumenta su chakra y cómo lo obtuvo. Por eso os enviamos a vosotros: Taijutsu experto -mira a Lee- Control de chakra -a Hinata- Fuerza extrema, ataque en equipo y puntería casi perfecta -mira a Chōji, Kiba y Tenten respectivamente- Con todos vosotros seguro que no hay problemas. También tened cuidado si Aoshio se entera y aparece.

- La tendremos, Kakashi-sama -dice Hinata.

- Preparaos para salir en media hora -dice Kakashi.

En la base Aoshio, Sakura estaba prácticamente de los nervios. Hidan no había parado de decir "Pelochicle, frenteancha" y demás, provocando que lo aplastara contra el suelo unas 13 veces, pero ahora estaba amordazado con un esparadrapo.

- ¡Por Jashin-sama, qué se supone que haces! -dice Z entrando con fuerza al ver a Hidan con un esparadrapo en la boca.

- ¡No se callaba nunca, y si tú empiezas también acabarás incluso peor! -dice Sakura bastante enfadada. Z no retrocede.

- Entonces -dice Z quitándole la mordaza a Hidan- no se te ocurra hacerle nada a un Fiel de Jashin-sama.

- ¡Maldita pelos de chicle frentona estúpida de mierda! -grita Hidan, Sakura suspira al tener que aguantarlo un rato más.

- No me enfades ¡o te coso la cabeza a tu trasero! -grita Sakura.

- ¡Puedo ganarte aún así, niñata enamorada infiel! -grita Hidan.

- Os queréis callar de una vez -dice Yilan apareciendo- Obito va a hacer una reunión.

- ¡¿Y tú que cojones haces aquí, infiel?! -dice Z.

- Tengo que hablar con Sakura -dice Yilan, todos sabían a qué se referían excepto Hidan.

- Vamos a mi puesto médico -dice Sakura, Hidan iba a decir algo más cuando Sakura lo tira por el suelo.

- ¡Maldita sucia infiel, la ira de Jashin-sama caerá sobre ti! -grita Hidan, Sakura cierra la puerta de su puesto médico después de que Yilan entre.

- ¿Cuándo vas a permitir que me haga chequeos? -dice Sakura remangándose el brazo.

- Nunca, sé que eres una excelente médica, aunque tú no eres imparcial. Aunque sea científico, al menos sé dónde y cómo usar la inyección -dice Yilan sacando una jeringuilla y sacándole sangre- Tengo que ver si tu sangre no recibe los efectos secundarios de un Sharingan implantado a un no Uchiha, aún si es una descendiente del Rikudō Sennin.

- Esperemos que acabe esto, siempre me sacas sangre desde hace año y medio -dice Sakura, después de que Yilan le saque sangre Sakura usa el Shosen jutsu para curarse la herida.

- Tranquila, acabará en breve, de eso estoy seguro -dice Yilan, ve a Sakura irse. En cuanto Sakura se va Yilan se ríe- Jujujujujujuju... Ya tengo bastantes células de otro descendiente del Rikudō Sennin -tapa la botellita y apunta "Sakura muestra 12", se guarda la muestra en un escondrijo de doble fonde en su cajón de mesa y va a la reunión, ve que esta Kensui mirando de mala gana a Zetsu, Namizu sigue poniéndole ojitos a Obito, quien se sonroja al verla. Z insulta a todo el mundo como siempre y Sakura insulta a Z, Endo y Shigeru están callados y Kaede esta en su rincón con luz aparentemente aburrida.

- Escuchadme -dice Obito- Gracias a las notas de Orochimaru-sama, sabemos que existe una armadura que usó el primer Tsuchikage en una batalla. Aumenta el chakra hasta el nivel de un Kage, y por lo que apunta, existe un riesgo: Si se quita la armadura con rapidez su usuario muere por falta de chakra. Se desconoce dónde está la armadura, aunque Orochimaru-sama creó antes del ataque a Konoha una armadura prototipo que aumentan el chakra hasta el nivel ANBU. Pero aparte del riesgo ya dicho, había un segundo inconveniente: Absorbía el chakra de la persona que lo llevaba puesto con una rapidez asombrosa. Por eso Orochimaru-sama lo desechó por el momento y lo escondió en Otogakure hasta que descubra cómo eliminar ese inconveniente.

- ¿Y nuestra misión es encontrar la armadura perdida y la verdadera, no? -dice Kaede.

- No exactamente -dice Yilan- Con mis conocimientos podría partir del prototipo para crear la armadura del Tsuchikage.

- Así que si encontramos la armadura del Tsuchikage, debemos destruirla para que nadie de la Alianza la obtenga y robar el prototipo -dice Obito.

- ¿Es simplemente una misión de búsqueda? -pregunta Namizu- Es aburrido, Obito-kun.

- Hay una cosa más -dice Obito- un ninja renegado de Iwa y usuario del elemento explosivo tiene el prototipo, ignoramos cómo la ha conseguido, y ha conseguido mejorarlo quitando el inconveniente de la absorción de chakra. Debemos eliminarlos rápidamente, tanto a él como a sus subordinados...

- Como a los ninjas que envíe esa patética Alianza -dice Sakura.

- Voy yo -dice Zetsu- Mi Byakugan ayudará a descubrir a ese ninja.

- Y mi Mokuton también será de ayuda -dice Yilan- Creo que nosotros dos somos los más adecuados para la misión.

- Entonces id vosotros -dice Obito.

- Entendido -dicen Yilan y Zetsu, los dos se van de la reunión.

- La reunión ha acabado -dice Obito, en ese momento Namizu se acerca a Kaede.

- Hola fea -dice Kaede mirando a Namizu- Lo siento.

- No pasa nada -dice Namizu algo triste porque no viera su belleza- Oye, ¿no tienes amigos?

- No los necesito -dice Kaede- Los amigos son un estorbo, y lo más importante es el plan Ojo de Luna... -mira al agujero del que cae un rayo de luz- Un mundo donde sería la mejor ninja... Sin maldad y monstruos en el mundo.

- ¿Cómo van a ser los amigos poco importantes? -dice Namizu- Tiene que haber algo que hagamos juntas -después choca la palma de una mano con el puño de la otra- Eso es, vamos de tiendas -dice contenta.

- Ya te he dicho que... -empieza diciendo Kaede cuando Namizu se la lleva a rastras.

- Eso es algo que une a las mujeres desde siempre -dice Namizu, luego se para en la puerta- Obito-kun, vamos a probarnos ropa, ¿te vienes con nosotros para ver qué nos queda bien? -en ese momento Obito tiene una hemorragia nasal- Sabía que se pondría así de mono.

- No tiene remedio -dice Sakura. Namizu se va con Kaede.

- Ay madre lo que puede pasar -dice Obito limpiándose la nariz.

- Obito -dice Sakura- ¿Recuerdas las notas de Tobi al encontrarse con Madara, y que Orochimaru tenía en su base?

- Las recuerdo -dice Obito serio de nuevo.

- Pues básicamente pone que existe un jutsu mucho más poderoso siquiera que el Shinra Tensei -dice Sakura.

- Babutsu Sōzō -dice Obito, recordando lo que le dijo Orochimaru sobre los jutsus del Rinnegan- Ese es una de las normas para poder realizar el Tsukiyomi Infinito, aparte de ser el Jinchūriki del Jūbi. Se basa en la administración de la imaginación y del Yin para crear cosas de la nada.

- Pues bien, se hace realidad todas las imaginaciones del usuario -dice Sakura- Incluso los objetos que decimos que son espirituales.

- ¿Qué insinúas? -dice Obito.

- Totsuka no Tsurugi, y Escudo de Yata -dice Sakura- Dos objetos legendarios creados en el caso de que se tenga que sellar al Jūbi...

- Y esos dos objetos son propiedad de Itachi, quien ignoramos cómo ha conseguido poner esas armas en el Susano'o -dice Obito- Con esos objetos, incluso una Bijūdama es desviada.

- Madara la creó en la Guerra por su ilimitado chakra, y ha conseguido sellar a ese traidor de Nagato, aunque aún necesitaba ser el Jinchūriki del Jūbi para el Tsukiyomi Infinito -dice Sakura- Tenemos que evitar que Itachi use su Susano'o.

- Lo veo difícil, ahora que tiene el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno puede usarlo sin coste de visión aunque le cueste chakra -dice Obito.

- Pero no cuenta con una cosa que tenemos a nuestro favor -dice Sakura sonriendo, mira a un Bee bastante herido por quitarle 3 tentáculos en su forma Bijū, aunque uno de ellos todavía sigue en la cocina- Ahora sí que ganaremos.

- ¡Sucia infiel pelochicle, me coses ya o qué! -grita Hidan creando un eco por toda la base.

- ¡Ya voy, pedazo de imbécil maníaco! -grita Sakura, empieza a irse a su puesto médico- Me cuesta admitirlo pero Hidan es necesario para nuestra organización... Y para que podamos realizar la paz.

* * *

**Hime Masaomi:** Pues aún no has visto a Yilan y Zetsu, ya verás como son.

**Adrian:** Bueno, es que Namizu en realidad le da igual todo, y Sakura aprovecha para descubrir un punto débil en Suigetdu, sin saber que Yilan le hace lo mismo. PD: Si te refieres a todo Aoshio contra toda la Alianzs, aún falta mucho para eso.

**Loser93:** Pues encima es Namizu de las más fuertes de la organización, y Tenten aún no ha mostrado todo lo que sabe, lo mismo Naruto. No sabes tu bien la batalla campal que se está armando.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 14, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^  
**

******Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Zetsu y Yilan andan por un bosque.

- Tuvimos suerte de tener el nuevo equipo Zombie con nosotros, ¿no, Yilan-sama? -dice Zetsu.

- A pesar de los fallos lo conseguimos -dice Yilan, recordando que desde que llegó a Aoshio han ocurrido 4 intentos de rescatar a Hidan... Todos fallaron porque enviaron a Namizu y a Z, y Namizu le dejó tirado estropeando las misiones, y Z insistía en ir a rescatar a Hidan- Aquí es -dice Yilan, quita un sello escondido entre unos árboles, y la enorme roca de enfrente se mueve hasta revelar una entrada- Mi base... Cuánto hace que no iba...

- Concretamente año y medio, Yilan-sama -dice Zetsu entrando en la base al igual que Yilan- ¿Qué estamos buscando?

- El sitio exacto donde el primer Tsuchikage perdió la armadura -dice Yilan- El pueblo es algo grande, aunque ese tipo amante de los explosivos ya habrá matado al pueblo para evitar obstáculos -mira unos informes- ¿Donde estará...? Aquí está -coge un mapa- Este punto de coordenadas -enseña la coordenada del mapa a Zetsu- corresponde al último punto de batalla donde seguramente el Tsuchikage perdió la armadura. Antes no pensaba que podrían encontrarlo, pero ahora... Debemos destruirla.

- ¿Si tenía esa información, por qué no la usó para su plan? -dice Zetsu.

- Porque primero, ya era fuerte -dice Yilan- Segundo, había algo que quería conseguir antes.

- ¿Había? -dice Zetsu- ¿Por qué ya no?

- Porque conozco un atajo que antes no conocía -dice Yilan con una malvada sonrisa.

En Konoha, Danzō estaba en su nueva base oculta de la Raíz y tenía ya información de todos incluso de Namizu: una chica que usa el Suiton como Suigetsu viajó por todas partes haciendo misiones, aunque se ignoraba qué motivos tenía para unirse a Obito... Se le ocurría uno, pero era demasiado descabellado para ser verdad.

- Hiyori Kaede -dice Danzō mirando el informe de uno de sus espías- Contiene el Hikaton, un Kekkei Genkai bastante raro -sonríe con el plan que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza si utilizaba el objetivo de Kaede a su favor- Z, un Jashinista, junto con Hidan... A esos hay que eliminarlos cuanto antes...

- ¿Qué me dice de Shigeru, Endo y Kensui? -dice uno de la Raíz- Son bastante poderosos.

- Es imposible que Kensui se una por su odio a Sasuke, y lo mismo pasa con ese Endo, si sé jugar mis cartas -dice Danzō- Aunque quitadle los ojos a ese Kensui en cuanto lo veáis, son demasiado valiosos para que ese cualquiera los tenga... Y sobre Shigeru, debo decir que es fuerte, pero no es lo que busco por lo que debe ser eliminado cuánto antes.

- ¿Y Zetsu y Yilan? -dice el Raíz.

- Los dos tienen células Senju -dice Danzō- pero yo pienso que las de Yilan deben ser menos puras que las de Hashirama. Con todo, hay que matarlos, quitarles sus células Senju y destruir sus cuerpos como sea posible -mira a otro Raíz- ¿Cómo va eso?

- Por ahora es un metal muerto, aunque si le infundimos chakra continuamente en el sitio justo, funcionará -dice el segundo Raíz- Tarde o temprano funcionará sin necesidad de darle tanto chakra.

- Es una suerte que consigamos estas notas de una base de Orochimaru -dice el primer Raíz.

- Excelente -dice Danzō- No es como yo quería, pero servirá.

Kiba estaba en la salida de Konoha con Akamaru a su izquierda y con una perra marrón y con pelo largo a su derecha.

- ¿No tarda bastante en llegar? -dice Akamaru, quien desde hace un año habla si no hay mucha gente reunida.

- Si, dijimos que en unos minutos empezamos la misión -dice Kiba, se acerca Chōji comiendo unas patatas de bolsa- ¿Algún día no te traerás comida a las misiones? -bromea.

- Cuando te laves más de dos veces al mes no me traeré comida -bromea Chōji haciendo enfadar a Kiba, la perra marrón mira las patatas relamiéndose- No Chairomaru, ya te dí hace poco patatas -Chairomaru se queja, llegan Hinata y Lee.

- ¡Hola compañeros de misión! -dice Lee- ¡Usemos la fuerza de la Juventud para completar la misión! -con fuego en sus ojos.

- ¿Habéis visto a Tenten? -dice Hinata.

- No, pero seguro que está despidiéndose de Naruto -dice Kiba con una sonrisa pervertida. Hinata se pone bastante roja al imaginarse la "despedida" de la pareja Uzumaki.

- Tienes sangre en la nariz -dice Akamaru señalando con la pata un poco de sangre que cae de la nariz de Kiba.

- Perdón por el retraso -dice Tenten acercándose al grupo, ve a Kiba sonriendo a lo Jiraiya, tras entender lo que pensaba se pone roja y con un Boken golpea a Kiba en la cabeza- ¿¡Quieres dejar de imaginarte cosas?! ¡Parece que fue Ero-Sennin quien te entrenó!

- Gomenasai -dice Kiba sobándose la cabeza.

- Vamos a la misión -dice Tenten, todo el grupo empieza a saltar de árbol en árbol. Una hora después, entran en un pueblo quemado y lleno de casas abandonadas. Hinata se para de repente.

- Veo que a 20 metros hay tres grupos de 3 personas, uno delante de nosotros, otro a la derecha y otro a la izquierda -dice Hinata- También veo que tienen escondidas trampas con sellos explosivos detrás de ellos para que exploten si los derrotamos.

- Bien, Hinata se encarga de las trampas -dice Kiba- Tenten del grupo de la izquierda y al mismo tiempo Lee se encargará del de la derecha. Chōji, mis perros y yo atacaremos al grupo de delante, mientras tanto escóndete en los árboles por si vienen refuerzos.

- Hai -dicen todos, Tenten va por unos arbustos hasta estar cerca del grupo de la izquierda. Escucha una conversación.

- Esto es un aburrimiento -dice uno de los ninjas de la roca- No entiendo por qué debería ir a por Sasuke sólo. Si nos unimos a Aoshio seríamos mucho mejores.

- Ya has oído al jefe, son unos traicioneros -dice otro ninja- Una de Konoha que engañó a su aldea por el odio hacia los Jinchūriki, una chica que huyó de su aldea porque denegaron su acceso a los ANBU...

- Cierto -dice el tercer ninja- Sin contar que según la información que nos ha llegado esa Sakura está enamorada de Sasuke, y ya deberías saber que lo peor que deberías hacer es pedir matar a la persona que le gusta al jefe de una organización, por eso lo matará y hará desaparecer su rastro.

- No conviene tenerlos de enemigos, y tampoco de aliados. Konoha lo sufrió por las malas con esa Haruno -dice el segundo ninja- Si uno de los jefes es la Reicherī de Akatsuki, a saber cómo serán de fuertes los demás -de repente algo verde golpea con suma rapidez al grupo de la derecha- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Santsūga! -Kiba y sus dos perros giran a gran velocidad derrotando a los tres del grupo central, Tenten invoca unos Tessen y con un rápido movimiento derrota a dos ninjas, el único que queda en pie intenta huir pero Hinata aparece y golpea varios puntos del Chakra, debilitándolo.

- Doton: Domu -el ninja convierte su brazo en piedra y va a atacar a Hinata cuando Akamaru le muerde en el otro brazo- ¡Suelta maldito bicho! -intentándo quitárselo de encima.

- ¡Allá vamos! -dice Lee al tiempo que Akamaru suelta al ninja- Geki Konoha Kongōreki Senpū -le da una fuerte patada al ninja que lo empotra contra unos árboles, partiéndolos.

- Derrotados -dice Kiba- Y sin que vengan refuerzos.

- Ya he desactivado las trampas -dice Hinata acercándose a ellos.

- Si ya nos hemos encontrado ninjas, vamos por buen camino -dice Akamaru, Chairomaru ladra con fuerza, dándole la razón- Sigamos adelante -guiándose con el Byakugan de Hinata empiezan a buscar.

Varios cientos de metros en el lado contrario, Zetsu y Yilan ven otro grupo de 6 ninjas delante.

- ¿Quién se encarga del grupo? -dice Zetsu.

- Mejor yo empiezo, tú acabas con el resto entre la confusión -dice Yilan formando espinas en los brazos y lanzándolos contra 3 de los ninjas- Mokuton: Sashiki no jutsu -hace un sello y las tres espinas se transforman en ramas que atraviesan por varios puntos a los ninjas.

- Hakke Hasangeki -Zetsu libera una gigantesca onda de chakra hacia dos de los ninjas, derrotándolos.

- Aoshio... -dice el ninja al ver las capas de los ninjas recién llegados, temblando de miedo- Vosotros...

- ¿Dónde está vuestro jefe? -dice Yilan acercándose al ninja- Y te aseguro que saldrás vivo.

- No voy a traicionar al jefe -dice el ninja sacando un Tantō y va a clavarlo sobre el pecho de Yilan, quien con gran rapidez controla las ramas para golpear al ninja en el estómago con fuerza. El ninja suelta el Tantō. Yilan se acerca y sonríe de macabra manera.

- Eso va a ser un no, me imagino -dice Yilan andando hasta acercarse al oído del ninja. Algo le dice al oído, haciendo que el ninja abra los ojos de temor.

- No puede ser -dice rol ninja, cuando las ramas rodean al ninja.

- Supongo que debemos ir partiendo por el noroeste, para empezar -destroza al ninja con sus ramas- Tarde o temprano encontraremos la Armadura del Tsuchikage.

- ¿Y si nos encontramos a alguien de Konoha? -dice Zetsu, Yilan le mira.

- Muertos serán más útiles para Aoshio -dice Yilan sonriendo.

- Entendido -dice Zetsu, mirando con impasibilidad los ninjas muertos- Si no lo hubiéramos matado sabríamos donde está la Armadura del Tsuchikage, podrías estar equivocado.

- Pero no lo estoy, gracias a mis notas -dice Yilan- Si tenemos suerte, no nos encontraremos con ninguno de Konoha -empiezan a ir saltando de árbol en árbol hacia su objetivo.

Un hombre de mediana edad y con una araña de arcilla no tan buena como la de Deidara en la mano estaba sentado en una roca. Tiene el pelo rubio y en punta, piel clara y ojos marrones. Una extraña armadura con el símbolo de Iwagakure tiene en su pecho, la armadura llega desde el cuello hasta la cintura.

- ¿Makarov-sama, estás seguro de que era aquí? -dice un ninja usando su Doton para eliminar rocas y cavar, otros 5 están cavando.

- Seguro, el primer Tsuchikage la perdió en la primera Guerra Ninja, y fue éste el escenario de la última batalla -dice el hombre llamado Makarov, lanza la araña y esta choca contra un árbol, provocando una explosión y destrozando el árbol.

- Impresionante como siempre, Makarov-sama -dice el ninja mirando el tronco del árbol destruido- Se nota que la armadura prototipo que encontró en la antigua Otogakure es muy buena.

- Esto no es nada comparado con Deidara-sama, sus explosiones sí que eran dignas de considerarse arte, pero las mías van por buen camino -dice Makarov, mirando donde cavan los ninjas- Uchiha Sasuke... Pronto te destruiré por el arte que Deidara-sama usó para intentar matarte.

* * *

**Hime Masaomi:** Pues se revelarán varias cosas en esa misión. Puntos débiles si tienen: En un día oscuro Kaede no sirve, Kensui no puede usar su Dōjutsu contra más de uno a la vez, un corte impredecible y el veneno hieren a Namizu, ya sabes las debilidades de Hidan y puede que también las de Z, de los demás aún no se sabe mucho.

**Adrian:** Eso no lo sabes tú bien XDD. PD: Ya verás cuales son (No adelanto nada)

**Lose93:** Hidan siempre será así, Namizu es impredecible y es difícil saber qué hará a continuación. Itachi sí, tiene algún secreto para sí mismo (justo como es él), paliza merecida a Sakura por lo de Iruka y Yilan tiene muchos más secretos.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 15, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^  
**

******Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Tenten y el grupo van por los árboles hasta que se paran cerca de unas casas, que estaban quemadas por las paredes y destrozadas por el techo y las ventanas.

- Maldición, otro grupo delante -dice Hinata usando el Byakugan, viendo unas 9 personas- Por el chakra, 7 son de nivel Genin y los otros 2 son nivel Jonin.

- Tenemos que encargarnos rápidamente de los de nivel Genin con sigilo -dice Kiba- Hinata, puedes crear espinas de chakra. Úsalas para dejar inconsciente al enemigo. Tenten, usa tu Jokiton para confundir al enemigo y eliminarlos más fácilmente.

- Sí -dice Tenten, hace sellos- Jokiton: Chissoku Jōki -usando su chakra crea una gran nube de vapor que rodea a los ninjas.

- ¡Mierda, de dónde ha salido este vapor! -dice uno de los ninjas, por el vapor le cuesta respirar un poco. Uno de los Genin recibe una espina de chakra en el cuello, dejándolo inconsciente. Suena cómo cae al suelo.

- ¡Han dado a un ninja! -grita otro ninja- ¡Esto es obra...! -recibe otra espina de chakra en el cuello, igual que los 5 Genin restantes. Después llueven kunais explosivos, provocando una enorme explosión. Los Jonin se han protegido con su Doton: Domu. Lee y Chōji están delante de ellos mientras Kiba, Hinata y Tenten siguen buscando.

- ¡Ninjas de Konoha! -grita un Jonin- ¡No quedará nada de vosotros! -saca su Tantō.

- Preparémonos, Lee -dice Chōji- Tu oponente es un Jonin.

- Lo sé, pero la llama de la Juventud brilla con fuerza en nosotros -dice Lee tirando sus pesas al suelo, creando enormes agujeros en el suelo.

- Doton: Gansetsukon -el Jonin que tiene Lee como oponente crea un bastón de tierra- Veamos que puedes hacer -con rapidez lanza el bastón a Lee, que esquiva con su velocidad- ¡Qué...! -recibe una gran patada en la barbilla, que lo eleva al aire. Lee salta hacia el enemigo dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, como el Omote Renge.

- Konoha uzumaki gurīnbīsuto -Lee golpea al ninja con una decena de puñetazos en un segundo y después aparece encima de él y le propina una severa patada, creando un inmenso boquete en el suelo al caer el ninja inconsciente.

- ¡Baika no jutsu! -dice Chōji, volviéndose gigante- ¡Ōdama Nikudan Sensha! -Chōji se transforma en una gran bola amplificado con en Baika no jutsu, rueda por el suelo hasta el Jonin, quien esquiva el ataque. Lee aparece en la trayectoria de Chōji.

- ¡Konoha Barajetto! -Lee patea a Chōji, haciendo que con enorme rapidez vuelva a por el ninja y lo golpea con fuerza, estrellándolo con fuerza contra unos árboles- Que raro... A pesar del chakra, no duraron nada -vuelve a la normalidad.

- No esperaban tales ataques desde el principio, Chōji-san -dice Lee, los dos corren por los árboles en busca de sus amigos.

Tenten, Kiba e Hinata se encuentran en una emboscada de unos 13 ninjas.

- Vaya vaya, no esperaba ver a una Jinchūriki entre el equipo -dice uno de los ninjas- ¡A por ellos! -los ninjas se lanzan a por ellos.

- Byakugan -Hinata activa su Dōjutsu y golpea con fuerza a dos de ellos en sus puntos de chakra.

- ¡Inu Rendan! -Kiba golpea con sus garras a un ninja, haciéndole heridas. Akamaru muerde a otro en el brazo y después le araña en el pecho con sus garras. Por ultimo, Chairomaru gira sobre sí mismo, golpeando a un tercer ninja con fuerza y derrotándolo.

- Buki no Mai -Tenten primero invoca unos Tonfas que golpean a un ninja, después saca unos Tantō y dobles kunais y con extrema rapidez ataca al ninja hasta dejarlo inconsciente, lanza los dobles kunais contra varios ninjas, derrotándolos. Por ultimo invoca un círculo de armas explosivas que derrotan a varios ninjas. En breve todos están inconscientes menos uno.

- Malditos, os arrepentiréis de haberos enfrentado a nosotros -va a sacar un Fūma Shuriken cuando una gran patada de Lee le alcanza en la cara y lo envía a varios metros de distancia, hasta que al chocar contra un árbol se queda inconsciente.

- ¡Chicos, estáis bien! -dice Chōji junto con Lee. Una risa se oye cerca.

- No por mucho tiempo -dice Yilan adelantándose y mirándoles. Zetsu está con él y mira a Hinata con una sonrisa que pone los pelos de punta- Hola chicos de Konoha.

- En cuanto os vi, supe que lo primero es eliminar los obstáculos más difíciles -dice Zetsu- Déjamelos a mí, Yilan-sama.

- Yo me encargo de Tenten -dice Yilan, se va hacia Tenten dejando un alto muro de árboles que les rodean, impidiéndoles salir y separando a Tenten del grupo- Jujujujujuju... Creo que ha llegado tu hora, Kunoichi Tenten.

- O es más tu fin que el mío -dice Tenten sacando Tonfas, lista para atacar.

En el otro lado, Zetsu mira al grupo con una sonrisa de soberbia.

- Bueno, es hora de ver lo débiles que sois los ninjas comparados conmigo -dice Zetsu activando su Byakugan.

- ¡Byakugan! -Hinata activa su Dōjutsu, entonces abre más los ojos de sorpresa- Im... Imposible...

- ¡¿Qué ocurre, Hinata?! -dice Kiba. Hinata tiembla.

- Este... Zetsu... Tiene 730 puntos de chakra -dice Hinata.

- ¿¡Cómo!? -dicen todo el grupo.

- Así es -dice Zetsu se ríe un poco- Tenía los 364 puntos de chakra, que Sakura se ha encargado de aumentar gracias a su idea de la manipulación de puntos de chakra.

- ¿Manipulación de los puntos de chakra? -dice Lee, sacando shurikens y lanzándolos contra Zetsu, quien usa el Kaiten para desviarlos todos.

- Bueno, exactamente no sería así como los llamaría -dice Zetsu al parar de girar- 364 puntos de chakra repartidos por todo el cuerpo, pero cuanto más grande es el cuerpo más espacio existe entre punto de chakra y punto de chakra. Eso era un problema -carga chakra en su palma y lanza un Hakke Kuso a Chōji, haciéndole retroceder- así que le pedí a Sakura que me mejorase. Sakura se le ocurrió una pequeña manipulación de mi cuerpo -esquiva a Lee y le golpea en el cuello con un golpe del Juken, pero Lee en realidad es un cambiazo- Existía la manera de realizar con los ninjutsu médicos una especie de canal de chakra y concentrarlo en un punto del cuerpo tras infundir chakra, convirtiéndolo en un punto de chakra -esquiva a Kiba, Akamaru y Chairomaru- Aunque sólo alguien con un gran dominio del ninjutsu médico lo podría hacer -usa el Hakke: Rokujūjon Sho para golpear tanto a Kiba como a sus dos perros, cerrando varios de sus puntos de chakra- Tras una larga operación... Aquí estoy.

- ¿Y... por qué estás con ese Yilan? -dice Chōji, recordando que les hablaron a todos de ese Yilan.

- Me mejora más y mejor que esa Sakura -dice Zetsu- Mírame... Antes de la operación de Sakura era un simple Zetsu. Después de -esquiva con facilidad un ataque de Hinata, golpeándola en el estómago- la operación tenía el Byakugan y más puntos de chakra, nada más -la hace retroceder unos metros de un puñetazo- Y desde que Yilan me mejorara soy mucho mejor que cualquiera de vosotros. Soy mejor que un Jonin, soy mejor que un Hyuga... Mejor que cualquiera de todos vosotros -envía a Chōji a volar por un ataque- Byakugan: Sandageki -golpea en su espalda 3 veces, enviándolo a volar unos metros hasta que choca contra un árbol.

- ¡Omote...! -Lee aparece bajo Zetsu y le va a golpear pero lo coge del pie derecho con una mano, justo antes de que la patada le de.

- Zesshō: Hachimon Hōgeki -Zetsu golpea las 8 puertas celestiales de Lee, éste escupe mucha sangre- No te va a matar... Pero es suficiente para que no uses tus puertas -lo estrella contra Chōji.

- Maldita sea -dice Chōji escupiendo sangre- contra el Byakugan no podemos hacer nada.

- Y ahora -dice Zetsu mirando a Hinata- sólo quedas tú, la Hyuga del Souke -Hinata también se prepara para atacar. Los ataques Juken de los dos usuarios del Byakugan son rápidos, pero ninguno alcanza los puntos de chakra.

- ¡Hinata... derrótalo! -dice Akamaru, apoyando a Hinata.

- ¡Tú puedes, Hinata-san! -grita Lee herido por el último ataque- ¡Eres nuestra única esperanza ahora!

- ¡Hakke Kuso! -Zetsu golpea a Hinata con una onda de chakra, haciendo que Hinata escupa sangre. Se levanta con un poco de sangre en la boca- Es inútil vencerme, Hyuga Hinata. Eres débil y siepre lo serás.

- ¡Cállate! -grita Hinata- ¡No sabes nada de mí! ¡Sōshiken no Mai! -Hinata crea leones de chakra en sus manos y golpea con gráciles y rápidos golpes a Zetsu, aunque con cada golpe que Zetsu recibía, Hinata también recibía uno. Zetsu aleja a Hinata de una patada.

- Al contrario, Sakura me ha hablado de tí y de toda Konoha, esa aldea llena de conspiraciones como la Masacre Uchiha, el ataque del Kyubi, el ataque de Orochimaru... -empieza nombrando Zetsu, luego se ríe- Todo va tan bien como Tobi lo ha planeado.

- Lo sabía, sigue manipulada por las mentiras -dice Hinata yendo a golpear a Zetsu, quien lo esquiva y golpea a Hinata bajo el brazo, luego le da una patada en la cara que la aleja unos metros.

- Tal y como Tobi ha dicho: "Quien es capaz de amar tambien es capaz de odiar" -dice Zetsu- Pero ahora dime... ¿Vais a perdonarla? Cierto, Sasuke ayudó en la Guerra y fue perdonado gracias a la intervención de Naruto. Pero Sakura hizo algo mucho peor que todo lo que hizo Sasuke: Primero jugó con la amistad de Naruto, luego conspiró junto con Tobi y Nagato para la muerte de Jiraiya durante la misión del Sanbi hace 3 años, después ayudó a Sasuke a matar a Danzō... Ahora ha creado un grupo más fuerte que Akatsuki, y ha acabado con una de las personas que le ha apoyado y le ha visto como un niño normal: Iruka -sonríe- ¿Ha llorado Naruto? ¿Ahora planea matarla sumido en el dolor y la venganza?

- Eso nunca lo hará, Zetsu -dice Hinata enojada- Naruto es, como dijo Konan -alza las manos, preparada para atacar- el puente de luz que acabará con la oscuridad del mundo ninja. Oscuridad que eliminaremos empezando por tí, Zetsu -golpea bajo el brazo a Zetsu, pero Zetsu esquiva elataque e Hinata recibe 3 golpes en los brazos.

- Esto no ha hecho más que comenzar -dice Zetsu- Prepárate para morir.

- Jamás -dice Hinata- Juken: Hakke Tenohira Seishin -coge a Zetsu del brazo y lo golpea con fuerza. El ataque no funciona como debería, ya que un segundo par de brazos salen de debajo de sus primeros brazos y golpean en el costado a Hinata, haciendo que pare el ataque.

- ¡Kaiten! -Zetsu crea un escudo de 360 grados que envía a volar a Hinata hacia unos árboles, antes de que Hinata se de cuenta ya tenía a Zetsu frente a ella- Hakkeshō Yonranbu -atrapa a Hinata en la zona de los ocho trigramas y le da varios golpes con sus 4 palmas, hasta que golpea a Hinata en el pecho, tirándola unos metros más atrás.

- Ese Yilan... debe de haberle puesto esos brazos a Zetsu -dice Lee apretando los dientes.

- ¿Tú... Cómo puedes tener el Byakugan? -dice Hinata.

- ¿En serio quieres saberlo? -dice Zetsu, riéndose- En Konoha perdiste a un Hyuga querido... ¿no?

Hinata se pone pálida un momento. De repente la cara de Hinata adopta un rostro de ira.

- Tú -dice Hinata- ¿Cómo se te ocurre...?

- Vamos, yo sólo soy un pobre clon -dice Zetsu- en realidad fue otro el que robó su cuerpo aprovechando la noche... Ahora tengo el poder de un gran Jonin de Konoha -todos entienden al instante de lo que habla- Contempla mi poder... Contempla el poder de los Hyuga... ¡Contempla el poder del Genio del Bouke, Hyuga Neji! ¡Con sus ojos, te derrotaré!

* * *

Inu Rendan (Combo del perro)

Buki no Mai (Danza de las Armas)

Konoha uzumaki gurīnbīsuto (Estilo de la Hoja: Torbellino de la Bestia Verde)

Konoha Bajaretto (Estilo de Konoha: Bala a reacción)

Hakkeshō Yonranbu (Ocho Trigramas Cuádriple Danza Tormenta de Palmas)

**Adrian:** Pues por ahora... 3 sólamente (Endo, Kensui y Makarov) PD: Una de dos, o le mandarán a buscar otra base para destruirla... O le enseñará algo a Konohamaru.

**Hime Masaomi:** Cuando se me ocurrió pensé lo mismo XD Y habrá bastante acción en este y los siguientes capítulos.

**Loser93:** Ya dije que Namizu hace lo que le da la gana XD Pues sí que es poderosa, y eso sin contar el prototipo que tiene Makarov.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 16, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^  
**

******Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Tenten esquiva las ramas de Yilan con rapidez y lanza decenas de kunais que Yilan bloquea con un árbol de madera.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? -dice Yilan usando las raíces de los árboles cercanos como armas- Si sigues así tarde o temprano morirás -Tenten usa un rollo para invocar decenas de kunais que se clavan en las ramas. En el suelo saca un pergamino.

- Sōgu: Bakusaidama -Tenten invoca desde uno de sus pergaminos Esferas explosivas mientras se desplaza por el campo de batalla para así rodear todo el lugar, cuando las ramas hacen contacto con las esferas estas inmediatamente explotan fuertemente, destrozándolas.

- Interesante, hice bien en que yo decidiera pelear contra tí -dice Yilan, las raices esquivan las esferas explosivas pero resulta que las esferas tienen un tiempo, ya que al poco de lanzarlas Tenten las esferas explotan destrozándo las raíces y creando una humareda por el campo de batalla. Tenten invoca un arco que tiene cuatro flechas cargadas a la vez. Soltando un mecanismo de trabas dispara las flechas y las 4 flechas impactan en el pecho de Yilan, quien resulta ser un clon de Tierra. El verdadero Yilan va a atacar a Tenten con una raíz.

- Burēdou~ōrufurōtā -Tenten invoca armas ninjas a través de dos pergaminos que son lanzados al suelo en curvas, permitiendo que las armas sirvan para protegerla del ataque de Yilan.

- Mokuton: Kizuchi -Yilan crea del suelo varias piezas de madera que salen disparadas hacia Tenten. Tenten esquiva las piezas de maderas con un salto y al mismo tiempo unos kunais con sellos explosivos salen del pergamino hacia Yilan- Mokuton: Jukai Heki -crea un sinfín de ramas que actúan como un muro que le protege de los ataques- No importa lo que hagas, Jinchūriki -por unos sellos de Yilan el muro se lanza a por Tenten, quien esquiva las ramas- este es tu fin.

- No lo creo -dice Tenten, sacando miles de armas del rollo- Sōgu: Tenjin Ranman- Tenten invoca múltiples armas conectadas con hilos de chakra a los dedos, desde uno de sus pergaminos, dirigiéndo las armas hacia Yilan en una formación corriente. Después de que el arma final golpée a Yilan, Tenten usa los hilos de chakra para hacer las armas volar por encima de su enemigo- Ten cuidado con lo que tienes encima- dice mientras mueve los dedos para hacer girar las armas, se dirigen entonces hacia abajo las armas para golpear a Yilan en el suelo otra vez. Pero Yilan resulta ser un cambiazo.

- Vuelvo a decirlo -dice el verdadero Yilan cerca de Tenten, apoya su mano en el suelo, transmitiendo chakra- Éste es tu fin. Mokuton: Moku Dākuu~ébu no jutsu -varias ramas salen del suelo y crecen hasta formar una enorme ola que atrapa a Tenten y la asfixia, usa el chakra del Gobi para, con una explosión de chakra, destrozar las ramas y liberarse. Tenten corre hacia Yilan.

- Sōgu: Baku Ryusei -Tenten invoca una Kusarigama desde uno de sus pergaminos y la utiliza para frenar a Yilan. Entonces ella saca uno de sus pergaminos para lanzar un sinfín de armas desde ellos, todas se clavan en Yilan, aunque era un clon de Madera que hizo al recibir el ataque de la Kusarigama. Yilan aparece y va a atacarla con una especie de brazalete de madera, pero Tenten justo usa la Kusarigama para atacar a Yilan, quien bloquea el ataque usando su brazalete como escudo.

- ¿Creees que con tus armas vas a derrotarme a mí, a un Senju? -dice Yilan, se ríe un poco- No me hagas reir -hace sellos- Mokuton: Mokusei no Ryū -crea un enorme dragón que se lanza a por Tenten, quien con un poco de concentración entra en su Modo Sabio y golpea al dragón de Madera con energía natural. El dragón retrocede un poco- Veo que la energía natural puede contra tu dragón, Yilan.

- Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba -dice Yilan para nada sorprendido- De todas formas, sólo es un poco de suerte- lo vuelve a lanzar pero Tenten esquiva al dragón mientras saca un enorme rollo.

- Sempō: Arashi Ryūkami -Tenten envuelve al dragón con un rollo, entonces varias Bakuryūgeki salen de cada trozo del rollo, provocando una enorme explosión y destruyendo en parte al dragón. Su cara estaba partida en la parte superior, y no tenía un brazo.

- Ya me imaginaba que mi Mokuton no es tan poderoso como el de Hashirama, si lo fuera no habrías durado ni un segundo -dice Yilan, una raíz golpea a Tenten en el estómago y enviándola a volar. Poco tiempo después el dragón de madera la golpea en el estómago con su largo hocico, estrellándola en un árbol.

- Maldición -dice Tenten, escupe un poco de sangre y se levanta, invoca su katana y se lanza a por Yilan, quien lanza el dragón. Tenten en ese momento tira la katana al aire y hace sellos- Jokiton: Kirisansei -una gran niebla envuelve al dragón, el vapor empieza a deshacer el dragón poco a poco, volviéndolo más oscuro y frenándolo un poco.

- Interesante técnica -dice Yilan- Por algo eres una buena Jonin -Tenten salta hasta la espada, la coge y se recubre con una cola.

- Nikkeryū no Mai -Tenten se lanza a por el dragón, aunque el dragón absorbe chakra del Gobi el corte que Tenten realiza le corta la cabeza. El dragón se deshace en trocitos de Madera al perder la cabeza.

- Lo dicho, mi dragón no se puede comparar con el de Hashirama -dice Yilan invocando raíces hacia Tenten.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas realizando el plan Ojo de Luna? -pregunta Tenten cortando las raíces con la Katana.

- ¿Que qué busco con el plan Ojo de Luna? -dice Yilan- Bueno, no me interesa el plan Ojo de Luna. ¿Cuál es mi objetivo entonces? Eso... es un secreto que descubrirás a su tiempo, Tenten. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que tú y Naruto vais a morir -con sellos crea Shurikens de piedras que se lanzan a por Tenten, quien invoca unos Tonfas y destroza a golpes los Shurikens.

- *Retomemos lo que sé de Aoshio* -piensa Tenten repasandose las ideas mientras Yilan invoca enormes raíces hacia ella, con un ataque en su Modo Sabio destroza las raíces- *Endo y Kensui quieren matar a Sasuke, quién sabe si el plan de verdad les interesa... Namizu es rara y hace lo que quiere... ¿Y ahora a Yilan no le interesa el plan? ¿Por qué está con ellos entonces? Esto se está volviendo demasiado raro*

- Mokuton: Shashiki no jutsu -Yilan lanza espinas de madera empalando a Tenten, pero era un cambiazo. Tenten estaba escondida cerca y detrás de Yilan, sale con rapidez.

- Te tengo -dice Tenten invocando unas cadenas que atrapan a Yilan antes de que se diera cuenta, entonces Tenten saca un pergamino, lanza otro pergamino a un lado y un tercer pergamino a otro lado, dando lugar a los vórtices de un triángulo, contándoselo ella. Del primer pergamino salen sellos- Sempō: Sankakkei Bōkyaku -de los tres rollos empiezan a salir miles de armas de todo tipo y bolas de fuego a gran velocidad, todos impactan sobre Yilan- No importa si usas tu Mokuton... No aguantará todos mis ataques.

- Kukukukukuku -ríe de extraña forma la sombra de Yilan. Estaba protegida por un muro aunque no fue suficiente para parar todos los daños- Hacia tiempo que no me hacías nada... Tenten -Yilan se revela deshaciendo la pared de Madera con un brazo menos, varias quemaduras y heridas de kunais... Y un extraño ojo de serpiente de color amarillo en lugar de su ojo derecho, debajo de su ojo tiene una linea morada. Tenten se pone pálida al reconocer ésa mirada. La mirada de ése temido ninja al que creía olvidado hace tiempo- Cuantos recuerdos- de repente Yilan abre la boca hasta que un segundo Yilan, con sus dos brazos y sin heridas, sale del primero, que cae al suelo.

- Tú -dice Tenten sin creérselo. La Katana se le resbala de los dedos- Es imposible... que estes vivo... Orochimaru.

En otro lugar, Makarov vigilaba la excavación cuando una rama atraviesa a un ninja en el pecho. Después una lluvia de ramas mata a los restantes ninjas hasta quedar sólo Makarov.

- ¿Qué? -dice Makarov sorprendido, se gira a ver de dónde ha salido esas ramas. El Kage Bunshin de Yilan se acerca, realizado momentos antes de encontrarse con el grupo de Konoha- Aoshio... -viendo su capa.

- Tú eres el ninja de Iwa que busca la armadura del primer Tsuchikage, por lo que veo -dice Yilan- Bien, te propongo un trato... Únete a nosotros y serás un gran ninja.

- ¿Unirme a vosotros, los ninjas cuyo jefe es la patética Haruno Sakura? -dice Makarov- ¿Quien no puede matar a Sasuke y por eso va a por la Alianza? Eso jamás.

- Es una pena, quería por lo menos perdonarte la vida -dice Yilan mintiendo. Makarov crea un águila de arcilla.

- Por el poder del arte... ¡Estalla en mil pedazos! -dice Marakov, lanza el águila contra Yilan, pero esquiva el águila, quien explota al ir todo recto hacia un árbol.

- Veo que no controlas a los animales en movimiento tanto como para controlar su dirección -dice Yilan, cuando de repente Makarov forma kunais de arcilla y los lanza contra Yilan a gran velocidad, provocando una explosión mayor.

- Cierto, sólo puedo lanzarlos en línea recta. Pero no es lo mismo con los objetos que no se mueven por sí mismos -dice Makarov, riendo. Yilan sale del humo con un enorme escudo formado con 3 espirales grandes.

- ¿Eso es todo? -dice Yilan- Vamos, me da vergüenza luchar contra tí -con un enorme pilar de tierra se eleva hasta el cielo- Mokuton: Moku Amechimarime -tras hacer sellos sus brazos se recubren de madera y lanza miles de espinas de madera desde el cielo, Makarov esquiva los ataques aunque una estaca de madera le atraviesa el hombro derecho.

- El arte... es tu final -dice Makarov creando un enorme C3 con forma de un enorme águila que, para sorpresa de Yilan, vuela hacia él con sus enormes alas- Cómo diría Deidara-sama... -hace un sello cuando el águila está a pocos metros de Yilan- ¡Katsu! -se crea una enorme explosión que es tan fuerte que deshace las nubes hasta que el cielo está totalmente despejado- Lo he conseguido -empieza a reírse- ¡He matado a un Senju, he matado a un miembro de Aoshio! -no se da cuenta de que Yilan aparece de la Tierra detrás de él- ¡Y todo esto sin la armadura del Tsuchika...! -no termina la frase porque una rama atraviesa la pierna derecha- ¡Aaaaaaah! -cae de rodillas. Yilan se ríe y anda hasta estar justo delante de él.

- Debiste saber -dice Yilan atándolo en las manos y los pies con ramas- que un Senju puede controlar la tierra, sobretodo si es de la madera antes creada -con gran fuerza... Y con una serpiente blanca saliendo de su brazo agarra la armadura.

- Esa serpiente blanca -dice Makarov mirando a Yilan y entonces ve una visión de su muerte. De repente Yilan atraviesa a Makarov con una rama, entonces éste explota hiriendo un poco a Yilan.

- ¿Un clon de arcilla? -dice Yilan buscando a Makarov con la mirada.

- Creí que habías muerto cuando Itachi te selló hace 3 años -dice Makarov saltando del árbol en el que estaba escondido- Serpiente Blanca de Konoha Orochimaru.

- Tengo bastantes ases en la manga para morir tán facilmente -dice Yilan sonriendo- Sólo tengo una pregunta que hacerte, y si tu respuesta me convence igual te salvo la vida... ¿Cómo sabías donde está enterrada la armadura del Tsuchikage?

- Jamás te lo contaré -dice Makarov, listo para pelear- Va a ser un honor vencer a un Sannin. Entonces sí me tendrán miedo.

- Kukukukukuku -ríe Yilan- Tendré que derrotarte para tener esa información pues.

* * *

Yilan (Serpiente en el idioma turco)

Mokuton: Moku Dākuu~ēbi no jutsu (Elemento Madera: Técnica de la Ola oscura de Madera)

Mokuton: Ame Mokuchimarime (Elemento Madera: Lluvia de Madera Sangrienta)

Jokiton: Kirisansei (Elemento Vapor: Niebla ácida)

Senpō: Sankakkei Bōkakyu (Arte Sabio: Triángulo del Olvido)

**Adrian:** No se destruye, se sella. En el siguiente capítulo se explica mejor.

**Loser93:** Eso veremos en el siguiente capítulo ^^ Aquí hay sorpresas.

**Hime Masaomi:** Aún no ha terminado, en el siguiente capítulo se verá más de la pelea.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 17, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^  
**

******Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Hinata temblaba por la ira de saber lo que Sakura había hecho con el cuerpo de Neji. Mira a Zetsu. Zetsu recuerda ese momento: días después de unirse a Sakura y Obito, éste último trajo el cuerpo de Neji a la base tras leer en unas notas que los Zetsus reforzados en Mokuton copian hasta los Kekkei Genkai, pero que eso suponía un gasto masivo de chakra y por eso Sakura le trasplantó los Byakugan para evitar ese gasto. Obito usó un sello para eliminar el sello en los Byakugan, y Sakura los curó usando a un ninja que capturaron.

- Zetsu -dice Hinata, con su Byakugan activado- En cuanto te derrote, le daré los ojos de Neji a Konoha, como recuerdo que me queda de él.

- No me digas, tú me vas a derrotar -dice Zetsu irónico- Sakura me lo contó todo... Eres la oveja negra del clan Hyuga, preocupándote más por el Jinchūriki del Kyubi que por tu clan, y dudo que estos 3 años hayas mejorado algo. Tienes miedo de mí, porque te enfrentas a mi como si te estuvieras enfrentando al verdadero Neji, y sabes que vas a perder.

- Eso no es cierto -dice Hinata.

- Si lo es -dice Zetsu- Además tú tienes manchadas las manos de la sangre de inocentes por tu incompetencia. Neji ha muerto protegiendo a Tenten, una Jinchūriki que además es la esposa de Naruto, aquel de quien estabas y sigues estando enamorada seguramente. También están en tu conciencia Sai, Tsunade y todos aquellos que murieron en la Guerra... Porque no supiste ver que esos Bijū son lo peor del mundo ninja, y preferiste protegerlos, y ya no hablemos de todas esas familias que no volverán a ver a sus seres queridos -dice para atacar psicológicamente a Hinata- ¿Crees que todas esas vidas destrozadas es lo mejor para proteger a esos Bijū?

- Primero -dice Hinata, mirando a Zetsu- es cierto que estuve enamorada. Pero aunque no esté con Naruto, sí lo protegeré de gente como tú. Segundo... Ese plan, como dicen Tenten y Naruto, es una ilusión en el que viviremos una mentira, y decir esas cosas no hará que me replantee nada. Y no permitiré que vosotros -se pone en posición de ataque, cierra los ojos- les hagáis daño a nuestros amigos por una ilusión.

- Estúpida Hyuga -dice Zetsu- Te reuniré con tu primo y con Hizashi... Los estorbos deben morir lo antes posible -corre hacia Hinata.

- ¿¡Hinata, qué haces!? ¡Abre los ojos! -dice Kiba. Zetsu va a golpear a Hinata, quien abre un poco los ojos... Cuando Hinata golpea a Zetsu justo debajo del brazo en cuanto Hinata recibe el golpe de Zetsu en 4 puntos diferentes, haciéndole escupir sangre. A Hinata no le ocurre nada.

- Kyūseishu Byakugan -dice Hinata abriendo sus ojos totalmente, sus pupilas se han vuelto un poco más pequeñas y brillantes como la luna y le crecen unas pocas venas más cerca de los ojos. Zetsu se aleja de ella.

- ¿Qué demonios...? -dice Zetsu, con su Byakugan ve que el chakra de Hinata es más claro y concentrado. También se da cuenta de que un sólo golpe suyo hizo cerrar 4 puntos de chakra a la vez, y que sus golpes, por alguna extraña razón, no había funcionado.

- El sello maldito del clan Hyuga -dice Hinata- no sólo crea un punto débil en la visión del Byakugan... También impide que el Byakugan evolucione al segundo nivel. Porque para eso no hace falta solamente un gran chakra, pues el sello disminuye su cantidad de chakra en un 10%... También debes haber estado entre la vida y la muerte -recordando el ataque de Pain hace 3 años- Claro que hasta poder utilizarlo me estuve entrenando... -se prepara para atacar- Dices ser como el mejor Hyuga por tu Byakugan, pero te demostraré que has cometido un error enfadando a los Hyuga -con gran rapidez ataca a Zetsu. Aunque Zetsu esquiva los ataques por un pelo, con rapidez Hinata ataca en puntos estratégicos de Zetsu en cuanto éste termina su movimiento. Zetsu se aleja de ella de un salto.

- ¡Hakke Hasangeki! -Zetsu lanza una gran onda de chakra a Hinata.

- Kyūsheishu: Hakke Kūshō -Hinata lanza una gran onda de chakra que choca contra el Hakke Hasangeki de Zetsu, los dos ataques se deshacen.

- Es imposible -dice Zetsu- ¡Eres Hyuga Hinata! ¡La inútil de la Rama principal, la que no evitó las muertes de sus amigos!

- Eso es cosa del pasado -dice Hinata- Ya no soy la inútil de antes, y aunque murieron amigos en la 4ª Guerra Ninja, me he esforzado en ser más fuerte para proteger a la gente que me importa -con rapidez se acerca a Zetsu y golpea su pierna, con el golpe sella otros 4 puntos de chakra. Zetsu va a atacar pero Hinata esquiva el ataque y golpea los dos brazos superiores, cerrando varios puntos de chakra. Zetsu va a golpear en los costados, pero Hinata se echa hacia atrás esquivando los ataques.

- *¿Acaso ella... está prediciendo mis movimientos?* -piensa Zetsu- *No... está prediciendo mi posición tras cada ataque. Tendré que hacer más rápido mis movimientos* -realiza un extraña postura- Hakke Rokujūjon Shō -golpea 64 veces a Hinata con gran rapidez. Al acabar el ataque Hinata adelanta su pie derecho.

- Kyūseishu Hakke: Yoroi -dice Hinata, Zetsu se da cuenta de que en los 64 puntos que golpeó hay concentrado chakra, y los ataques no le habían hecho efecto- Hakke Sukui Yūrei -primero golpea a Zetsu en el cuello, después se mueve rápidamente hasta estar a su espalda y sella todos los puntos de su espalda, por último de un golpe Juken lo eleva en el aire, Zetsu cae al suelo hasta estar a centímetros del suelo y con rapidez Hinata golpea con toda la palma a Zetsu, con tanta fuerza que crea un agujero donde cae Zetsu y le hace escupir sangre.

- In... increíble -dice Kiba, asombrado- Jamás había visto tal técnica.

- Debe de ser un secreto que sólo saben los Hyuga -dice Lee.

Zetsu está bastante herido por la cantidad de puntos de chakra cerrados.

- Un Hakke Kūshō más potente, mayor precisión y rapidez en los Juken... -dice Zetsu mientras se levanta- Eso va a ser... interesante -sonríe. Aún le quedan 190 puntos de chakra- Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō -antes de que Zetsu se moviera Hinata se había agachado. Para cuando se dió cuenta ya había atacado una vez e Hinata había golpeado cerca del corazón. Por el ataque interno Zetsu para de atacar y escupe sangre.

- Despídete de Aoshio y de todas tus maldades, Zetsu -dice Hinata, adelanta el pie izquierdo y hecha para atrás el pie derecho, al tiempo que alza sus palmas- Hakke: Sekai Kyūseishu Bādo -golpea a Zetsu con las dos palmas primero en la cara cerrando sus puntos de chakra, después cierra los puntos de sus brazos y piernas y por último golpea con las dos palmas en el pecho de Zetsu, hiriendo sus órganos vitales.

- *Maldita... Hyuga...* -piensa Zetsu- *Pronto vas a morir... yo soy el segundo más débil de Aoshio* -los ojos de Zetsu se cierran poco a poco hasta que se escapa de su cuerpo el último aliento de su vida.

- Ahora a salvar a Tenten -dice Hinata, después con su Kyūseishu Hakke Kūshō Hinata destroza las ramas que habían encerrado a Tenten y Yilan.

- Impresionante -dice Yilan, ve los ojos de Hinata- Un segundo nivel... Los Hyuga tienen un as en la manga, ¿eh? -Tenten seguía palida al seguir teniendo en su mente la idea de su verdadera identidad.

- Tú... ¿Qué haces con ellos? -dice Tenten.

- Eso es un secreto, Tenten -dice Yilan- Decidle a Sasuke-kun... que he vuelto -mira a Zetsu- Una pena que lo hayáis derrotado... -desaparece en una nube de humo.

- Tenten-chan -dice Lee- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Él... -dice Tenten- Tenemos que encontrar cuanto antes la armadura del primer Tsuchikage -coloca un sello en el pecho de Zetsu y lo encierra en uno de sus pergaminos.

- ¡Puedo oler a ese Yilan! -dice Kiba.

- ¿Pues a qué estamos esperando? -dice Akamaru, todos se ponen en marcha.

*Si Orochimaru está con Aishio...* -piensa Tenten- *Esto cada vez es más confuso*

En otro lado, el verdadero Yilan aparece al lado del clon, frente a un Makarov gravemente herido.

- Maldito... -dice Makarov, el Kage Bunshin de Yilan se deshace en humo.

- Ahora respóndeme -dice Yilan- ¿Cómo supiste de dónde estaba la armadura del primer Tsuchikage? -saca una rama de su brazo derecho- De ti depende vivir o morir.

- Quería poder -dice Makarov con un plan en mente- Y oí en la Villa de la Roca la historia de la famosa Armadura del primer Tsuchikage. Con eso en mente me fui de la aldea. Busqué una de tus guaridas en Otogakure por si encontraba unas notas que me ayudarán en la investigación.

- De acuerdo, eso explica que tengas mi prototipo -dice Yilan- Que por cierto has conseguido mejorar eliminando ese inconveniente de que te absorbe chakra -realiza una fina herida en la cara de Makarov- Sigue hablando.

- Tras encontrar tu prototipo -dice Makarov- busqué gente que me apoyara en la destrucción de Sasuke, el culpable de la muerte de Deidara-sama... Buscamos tus bases que aún no fueron destruidas por la Alianza, y en una de ellas descubrí la localización exacta de la armadura... Pero se ve... que no tuve suficientes aliados... -al momento Yilan le arranca la armadura.

- Ya es suficiente -dice Yilan, va a por la armadura real, que está bastante visible... Y con trozos grandes de arcilla. Yilan mira alrededor, y descubre que los árboles, las casas cercanas estaban llenos de arcilla. Incluso el interior de los ninjas muertos estaban llenos de arcilla- *Ese Makarov habló para dar tiempo*

- No van a explotar -dice Makarov, había formado una araña que se posa en uno de los árboles llenos de arcilla explosiva- hasta que yo lo diga. Llamo a esto... Jigoku Sakuhin... ¡Que tu muerte sea el final de mi arte! -al hacer Makarov un sello explota la araña produciendo una reacción en cadena y se produce unas gigantescas explosiones. La onda expansiva alcanza al grupo de Konoha, todos retroceden unos metros por la onda. Les caen encima ramas, hojas y troncos.

- Chicos -dice Chōji, levantándose y sacando ramas de encima de Kiba, mientras Tenten saca a Lee e Hinata- ¿Estáis bien?

- Si -dicen todos, y con más velocidad llegan a donde se produjo la explosión. Todo estaba destruido, el cuerpo de Makarov estaba destrozado.

- Hemos vuelto a llegar tarde -dice Hinata con pena.

- ¿Cómo sabía donde estaba exactamente? -dice Chōji.

- Ni idea -dice Kiba- Iba bastante seguro de dónde ir.

- Yo creo que sí lo sé. Vamos a Konoha -dice Tenten- Hay algo que debéis saber.

Obito estaba en la guarida mirando unas notas cuando del suelo aparece Yilan.

- ¿Lo conseguiste, Yilan? -dice Obito mirándole.

- Lo conseguí -dice Yilan sin heridas, enseña la Armadura Prototipo- Ese Makarov había llenado el alrededor de la Armadura, el interior de los árboles, de las casas y de sus propios ninjas de arcilla explosiva. Tuve suerte de que he conseguido hacer el Moguragakure no jutsu, o no habría sobrevivido ni siquiera yo.

- Excelente -dice Obito- ¿Y Zetsu?

- Muerto, la Hyuga lo mató -dice Yilan- Al parecer tiene un segundo nivel en el Byakugan -Obito se queda pensando un momento.

- Interesante, Kensui será de utilidad contra ella si supiéramos dónde harán las misiones -se acerca al Gedō Mazo- Pronto podré resucitar a Rin... A los muertos en Guerras inútiles, hacer reinar la paz...

- Obito -dice Endo apareciendo junto a Kensui- Ya enviamos una nota fingiendo ser un civil que se encontró por casualidad con una base de Kabuto. Konoha enviará a alguien para investigar.

- Excelente -dice Obito- Vigilad las cercanías de la cueva hasta que veáis el momento de atacarlos.

- Sí -dicen Endo y Kensui, aunque tenían un plan ligeramente diferente al que tenía Obito... Sólo ligero, porque añadían un objetivo más. Desaparecen en humo y al poco se oyen gritos desde la enfermería.

- ¡Sucia infiel frentona de mierda! -grita Hidan- ¡Despega mi cabeza de mi culo!

- ¡No me da la gana, ya me has insultado cincuenta veces desde que Yilan se fue, estúpido asesino obseso-compulsivo! -grita Sakura.

- ¡No te metas con un Fiel de Jashin-sama, engreída de pecho plano! -grita Z.

- ¡¿Pecho plano?! ¡Te vas a enterar! -grita Sakura, se oye un gran golpe y sale mucho humo.

- Estos tres están acabando con mi paciencia -dice Obito con una vena de cabreo- Suerte que ya debe de terminar su operación de Hidan.

- Sigamos con el plan, Obito -dice Yilan, en su cabeza tenia varios objetivos, entre ellos recuperar su espada Kusanagi- Pronto nuestro mundo de ensueño será una realidad.

* * *

Kyūseishu Byakugan (Salvador Byakugan)

Kyūsheishu Hakke Kūshō (Salvador 8 Trigramas Palma del Vacío)

Kyūsheishu Hakke: Yoroi (Salvador 8 Trigramas: Armadura)

Hakke Sukui Yūrei (8 Trigramas: Fantasma de la Salvación)

Hakke: Sekai Kyūsheishu Bādo (8 Trigramas: Pájaro Salvador del Mundo)

Jigoku Sakuhin (Arte del Infierno)

**Loser93:** Tenten lucha contra el verdadero Yilan, el que lucha contra Makarov es un clon, y éste se había conseguido hundir en la tierra antes de que ocurra la explosión, salvándose..

**Adrian:** Bueno, había muchos sellos Malditos, Orochimaru es muy precavido. PD: Conociendo a Orochimaru, puede que sea un Senju secuestrado.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 18, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Una hora después de la misión de la Armadura Prototipo en el pueblo de Iwagakure, el equipo de Kiba le ha dado a Kakashi el informe de la misión, incluyendo el Kyūseishu Byakugan de Hinata, la verdadera identidad de Yilan y el Zetsu mejorado por Sakura. Aparte del equipo están Anko e Itachi, ya que Tenten pidió que también estuvieran allí cuando empezó el informe. Gai, y Naruto, por orden de Kakashi, también estaban en la reunión. Tras dar el informe y entregarle a Hiashi el cuerpo de Zetsu para que guarde los Byakugan, Tenten mira a Naruto con ternura. Empiezan las misiones que manda Kakashi.

- Chōji, nos ha llegado una nota de que han encontrado una base de Kabuto antes de unirse a la Guerra, está cerca de aquí -dice Kakashi- Te mandaré junto a otros 3 ANBU para investigar si la información es cierta y si de ser cierta Aoshio está en el lugar.

- De acuerdo -dice Chōji, desaparece en humo.

- Hinata, Kiba; por ahora no hay misiones para vosotros -dice Kakashi- Os podéis ir a vuestra casa -Hinata y Kiba asienten y se van, - Gai,, Tenten, Naruto y Lee; durante la misión nos ha llegado una carta de parte de una aldea de la Hierba. Nos piden la eliminación de un traficante de armas que puede ser bastante peligroso si se une a Aoshio.

- ¿Cuales son los motivos para querer unirse? -pregunta Lee.

- La muerte de su padre en la 3ª Guerra Ninja, tiene un odio desmedido hacia Konoha, creemos que es porque Minato mató en alguna de sus batallas a su padre -dice Kakashi- Por la nota que nos han mandado, llevaba años queriendo unirse a Akatsuki y por eso desertó de la aldea aunque nunca lo ha encontrado. Ahora nos hemos enterado por una nota anónima de que Aoshio habló con él y se van a reunir en la Aldea de la Cascada, los miembros de Aoshio son Z y Namizu, por eso vosotros dos iréis a la misión, ya que en unos minutos Itachi y Sasuke irán a eliminar a un gran grupo de criminales que quieren unirse a Aoshio. Junto con el traficante de armas también viaja una mujer de pelo blanco pero desconocemos sus motivos para estar con el traficante.

- Por lo tanto propongo evitar cualquier combate con Aoshio e ir directamente a por el traficante de armas en caso de ser cierta la información -dice Hiashi- Aunque en caso de no poder evitar un enfrentamiento, ganar como sea posible.

- La misión comenzará en 3 horas, primero debéis reuniros con el equipo ANBU que está en la Aldea de la Cascada, comandados por los ANBU Towa y Komachi -dice Kakashi- Podéis retiraros.

- Sí, Kakashi-sama, Hiashi-sama -dicen Naruto, Lee y Gai, Lee y Gai se van a sus casas corriendo a ver quién llega antes, dejando una estela de humo por el camino y a Naruto pisoteado en el suelo. Al irse Naruto dejan a Itachi con Kakashi, Anko y los consejeros solos.

- Sellé a Orochimaru hace años -dice Itachi reunido junto con Kakashi y sus consejeros y Anko- ¿Cómo puede seguir vivo?

- Cada Sello Maldito -dice Anko- no sólo da poder al usuario, Orochimaru pone parte de su alma en el sello, por lo que sólo sellaste una parte, Itachi. Así qué posiblemente haya decenas de Sellos Malditos en el mundo, sin contar a ese Endo que tiene Aoshio.

- La única manera de eliminar a Orochimaru del todo es sellar todos los Sellos Malditos -dice Hiashi.

- Algo muy difícil, ya que desconocemos la mayoría de los usuarios del Sello Maldito -dice Shikaku- Únicamente a Endo y a Anko, y a ella ya le sellamos el Sello Maldito.

- Por otro lado -dice Kakashi- los objetivos de Sakura, Endo, Kensui y Orochimaru difieren bastante, podría ocasionar un mayor peligro si Sakura se entera de que dos miembros quieren matar a Sasuke y que otro quiere controlar su cuerpo.

- Y no creo que Sakura haya descubierto que Yilan es Orochimaru -dice Hiashi- Jamás dejaría que Orochimaru, el culpable de que se fuera Sasuke de Konoha, entrara en Aoshio.

- Pero si es Sasuke el objetivo de Orochimaru -dice Kakashi- no se entiende por qué se ha unido a Aoshio. Tendría a Sakura en su contra.

- Debemos encontrar a Orochimaru cuanto antes y así interrogarle -dice Itachi.

- Esperemos que en esa base haya pistas sobre el paradero de los usuarios del Sello Maldito -dice Kakashi- Nos ayudaría a ganar por fin -ninguno se da cuenta de un mosquito que espiaba la conversación. El mosquito se va volando alejándose de la reunión de Konoha.

En una base secreta en Konoha, Danzō estaba con la manga del brazo derecho totalmente suelta, su chaqueta de siempre esta muy cerrada y se tapaba el Sharingan de Shisui con una nueva venda. El mosquito se posa en el dedo de un Raíz con la cara totalmente tapada. El mosquito zumba con sus alas.

- Así que ese Yilan es en realidad Orochimaru -dice el Raíz- Eso va a ser peligroso si consigue a Sasuke -mira a Danzō- ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

- Evitar que Orochimaru se haga más fuerte, Aburame Shinta -dice Danzō- Aún con ese sellado de Kakashi a Anko, Orochimaru va a descubrir como quitar esa técnica de sellado...

- Y así absorber su poder -dice Shinta- Por suerte Kabuto está sellado y no puede absorberlo, sino quien sabe lo que haría.

- Vigilad a Anko en todo momento, incluida su casa, y cuando veáis el mejor momento matad a quien sea sospechoso que se acerque -dice Danzō- No podemos fiarnos de nadie.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con Sasuke? -dice Shinta.

- Por ahora es imprescindible evitar que Orochimaru consiga más poder con los Sellos Malditos y robarle a ese Kensui los ojos -dice Danzō.

- ¿Crees que al final la nota que envió va a servir? -dice Shinta, ya que Danzō, por medio de sus espías, se había enterado de la conversación entre el traficante de armas y Aoshio.

- Seguro, no creo que ignoren la oportunidad de dar un duro golpe a Aoshio -dice Danzō- Después de esta misión seguramente tendremos ganada la batalla contra Aoshio.

Chōji estaba volviendo de su misión en la base de Kabuto junto con los ANBU, sin haber podido encontrar nada. Entonces se produce una lluvia silenciosa de todo tipo de armas de metal que mata a los ANBU, oye una voz cerca.

- Anda, si es el relleno de Konoha -dice Endo con burla y apoyado en un árbol, Chōji se gira a verle enfadado y a punto de golpear a Endo por llamarle así. Endo esquiva el ataque.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -dice Chōji- ¿Buscas matar a Sasuke?

- Busco matarle, sí -dice Endo- Pero he pensado en aligerar las cosas y que Sasuke vaya a por mí matando a alguien. Y que mejor que matar a alguien que ocupa tres veces lo normal, será imposible perderlo de vista -Chōji le golpea con su enorme brazo, aunque Endo era un cambiazo- Eh, ¿te sienta mal que te llamen gord...?

- ¡Cállate, no soy gordo! -dice Chōji golpeando a Endo, pero éste crea una pared de metal que para el ataque.

- No, que va -dice Endo- Sólo eres un obeso feo e idiota -Chōji hace un sello, totalmente enfadado. Endo sonríe ya que piensa que nadie excepto Sakura ha podido dañarle con su piel de metal activado y que sólo estará gastando fuerzas. Se recubre en metal acumulando chakra en su piel para protegerse del ataque, cuando Chōji aparece delante de Endo a una gran velocidad, tiene ahora un ala de mariposa de color azul saliendo de su espalda- ¿Qué coj...?

- ¡Chōdan Bakugeki! -Chōji hunde el puño lleno de chakra en el estómago de Endo, quien escupe sangre y sale volando varios metros hasta chocar contra un árbol.

- Imposible -dice Endo levantándose- Ese jutsu hasta ha podido contra mi Kinzon -le vuelve a doler el Sello Maldito- Si vas a empezar fuerte -se recubre con la primera fase de su Sello Maldito- No te importará que yo también empiece con fuerza -hace sellos y del aire se forman Fūma Shuriken que van a por Chōji, quien los esquiva con rapidez- Kinzon: Konran Sen Toge -crea millares de armas afiladas que se lanzan con rapidez a por Chōji, quien recibe todos los ataques. Resulta que Chōji era un cambiazo. Endo usa su brazo de metal para golpear a Chōji tras esquivar el puñetazo.

- Maldito -dice Chōji escupiendo sangre y volviendo a la normalidad tras el ataque- No esperaba que soportases el ataque. Ahora cuéntame por qué quieres matar a Sasuke. Él no te hizo nada.

- ¿Que no me hizo nada? -dice Endo- Que él sepa no me hizo nada... Pero lo hizo.

- ¿Y tu compañero? -dice Chōji al notar que Kensui no estaba.

- ¿Te refieres a Kensui? -dice Endo- No quiso venir... Está buscando a otros. No es Sasuke su único objetivo, ¿sabes? -saca un kunai y lo lanza contra Chōji, quien esquiva el ataque aunque Endo con una mano hace sellos y crea un Fūma Shuriken que se clava en su espalda- Soy suficiente para matarte. Tu suerte acaba ahora.

Por otro lado, en Amegakure, Kensui recuerda que al salir de la base se separaron para sus objetivos mientras andaba sobre el agua cuando encuentra el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Nagato antes de la Guerra.

- Uzumaki Nagato -dice Kensui- Maldigo tu estupidez al creer a alguien como Tobi -patea la antigua tumba de Nagato y va a la cuidad, hasta que cerca de la cuidad encuentra a alguien con un pájaro en la mano y mirando el paisaje: Jūgo. Jūgo le mira pero no a los ojos para no caer en su extraño Dōjutsu, Konan le habló de eso.

- Aoshio -dice Jūgo- Sé que vuestra lider no hará daño a Sasuke pero si a todos los demás.

- Eres Jūgo, quien es miembro de un clan que tiene la facilidad de absorber toda la energía natural, aunque eso os vuelve locos -dice Kensui- Y Sakura... esta obsesionada con que la Alianza le habéis "lavado el cerebro" a Sasuke, por así decirlo.

- Si una persona aprende a amar, también existe el riesgo de que aprenda a odiar -dice Jūgo recordando una frase pasada- Eso dijo Tobi, y usó el amor de Sakura para que luche contra su vida, su aldea, sus amigos, sus compañeros... Pero es tarde que Sakura se arrepienta si quiere, ha matado a gente y eso es imperdonable -sonríe mientras se recubre con su Sello Maldito y le cambia la personalidad- ¡Como Shinobi de la Alianza y con mi poder te destruiré, Kensui de Aoshio! ¡Te mataré, y después a esa Sakura! ¡Después iréis todos vosotros, uno a uno! ¡Jajajajaj...! -nota algo clavarse en su espalda, que le hace escupir sangre- Maldito... ¿Cómo es posible? -la ilusión de Kensui saca un kunai envenenado- ¡No te miré a los ojos en ningún momento! -Jugō cae al agua apoyándose con chakra y mientras la ilusión clava el kunai en donde estaba la espalda de Jūgo.

- Claro que lo hiciste, pero hace tiempo -dice Kensui, deshaciendo la ilusión y estando delante de él- Ese día fue el principio de tu fin, tu perdición... ¿O no recuerdas lo ocurrido hace tiempo?

- No... no se de qué me hablas -dice Jūgo. El brazo izquierdo le duele un poco.

- Venga ya -dice Kensui- ¿Te tengo que contar lo ocurrido? -da vueltas alrededor de Jūgo, con las manos a la espalda- Supongo que recuerdas ese día en que Konoha te humilló, te maltrató, te hizo activar tu poder y casi matar a varias personas en "supuesta" defensa propia -volviendo a irse por las ramas- En resumen: que varios aldeanos te atacaron porque mataste a varias personas.

- No fui yo, la gente me tiene miedo y buscaron algo que justificase las muertes y me tocó a mí por mi pasado -dice Jūgo. El brazo izquierdo le duele mucho más.

- ¿Y te pregunto, Jūgo del grupo Taka de Orochimaru, quién empezó la noticia? -dice Kensui con una enigmática sonrisa, Jūgo le mira con ira.

- ¿Tú mataste a esas personas? -dice Jūgo, Kensui se ríe.

- No fuí yo, aunque me ha gustado que Konoha esté en tu contra, he de admitirlo -dice Kensui- Por casualidad encontré a dos civiles muertos cerca y me aproveché de la situación, nada más. Yo sólo mato a los que se lo merecen -entonces Jūgo recuerda un hecho del pasado. Hace dos años, en un lago a las afueras de Konoha, un hombre de ojos amarillos le preguntó dónde estaba Amegakure. No había relacionado a Kensui con eso.

- Tú -dice Jūgo, el brazo izquierdo no se le movía por el dolor, se apoya en el agua y flotando por su chakra. El resto del cuerpo también estaba un poco paralizado- Ahora entiendo... Eres el que me preguntó en Konoha la dirección de Amegakure.

- Una lástima que Konoha dejara irte, debías estar muerto y dejar de molestar -dice Kensui- Pero eso tiene fácil arreglo... Ese veneno paralizante que acabo de usar es mucho mas poderoso que el que usé en Naruto... Ataca directamente la sangre de tu cuerpo, recorriendo todo tu cuerpo y paralizando primero las articulaciones de tu cuerpo, como los brazos y las piernas... O eso creo que dijo Sakura, lo cierto es que no presté atención así que te lo cuento con mis palabras... Luego actúa en el corazón a través de la sangre, funcionando como un paro cardíaco al paralizar sus músculos... Rápida pero dolorosa muerte, lo que alguien como tú merece -se agacha y le dice a Jūgo algo al oído. Jūgo abre los ojos.

- Es... impo... sible -consigue decir Jūgo.

- Ahora sabes el por qué de mi odio hacia Sasuke y el por qué hice lo de Konoha, Jūgo -dice Kensui, saca una hoja de su bolsillo, tacha con un pequeño lapiz el nombre de Jūgo, entre los nombres de Karin y Suigetsu- Uno menos... Aún quedan bastantes -se aleja de Jūgo, pero Jūgo se levanta con algo de dificultad, saca un kunai y se lo clava a Kensui en la espalda aunque no con tanta fuerza como para matarlo- Imposible... -Kensui, con una mueca de dolor, mira a Jūgo con ira tras sacarse el kunai de la espalda y tirarlo- ¿Cómo puedes moverte...?

- ¡Los venenos no funcionan en mí, idiota! -dice Jūgo con alegría y con su poder liberado, y va a clavar un brazo-espada, pero Kensui le había vuelto a meter en el Genjutsu y Jūgo falla por su lentitud.

- Entonces -dice Kensui sacando un kunai- tendré que mancharme las manos -clava el kunai en la nuca de Jūgo, quien se hunde en el agua tras acabársele la vida. Kensui se aleja tirando el kunai, era peligroso si seguía allí- Todos los culpables... Os reuniréis en la otra vida.

* * *

**Adrian: **Y tanto XD PD: Tengo unas ideas en mente, pero ya lo contaré más tarde XD

**Loser93:** Pues sí que vaya, menudo as tenía escondido ^^ Los objetivos reales de estos dos se revelarán con el tiempo. Y son más bien peleas para callarlos sin matarlos XDD


	19. Capítulo 19

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 19, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Hidan y Z van a una Iglesia abandonada en Iwagakure.

- Por fin esa infiel de Sakura me ha pegado la cabeza en su sitio -dice Hidan.

- Se notaba que quería librarse de nosotros cuanto antes -dice Z recordando que, tras la operación de Hidan, los dos pidieron reunirse en una Iglesia de Jashin para encontrar objetos que les podrían ser de ayuda y Obito les dejó irse antes de que Sakura golpease a Hidan. Quedan enfrente de la enorme Iglesia, es igual que la que encontraron Tenten y Naruto.

- Es extraño -dice Hidan- Me uní a Akatsuki para esta misión, pensaba que me habían abandonado al fallar.

- Nunca abandonaremos a nuestros Hermanos, si he tardado tantos años es porque esa zorra de Namizu estropeaba las misiones -dice Z- Nos esperan -abren las puertas de la Iglesia, revelando un salón enorme y lúgubre, con bancos frente a un altar de sacrificios. Decenas de personas vestidas la mayoría con capas marrones y con capuchas, y el resto de capas gris oscuro estaban a los lados de la Iglesia, un hombre anciano con perilla blanca y delgado estaba cerca del altar y delante de una estatua de Jashin. En su capa negra, estaba escrito el Kanji "Muerte"

- Hermano Z -dice el anciano- Hermano Hidan, me alegro de por fín verle.

- Maestro Shin -dice Z, arrodillándose ante Shin al igual que Hidan- Por fín he recuperado al Hermano Hidan.

- Eso significa que "La Misión" de Hidan sigue como hace años, y ahora contamos con el Hermano Z para ayudarle -dice Shin, Z y Hidan se levantan- ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

- Los preparativos están casi preparados -dice Z- Sólo nos falta la oportunidad de conseguir el objetivo y algunos detalles a revisar.

- ¿Esos "jefes" vuestros sospechan algo del plan? -dice Shin.

- Nada, Sakura está obsesionada por el imbécil de Sasuke y Obito por resucitar a la idiota de Rin y esa mierda de su plan Ojo de Luna -dice Hidan con su habitual falta de modales.

- Y los demás ni nos hacen caso, eso ayuda a que no sepan nada de nosotros -dice Z- Aunque esa Namizu es un problema, todo el rato molestando, tendré que encontrar la manera de matarla de una vez.

- Excelente -dice Shin- Volved a esa Aoshio para terminar con "La Misión". Pronto llegará nuestro momento -con una reverencia Z y Hidan se van, Shin se gira a ver a una mujer de pelo rojo y largo, piel clara y ojos negros, en su capa de color rojo pone el Kanji de "Sacrificio"- ¿Cómo van las otras Iglesias, Madre Shirakawa?

- La Iglesia escondida en Kirigakure está aún con los preparativos, pero en medio mes o menos estará completo, Maestro Shin -dice Shirakawa- Y la de la Aldea de la Hierba ya está con los preparativos listos.

- Perfecto -dice Shin, sentándose en su trono- Esperemos a que los Hermanos Shinigami realicen sus objetivos.

Chōji golpea a Endo, quien en su Sello Maldito usaba muros de metal para bloquear los ataques.

- ¿Eso es todo? -dice Endo con soberbia y golpeando a Chōji con su puño recubierto en metal en el estómago y estrellándolo unos metros más atrás- Por Dios, Sakura tiene razón. Eres un débil.

- No... soy débil, y te lo demostraré -dice Chōji haciendo un sello- Baika no jutsu -crece varios metros- ¡Toma esta! -golpea a Endo con una rapidez que Endo no consigue esquivar y sale volando, pero con su piel recubierta en metal no sufre ningún daño.

- ¿Cómo puede algo tan grande ser tan rápido? -se dice Endo, levantándose- No importa, eres el tamaño perfecto para él -se muerde en un dedo produciéndose sangre, hace sellos- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! -al apoyar la palma en el suelo se produce una enorme explosión de humo. Tras despejarse el humo Chōji ve a un lobo de su tamaño, totalmente blanco y de ojos completamente negros. Una larga hilera de dientes se podía ver en su boca. Endo está encima de su cabeza.

- Una invocación -dice Chōji- No esperaba que supieras eso.

- Bien, parece que vas a perder contra la invocación de mi familia -dice Endo mirando al lobo blanco- Mátale Ōtsu.

- No -dije tajantemente Ōtsu.

- ¡Cómo que no! -dice Endo con ojos como platos.

- Te dije que sólo me invoques si me enfrento a un Uchiha o a un Kage, son bastante fuertes como para poder con un Bijū y eso me interesa -dice Ōtsu- Pero éste -mira a Chōji despectivamente- no sirve ni para merendar.

- ¡Te he dicho que lo mates! -dice Endo con una vena de cabreo y golpeando con el pie todo el rato la cabeza de Ōtsu.

- ¿Quién eres tu para mandarme? -dice Ōtsu sin hacer a Endo mucho caso.

- ¡Encima cachondeo, si te invoco te mando cosas! -dice Endo, más enfadado- ¡Me pones de los nervios! -ahora que ni Ōtsu ni Endo estaban atentos Chōji va a golpear a Ōtsu. Cuando la invocación se gira rápidamente golpeándole con su cola, aparte del golpe Chōji es electrocutado y lanzado varios metros de distancia.

- Muy mal, gigantón -dice Ōtsu- Nunca bajo la guardia.

- Otra vez -dice Endo electrocutado por el ataque de Ōtsu- ¡Controla tu maldita electricidad en un sitio, no en todo tu cuerpo!

- ¿Rayo? -dice Chōji recuperándose del golpe.

- Así es, Ōtsu es un lobo del Rayo -dice Endo.

- Cuyo amo es un niño obseso -dice Ōtsu con pesadez- Todo el rato Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke...

- ¡Te quieres callar! -dice Endo, creando miles de armas de metal- Si le matamos atraeremos a un Uchiha.

- Eso está mucho mejor -dice Ōtsu, combina las armas de metal con sus rayos y lanzándolas contra Chōji, quien esquiva con chakra las armas electrocutadas, entonces golpea con rapidez a Ōtsu en el hocico, aunque después Ōtsu le muerde el puño y lo tira a un lado. Endo había saltado de la cabeza de Ōtsu junto con varios clones, quienes impulsan al verdadero Endo hasta que éste le da un cabezazo de metal a Chōji en todo el estómago. Con el Shunshin no jutsu Endo aparece en la cabeza de Ōtsu, se puede ver a Chōji levantarse.

- He cambiado de opinión -dice Ōtsu con una sonrisa en la cara- Es un buen oponente este tipo -aúlla con fuerza y del cielo cae un enorme rayo hacia Chōji, quien se convierte en una enorme bola que rueda hacia Ōtsu esquivando el rayo- Esa bola de grasa es rápida.

- ¡Baika Sesha! -Chōji golpea con fuerza a Ōtsu, aunque es electrocutado. Ōtsu se mueve con rapidez tras recibir el golpe y le muerde en un costado, después Chōji va a golpear a Ōtsu cuando un rayo le electrocuta antes de tocarlo, haciendo que aleje la mano.

- Kinzon: Raiden Aki -Endo crea centenas de katanas que se clavan en el suelo en todo el escenario y la espalda de Chōji, la electricidad de Ōtsu que cae del cielo con decenas de rayos recorre los metales conectándose entre sí, y electrocutando a Chōji con cada vez que su cuerpo alcanza un rayo- No importa lo que hagas. El metal es un buen conductor de la electricidad. Estabas perdido desde que invoqué a Ōtsu- Chōji se quita varias katanas de metal de su espalda, y hace unos sellos.

- Hijutsu: Hare Kyogin -Chōji hace crecer su brazo varios metros, superando el tamaño de su brazo en el Baika no jutsu. Todo el escenario es destruido parcialmente destrozando las armas de metal.

- Vale, esto sí que no me lo esperaba -dice Endo, el poderoso puñetazo golpea a Ōtsu en la cara, Endo también sale volando varios metros.

- ¡Woaaaaaaah! -Chōji se lanza con un grito a por Ōtsu, quien ahora de su cuerpo salen rayos de electricidad algo más anchos que un rayo normal. Esquiva con rapidez a Chōji.

- Me has enfadado demasiado, gordo gigante -dice Ōtsu- Me pregunto cómo olerá la grasa quemada tras el combate -dice con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Que no soy gordo! -grita Chōji lanzándose a por Ōtsu, quien esquiva con rapidez, uno de los rayos del cuerpo de Ōtsu atraviesa un árbol. Después Ōtsu ataca a Chōji mordiéndole en el brazo, pero una palmada llena de chakra le golpea en todo el morro, haciéndole soltar. Ignora todo el rato los rayos del enfado.

- ¡Kinzon: Bīmuōdin! -dice Endo, al tiempo que Otsū salta y queda encima de Chōji, Endo crea unos pilares de metal unidos con cadenas que rodean a Chōji, entonces Otsū lanza un gran rayo por la boca, hiriendo a Chōji gravemente por las quemaduras. Pero resulta que es un tronco.

- ¿Un cambiazo en ese estado? -dice Ōtsu, recibe una patada aumentada en todo el estómago que lo estrella contra unos árboles- Raiton: Hōkō -con un aullido lanza un enorme rayo que hiere a Chōji, poniendo sus brazos a modo de escudo.

- ¡Hare Kyogin Torikumu! -Chōji crece aún más acumulando chakra por todo su cuerpo y realiza un poderoso placaje a Ōtsu que hace que los dos atraviesen decenas de árboles, rompiéndolos y creando un camino lleno de huellas de patas y pisotones.

- Fuerza y resistencia aumentadas 5 veces más que de normal, gran velocidad -se dice Endo analizando el combate, recordando el golpe de normal y el golpe en ese estado- No debí subestimar al clan Akimichi.

- ¡Maldito gordo de Konoha! -dice Ōtsu, realiza un zarpazo lleno de electricidad a Chōji, pero aún así lo golpea con su puño amplificado. Ōtsu de deshace tras el último puñetazo mientras Chōji vuelve a su forma normal- Dios, que hambre, y aún queda el otro -el ruido de su estómago es mucho mayor.

- Esto ya me está hartando -dice Endo sacando la segunda fase. Las marcas del sello se extienden en forma de fuego a lo largo de todo el cuerpo de Endo, su piel se vuelve de color gris oscuro y su cabello crece y se vuelve de color azul oscuro, también sus ojos se vuelven gris. Adquiere la capacidad de sacar de su espalda unas especies de manos que funcionan como alas y además le aparece un marca oscura en forma de estrella en el puente de la nariz- Es hora de acabar con esto cuanto antes -hace sellos y crea unos gigantescos Shuriken que van a por un Chōji cansado, pero de repente un extraño fuego azul aparece entre Chōji y el Shuriken que consume el Shuriken al poco de tocarlo- Oh no, tú no -mira a Itachi, quien estaba con su traje ANBU y en la rama de un árbol.

- Itachi -dice Chōji- Gracias por venir.

- Has tenido suerte de que incluso en Konoha se ha visto las explosiones de la pelea -dice Itachi mirando a Chōji- O lamentablemente habrías muerto, aún así has hecho un buen trabajo aguantando contra la invocación.

- *Maldición, contra él no tengo posibilidad, no debí haber jugado con el gordo* -piensa Endo. Va a retirarse usando sus alas cuando un clon de cuervos se forma delante de Endo y le va a cortar con un kunai adivinando las intenciones. Endo lo esquiva con la ayuda de sus alas- *Como me pille un Genjutsu suyo se acabó, soy demasiado débil contra ellos*

- Kaoton: Gōkakyū no jutsu -Itachi, al haber mejorado en el elemento fuego en todo este tiempo crea un nuevo elemento, permitiéndole crear un fuego azul más potente que el Katon pero no supera el Amaterasu. Un enorme dragón de fuego azul se lanza a por Endo que esquiva por un pelo aunque le quema el brazo y el ala derechas.

- ¡Maldito! -dice Endo, hace sellos y recubre su brazo en metal, encerrando el fuego para apagarlo.

- Kaoton: Hōsenka no jutsu -Itachi lanza bolas de fuego azul a Endo, la mayoría las esquiva pero Itachi adivina la trayectoria de vuelo de Endo- Kaoton: Gōkakyū no jutsu -forma una gran bola de fuego azul que alcanza a Endo, que al verla se recubre de metal aunque el fuego calienta el metal, quemando a Endo.

- Maldito Itachi -dice Endo cayendo al suelo, quemado. Se levanta y hace un sello, pero nota unas manos que salen de la tierra y le atrapan las piernas.

- Se acabó, miembro de Aoshio -dice Itachi, un clon había agarrado a Endo, activa su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno- Tsukiyomi: Kuroyume -en el Genjutsu Endo cae por un abismo sin fondo formado bajo sus pies, pero en el vacío choca contra las piedras- El dolor es dolor, sin importar si es físico o mental -Endo cae inconsciente por el Genjutsu, su Sello Maldito se había desactivad volviéndolo a la normalidad.

- Ahora hay que llevarlo a Konoha por si Orochimaru quiere absorber el Sello Maldito -dice Chōji- Este Hijutsu me da un hambre que no es normal -se acercan a Endo cuando unos árboles se forman encerrando a Chōji e Itachi.

- Lo siento chicos -dice Yilan, desde que siguió a Endo se había infiltrado para ver la pelea de Endo- Pero no dejaré que os lo llevéis.

- Orochimaru -dice Itachi, quemando las ramas pero Yilan forma más ramas.

- Veo que ya lo sabéis todos -dice Yilan- Kukukukukuku, esto va a ser interesante -coge a Endo y desaparece por la tierra. Itachi y Chōji salen de las ramas.

- Este grupo ya me está hartando -dice Chōji- Siempre son una caja de sorpresas desagradables.

- Kakashi-sama me ha enviado, aparte de para ayudarte, para ser el apoyo de Lee, Tenten, Gai y Naruto -dice Itachi- Vamos a reunirnos con ellos después de dar el informe de tu misión.

- Sí, pero después del informe vamos a la barbacoa y que hagan algo rápido -dice Chōji.

- Un bocadillo y te traes unas patatas, y ya está -dice Itachi, y los dos van a Konoha.

Yilan aparece a medio camino de Aoshio, con el cuerpo de Endo, mirando a todos lados hasta asegurarse de que nadie le ve. Le muerde a Endo en el cuello, justo donde tiene el Sello Maldito, y empieza a absorberlo hasta que no queda rastro del sello.

- Kukukukukuku -ríe Yilan- Ya sólo queda llevarte a Aoshio... Y empezar mi plan para eliminarte, Endo-kun.

* * *

Baika Sesha (Bala de Superhinchazón)

Kinzon: Raiden Aki (Elemento Metal: Caída de Raiden "Dios Japonés del Trueno")

Kyogin Torikumu (Hinchazón Gigante)

Kinzon: Bīmuōdin (Elemento Metal: Rayo de Odin)

Raiton: Hōkō (Elemento Rayo: Rugido)

Hare Kyogin Torikumu (Placaje de Hinchazón Gigante)

Kaoton (Elemento Fuego Azul)

**Adrian:** Al primero ya lo hice (pobrecito) y a Chōji le ha costado derrotar a uno de los dos. PD: Puede que incluso sea de un nivel inferior a Genin, para más vergüenza de Naruto XD

**Loser93:** Hoy tuvo suerte Chōji, una pena lo de Jūgo, este Kensui tiene una lista de enemigos. Y Danzō... es Danzō, sin espiar desde las sombras no es él XDD


	20. Capítulo 20

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 20, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Yilan aparece desde la tierra en la guarida de Aoshio, con Endo en brazos. Pone a Endo inconsciente en la camilla de la enfermería.

- ¡Aniki! -dice Kensui junto con Sakura y Obito, mira a Yilan- ¿Quién ha sido?

- Ese Itachi -dice Yilan- Lo ha derrotado en segundos. Y Chōji ha podido contra la invocación Ōtsu.

- Los Akimichi son muy fuertes, por lo que veo -dice Obito.

- ¿Está bien para pelear? -dice Sakura.

- No, además le quitaron el Sello Maldito -dice Yilan señalando en cuello de Endo.

- Vaya, la maldita Alianza sí que ha investigado el eliminar el Sello Maldito -dice Sakura- ¿Dónde fuiste si no estabas con Endo? -mira a Kensui.

- A Amegakure, he matado a Jūgo -dice Kensui- Era un estorbo para el plan Ojo de Luna. Hemos acordado Aniki y yo de separarnos y así confundir a la Alianza, ya que no se esperarán que el equipo se separe. Somos suficientes para cualquiera.

- Porque me puse a acompañarle, que sino no lo contaba -dice Yilan.

- Bueno, basta ya -dice Obito, callando a Yilan y Kensui- Dejemos que Endo descanse. También debo hablar con vosotros dos -a Sakura y a Yilan.

- De acuerdo -dicen Sakura, Kensui y Yilan. Kensui se va por una puerta, Yilan y Sakura siguen a Obito hasta su despacho, en su mesa hay una foto. La foto del equipo Minato estaba destrozada en las caras de Minato y Kakashi, quedando sólo las caras de Obito y Rin. También una tabla: "Obito - Ichibi; Yilan y Zetsu - Nibi; Sakura -, Sanbi; Endo y Kensui - Yonbi; Kaede y Shigeru - Rokubi, Hachibi; Namizu y Z - Nanabi. Sin capturar - Gobi, Kyubi.

- Esa foto -dice Obito mirando la foto del equipo Minato- se hizo el día de mi graduación... No sabía lo que me iba a pasar.

- *Por culpa de Konoha y sus mentiras... Rin está muerta* -piensa Sakura.

- ¿Así que es por ella por lo que haces el plan Ojo de Luna? -dice Yilan.

- Más por todos los muertos de inútiles guerras, pero fue su "muerte" lo que me impulsa a realizarla, la muerte sólo es un estado pasajero que terminará en nuestro mundo de ensueños -dice Obito- Pero eso no es lo que os quería enseñar -va a su mesa y saca unas notas- Lee esto, Sakura.

- ¿Qué es esto? -dice Sakura, cogiendo las notas.

- Son notas de Orochimaru-sama -dice Obito. Yilan sonríe porque las notas que puso entre las de Obito la última vez que fue a un laboratorio escondido habían funcionado.

- "Nombre Jutsu: Ōkikyūshū" -lee Sakura- "Tras investigar a Jirōbō descubrí que con su habilidad innata puede crear un domo de piedra en la que absorbe el chakra de todo aquel que esté dentro del domo. Tras varias pruebas he conseguido crear este jutsu, sumamente útil para que el enemigo se quede sin chakra. La única condición es que debe haber un vínculo entre el objetivo y el usuario para que funcione, cosa que con un poco de chakra del usuario como marca puede ocurrir"

- Interesante jutsu -dice Yilan- Pero ya tenemos el Camino Preta de Sakura.

- Pero con esto absorbe el chakra con más rapidez, impidiendo que esos monstruos usen el Senjutsu y me conviertan en rana de piedra -dice Sakura, sonriendo- Ya sólo haría falta que esos monstruos deban estar en cualquier forma para robar su chakra.

- Y todo gracias a Orochimaru-sama -dice Obito, Yilan sonríe ya que su plan funcionaba a la perfección. Es hora de empezar la segunda parte de su plan.

- Ya que estamos los tres aquí -dice Yilan- Creo que hay algo que debéis saber.

- ¿El qué? -dice Sakura.

- Os contó Endo que Orochimaru le mordió hace años, por eso tiene el Sello Maldito -dice Yilan- Pero eso no es todo lo que sabe.

- ¿Qué insinúas? -dice Sakura.

- Los escuché mientras iban a por Chōji, antes de separarse -dice Yilan- Escuché que Kensui y Endo... odian a Sasuke. Endo quiere matarlo porque le quitó su venganza contra Orochimaru. Aunque ignoro por qué Kensui quiere matar a Sasuke -aunque en realidad sí lo sabía, pero eso no lo iba a decir. Sakura empieza a hervir de ira, sacando directamente 2 colas. Una reacción que Yilan esperaba.

- ¡Yo a ese criajo de Endo me lo cargo! -grita Sakura- ¡Por esa venganza quiere matar a Sasuke-kun, debería estarle agradecido, no debería odiarle! -se acerca a la puerta- ¡Y a ese Kensui le arrancaré los ojos! -rompe la puerta de una patada- ¡Incluso la captura del 4 colas de hace un año es sólo para querer atacar a Sasuke-kun!

- ¡Cálmate, Sakura! -grita Obito intentando quitar a Sakura de la puerta, rota por la patada. Yilan ve la espada Kusanagi colgada de la espalda de Obito, y con rapidez saca de su boca una copia exacta de Kusanagi y la cambia con rapidez y sin que Obito se diera cuenta.

- *Que bien que a pesar de tener mi Kusanagi, Obito no la use mucho* -piensa Yilan- *No se dará cuenta del ligero cambio de peso*

- ¡Sueltame Obito! -dice enfadada Sakura- ¡Debo matarlos por lo que le quieren hacer a Sasuke-kun!

- Sakura, si vas allí es el fin de Aoshio -dice Yilan, Sakura le mira con los ojos rojos.

- ¿El fin de Aoshio? -dice Sakura.

- El Kekkai Tōta de Endo es demasiado poderoso para perderlo por culpa de tu amor por Sasuke -dice Yilan- Si muere, perderemos no sólo la gran potencia de ataque que representa Endo, también perderemos el Jikangan de Kensui, ya que no afectan a la mente sino a la vista, haciendo que incluso Itachi no dure mucho contra él. Es la única persona que podría derrotar a Sasuke y a Itachi.

- Pero quieren matar a Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura, ya calmándose.

- Y Obito y tú lo sabéis, pero no significa que Endo y Kensui deban saberlo -dice Yilan con una sonrisa- Actuemos como si no lo supiéramos, al menos hasta que obtengamos a todos los Bijū, con seguridad nos quitarán obstáculos de en medio. Al conseguir los Bijū no importará... eliminarlos y no resucitarlos en el mundo de ensueños.

- Pero a estas horas Danzō ya debe estar detrás de Kensui por sus ojos -dice Obito- Debemos evitar que Danzō consiga sus ojos o será más complicado realizar el plan Ojo de Luna.

- Supongo... que tenéis razón -dice Sakura- Pero si me entero de que tocan a Sasuke-kun -su mirada cambia a una malvada- Morirán lenta y dolorosamente -Yilan se va, dejando solos a Obito y Sakura. A los dos les aparece una misteriosa sonrisa en la cara, con una misma idea en mente.

- ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? -dice Obito.

- Palabra por palabra -dice Sakura- Con este plan, los monstruos serán nuestros. Y podremos realizar el plan.

En Kirigakure, Kaede estaba de misión sola, ya que era una misión muy fácil que ella podría sola y aparte Shigeru se había ido a un sitio que sólo él conocía, buscando unos informes de un tal Hiruko sobre los Senju en una base que Obito encontró cuando hace 10 años fue a una misión de asesinato para Orochimaru. Cuando una sombra la mira... Junto con 14 sombras más. Todas rodean a Kaede.

- ¿Quién eres? -dice Kaede mirando a la sombra que se acerca.

- Alguien que puede ayudarte -dice Danzō.

- No me fío de ti, viejo -dice Kaede- Siento insultar -disculpándose.

- Es normal, Sakura te habrá hablado de mí -dice Danzō ignorando la disculpa de Kaede- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que estás obsesionado con el poder, que ideaste lo del ataque del Kyubi junto con Kagami -dice Kaede, Danzō abre los ojos de sorpresa- e ideaste lo del ataque de Orochimaru en el examen Chunin hace años. Que mandaste a Itachi a matar a su clan y una larga lista más.

- Estás equivocada -dice Danzō- Lo del Kyubi era porque Tobi, aunque le habían prometido a Fugaku y Mikoto el Kyubi, haría que los Uchiha estuvieran en mi poder y yo fuera Hokage, lamentablemente todo salió mal, e ignoraba que era Kagami. Lo de Orochimaru en realidad el plan de luchar contra Konoha fue idea suya, yo sólo me aproveché de las circunstancias por si moría Sarutobi y ser Hokage, aunque querían a otra persona. Y lo de Itachi era necesario para estar en paz, sino los Uchiha y su Golpe de Estado iban a traer sólo muerte.

- No me importan tus razones para todo lo que has hecho -dice Kaede- Sólo quiero al Kyubi y al Gobi. Quiero que me des a esas bestias de la oscuridad pacíficamente.

- ¿Crees que el plan Ojo de Luna te ayudará? -dice Danzō.

- Eso no lo sabes -dice Kaede, mira al cielo y ve que está algo nublado, pero no mucho. Una pelea contra 15 no era buena idea aun así, debía esperar a que el cielo esté más despejado.

- Sí que lo sé -dice Danzō- Esos de Kumo, aun siendo aliados de Konoha, no han contado todo lo que sufriste -Kaede le mira- Soledad... Frialdad... Desilusión... Miedo -Kaede tiembla al recordar su pasado- Eso te han dado esos ninjas, y aunque Naruto ha dicho que parará el odio, ellos no lo han puesto en práctica. Por eso quieres realizar el plan Ojo de Luna, ¿no? Para no volver a estar sola.

- ¿T... Tú cómo sabes eso? -dice Kaede, mostrando sorpresa- No se lo conté a nadie. Ni siquiera a los Señores.

- Tengo mis contactos -dice Danzō sonriendo- Hiyori Kaede, apodada "Dama de la Luz", estás unida a unos traidores... Traidores con estúpidas razones, como la obsesión de amor o la idea de un mundo sin muertes para revivir a esa niñata de Rin. Pero la tuya tiene justificación. Eras la mejor Jonin de tu generación, pero por esa misión, no dejaron que te unas a los ANBU.

- Dicen que los amigos son muy importantes -dice Kaede. Y recuerda a Namizu, la única que le tendió la mano para ser su amiga. No hace caso al recuerdo- Pero yo opino que lo importante es la misión, el reconocimiento. Por eso quiero realizar el plan, para tener lo que se me ha negado por derecho -Danzō sonríe al ver a Kaede como es él.

- Esos ninjas son tontos -dice Danzō- Son tan débiles de mente que prefieren la amistad a la reputación de la aldea -adelanta un pie y Kaede se prepara para crear un Hikaton por si acaso- Sakumo se suicidó porque tenía mucha culpa al salvar a sus amigos, ellos sabían lo importante de su misión y aun así Sakumo la dejó de lado salvando a sus "amigos". Obito murió salvando a Rin, inútilmente ya que a los tres días murió...

- Porque querías al Gobi -dice Kaede.

- Pero no muerta -dice Danzō- Eso es un fallo imperdonable que ese Kagami ya pagó con su vida. Pero puedo salvarte, Kaede. Puedo darte no sólo aliados, también poder y estatus... Incluso más...

- ¿Cómo, unirme a la Raíz como tu soldado? -dice Kaede.

- Una persona que ha podido derrotar a Bee no merece un puesto tan bajo -dice Danzō- No. Yo te estoy pidiendo ser mi consejera.

- ¿Consejera? -dice Kaede extrañada.

- Exacto, para tu futuro puesto a mi lado como Hokage -dice Danzō.

- Planeas matar al Hokage -dice Kaede, aunque no le importaba mucho lo que le pasara a Kakashi.

- ¿Planear matarlo? -dice Danzō- No no no no no. No pondría un pie contra Konoha. Pero eso no impide que hagamos alianzas... Por si acaso las cosas se tuercen un poco.

- Una alianza con Aoshio -dice Kaede.

- No, sólo entre tú y yo -dice Danzō- Porque piénsalo un momento... ¿Quién asegura que en el mundo del plan Ojo de Luna te darán el reconocimiento que mereces? ¿Te lo dará Sakura, quien traicionó Konoha porque Sasuke no está con ella? ¿Obito, quien quiere resucitar a la chica de quien ha estado enamorado? ¿Endo y Kensui, quienes sólo quieren matar a Sasuke? ¿O quizá Z y Hidan, quienes sólo quieren muerte y pueden hacer lo posible para que falleis? ¿Quién te puede decir que Shigeru, Yilan y Namizu quieren de verdad realizar ese plan? -obviando por ahora que Yilan es Orochimaru... por ahora.

- ¿Quién puede asegurar que no se entere Konoha de tus planes? -dice Kaede- ¿Que sepan que estás vivo, manipulando y engañando a la gente para realizar la paz que tú quieres?

- Nadie te creerá, eres una criminal -dice Danzō.

- Itachi también fue criminal y los Yamanaka pudieron leerle la mente para saber que decía la verdad -dice Kaede.

- Olvidas que un Raíz que casualmente es Yamanaka está infiltrado en el cuartel del Hokage -dice Danzō- Puede leerte la mente y decir que es mentira... O manipular con chakra tus recuerdos para que sean como él quiera. El chakra da infinidad de posibilidades, ¿sabes?

- ¿Y si digo que sí me uno? -dice Kaede.

- Es muy fácil: dejemos que Aoshio maten a Kakashi y a sus consejeros -dice Danzō- Sólo cuando hallan muerto ellos tres, matamos a Aoshio. Y entonces no sólo serás la, por así decirlo, segunda al mando de la Raíz... También serás parte de la Konoha que siempre debería ser, parte del equipo del Nanadaime Hokage. Y entonces Konoha será el máximo exponente de poder, y la gente nos admirará... La gente te aclamará, y jamás estarás sola... ¿Y ahora, qué dices?

Kaede se queda pensativa un momento.

- La respuesta es no -dice Kaede- Ya que eres un ser que usa a la gente a su antojo, y ninguna de tus palabras bonitas me convencerán. Nada te impide traicionarme y delatarme a Konoha usando una nota anónima. Así que prefiero realizar el plan.

- ¿En serio te niegas? -dice Danzō- Sabes que en la vida perdonarán a nadie como tú, a menos que pueda interceder por ti...

- Me da igual -dice Kaede, ve que el cielo está más claro y Kaede mira a todas partes, después con su Ten no Tabi aparece al lado de un Raíz, quien se gira para verla- Hikaton: Kikku Daitenshi -golpea con una patada a la velocidad de la Luz al Raíz en el estómago y lo estrella contra otro Raíz, con rapidez repite los movimientos hasta que todos son derrotados excepto Danzō, quien mira a Kaede impasible.

- ¿Por qué no me matas? -dice Danzō.

- No me interesa matar a un viejo por lo débil que es, llevas dos años sin entrenar y fuiste vencido por Sasuke y Sakura -dice Kaede- Aunque claro, Mi Señor quiere el ojo de Shisui. Te llevaré ante ellos como un regalo -lanza un haz de luz a Danzō, pero el rayo lo atraviesa fácilmente- ¿Kamui?

- Ni parecido, esto es un Ninjutsu del Sharingan llamado Kyorikarada -dice el holograma de Danzō con el Mangekyo Sharingan de Shisui activado detrás de su venda, a veces parpadea- Un poder nunca antes visto si cumples ciertas condiciones: un Sharingan, células Senju y resucitar. Y la completa liberación del Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu es como resucitar -la imagen se empieza a deshacer- Tienes 48 horas para pensar en mi propuesta y darme una respuesta. Quedamos en la Aldea Fronteriza de Ta no Kuni. Y si te atreves a contar algo a Konoha o a Aoshio, iré con todo a por ti -con esa última amenaza la proyección se deshace al completo, dejando sola a Kaede.

* * *

Nanadaime Hokage (Séptimo Hokage)

Hikaton: Kikkunaifu Daitenshi (Elemento Luz: Patada del Arcángel)

Kyorikarada (Cuerpo a Distancia)

Ōkikyūshū (Gran absorción)

**Hime** **Masaomi:** Gracias, la parte de Ōtsu vs Chōji la hice escuchando una OST del juego de Naruto Storm 3, en el ataque del Kyubi ^^ Sí, y yo vuelvo en unos días al instituto u.u Actualizado.

**Loser93:** A este paso no habría nadie acorde al plan XD Sí, ha sido suerte ^^

**Adrian:** No, Orochimaru tiene algo para encargarse de él sin mancharse las manos ^^


	21. Capítulo 21

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 21, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

En la Aldea de la Cascada, dos ANBU enviados por Kakashi se reúne tras investigar toda la zona. Un ANBU aparece ante ellos bajando de una rama.

- No os vais a creer lo que he descubierto de la chica que lo acompaña -dice el ANBU. vestido con una chaqueta blanca y pantalón negro con una venda atada alrededor de su pierna derecha y sandalias negras, tiene el pelo castaño.

- Kage, ya se lo dirás al equipo que nos mande Kakashi-sama en cuanto nos reunamos con ellos -dice un ANBU hombre con una máscara parecida a la de un ave, tiene un sello en el brazo y unos kunais en la pierna derecha. Tiene cabello negro, tomado en la parte izquierda de su cabeza- ¿Algo sobre el contrabandista, Komachi? -mira a su compañera.

- Todavía nada salvo lo que Kakashi-sama nos dijo antes de irnos, Towa -dice Komachi, una ANBU mujer bastante alta y usa una máscara parecida a la de un gato, tiene el cabello de un color castaño pálido en el que lleva 6 varillas amarillas- Pero pronto estará aquí el otro equipo -una sombra les mira desde una rama.

- Cuanto tiempo, ANBU de Konoha -dice la sombra, los 3 ANBU se giran a ver a la sombra. Al momento un enorme chorro de agua se lanza a por ellos.

Minutos después, Gai y Lee viajaban delante por si les atacan; y Naruto y Tenten hablaban entre sí de algunas cosas, produciendo risas de los dos.

- El amor es tan fuerte como el Fuego de la Juventud, Lee -dice Gai- Es por eso que lo protegemos de cualquier cosa. Incluso de Aoshio.

- Cierto, Gai-sensei -dice Lee- Este tipo de cosas es lo que me gusta proteger -se pone triste poco después.

- ¿Piensas en Sakura, cierto? -dice Gai.

- Sí, Gai-sensei -dice Lee- Tobi la ha manipulado a tal punto de que dejó de ser la chica amable de la que estuve enamorado. No pude ayudar a traerla de vuelta en la 4ª Guerra Ninja -triste- Ni me dí cuenta de la mentira de Sakura, y como consecuencia murió Neji...

- Lee, no te culpes -dice Gai- Fue culpa de Tobi por lo que Sakura ha cambiado tanto.

- Lo sé, pero Gai-sensei -dice Lee- No puedo evitar pensar que podría haber hecho mal.

Mientras Gai y Lee hablan, una sombra les vigila sin que se den cuenta desde unas ramas altas en un árbol, bastante escondido.

- *Así que aparte de los Jinchūriki van las dos Bestias Verdes de Konoha* -piensa un hombre muy alto y pesado, tiene el cabello anaranjado, corto y peinado hacia atrás. Su vestimenta consiste en pantalones negros y en ellos lleva municiones en la pierna izquierda, tiene una camisa azul bastante ajustada que resalta sus músculos, lleva una gran bazooka en la espalda, brazaletes negros en cada muñeca y su mano izquierda tiene una especie de rodaje para quitársela- *Estoy en una buena posición para eliminar a alguien* -se quita la mano izquierda, la coge con la boca y se coloca el Bazooka en la zona izquierda, apunta a Tenten- *Queda descartado las Bestias Verdes, son muy rápidos, mejor vamos a por él* -apunta a Naruto- *A por el hijo de Minato, el Jinchūriki más fuerte* -acumula chakra, se forma una especie de bola de chakra de color azul- *Reúnete con tu padre en el Infierno tras la extracción de tu Bijū, Uzumaki Naruto* -dispara, pero Naruto oye el sonido del disparo y con una cola de Kurama se protege. De la explosión se forma una gran nube de humo, aunque Naruto no sufre daño alguno- *Maldición, demasiado ruido* -hace un sello con la mano derecha y desaparece en la tierra.

- ¡¿Quién hay ahí?! -dice Naruto, mirando a donde el disparo pero el extraño hombre ya había desaparecido bajo tierra.

- Estad atentos -dice Gai, Tenten prepara su rollo para lanzar shurikens al menor movimiento- Puede haber sido alguien de Aoshio o el traficante de armas. O la chica que va con él, no podemos saberlo -siguen andando buscando la reunión entre Aoshio y el traficante. Cuando se dan cuenta de 3 cuerpos delante suyo.

- Son el equipo ANBU que envió Kakashi -dice Gai mirando al ANBU Komachi. Tiene varios cortes en el pecho- Komachi...

- Y éste es Towa -dice Tenten, mirando al otro ANBU. A él lo atacaron por la espalda, como indican los cortes en su espalda- Los que estaban al frente del equipo.

- Éste ANBU tiene un corte descendente en el pecho y otro en brazos y piernas, por las ropas es Kage -dice Gai mirando al tercer ANBU.

- Estas heridas -dice Tenten revisando las heridas de los 3 ANBU- No se mucho de medicina, pero sé que son cortes provocados por un Tantō de los ANBU.

- Maldición -dice Naruto- ¿Será que les han tendido una trampa?

- Eso no lo sé -dice Gai- pero no podemos dejar los cuerpos así.

Mientras, Z y Namizu andan por allí cerca, buscando al traficante de armas y a su compañera.

- Esto es muy aburrido, yo quería estar con Kaede y con Obito-kun -dice Namizu con aire soñador al nombrar a Obito.

- Infiel, él nos dio la misión y de nosotros depende que funcione -dice Z- Además quiero ver si la miembro no oficial cumple las expectativas.

- Más os vale tener razón en lo de que funcione, gente de Aoshio -dice una mujer al lado de Z y apoyada en un árbol, Z no la vio llegar. Lleva un vestido rojo que revela su tripa y su escote, con su pelo blanco recogido en un moño. Tiene varios tatuajes en forma similar a los pétalos de una flor en el lado izquierdo de su cara y del lado izquierdo del ombligo, así como en su pierna izquierda. En la pierna derecha tiene atada una espada ANBU y en la izquierda unos cuchillos- No me gustaría tener que mataros si resulta ser que a la mínima me queréis matar.

- Estúpida infiel, no podrías conmigo por mucho que te haya enseñado Obito en el pasado, claro que lo que te enseñó fue sinceramente una mierda -dice Z poniéndose los Mitones.

- Inténtalo y lo lamentarás, aparte yo tenía algo que hacer -dice la mujer amenazadoramente, sacando su espada que es un Tantō como el de los ANBU y apuntando a Z.

- Mira un pájaro -dice Namizu mirando al cielo y señalando un pájaro, sin hacer caso a la pronta confrontación entre Z y la mujer.

- Basta ya -dice el extraño hombre que disparó a Naruto saliendo de la tierra, está con su Bazooka otra vez colgado en la espalda y su mano izquierda colocada de nuevo- Entre aliados no debe haber peleas -la mujer baja el Tantō.

- Como Z vuelva a insultarme lo despedazo y escondo sus restos –dice la mujer.

- Como que me das miedo infiel de mierda -dice Z con falta de modales.

- No me fío de esos de Aoshio -dice el hombre mirando a la mujer, ya que fue ella quien le habló de ellos- Si quieren la paz mundial... ¿por qué se quieren unir a nosotros?

- Porque os necesitamos -dice Z- Esos infieles no quieren saber nada del plan Ojo de Luna, aún sabiendo que se han producido muertos por culpa de ellos. Y la Guerra es la única forma de que nuestro mundo de ensueño se haga realidad, y con la pérdida de Zetsu nuestro poder ha bajado un poco. Tranquilos, después resucitáremos a todos... Incluido a tu padre, Bando -mira al traficante de armas- Y también a tu familia -mira a la mujer.

- Espero que tengas razón -dice Bando- Y que de paso en ese mundo Naruto deje de existir.

- Eso mismo es el objetivo de Sakura -dice Z- Cambiar el destino de todos.

- Por cierto, los dos Jinchūriki están aquí junto con Lee y Gai -dice Bando- Estuve cerca de darle a Naruto, pero es más rápido de lo que pensaba.

- ¿En serio? -dice la mujer, sonríe maliciosamente- Me gustaría probar su poder. Pero quiero que Konoha sufra un poco... Con la pérdida de sus amigos.

- Me pido a Naruto y Gai -dice Namizu sonriente, y antes de que los demás digan nada ya se había ido a través de un charco.

- ¡Ya empezamos, la zorra infiel se ha vuelto a largar! -grita Z.

- Pues yo voy a por Tenten -dice la mujer- Ya que estamos me gustaría ver qué tan fuertes son los de Konoha ahora.

- Pues yo me cojo a Lee -dice Bando.

- Yo tengo que rezar y así prepararme para matar a los infieles, pero no se te ocurra acabar con Tenten, Kagura -dice Z mirando a la mujer, una malvada sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Kagura.

- No lo haré, Z -dice Kagura.

- Aunque tanto el del pelo cazo de Lee y ese Cejotas de Gai nos da igual que se mueran -dice Z- Id a completar la mision de Aoshio -Bando y Kagura van a por el grupo de Konoha. Z dibuja un símbolo de Jashin y se pone a rezar, preparándose para atacar a Konoha, y al mismo tiempo piensa si Obito tiene un plan que no ha contado.

Naruto y Tenten estaban detrás de Gai y Lee andando tras enterrar a los 3 ANBU, cuando un enorme muro de agua separa a Gai y Naruto de los demás. Después se forma un muro de tierra que separa a Tenten y a Lee.

- Cuanto tiempo Naruto -dice Namizu apareciendo de un charco formado.

- ¡Tú, chica rara! -dice Naruto- ¡¿Otra vez?!

- Otra vez -dice Namizu moviendo con soltura su melena- ¿Tanto te gusta verme?

- No me estoy refiriendo a eso -dice Naruto, mira a Gai- Cejotas-sensei, es muy fuerte aunque no lo parezca.

- Bueno, pero yo digo -dice Gai preparándose para atacar- que yo también soy fuerte.

- ¿Dos contra uno? -pregunta Namizu- Pero si pude con Tenten y Naruto en Modo Sabio, no hay mucha diferencia si en vez de Tenten está Gai -dice Namizu convirtiendo su brazo derecho en una ancha espada.

- Ya pensaremos en cómo derrotarte -dice Gai, golpea el suelo con el pie derecho y destroza un poco el suelo.

- Y después de derrotarte -dice Naruto entrando directamente en el Modo Sabio- Te llevaremos a Konoha para interrogarte.

Tenten intenta romper el muro de tierra con unos explosivos, pero ve que no se puede romper el muro.

- Maldición -dice Tenten. Después escucha una risa.

- Vaya vaya, si es la Heroína de la 4ª Guerra Ninja Uzumaki Tenten -dice Kagura apareciendo, con su Tantō preparado para atacar- Esto va a ser divertido.

- Chica -dice Tenten, invocando unos kunais- ¿Qué es lo que quieres uniéndote a ese traficante de armas?

- ¿Qué qué quiero? -dice Kagura con una sonrisa malvada- Pronto lo sabrás.

Lee se encuentra a Bando, quien se pone a crujir los nudillos al tiempo que se acerca.

- ¿Así que querías separarnos a todos, no? -dice Lee.

- Exacto -dice Bando- Pronto en vez de ser la Bestia Verde de Konoha vas a ser la Mancha Verde de Konoha. Porque no durarás mucho.

- Eso veremos -dice Lee preparándose para usar su Taijutsu- Traficante de armas.

* * *

Los personajes Kagura y Bango son del videojuego Naruto Class of Ninja Revolution 2.

**Adrian: **Danzō conoce su pasado, un pasado del que se puede aprovechar más que con el de los demás ^^ No creo, se verán más sorpresas... y retrasos en su plan ^^ PD: Más adelante nombraré una contramedida muy efectiva que tienen contra Aoshio.

**Hime Masaomi:** Aquí hay una misión que espero te guste ^^

**Loser93:** No se yo, tengo alguna idea que me ha dado mi amigo ^^ Te has confundido, Obito y Sakura no sospechan nada de Yilan. De hecho nadie de Aoshio sabe la verdad sobre él.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 22, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto golpea a Namizu con fuerza, aunque ella ya había convertido su cuerpo en agua, por lo que el ataque la traspasa fácilmente. Con su látigo de agua agarra a Gai del cuello y lo lanza contra un árbol, al instante transforma el otro brazo en una espada y va a cortar a Naruto en el pecho, pero Naruto esquiva el ataque y golpea a Namizu, quien se había convertido otra vez en agua. Namizu vuelve sus brazos a la normalidad.

- Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu -Namizu lanza un dragón de agua que por poco se estrella en Naruto. Éste esquiva el ataque.

- ¡Primera puerta, Puerta de la Apertura! ¡Kai! -Gai activa su primera puerta y va a golpear a Namizu pero al instante aparece detrás de Namizu y la golpea en la espalda, después aparece delante de ella y la golpea en la barbilla, elevándola hacia arriba, por último aparece arriba y va a dar una patada. Pero Namizu ya había hecho unos sellos. El cuerpo de Namizu se recubre primero de chakra y rápidamente se convierte en cientos de espinas afiladas dando la apariencia de un erizo, Gai no puede evitar el ataque de la rapidez con la que va y al estrellar el ataque las espinas atraviesan su pie- ¡Aaaah!

- Suiton: Úni -dice Namizu, después a causa del ataque de Gai Namizu choca contra el suelo aunque al chocar se transforma en agua.

- ¡Cejotas! -dice Naruto al ver cómo Gai se aleja de Namizu, quien vuelve a la normalidad.

- Esa chica es mejor que Suigetsu -dice Gai.

- Gracias por el cumplido, aunque tu eres muy rápido -dice Namizu sonriente, hace sellos- Suiton: Kōatsu suiryoku -acumula agua a presión en su brazo derecho y lo lanza con rapidez a Naruto, quien destroza el ataque de un puñetazo en su Modo Sabio.

- Kage Bunshin no jutsu -Naruto crea 4 clones, los 5 Naruto van a por Namizu.

- ¡Sempō: Rasenrengan! -tres clones de Naruto crean Rasengan en las dos manos.

- ¡Sempō: Ōdama Rasengan! -otros dos Naruto crean un enorme Rasengan. Namizu hace sellos y toda el agua formada por el Suiryūdan no jutsu se transforma en pequeñas espinas alcanzando a los clones y a Naruto antes de que realicen su ataque. Los clones se deshacen en humo y el verdadero Naruto es herido en los brazos.

- Suiton: Ao Ogawa -Namizu transforma su cuerpo en agua y rápidamente va a por Gai, y con su brazo derecho convertido en una copia de la Kubikiribōchō ataca varias veces a Gai, produciéndole pequeños cortes, después Namizu vuelve a la normalidad y se aleja de él.

- ¡2ª y 3ª puerta, Puerta del Descanso y Puerta de la Vida! ¡Kai! -Gai abre directamente las 2 puertas y ataca con rapidez a Namizu, quien no ve el ataque y recibe el golpe, enviándola unos metros atrás- ¡Este es el poder de la Fuerza de la Juventud! -ignorando el dolor de las puertas hace su pose guay y le brilla un diente, Naruto lo mira con una gota en la cabeza- ¡Jamás lo olvides! -Namizu se levanta sin daños aparentes. Entonces Naruto forma un Rasenshuriken, esta vez de color totalmente blanco y algo más grande por su modo Sabio- Rasenshuriken -Naruto lanza el ataque. Pero el ataque traspasa a Namizu, destrozando los árboles de detrás con una gran fuerza.

- Eres increíble Gai, nadie me había herido aparte de Naruto y Tenten -dice Namizu, le aplaude- Felicidades.

- ¡Ahora! -Gai se lanza a por Namizu, quien despreocupadamente deja que lo atraviesen- Maldición.

- Suiton: Ōkinashi -el agua se acumula en las piernas de Namizu, volviéndose musculosas. Se quita la capa tirándola a un lado- Me molestará un poco. ¿No importa, verdad... ? -de repente Namizu corre hasta aparecer al lado de Naruto gracias a su velocidad, Naruto sorprendido la mira -¿... Naruto? -Naruto recibe una potente patada en el estómago sin que pueda hacer nada. Después corre esquivando la Entrada Dinámica de Gai y apareciendo detrás de Naruto- Suiton: Suiryū Kōbaku -Namizu crea una gran piscina de agua que, luego de lanzar a Naruto por los aires, dispara unas balas de agua que se juntan creando un gran dragón que lo estrella contra el piso, Namizu esquiva patadas y puñetazos con su Suika no jutsu y su velocidad- Muy mal, Gai –Namizu vuelve sus piernas a la normalidad y realiza varios sellos, Gai se lanza a por ella con su Entrada Dinámica- Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu –crea con sus brazos un espejo de agua que crea un clon de Gai en la misma posición de ataque, las dos patadas chocan con fuerza creando una onda expansiva que hace retroceder a los presentes. Naruto, luego de sacar dos colas, usa una de las colas para golpear a Namizu, pero con rapidez Namizu esquiva la cola, la coge con el brazo derecho y lo estrella contra unos árboles.

- ¡Konoha Daisenpū! -Gai va a golpear con rapidez a Namizu, pero Namizu se convierte en agua dejando que lo atraviese, después Gai va a darle una patada pero Namizu interpone su brazo izquierdo convertido en una espada, con el derecho estrella el puño en el estómago de Gai, estrellándolo lejos.

- No está mal -dice Namizu dejando que un Rasenshuriken la atraviese- Pero pensaba que daríais más de vosotr... –de repente un puñetazo invisible golpea a Namizu en la cara hasta lanzarla contra el Rasenshuriken, se deshace en agua justo antes de que el Rasenshuriken explote- Ya casi olvidaba ese poder del Modo Sabio -vuelve a rehacerse viviendo al Kage bunshin que la atacó.

Tenten, por otra parte, esquiva a Kagura, quien usaba su Tantō combinado con un extraño estilo de pelea usando chakra Suiton.

- Shiryū Kōgeki -Kagura recubre su Tantō en agua. Después ataca realizando cortes a Tenten. Después salta hacia arriba y al atacar se forma un dragón de agua que se llevaría a Tenten si no hubiera usado su Modo Sabio para destruir al dragón.

- ¿Quién te enseñó eso? -dice Tenten.

- Un amigo me enseñó cómo combinar chakra con mi Kenjutsu -dice Kagura, recordando su encuentro con su Sensei.

Flashback

Kagura estaba un pequeño pueblo, tenía unos 18 años y miraba con ira a la mujer de enfrente, quien estaba bebiendo sake.

- ¡Dime por qué no puedo ser tu aprendiz! -grita Kagura,

- Por tu falta de compasión con tus compañeros -dice la mujer, Tsunade. Estaba un poco ebria- Me he dado cuenta de que en la misión de prueba abandonaste y humillaste a tus compañeros para ganar.

- ¡Porque eso de los compañeros son estupideces! -dice Kagura- ¡No sirve para nada salvo para debilitarte, y pasaré por encima de cualquiera para aprender su fuerza, Tsunade!

- ¿Eso crees? -dice Tsunade.

- Por supuesto, sólo la fuerza bruta sirve para proteger a la gente -dice Kagura- Y eso es lo que hará que pueda ser Hokage.

- Tonterías, eso es un sueño tonto con el que perderás tu vida inútilmente -dice Tsunade- como le pasó hace un mes a Sarutobi en los exámenes Chunin.

- Me da igual, te demostraré lo que puedo hacer -dice Kagura enfadada, y se va por la puerta. Sin darse cuenta de que al mismo tiempo que sale Kagura, Naruto y Jiraiya entran- Entrenaré por mi cuenta y luego le restregaré mi poder en su cara.

Pasan casi tres años de ese momento y la 4ª Guerra Ninja estaba a punto de acabar por la noticia de la muerte de Tobi, Kagura no había podido ido a ver a Tsunade tras entrenar dos años y medio por los Akatsuki. Kagura estaba triste frente a unas tumbas. La de su sus padres, muertos en la 3ª Guerra Ninja. Desde la muerte de sus padres Kagura había cambiado su forma de pensar.

- Sólo el poder salva vidas -dice Kagura- Tsunade no lo entendió, ni lo entenderá.

- Eso es cierto -dice una voz femenina detrás de Kagura- ya que ha permitido que dos monstruos estén en Konoha. Pero ya ha pagado con su vida -Kagura mira a los tres extraños que acabaron de aparecer. Recuerda a la mujer por su imagen en un libro Bingo.

- Eres Haruno Sakura, la traidora de Akatsuki y aprendiz de Tsunade- dice Kagura, con desconfianza.

- No se ha tardado mucho en saber de mí -dice Sakura con una sonrisa, a su izquierda está un chico con un Sharingan y un Rinnegan totalmente serio y a su derecha Kagura reconoce al otro chico como Hyuga Neji, el Genio de los Hyuga.

- Es imposible -dice Kagura- que estés vivo.

- No soy ése -dice Neji, para después transformarse en Zetsu.

- Zetsu -dice Kagura mirando a Zetsu- Fuisteis a por todos. Masacrasteis un pueblo de Yukagakure no Sato.

- Estaban en medio -dice Zetsu con frialdad- Aparte no pasa nada, los resucitaremos y ya está.

- ¿Cómo los resucitaréis, con un Kinjutsu como el Edo Tensei? -dice Kagura interesada.

- Mucho mejor -dice Sakura- El plan Ojo de Luna permitirá crear un mundo de paz -Kagura sonríe.

- Y me vas a decir que todas las muertes ocurridas y la 4ª Guerra Ninja son parte de ese plan -dice Kagura.

- No pensábamos que protegerían a los monstruos, si nos los hubieran dado no habría hecho falta esta Guerra, y no habría muerto nadie -dice Sakura.

- Lo importante es que nosotros cambiaremos el mundo -dice el chico, hablando por fín- Cambiaremos el destino, haciendo realidad los sueños de cada uno de nosotros: Yo con la persona amada y sin la amenaza de guerras que puedan eliminar gente inocente, Sakura con su amado... Y tú estarás con tus padres -Kagura mira fijamente al chico- No será un Edo Tensei, sino una resurrección completa...

- Una resurrección en un mundo de paz, sin crimen alguno por el que temer -dice Sakura.

- ¿Es en serio? -dice Kagura.

- En serio -dice Sakura- La fuerza es la única forma...

- De conseguir las cosas -dice Kagura, sonríe- ¿Si me uno a vosotros, de verdad podréis resucitar a mis padres?

- Sólo si haces lo que te decimos -dice Sakura, recuerda que Tsunade le habló de ella, una ninja buena en el Ninjutsu- Te enseñaré un poco de la fuerza de Tsunade que seguro te serán de gran ayuda.

- Ya no me interesa -dice Kagura, sonriendo- Tengo una mejor habilidad. Aunque me gustaría ser parte de vuestra nueva organización.

- Eso ya lo veremos -dice Sakura- Pero primero... Vamos, tenemos que ir nosotros a un lugar seguro. Después tú busca a alguien que tenga los mismos objetivos y después envías un mensaje para hacer una formal presentación -Zetsu, Obito y Sakura se van, acompañadas de una sonriente y malvada Kagura.

Fin Flashback

- ¿Quien iba a imaginar que gracias a ese chico y su Tsukiyomi, sería mejor que la Sannin de Konoha? -dice Kagura, saca su Tantō- Ninkenjutsu: Saibansho umi -Kagura recubre el Tantō con chakra de agua, realiza un poderoso corte descendente que hiere a Tenten en el brazo derecho- Ahora te derrotaré, te sacaré al Gobi y volveré a ver a mis padres.

* * *

Ninkenjutsu: Saibansho umi (Técnica de Espada Ninja: Corte del Mar)

Suiton: Ōkinashi (Elemento agua: Grandes piernas)

Shiryū Kōgeki (Ataque del Dragón de la Lluvia)

Suiton: Úni (Elemento Agua: Erizo de Mar)


	23. Capítulo 23

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 23, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Obito está en una sala de entrenamiento, practicando su Kenjutsu con la copia de Kusanagi, ignorando que Yilan le cambió la espada ya que aún no era un experto en ella y no notó el ligero cambio de peso. Tras rápidos y certeros cortes al maniquí por todo el cuerpo, recubre la espada en fuego gracias a su chakra y realiza un mandoble horizontal que parte el maniquí por la mitad y poco a poco las llamas envuelven las dos mitades. Después se gira hacia 3 maniquíes y con un corte circular destroza los maniquíes.

- Veo que no vas a parar de practicar con la Kusanagi, Obito -dice Sakura acercándose al ver el entrenamiento.

- Sólo quiero hacerme el más fuerte, tras la derrota de Endo he decidido entrenar la Kusanagi para tener mayores probabilidades de ganar -dice Obito guardándose la Kusanagi- Así el plan Ojo de Luna estará listo muy pronto, y nos enfrentaremos a la Alianza.

- ¿Crees que lo que le enseñaste a Kagura servirá para nuestro plan? -dice Sakura.

- Eso espero, es una buena baza -dice Obito, corta a un maniquí por la mitad.

- ¿Ansias la pelea contra Kakashi? -dice Sakura.

- Él mató a Rin -dice Obito, recordando lo que le contó Orochimaru- Aunque Tobi y Kagami la mataron directamente con sus Sharingan, Kakashi no hizo nada por lo que también es responsable, y lo mismo pasa con ese Danzō, quien orquestó lo de Kagami y haciendo caso omiso a Orochimaru-sama.

- También deberías odiarle -dice Sakura- Porque si él no hubiera contado lo de Rin esto no pasaría.

- Orochimaru-sama le hizo prometer a Danzō que podría conseguir que Rin se una a la Raíz, pero en vez de eso Danzō quiso controlarla y la mató -dice Obito- Por eso eliminaré esta realidad que no da más que sufrimiento y dolor... Y muerte -mira a Sakura- ¿Y tu, ansias la pelea contra la Alianza?

- Especialmente contra los Jinchūriki -dice Sakura con un oscuro brillo en sus ojos- Todo lo que hacemos es por la paz del mundo, pero esos de la Alianza no lo entienden... Les enseñaremos lo equivocados que están -Sakura se va.

- Es cierto, todo lo que hacemos es por la paz -dice Obito al perder de vista a Sakura- Incluso conspirar contra Zetsu -al decir esas palabras recuerda esa reunión de hace años.

Flashback

2 meses después de la muerte de Tobi, Obito y Sakura andan buscando una base de la antigua Akatsuki para recuperar los Sharingan del laboratorio de Tobi bajo la oscura y estrellada noche, cuando ven una sombra acercarse de dentro de la base. Poco a poco revela a un chico de pelo negro y con los Byakugan.

- Por fin te encuentro, Sakura -dice Zetsu transformado en Hyuga Neji, al segundo Zetsu vuelve a su forma inicial- No esperaba que siguieras viva -mira a Obito- Ni que tú estuvieras vivo, Uchiha Obito.

- Puedes llamarme así si quieres, no me importa -dice Obito, mira a Sakura- ¿Este es uno de los Zetsu de los que habló Orochimaru-sama?

- Así es -dice Sakura a Obito, luego mira a Zetsu- Pensaba que los clones serían destruidos si muere el Zetsu original.

- Las esporas de Zetsu son especiales -dice Zetsu- Crean seres vivos, con mente independiente. Aunque soy el último Zetsu de todos -mira a Sakura y a Obito- Me he enterado de la muerte de Tobi, y sé que queréis seguir con su legado... Yo puedo ser de gran ayuda.

- ¿Un sólo Zetsu blanco? -dice Obito- Sé gracias a Orochimaru-sama que eres más especializado en camuflaje que en combate.

- Salvo -dice Sakura con una sonrisa- que lo mejoremos. Aunque debe haber un equilibrio, si te ponemos más fuerza de ataque, tendrás menos capacidad de camuflaje. Es como si te convirtiéramos en un Zetsu negro ampliamente mejorado.

- No me importa perder camuflaje -dice Zetsu- Quiero ser el más fuerte, tanto como para que me tengan miedo y sepan que es mejor darnos a los Jinchūriki sin luchar.

- Entonces vámonos -dice Sakura- Empecemos a reclutar gente para nuestra nueva organización, Aoshio.

- Yo voy a mirar una cosa en Konoha por si hay algo que nos sirva de ayuda, pero antes tengo que ver a una persona -dice Obito con una idea en mente- Enseguida vuelvo.

- ¡Idiota, te crees que puedo cargar con todos los Sharingan yo sola! -grita Sakura enfadada y enseñando el puño- Tu espía puede esperar más tarde.

- Sakura -dice Obito con frialdad, haciéndola callar- Espérame aquí -desaparece por el Kamui. Antes de salir del Kamui, Obito usa su jutsu de invisibilidad, al salir ve que nadie salvo una sombra está en una habitación de paredes marrones oscuro y oscuridad y frialdad total en el lugar, entonces deshace el jutsu de invisibilidad- Cuanto tiempo, mi espía.

- Esperaba verte Obito-san, por eso no hay ninjas aquí -dice la sombra mirándole- Por cierto, me alegro que hayas recuperado tu Sharingan, uno por lo menos.

- Gracias, por suerte es el de mejor defensa -dice Obito- Aunque nos queda capturar a los 9 Bijū...

- Y eso sin olvidarnos la Kohaku no Jōhei que los de Kumogakure encontraron pasada una hora de la 4ª Guerra Ninja, tienen a los Hermanos de Oro y Plata -dice la sombra.

- Pero no es conveniente ir a por la Kohaku no Jōhei ahora -dice Obito, sonríe al tener una idea- Quiero que te enteres de cuántos guardias están protegiendo la vasija, qué hora es la guardia y el tiempo que existe entre un cambio de guardia y otro. Pero no ataques aún, es bastante probable que en el futuro seas más fuerte que ahora, aparte de que pensarán que nos hemos olvidado de la Kohaku no Jōhei y nos será más fácil robarla.

- Entendido, Obito-san -dice la sombra- Y dime que más hacer.

- Por ahora nada, aunque ahora sabemos que un Zetsu sigue vivo, el último de todos -dice Obito- Se acaba de unir a nosotros.

- ¿Has dejado que uno de esos Zetsu se una? -dice la sombra- Según la historia que contó Tobi para burlarse, siempre estuvo de su parte. Zetsu puede manipular a Sakura para que te mate con un veneno sin que te des cuenta, robarte el Rinnegan y usarlo para revivir a Tobi y poder realizar su Tsukiyomi Infinito.

- Pero ignora que eres mi espía, como toda la Alianza -dice Obito- Podemos usar a Zetsu hasta que el plan Ojo de Luna esté listo.

- Bien, pero no le hables de mí -dice la sombra- A saber lo que haría si se enterara.

- No pensaba hacerlo -dice Obito.

- Tampoco le hables a Sakura ni a nadie de mí hasta estar preparados todos -dice la sombra- Debo permanecer en secreto para seguir con el plan.

- Es normal, con esos gritos de Sakura a veces -dice Obito- También quiero "eso" que te pedí que guardaras hace tiempo -la sombra se ríe un poco.

- Tardaste en pedírmelo, Obito-san -dice la sombra, se acerca a una zona y le enseña un interruptor formado por un sello- Ese día has puesto un interruptor de chakra, con el que puedo decir cuándo puedo hablar contigo o no -saca una especie de cadena de oro para el cuello- Esta cadena está reforzada con chakra, conectado al interruptor. Así sabrás -la sombra pone la cadena en el cuello de Obito- cuando es seguro venir.

- Entendido -dice Obito- Nos vemos. Ah, si. Una cosa más. Pienso darle a Zetsu los ojos de Neji, ya que aunque pueda copiar su Byakugan le supondrá más gasto de chakra y eso no sería útil. Tengo una teoría que me gustaría comprobar.

- Estas pensando en eliminar a Zetsu -dice la sombra.

- Seguramente Zetsu querrá manipular a Sakura en cuanto tenga a 7 Bijū para asegurarse de que tengamos suficientes, luego me pensaré cómo hacer que Hinata y Zetsu se encuentren para ver si mi teoría es cierta, aunque es más posible que Hinata y Zetsu se encuentren tarde o temprano antes de que capturemos a todos -dice Obito, se ríe un poco- ¿Quién puede derrotar a un Hyuga mejor que otro Hyuga? Además, Zetsu es algo creado por Tobi y Madara, cuyo único objetivo es causar dolor y sufrimiento, y lo que pienso hacer con él no va en contra de mis principios...

- ... Ya que no merece que alguien como él esté en tu mundo de ensueños -dice la sombra.

- Exacto, le pagaremos con la misma moneda -dice Obito- Perderé a un Aoshio, pero otro mucho más poderoso y leal ocupará su lugar.

- La Alianza esa no se esperará nada de esto -dice la sombra- Por tu mundo de ensueños y el plan Ojo de Luna...

- ... Pelearemos y moriremos -dice Obito antes de desaparecer de la habitación con su Kamui. Al segundo Obito está en el cementerio de Konoha- Rin -ve su lápida y llora un poco, al lado están las tumbas de los muertos en la 4ª Guerra Ninja, incluido Neji. Con un Doton quita la tierra de su tumba, después abre la tumba y con el Kamui absorbe el cuerpo de Neji. Después realiza otro Doton para tapar la tumba- El verdadero plan Ojo de Luna está a punto de empezar -desaparece para reunirse con Sakura y Zetsu.

Fin Flashback

- Zetsu, al menos serviste para demostrar mis teorías sobre el Byakugan -dice Obito- Y contigo muerto, nada estropeará el plan Ojo de Luna -una sonrisa aparece en su rostro- El fin de una realidad y el comienzo de otra... está cada vez más cerca.

Con el grupo de Konoha, Lee daba patadas a Bando, aunque éste resistía sus golpes con suma indiferencia al tiempo que lo golpeaba con una especie de bola de hierro atada a una cadena.

- Idiota, no hay nada que pueda traspasar mi armadura de chakra -dice Bando lanzando con rapidez la bola cuando Lee aparece encima de él, ocasionando que la bola falle el ataque y destroce el suelo.

- ¡Geki Konoha Kongōriki Senpū! -Lee golpea la cabeza de Bando con una poderosa patada, estrellándolo contra el suelo y haciendo que la bola con cadena desaparezca en una nube de humo- Pero tu cabeza no es a prueba de golpes -Bando se levanta con rapidez y usando el sello de su mano derecha invoca una especie de carcaj con decenas de flechas, al colgarse el carcaj invoca un arco, se guarda en el sello la mano izquierda y se pone el arco con la mano derecha. Le infunde chakra de Tierra a la flecha, endureciendo la punta.

- Doton: Kurairushi -Bando dispara la flecha activando un resorte, Lee la esquiva por un pelo ya que la velocidad con la que va la flecha es tan rápida que por poco le corta en la mejilla, la flecha atraviesa árboles y rocas- Espera, aún tengo más -con enorme rapidez saca flechas, dispara y saca más flechas. Lee se pone a esquivar flechas con rapidez.

- ¡Konoha...! -Lee va a atacar cuando una flecha le hiere en la pierna derecha- ¡Aaaaah! -cae rodando al suelo.

- Estúpido Jonin -dice Bando acercándose- Deberías saber que no es fácil acabar conmigo, soy un maestro de todas mis armas -Lee se ríe- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Mi compañera, Tenten, también maneja las armas -dice Lee- ¡Y ni de lejos llegas a su maestría! -aparece debajo de Bando a una gran velocidad, Bando se sorprende- ¡Konoha Daisenpū! -primero golpea a Bando 30 veces en apenas 2 segundos, después le golpea en la barbilla elevándole al aire. Después salta hacia él y de una potente patada lo estrella contra el suelo. Lee cae al suelo preparado para atacar.

- Maldito, jamás había sufrido tal humillación -dice Bando, toca el sello de su mano derecha y saca unos Fūma Shuriken que lanza contra Lee, aunque éste con rapidez aparece detrás de Bando y le golpea varias veces en la espalda, elevándole en el aire. Por último lo envuelve en las vendas de sus brazos.

- ¡Omote Renge! -Lee estrella a Bando en el suelo rompiéndolo, aunque luego descubre que Bando es un clon de tierra.

- Kyū Shō: Chakra Bazooka -el verdadero Bando, ya armado con su Bazooka en su mano izquierda dispara una bola azul de chakra que sale a gran velocidad, Lee la esquiva por un pelo. La bola azul crea una potente explosión calcinando todo lo que alcanza- ¿No es suficiente? -dice con una sonrisa- Entonces aumentemos la potencia -Bando mueve el indicador de potencia al número 2- Kyū Ni: Chakra Bāsuto -dispara bastantes bolas pequeñas, rápidas y azules pero muy potentes que crea explosiones alcanzando a Lee e hiriéndolo por la enorme cantidad de esferas- Veamos si puedes salvarte de las explosiones, ninja de Konoha -vuelve a disparar una ráfaga de bolas azules.

- Konoha Dageki: Requiem Hakke -Lee golpea a gran velocidad ya con 4 puertas activadas, con cada puñetazo crea aire que despeja el humo, destroza las bolas de chakra y alcanza a Bando en el estómago, quien aun con su armadura de Chakra escupe sangre y al final sale volando unos metros hasta caer al suelo.

- Imposible -dice Bando, levantándose aunque con un poco de dificultad. Mira con ira a Lee.

- Este ataque... Es el recuerdo de un gran compañero y amigo mío, el Genio de Konoha Hyuga Neji -dice Lee con orgullo- Aquél que se sacrificó por todos nosotros para salvar a una compañera.

- Idiota -dice Bando- No hay sentido hacer un Réquiem por nadie. Con el plan Ojo de Luna de Aoshio, todos resucitarán. Mi padre, muerto por culpa del padre de ese Héroe de Guerra Uzumaki Naruto... Los padres de mi aliada, muertos en la 3ª Guerra Ninja...

- Nadie está muerto si pensamos de él en el corazón -dice Lee cortando a Bando, se golpea el pecho con el puño- ¡Mientras todos y cada uno de nosotros, ninjas de la Alianza, tengamos en nuestro corazón a Neji no morirá, siempre estará con nosotros apoyando, y lo mismo digo por Nagato, Tsunade y por todos los demás! Pelearemos contra toda Aoshio aunque signifique derrotar a la única persona que he amado en mi vida para que no realicen su Tsukiyomi infinito... ¡Porque si fallamos y estamos todos dentro de una ilusión, Neji morirá de verdad! ¡Y eso -se pone en posición de ataque, en sus ojos existe la Voluntad de Fuego de Konoha. Bando aprieta el puño derecho con ira- jamás ocurrirá!

- ¡Si tantas ganas de reunirte a él tienes, entonces muérete! -grita Bando, poniendo el último nivel de su arma- ¡Kyū San: Chakra Rēzā! -dispara un rápido láser de chakra que por poco atraviesa a Lee si no lo hubiera esquivado, todos los árboles atravesados caen por el efecto del láser. Lee aparece delante de Bando.

- ¡Seishun Furu Pawaa! -Lee realiza una serie de golpes rápidos y feroces que lanzan a Bando por los aires.

- *Imposible… mi armadura no soporta sus golpes* -piensa Bando, en el momento en que Bando está en el aire Lee lo remata con una poderosa patada hacia el suelo haciendo que se emita una luz de energía juvenil. Bando al chocar contra el suelo deja un enorme agujero rompiéndolo en decenas de pedazos.

- ¡Esto por atreverte a burlarte de Neji! -dice Lee.

- Tipo raro -dice Bando, con un poco de sangre en la boca y varias heridas internas por los golpes- Que sepas que... Aoshio ganará aunque... Nosotros perdamos la vida -una lucecita roja parpadea en el Bazooka de Bando- Kyū San Pointo Go: Jimetsu –sonríe y al segundo el Bazooka explota, creando un humo de varios metros a la redonda. La onda expansiva llega hasta Naruto, Gai y Namizu.

- Otro más que ha muerto por el Tsukiyomi Infinito -dice Namizu- Que pena.

- ¡Lee, Tenten! -grita Gai llorando a moco tendido.

- Bueno, en vista de que no me esforcé mucho y aún así no me hicisteis nada -dice Namizu, Naruto se sorprende porque ellos sí se esforzaban- Creo que os subestiman mucho...

- ¡Konoha Gōriki Senpū! -aparece Lee del humo dándole una potente patada a Namizu, que al no esperar tal ataque no le da tiempo a transformarse en agua y recibe la patada en el estómago, haciéndola retroceder unos metros.

- ¡Bien hecho, Lee! -dice Gai aún llorando.

- Vaya, un tres contra uno -dice Namizu levantándose y con la mano en su estómago- Espero que ahora tengáis una oportunidad contra mí, porque se estaba volviendo aburrido.

* * *

Kyū Shō: Chakra Bazooka (Nivel 1: Bazooka de Chakra)

Kyū Ni: Chakra Bāsuto (Nivel 2: Ráfaga de Chakra)

Konoha Dageki: Requiem Hakke (Golpe de Konoha: Recuerdo de 8 Trigramas)

Doton: Kurairushi (Elemento Tierra: Flecha Oscura)

Kyū San: Chakra Rēzā (Nivel 3: Láser de Chakra)

Kyū San Pointo Go: Jimetsu (Nivel 3.5: Autodestrucción)

**Loser93****:** En realidad fue Obito. Y cierto, ante Namizu ha quedado humillado.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 24, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Obito está con una cadena de oro enroscada en el cuello, y mirando unos jutsus de Orochimaru por si algo servía. De repente una corriente de chakra que sale del collar recorre todo el cuerpo de Obito.

- Ya está libre -dice Obito levantándose de la silla- Espero que tenga buenas noticias -desaparece por su Kamui.

Tenten esquiva los ataques de Kagura en su Modo Sabio, va a atacar con un Fūma Shuriken pero Kagura se le adelanta con un jutsu.

- Suiton: Ja no Kuchi -Kagura genera una columna giratoria de agua que con la forma de una serpiente con fauces. La serpiente ataca a Tenten pero usa un puñetazo para deshacer la serpiente.

- *¿Tsukiyomi?* -piensa Tenten tras lo que dijo Kagura- *¿Significa que hay un Uchiha con Sakura? No* -esquiva un ataque descendente de Kagura, creando agua al golpear el suelo- *Es imposible, Itachi dijo que nadie salvo Sasuke y Tobi sobrevivieron a la matanza* -saca de un rollo una Kusarigama y la enrolla en las piernas de Kagura, quien resulta haber usado un cambiazo con un tronco evitando el ataque.

- Te tengo -dice Kagura encima de Tenten, quien con rapidez invoca una katana y bloquea el ataque con rapidez. Kagura salta hacia atrás hasta unos charcos formados anteriormente, mientras hace sellos- Suiton: Ōuzu Matoi no Jutsu  
- Kagura utiliza una fuente de agua cercana para crear un vórtice gigante de agua alrededor de su Tantō. Kagura entonces ejerce el vórtice como un arma y salta por encima de Tenten usando su Tantō para atacar. Tenten recibe el ataque aunque resulta ser un cambiazo, con rapidez esquiva un Tessen de Tenten lleno de veneno, en la otra mano Tenten tiene un doble kunai con la que hiere a Kagura en la pierna. Al segundo Tenten invoca una katana soltando las armas y se aleja de Kagura.

- Kirikizu no Mai -Tenten se acerca a gran velocidad a Kagura y en el último segundo hace una finta, reapareciendo casi instantáneamente en un costado y asestándole un corte horizontal ascendente. Kagura esquiva el ataque con la espada rozando la punta de la nariz y produciendo una fina herida.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? -dice Kagura- La Uzumaki de las armas no es más que una pobre chica que no puede derrotar a una futura Aoshio -hace sellos- Suiton: Daisunsen -Kagura mete su Tantō en un charco, y éste adquiere la forma de un taladro. Después de golpear a Tenten el agua se extiende en un tsunami que inunda el campo de batalla y atrapa a Tenten. Pero era otro cambiazo de tronco.

- Tú no serás una Aoshio, antes te derrotaré -dice Tenten portando unos kunais y lanzándolos contra Kagura, quien usa un Suiton para crear un muro de agua que para los kunais. Pero los kunais tienen explosivos, creando una enorme explosión en Kagura.

- Suiton: Suiryūmaki -Kagura hunde la espada en el agua de un charco, para después formar con chakra un torbellino de agua. El vórtice de agua toma la forma de una cabeza de dragón y cubrirá el área delante de él. A continuación, lanza el dragón contra Tenten, quien al no poder esquivarlo es tragada por el dragón, estrella a Tenten contra un árbol.

- Senpō: Konran Hyakuhōren -Tenten invoca millares de armas afiladas de todo tipo, dispuestas a herir de gravedad al Kagura, recibe todos los impactos pero resulta ser un clon de agua.

- Suiton: Mizuame Nabara -Kagura escupe un río de agua pegajosa que atrapa a Tenten, pero consigue liberarse con su fuerza- No es suficiente -esquiva un golpe de Tenten aunque la onda expansiva la alcanza. Era un clon de agua.

- ¿Es que no vas a parar de esconderte? -dice Tenten.

- Sigilo -dice Kagura atravesando a Tenten con el Tantó- Esas son las claves de un ninja -se revela que Tenten era un cambiazo- ¿Otro cambiazo? -busca con la mirada a Tenten.

- Jokiton: Joki no Funsha -Tenten, encima de un árbol, dispara gas a presión juntando las manos e impactando a Kagura rápidamente hacia la cara, cegándola momentáneamente.

- Maldita -dice Kagura, se protege con un muro de agua. Al segundo unos kunais se lanzan a por Kagura, los corta con su Tantō. después de protege de unos Tonfas de Tenten, destrozando el Tantō al recibir el ataque, Kagura atraviesa a Tenten clavándole la espada en la pierna y despues saca un kunai y clavándolo en su pecho. Pero Tenten era otro cambiazo- ¿¡Cómo!? -siente algo detrás suya y se gira rápidamente.

- ¡Senpō: Saigo no Rasengan! -gritan Tenten y un clon de Naruto que ella tenía en un rollo.

- ¡Suiton: Bai Genzai! -Kagura forma en sus dos manos dos grandes esferas de agua y las estrella contra el Rasengan de Tenten y el clon- ¡Resucitaré a mis padres! ¡El plan Ojo de Luna será mi luz!

- No... Escogiste mal, decidiste unirte con la gente equivocada -dice Tenten, la fuerza del Rasengan destroza las esferas de Kagura- Y aquí termina tu camino por esa elección -el Rasengan impacta en el estómago de Kagura, estrellándola unos metros más atrás y formando una enorme explosión de chakra- Allá voy -Tenten golpea el muro dejando libre el camino. Lee, Gai y Naruto estaban a la par con Namizu, quien ya daba muestras de cansancio.

- Sois buenos, y si se une Tenten también va a ser mucho peor para mi -dice Namizu creando agua a presión golpeando a los 3 combatientes con fuerza- Bueno… Me voy a ver a Obito-kun, adiós -dice sin preocupación y se empieza a ir.

- ¡Espera! -dice Gai, pálido y con sudor cayendo sobre su frente.

- ¿Cejotas-sensei? -dice Naruto al ver la cara de Gai.

- ¿Sí? -dice Namizu girándose a ver a Gai.

- Obito -dice Gai- ¿Estás hablando de Uchiha Obito?

- Claro que sí, ¿qué otra persona puede llamarse Obito-kun? -dice Namizu contenta.

- Gai-sensei, ¿quién es Obito? -pregunta Lee.

- Obito... -dice Gai- Es un compañero de Kakashi y de Rin hace años... Pero -mira a Namizu- me dijeron que una roca lo aplastó.

- Ah bueno, es que Tobi encontró el cuerpo de Obito y despues de trasplantarse el Sharingan Orochimaru lo resucitó con parte de su alma y lo entrenó hasta que el Sannin murió -dice Namizu con una sonrisa- Hace tres años Obito-kun se encontró a Sakura y Tobi y formó Aoshio. Luego me encontré con él y me enamoré completamente de él -Gai estaba más sorprendido si cabe. Lee, Naruto y Tenten la miran con extrañeza.

- ¿No se supone que el enemigo no debe dar datos de su jefe? -dice Lee.

- Ella es así -dice Naruto- Rara.

- Es... imposible -dice Gai, con su cabeza hecha un lío por la revelación de Namizu.

- Bueno, pues me voy -dice Namizu, empieza a alejarse- Ah si, mi compañero Z va a venir aquí en breve seguramente así que esperadle aquí -se la pierde de vista.

- ¿Acaba de decir lo que creo que es? -dice Gai.

- Lo ha dicho -dice Tenten- Esperemos aquí.

Diez minutos después...

- ¡Yo me cargo a esa zorra de mierda! -grita Z tras recibir Rasengans, puñetazos y patadas, y todo tipo de armas; corre alejándose del escenario.

- Lo dicho, lo está fastidiando esa Namizu -dice Lee poniéndose los vendajes de sus manos. Al poco llegan Chōji e Itachi.

- Hemos llegado lo más pronto posible -dice Itachi- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Nada -dice Gai- salvo que derrotamos al traficante y a su compañera -mira el cuerpo de Kagura y el cráter creado por Bando- y que dos de Aoshio han aparecido.

- ¿Quiénes son? -pregunta Chōji.

- El inmortal Z y la prima de Suigetsu -dice Tenten, y les explica la revelación del jefe de Aoshio.

- Obito -dice Itachi, recuerda que cuando pasa por el cementerio ve a Kakashi delante de su tumba- A Kakashi-sama no le va a gustar que su amigo esté vivo y de parte del enemigo -mira al grupo de Konoha- Debemos irnos a Konoha y reportar lo ocurrido.

- Hai -dicen todos, y desaparecen a gran velocidad.

En Aoshio, Z llega con todos los kunais clavados a la espalda. Ve a Namizu sonriente.

- Hola -dice Namizu con tranquilidad.

- ¡Sucia infiel! -grita Z yendo a atacar a Namizu, pero un escudo de luz lo para.

- No empecemos otra vez -dice Kaede en su rincón con luz.

- Es la primera vez que vas a parar una pelea, normalmente no te da la gana hacer nada -dice Shigeru, recibiendo una fría mirada de Kaede.

- Lo hice porque no quiero que con tanto ataque se destruya la base -dice Kaede- Los Señores no estarían muy contentos -en ese momento Obito aparece.

- Reunión, ya -dice con seriedad Obito. Al instante todos los Aoshio excepto Endo, quien aún está inconsciente, están formando un círculo- Muy bien, escucharme todos. Todos conocéis la historia de los hermanos de Oro y Plata. Pues bien, el chakra del Kyubi sigue en posesión de Kumogakure.

- Pero Itachi deshizo el Edo Tensei en la 4ª Guerra Ninja -dice Kaede- Las almas de Ginkaku y Kinkaku ya deben de estar en el cielo.

- El alma se fue, pero el Gedō Mazō de Tobi absorbió la Kohaku no Jōhei, que sella el chakra aunque desaparezca el alma -dice Obito- Y apareció la Kohaku no Jōhei poco después de la Guerra.

- ¿Estás sugiriendo robarla en el cuartel de la Aldea? -dice Shigeru.

- Exacto -dice Obito- Así que iremos Endo y yo a por la vasija. Aunque esperemos a que se recupere.

- Es decir, unos pocos días más porque el Genjutsu de Itachi le ha afectado en gran medida -dice Sakura- Aún con mis Ninjutsu médicos me está costando un poco.

- ¿Lo habéis entendido? -dice Obito, todos asienten- También quiero -mira a Namizu y a Z- que me informéis de vuestra misión.

- Bando y Kagura cayeron -dice Namizu- Tenten y Lee acabaron con ellos.

- Y encima está infiel -dice Z señalando a Namizu acusadoramente- Me ha vuelto a dejar sólo.

- No me apetecía llamarte -dice Namizu, Obito suspira.

- Al menos intentamos que esos dos se nos unan -dice Obito- Ha terminado la reunión.

- Me voy un momento de compras -dice Namizu- Adiós, Obito-kun -lanza un beso al aire, poniendo rojo a Obito. Namizu se gira a Kaede- Valos se compras -sin esperar respuesta Namizu se lleva a rastras a Kaede, poco después sólo quedan Sakura y Obito en la sala.

- Tenía razón, la misión ha servido para que actúe mi espía e investigue más -dice Obito.

- ¿Por qué la llamas tu espía? -dice Sakura.

- Porque es gracias a mí por lo que nos está ayudando -dice Obito.

- ¿Crees que tu espía va a servir? -dice Sakura mirando a Obito.

- Servirá -dice Obito, con su Kamui expulsa una sombra- Espía, explícame todo lo que sabes.

- La Kohaku no Jōhei está en la última planta del cuartel de Kumogakure -dice la sombra- La puerta está custodiada por 10 ninjas ANBU. En el piso inferior hay 20 Jonin, en la penúltima y última plantas un total de 30 Chunin.

- Excelente, mi espía -dice Obito tragando a su espía con su Kamui- Voy a dejar al espía en su puesto, no quiero que sospechen -desaparece en el Kamui.

- Esto -dice Sakura sonriendo- Es un golpe fatal a la Alianza.

* * *

Suiton: Bai Genzai (Elemento Agua: Doble corriente)

Suiton: Suiryūmaki (Elemento Agua: Tornado Dragón de Agua)

**Adrian:** Hola ^^ No sólo es fuerte, pasa absolutamente de todo como lo demuestra en éste capítulo XD

**Loser93:** Tres contra uno porque Lee ya terminó con Bando XD Y lo de la sombra es uno de mis ases en la manga.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 25, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Han pasado dos días desde las muertes del traficante de armas Bando y de Kagura, la proyección de Danzō junto con el Raíz Shinta estaban en la frontera de Ta no Kuni. Kaede no llega, y Shinta se impacienta.

- Así que insistes en estar con esos de Aoshio, ¿eh Kaede? -dice la proyección de Danzō para sí mismo.

- Tendremos que eliminarla la próxima vez que la veamos -dice Shinta- Pero antes hay que descubrir cualquier punto débil suyo, aparte de su claustrofobia y la oscuridad.

- No la eliminaremos -dice la proyección de Danzō, Shinta le mira extrañado- Todavía tiene lazos con Aoshio, debido a que considera a Obito y a Sakura sus Señores. Pero tarde o temprano mis palabras harán efecto y destruirá esos lazos. Y si no ya me aseguraré de que sea mi Raíz para poder beneficiar a Konoha -mira a Shinta- ¿Y tus insectos te dicen algo, Shinta?

- Aun nada, aunque mis insectos están a varios kilómetros a la redonda -dice Shinta- Sea lo que sea que pase, me enteraré Danzō-sama.

- Eso espero, eres el tercer Raíz en quien más confío, siendo los primeros Fū y Torune -dice la proyección de Danzō, desaparece la proyección dejando a Shinta esperando a cualquier información que le envíen sus insectos.

Al mismo tiempo, en una pequeña villa llamada Kisaragi no Sato, Itachi anda por sus calles. Kakashi había recibido información de que en esta Villa se apoya a Aoshio y debe investigar si hay algún miembro de Aoshio allí para capturarlo e interrogarlo.

- ¿Quién es el que ha escrito a Kakashi? -se pregunta Itachi, ignorando que gracias a Danzō y sus espías saben esa información. Entonces oye voces saliendo de una tienda.

- ¿Lo ves Kaede-san? -dice Namizu junto con Kaede. Las dos cargan con varias bolsas llenas de ropa- Las compras unen a la gente.

- Ya lo veo -dice Kaede- ¿Aunque por qué paraste en esa tienda de artículos de broma? -Namizu no contesta y está quieta- ¿Namizu? -se para también y ve que Namizu mira a Itachi fijamente.

- Aoshio -dice Itachi, sereno y frío como siempre. Nadie espera la siguiente reacción.

- Eres... bastante guapo -dice Namizu con una sonrisa coqueta a Itachi, quien miraba a Namizu confundido- Es tal y como Obito-kun y Sakura contaron.

- Y yo que pensaba que exageraban con lo que me dijeron sobre Namizu -dice el verdadero Itachi, ya que había creado un clon para despistar a Namizu y atacarla por la espalda, aunque ella ya había convertido su cuerpo en agua evitando el ataque- Veo que tienen razón -el clon se deshace en cuervos mientras Namizu salta hacia atrás.

- ¡Halaaaaa! -dice Namizu con estrellitas en sus ojos mirando a Itachi- ¿Puedo ver tus cuervos otra vez? ¿Puedo puedo puedo puedo puedo? -tanto a Kaede como a Itachi les sale una gota en la nuca.

- No -dice Itachi serio y analizando la situación: era él contra alguien que ni siquiera Naruto y Tenten juntos y en Modo Sabio pudieron derrotar, y contra quien capturó a Bee. Estaba en un pequeño problema, pero si usaba los Genjutsus igual mejoran las cosas- Os llevaré a Konoha para que os interroguen.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Uchiha raro -dice Kaede- Lo siento -se inclina a modo de disculpa.

- ¿Qué te parece esto, Itachi-kun? -dice Namizu- Una pelea para ver si eres tan fuerte como dicen Sakura y Obito-kun. Sólo tú y yo, Kaede sólo mira.

- Espera, ¿qué? -dice Kaede mirando a Namizu.

- ¿Qué pasará si ganas tú o gano yo? -pregunta Itachi.

- Aún no lo tengo pensado -dice Namizu- Pero al final algo se me ocurrirá -se prepara- Kaede-san, esta pelea es sólo entre Itachi-kun y yo.

- Yo participaría -dice Kaede encogiéndose de hombros- Pero ya que me lo pides y que sé que has podido contra los dos Uzumaki, te dejo la pelea a ti -hace sellos- Hikaton: Dokubō Dākusukai -un rayo de luz cae del cielo y encierra tanto a Itachi como a Namizu- Así el pueblo no sufrirá.

- *Bueno, al menos es un uno contra uno, aunque va a ser una batalla dura* -piensa Itachi- Empecemos -hace sellos- Kaoton: Hōsenka no jutsu -lanza decenas de bolas de fuego azul a Namizu.

- Suiton: Kanketsuken -Namizu apoya la mano en la tierra, que se rompe dejando salir agua hirviendo a gran velocidad, rodeando a Namizu y protegiéndola del jutsu de Itachi. Con rapidez se forma un charco bajo Itachi y éste esquiva el brazo derecho de Namizu convertido en una espada ancha.

- *Es bastante rápida, debo terminar rápido* -piensa Itachi, un clon de Itachi coge a Namizu del cuello, obligándola a mirar a Itachi- Tsukiyomi -mete a Namizu en su ilusión- Durante tres días y tres noches, sufrirás dolor -en realizad Namizu era un clon de agua.

- Podrías darme otra cosa durante tres días y tres noches -dice la verdadera Namizu con una coqueta sonrisa- Eso sí que sería divertido -hace sellos- Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu -Namizu crea un dragón que estrella contra Itachi, quien se deshace en cuervos al recibir el ataque- Sakura tenía razón. Eres bastante bueno -buscando a Itachi con la mirada. Esquiva un kunai de Itachi recubierta en kuego azul, de una patada golpea la muñeca de Itachi haciendo que suelte el kunai, perdiendo sus propiedades de fueego azul. Itachi salta hacia atrás.

- Tú también eres buena, he de admitirlo -dice Itachi lanzando Shurikens.

- Gracias -dice Namizu tranquilamente, esquiva los Shurikens cuando Itachi la mete en un Genjutsu, pero es otro clon de agua.

- Otro clon -dice Itachi, el látigo de agua de Namizu envuelve a Itachi en el cuello pero se deshace en cuervos y se forma encima de Namizu- Kaoton: Hōsenka Tsumabeni -Itachi recubre Shurikens en fuego azul y los lanza contra Namizu, quien se convierte en agua para que los Shuriken con fuego no afecten.

- Ya veo, tu Kaoton es muy poderoso -dice Namizu mirando cómo los árboles de dentro del pilar de luz se queman a extrema velocidad y corre hacia Itachi atacando con su brazo convertido en una fina espada, ella e Itachi bloquean ataques sin un claro vencedor- Guapo, listo, fuerte, apuesto... Lo tienes todo, Itachi-kun. Obito-kun también tiene todo eso -realiza un corte horizontal, pero los cuervos de Itachi salen volando al recibir su clon el ataque- Es una pena que seas del bando "malo", como dice Obito-kun y Sakura.

- El malo aquí es Aoshio -dice Itachi esquivando un ataque de Namizu, va a usar el Amaterasu contra Namizu pero ella al verlo venir se convierte rápidamente en un charco de agua, esquivando el ataque- y todos los que son de Aoshio -el charco que es Namizu saca unas agujas del tamaño de kunais y salen disparadas hacia Itachi, quien con su kunai y con ayuda de su Sharingan desvía los ataques.

- A mí me da igual lo que pase con Aoshio ya que no pertenezco allí, soy un espíritu libre -dice Namizu, sale del charco sin su capa y con su ropa normal.

- Otra capa que tiene que comprar el Señor -dice Kaede- A este paso la base estará sin ahorros.

- No importa, Kaede-san -dice Namizu.

- Kaoton: Gōkakyū no jutsu -Itachi lanza una gran bola de fuego azul,

- Suiton: Ōkinashi -Namizu acumula agua en las piernas, volviéndose musculosas y dando un poderoso salto, esquivando así la bola de fuego.

- Suika no jutsu -dice Itachi viendo a Namizu caer hasta tocar el suelo- Pero es diferente a como lo usa Suigetsu.

- Seguro que es por el tubo de Orochimaru -dice Namizu, aparece delante de Itachi pero éste ve su velocidad por su Sharingan y consigue bloquear con el tórax del Susano'o una patada, aun así retrocede varios metros.

- *Es bastante fuerte, y ahora su velocidad es comparable a Lee al abrir 3 puertas* -piensa Itachi sorprendido, hace sellos y lanza una enorme bola de fuego a Namizu, quien esquiva el ataque de un salto. Itachi lanza rápidamente un gran dragón de fuego azul, pero Namizu hace sellos.

- Suiton: Kōatsu suiryoku -Namizu acumula agua a presión en su brazo derecho y lo lanza con rapidez contra el dragón de fuego. Namizu cae al suelo.

- Kaoton: Hikōhōō -Itachi forma un enorme fuego azul con la forma del ave fénix, volando tanta rapidez que Namizu no puede concentrar chakra a tiempo para convertirse en agua, recibiendo el ataque y saliendo algo quemada en todo el cuerpo. El fénix iba dejando una estela de fuego azul.

- Increíble ataque -dice Namizu chocando contra el suelo, con rapidez dos clones de cuervos la agarran de cada lado mientras el verdadero Itachi coloca enfrente de ella un kunai en su cuello. Se ve que el kunai está envenenado.

- Tú pierdes -dice Itachi- Ahora muévete y estás muerta.

- Acepto la derrota -dice Namizu- Y más de alguien tan guapo como tú, Itachi-kun.

- Dime todo lo que sabes sobre Aoshio -dice Itachi, hunde un poco el kunai en el cuello. Namizu tiene una idea.

- No me apetece, la verdad -dice Namizu, usa el Suika no jutsu convirtiéndose en agua y atravesando a los clones de Itachi- Aunque sé de algo para que puedas... compensarme como recompensa -le guiña un ojo.

- *Si soy el enemigo y me ha visto hace poco, no entiendo su actitud* -piensa Itachi con una gota en la cabeza- *Tanto Naruto como Tenten, Lee y Gai tenían razón: Es muy rara*

- Amor a primera vista -dice Kaede deshaciendo el rayo de luz- Y pensar que ese tipo de cosas no existían...

- Nos vemos Itachi-kun, además voy a probar una cosa para Obito-kun -dice Namizu lanzándole un beso en el aire a Itachi y se va con Kaede, en cuanto sale Namizu otro rayo de luz atrapa a Itachi.

- Esto es sólo para que no nos sigas -dice Kaede, se va junto con Namizu y las compras. Cuando se pierden de vista Itachi es libre, quien recorre toda la Villa buscando a Namizu y Kaede, pero no encuentra nada.

- Imposible, ¿cómo han desaparecido? -dice Itachi- Será que Kaede usó su Ten no Tabi para irse. Sea como sea, debo reportar a Kakashi-sama -se va deshecho en cuervos. Un mosquito había visto la pelea y se va volando, hasta posarse en el dedo de Shinta tras volar varios metros. El mosquito chirría con sus alas.

- Interesante, así que ahora tiene a Namizu de amiga -dice Shinta- Eso ya es algo que la Raíz se encargará de eliminar -desaparece en una nube de humo, listo para ver a Danzō y hablar de lo que ha descubierto.

En Konoha, los consejeros y un representante de Kumogakure esperan a que venga Kakashi para esta reunión... Esperan desde hace 2 horas. Llega Kakashi.

- Papeleo -dice Kakashi antes de que los consejeros digan nada. Mira al representante de Kumogakure- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Nada malo, Hokage-sama -dice el representante de Kumogakure- Me envían para deciros que Raikage-sama tiene un plan para rescatar a Bee. Y todos los Kages deben estar en Kumogakure para poder realizar el plan, el lugar de la reunión es el cuartel de Kumogakure en unos días.

- Ya veo -dice Kakashi y el representante de Kumogakure desaparece en una nube de humo, se pone su gorro de Hokage y mira por la ventana, suspira- Obito... ¿Por qué estás con Aoshio? ¿Es que te enteraste de lo que le ocurrió a Rin y me culpas por ello?

- Kakashi-sama, no piense más en eso -dice Shikaku.

- ¿Cómo no voy a pensar en ello? -dice Kakashi- Vi cómo le aplastaba la piedra, tuve que dejarle atrás... Y ahora ya no queda nada de ese chico amable que quería ser como Minato. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Tobi poco después de comenzar su historia del pasado? ¿Que Obito era el Tobi de esa realidad alternativa? Si no fuera porque Tobi lo cambió todo, es posible que en la 4ª Guerra Ninja me hubiera tenido que enfrentar a él. Y ahora, en esta realidad formada por los cambios de Tobi en el pasado, me tengo que enfrentar a Obito como un enemigo a temer...

- Conseguiremos derrotarle -dice Hiashi- Sabemos cómo vencer su Kamui por la pelea de Tobi, aunque es posible que sepa algunos jutsus de Orochimaru.

- Eso espero, por encima de ser mi enemigo fue mi compañero y no podría matarle -dice Kakashi, se gira a ver a sus consejeros- Vámonos a la reunión. Debemos rescatar a Bee y acabar rápido con esto. También... Decidles a Naruto y Tenten que vayan de escolta. Nadie de Aoshio sabrá a dónde van.

* * *

Hikaton: Dokubō Dākusukai (Elemento Luz: Celda del Cielo Oscuro)

Kaoton: Hikōhōō (Elemento Fuego Azul: Vuelo del Fénix)

**Adrian:** No quería que hiciera gracia la verdad XD PD: Pues en el capítulo siguiente (y se ve en este también) sí que hace cosas raras XD Un poco se unió por Obito al principio... Pero el 99,9% restante se unió por diversion XDDD

**Loser93:** Obito puede sacar lo que sea de su mundo del Kamui, y para que la sombra entre debe absorberla. A Z no le van a dejar en paz nunca XD


	26. Capítulo 26

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 26, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Han pasado tres días desde que a Kakashi le ha llegado el mensaje de A para saber cómo rescatar a Bee. Naruto y Tenten fueron elegidos como su escolta, dada su fuerza.

- ¿Falta mucho, Kakashi-sensei? -dice Naruto aparentemente aburrido en un camino hacia la reunión del Raikage- Me aburro.

- Primero, llámame Kakashi-sama, por respeto, y segundo... ¿Quieres ser Hokage? -dice Kakashi- Pues vas a tener que ir por lo menos a una reunión para aprender cómo se debe comportar uno.

- Yo quería quedarme con Tenten-chan tranquilo en casa dattebayo -dice Naruto deprimido, Tenten se ríe.

- Tranquilo Naruto-kun, en breve estaremos en casa -dice Tenten sonriente- Y te divertirás un poquito -dice con voz baja y seductora al oído de Naruto, poniéndose rojo.

- Tenten-chan, esta vez cambiaron los puestos, soy yo el que se sonroja -dice Naruto- Pero me da igual lo que salga de tu boca, toda palabra que digas es hermosa -ahora Tenten se pone roja.

- Tortolitos, tenemos una reunión en breve, podéis dejar los cariñitos para después -dice Kakashi- Y especialmente te digo algo, Naruto -le mira con su único ojo visible- No des vergüenza ajena.

- No te preocupes, no lo haré -dice Naruto sonriente.

- Eso espero, un líder debe ser serio -dice Kakashi.

- ¿Y por qué se lleva el Icha Icha entonces? -dice Tenten señalando el libro que asoma por el bolsillo del pantalón de Kakashi.

- Somos inseparables -dice Kakashi, siguen andando hacia la reunión de A.

- Oye, Kakashi-sama -dice Naruto- ¿Podremos hacer que Sakura vuelva?

- Seguro que sí, confiamos en vosotros y en Sasuke para que podáis traerla -dice Kakashi- Aunque hayan pasado tres años desde que acabó la Guerra, todavía puede quedar una pequeña luz dentro de ella. Sólo es cuestión de encontrarla y poder cambiarla.

Mientras tanto, en la base de Aoshio, Obito sigue repasando la información de su espía para atacar Kumogakure cuando Endo se recupere del Genjutsu de Itachi, la única que está en la base aparte de ellos dos es Sakura, quien está con algo entre manos en su despacho. Mira unas notas de Kabuto cuando se unió a Tobi hace tres años por si le sirven de algo y le llama la atención.

- Un momento, resucitaron a Kinkaku y Ginkaku en la Guerra -dice Obito- ¿Por qué no usaron a los Kages o al resto de los 7 Espadachines? -ve que según sus notas Kabuto tiene en una base de Kumogakure, muy escondida, ADN de Mū el Nidaime Tsuchikage; del Sandaime Raikage; del Nidaime Mizukage y del Yondaime Kazekage, así como de los 7 espadachines, por suerte al haber sido casi la mano derecha de Orochimaru sabe dónde está exactamente por las coordenadas que hay. Mira un mapa para ver la localización- ¿Acaso confiabas demasiado en Madara y los Hermanos, y por eso no los usaste? ¿O lo ocultabas porque descubriste el punto débil del Kamui y querías usarlos contra Tobi? ¿O ambas cosas? -sonríe- Sea como sea, me puede ayudar en el futuro por sí algo falla -en ese momento escucha la inconfundible voz de Namizu.

- Obito-kun, ¿puedes venir un momento? -dice Namizu. Obito rueda los ojos y se va a verla.

- Esta ya es la 8ª vez que me llamas este mes y normalmente termino mal -dice Obito- Por suerte me estuve preparando y ya nada de ti me sorpr... -al verla se queda embobado.

Namizu tiene ahora un hermoso vestido negro sin mangas, revelando sus curvas y su escote, también revela al completo la pierna derecha. También tiene una especie de agujero en forma de rombo mostrando el ombligo.

- ¿Me queda bien, Obito-kun? -pregunta Namizu dando un pequeño giro.

- Eeeeeeh... -dice Obito muy rojo, no estaba escuchando nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

- Sólo tienes que decir "Sí" o "No" -dice Namizu con coquetería, acercándose a Obito- O-bi-to-kun -al segundo de decir eso Obito se estrella en la pared por sus hemorragias nasales- Bueno, al menos sé seguro que gasté bien el dinero -dice sonriente.

- Exactamente ocurre como dijo la Señora, el Señor va a llenar la base de hemorragias nasales -dice Kaede detrás de Namizu.

- No me importa -dice Namizu sonriente. Obito sale de la pared por su Kamui.

- Vale Namizu, ya me lo enseñaste -dice Obito serio, aunque con sangre en la nariz- ¿Contenta?

- Sí, y seguro que por la noche tú también estarás contento -dice Namizu feliz.

- ¿Qué...? ¡No! -grita Obito con los ojos como platos y con la cara roja al imaginarlo- ¡Jamás pensaría en algo así! -Namizu se ríe.

- Estas muy mono con esa cara -dice Namizu- Se me olvidaba, ahora mismo deben de saber que tú eres el jefe.

- ¡Qué! -grita Obito enfadado- ¿¡Cómo lo supieron!?

- Lo conté yo -dice Namizu con naturalidad.

- ¡¿Y por qué has hecho eso?! -grita Obito con ojos como platos.

- Porque quise -dice Namizu, dejando a Obito deprimido- Nos vemos luego, Obito-kun -se va sin esperar respuesta.

- Adiós, mi Señor -dice Kaede haciendo una reverencia y se va también.

- Maldita sea, llamarme para esto -dice Obito, se va a su habitación. Se encuentra con Sakura cerca al salir ya de su despacho.

- ¿Qué, acaba de llegar Namizu? -dice Sakura dándose cuenta de la sangre que le cae a Obito por la nariz.

- Sí, y un día de estos va a matarme antes de que cumpla el plan -dice Obito limpiándose la nariz- ¿Cómo van las demás misiones de Aoshio?

- Por lo que parece no hay nada grave, unos cuantos atentados a los suministros de la Alianza -dice Sakura- No me gusta esa Namizu.

- Sé que se sale en el ambiente de la organización, pero ella es fuerte -dice Obito- Su Suika no jutsu es muy poderoso, tiene mucha mayor habilidad que Suigetsu.

- Pero ella no se está quieta en un sitio, molesta a la gente... -dice Sakura.

- Como haces con Hidan y Z -dice Obito.

- Vale, es lo mismo pero no pongo en peligro a Aoshio dejando que ataquen a Z -dice Sakura- O dejando misiones a medio hacer.

- No te preocupes, mientras esté yo no nos traicionará -dice Obito- Por cierto, he encontrado unas notas de Kabuto, donde tiene ADN de antiguos Kages y los 7 espadachines.

- No podemos usar a los antiguos Edo Tensei de la 4ª Guerra Ninja -dice Sakura- Los de la Alianza tienen mucha experiencia.

- Una vez Orochimaru me contó que todo jutsu tiene un punto débil: el Fūton es débil al Katon, el Yōton se traga el Katon -dice Obito- Y la Alianza tendrá un punto débil del que no van a poder recuperarse.

- Obito-kun es tan majo cuando se sonroja -dice Namizu en otro lado junto con Kaede, con aire soñador- Pero claro, desde ese día me empieza a gustar Itachi-kun... ¡Decidido! -choca el puño de su mano izquierda en la palma de la mano derecha- Nos vamos de la base.

- ¿Como que "nos"? -dice Kaede mirando a Namizu- ¿A quienes te refieres?

- A ti y a mi, claro -dice Namizu- No pensarás quedarte con Shigeru, Sakura, Hidan... Sobretodo Hidan -a Kaede le entra un escalofrío al recordar sus insultos diarios.

- Pero los Señores me dieron un lugar donde estar -dice Kaede- Y un objetivo que cumplir.

- Que se hará realidad en breve -dice Namizu.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -dice Kaede mirando a Namizu- Ninguna aldea nos ayudará en nada, y si encima tenemos a los Señores de enemigos...

- Escucha -dice Namizu- Vamos a rescatar a Bee, nos lo llevamos, vamos a la reunión de los Kages a cambio de protección y todos felices.

- Bueno, puede que así tenga mi objetivo cumplido -dice Kaede- Y sería más rápido que con el plan Ojo de Luna de los Señores.

- Exacto -dice Namizu- ¿Y bien, qué dices?

- Me lo tendré que pens... -dice Kaede antes de que Namizu se la lleve a rastras.

- Vamos a rescatar a Bee -dice Namizu.

- *Otra vez hace lo que quiere, y lo peor es que voy con ella* -piensa Kaede- *Bueno, da igual* Has tenido suerte de que ahora es mi turno y los demás están de misión.

- Bien, vamos a ver a Bee -dice Namizu contenta. Namizu y Kaede se acercan a la celda de Bee, quien está herido.

- Bakayaro, soltarme de aquí, o la ira de Hachibi-sama recibiréis -dice Bee al verlas.

- "No estás en condiciones de decir eso" -dice el Gyūki.

- Me estás dando dolor de cabeza, pulpo de las narices -dice Kaede- Lo siento -se inclina a modo de disculpa.

- Buenas noticias para ti, vamos a liberarte -dice Namizu sonriente.

- ¿Es una broma, chica de Aoshio? -dice Bee.

- Que va, pulpo del Rayo -dice Namizu, luego mira a Kaede- ¿Tienes la llave?

- La tengo -dice Kaede con la llave- Sólo los Señores y yo tenemos la llave de la celda -abre la puerta de la celda, realiza unos sellos y el pilar de luz que atrapaba a Bee desaparece. Namizu le ayuda a levantarse.

- ¿En serio que vais a traicionar a Aoshio? -dice Bee.

- Obito-kun ya sabe que soy un espíritu libre, no le pasará nada -dice Namizu.

- Y esto me dará el sueño que necesito cumplir lo antes posible -dice Kaede.

- Está bien, vámonos -dice Namizu, llevando a Bee hasta irse de la base.

* * *

**Loser93:** Gracias, la verdad temía que no me saliera una buena pelea. No sólo esta bien, ya lo habrás visto.

Esa de Danzo es muy buena XDD


	27. Capítulo 27

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 26, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Media hora después de que Namizu se vaya con Bee y Kaede, Shigeru vuelve de su misión, una simple destrucción de suministros de Amegakure.

- Bueno, ya es hora de mi turno de guardia -dice Shigeru, andando hacia la celda... Cuando descubre que la celda está abierta y sin Bee dentro- ¡Obito, Sakura! ¡Todos, venid! -con rapidez aparecen los miembros de Aoshio, rodeando la celda.

- Conque estando tú no nos iba a abandonar, ¿eh? -dice Sakura.

- Cállate -dice Obito, mostrando ira en ese momento.

- Así que esa zorra de Namizu nos ha traicionado -dice Z.

- Menuda mierda, joder -dice Hidan.

- Y Kaede no está en ningún sitio -dice Obito- Maldición, no esperaba que Namizu se fuera y que Kaede se uniría. Hemos perdido a dos grandes potencias de ataque.

- Y también perdimos al Jinchūriki Bee -dice Yilan- Por suerte enviamos uno de los tentáculos que le cortamos a Bee antes al Gedō Mazō. Al menos ahora sólo nos queda el Gobi y el Kyubi, y el plan Ojo de Luna será una realidad.

- Esto va a complicarse en gran medida -dice Sakura, Obito sonríe.

- Es cierto, pero aún no es tarde -dice Obito- Tenemos que cambiar parcialmente el plan.

- ¿Y tienes idea de cómo conseguir al Gobi y al Kyubi, Obito-sama? -dice Yilan.

- Sakura y yo tenemos una idea para ello, pensábamos contárosla en cuanto consigamos la Kohaku no Jōhei -dice Obito- Pero ya que nos han traicionado Namizu y Kaede y se van a la Kumogakure, debemos de adelantar esa parte del plan por si acaso. Por ahora, tengo una misión para vosotros dos -mira a Kensui y a Shigeru- Quiero que busquéis el ADN de los antiguos Kages y los 7 espadachines en la base de Kabuto escondida en una isla de Kumogakure, nos ayudarán en el futuro. Yilan -mira a Yilan- necesito que me busques en la base Akatsuki donde Tobi empezó todo el ADN de Hoshigaki Kisame. Puede que no tenga a Samehada, pero su ilimitado chakra y su experiencia nos puede ayudar.

- ¿Y qué hacemos? -dice Hidan.

- Nada, vosotros rezad y sacrificad a gente -dice Obito.

- Una pregunta, ¿por qué crees que van a Kumogakure esas traidoras? -dice Yilan.

- Namizu y Kaede han sacado a Bee y seguramente es para poder quedarse en una aldea de la Alianza a cambio de eso, y seguramente les dirán nuestro plan de conseguir la Kohaku no Jōhei -dice Obito- Sakura os pondrá las mejoras a los Mitones -mira a Z- Y a tu Guadaña -mira a Hidan.

- ¿Qué clase de mejoras? -dice Z.

- Las suficientes para que podáis con ellas -dice Sakura.

- Endo despertará de un momento a otro, así que en breve se nos unirá -dice Obito- Ya sabéis todos qué hacer.

- De acuerdo, Obito-sama -dice Shigeru, y agarrando a Kensui desaparecen en la tierra.

- Como usted ordene, Obito-sama -dice Yilan y desaparece en una nube de humo.

- Que si que si -dice Hidan, junto con Z se van a la enfermería.

- Volvamos a repasar el plan de capturar al Gobi, Obito -dice Sakura- No debe haber ningún fallo.

- Y no lo habrá -dice Obito- Al menos no por mi parte.

- ¿¡Qué insinúas?! -grita Sakura con los ojos totalmente rojos.

- Insinúo que tu temperamento de niña puede destrozar todo lo que estamos creando -dice Obito sin inmutarse, Sakura aprieta el puño y se calma- Eso puede servir a los enemigos para engañarnos. Como hizo la Alianza contigo, al conspirar contra los Uchiha y hacer que Sasuke se vaya de Konoha, dejándote sola -dice alimentando aún más la obsesión de Sakura.

- Ya no queda casi nada de esa niñata ingenua -dice Sakura- Ahora sólo queda una kunoichi fiel al plan. Y que quiere ver muertos todos y cada uno de los amigos de los monstruos antes de completar el Tsukiyomi Infinito.

- Juntos cambiaremos el destino de todos -dice Obito, ve a Sakura alejarse hasta la enfermería.

Lejos de la base, Kaede y Namizu llevan a Bee hacia la reunión de los Kages.

- ¿Cómo tu sabes, dónde estarán los Kages? -dice Bee mirando a Namizu.

- Según Kaede-san, nuestro espía nos lo dijo -dice Namizu sin importancia ante la sorpresa de Bee- Ya os enteraréis pronto -ve que Kaede está pensativa al tiempo que andan- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Es que -dice Kaede- voy a volver a ver Kumogakure... Donde empezó mi sufrimiento. Y eso me da bastante miedo -empieza a recordar su pasado.

Flashback

Una niña de 8 años está en un salón de un orfanato, ya que sus padres murieron en una misión cuando tenía 2 años, cuando recibe la visita de un hombre musculoso y rubio, el Tercer Raikage. Al lado hay un hombre algo delgado, también rubio, y de piel morena.

- Así que tú eres Hiyori Kaede -dice el Tercer Raikage mirando a la niña.

- ¿Qué hace el Raikage aquí? -dice Kaede.

- Tu profesora vino a verme hace poco -dice el Tercer Raikage- Me contó que un día creaste un pequeño haz de luz en un dedo.

- ¿Y eso es malo? -dice Kaede.

- No, es justo lo contrario -dice el Tercer Raikage- Ya que parece que tienes un extraño y poderoso Kekkei Genkai que sólo se da cada dos generaciones, y eso podría hacernos una aldea poderosa y temible. Por eso, hemos decidido entrenarte -el hombre delgado se adelanta.

- Yo soy J, el guardaespaldas de Raikage-sama y tu entrenador personal -dice el hombre delgado- Tus profesoras han decidido que a partir de ahora te entrene cada día para fortalecer tu Kekkei Genkai a cambio de irte del orfanato a vivir conmigo.

- ¡¿De verdad?! -dice Kaede sonriendo- ¡Que bien! ¿Y cuándo me tengo que...?

- Ahora -dice J cortando a Kadede- Recoge sus cosas, nos vamos.

- ¡Sí, seré famosa en Kumogakure, como uno de esos ANBU! -dice contenta Kaede yendo a su habitación a coger las cosas.

Una hora después, Kaede y J van a una casa donde empezará a vivir bajo su cuidado.

- Y recuerda, para ser una gran ninja no debes caer en estos tres vicios: Alcohol, hombres y dinero -dice J.

- No beber, no tener lujuria y no tener avaricia -dice Kaede- Entendido.

- Aparte de tu Kekkei Genkai te enseñaré el arte del Ninjutsu, del Taijutsu y del Kenjutsu -dice J.

- Porque al poder crear luz puedo darles forma de espadas o de brazos, por ejemplo -dice Kaede.

- Exacto, muy lista -dice J- También debes saber que estudiamos el Hikaton de un ninja de Kumo hace bastantes años, y sabemos que la luz del Sol es imprescindible para sacar el verdadero poder.

- ¿Entonces puedo absorber la luz para ser fuerte? -pregunta Kaede.

- *Que niña más pesada, todo el rato preguntando* -piensa J- Pensabamos en que sólo pelees de día y soleado, pero eso es mucho mejor. Podríamos crear una especie de jutsu para absorber la luz y convertirla en chakra, partiendo de la idea del Senjutsu -llegan a una casa: muy básica, con suelo de madera y paredes de piedra- Ahora empecemos con el entrenamiento.

A partir de ese día, Kaede se sentía aun más sola que en el orfanato: J era muy estricto, dándole entrenamiento durante varias horas seguidas sin descansar ni comer. Nunca la dejaba conocer a nadie alegando que los sentimientos hacían a la gente muy débil. Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando se puso a jugar con unos niños antes de seguir entrenando.

- ¡Hiyori Kaede! -grita J acercándose a Kaede- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡Te he estado buscando durante 5 minutos!

- Y-yo esta-taba aquí jugan-gando, no e-es malo -tartamudea Kaede al verle. Los demás niños se van corriendo.

- Te lo he dicho miles de veces -dice J- Un ninja debe valerse por sí mismo -la coge del brazo y se la lleva- Tener amigos... Qué tontería, lo más importante es la aldea y la misión.

- J-sa-sama -dice Kaede asustada, entran en la casa- Yo qui-quiero tener...

- ¡Cállate estúpida niña! -grita J asustando a Kaede- ¡Te entreno para que seas la ninja más poderosa de Kumogakure, puede que llegues a ser la guardaespaldas personal del Raikage... Y a ti sólo te importa unos críos para tener amigos! -abre un armario- Quiero que pienses que lo más importante en el Camino Ninja es la misión de la Aldea, no importa de qué manera la termines, debe ser un éxito -Kaede ve que J abre la puerta del armario.

- ¡¿Qué... qué va a hacer, J-sama?! -grita Kaede.

- ¿No te asustaba un poco la oscuridad? -dice J sonriendo- Pues aquí estarás durante un rato -mete a Kaede dentro del armario, cierra el armario y coloca un sello para que no se abra.

- ¡Ábreme, por favor! -grita Kaede, golpeando las puertas- ¡Ábreme!

- Cuando reconozcas que te equivocaste en desobedecerme -dice J, alejándose del armario, ignorando los golpes.

- ¡J-sama! -dice Kaede asustada, intenta usar su Hikaton para poder salir del armario, sin recordar que sin luz no podía usar sus jutsus. Pasan los minutos, y Kaede cada vez está más asustada, respirando agitadamente. Mareos, hiperventilación, temblores... Los síntomas de la claustrofobia empiezan a aparecer.

Pasan varias horas y J abre la puerta del armario, Kaede está de cuclillas, temblando.

- ¿Ya has aprendido la lección, Kaede? -dice J.

- S-sí -dice Kaede, mostrando una cara seria, la que sería su máscara.

- ¿Vas a volver a desobedecerme? -pregunta J. Kaede tiembla al recordar el castigo de J.

- No -dice Kaede.

- ¿Qué es lo más importante? -dice J.

- La aldea de Kumogakure -dice Kaede, mira a J- es lo más importante en la vida. Este es mi Camino Ninja: ser la más fuerte de la aldea.

- Excelente -dice J, sonriendo- Ahora sigamos entrenando. Y ya sabes cual es el castigo por desobedecerme.

- Sí, J-sama -dice Kaede, decidida a seguir entrenando.

Fin Flashback

* * *

**Adrian:** ¿Acaso a ella le importa XDD? (Gracias, está al estilo Namizu XD)

**Loser93:** No, esto no lo planeó Obito XD Ni idea, pero debe de releerlo todo el rato XDD Sí, salvado ^^


	28. Capítulo 28

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 28, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Flashback

Han pasado ya 10 años desde ese día en que J cambió la personalidad de Kaede con sus severos métodos y un año desde la 4ª Guerra Ninja. Ahora Kaede es una ninja fuerte, algo fría y que no importa cómo se tomen los demás lo que dice. Ya es una Jonin con el pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, está enfrente del Raikage A.

- Hiyori Kaede -dice A- Ha pasado ya un año desde que Tobi murió y Sakura huyó.

- ¿Quiere que la capture, Raikage-sama? -dice Kaede.

- Sakura ha capturado al Sanbi y matado a varios ninjas mientras estaba en Akatsuki, no podemos perdonar ese ultraje y debes matarla -dice A- Pero aparte de ser muy fuerte, desconocemos donde se esconde y necesitamos un plan.

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir? -dice Kaede.

- Quiero que vayas con un equipo de 3 Chunnin a buscar en unas montañas cercanas a Kumogakure, pensamos que una base de Akatsuki está escondida por allí y es posible que pueda estar la localización de todas sus bases -dice A- Está misión sirve para que puedas ser ascendida a ANBU -Kaede ve su sueño a un paso de hacerse realidad.

- La misión será completada por la gloria de Kumogakure, Raikage-sama -dice Kaede haciendo una reverencia.

- Tened cuidado -dice A- Hemos recibido informes de un pequeño grupo de bandidos cerca, probablemente buscan saquear la base para hacerse más fuertes. Deben ser eliminados.

- Hai, Raikage-sama -dice Kaede con una reverencia, y desaparece en una nube de humo.

En la salida, Kaede junto al grupo de 3 Chunnin se van de Kumo, los Chunnin se despiden alegremente de la Villa aunque Kaede no mira atrás. Pero, 2 días después, Kaede vuelve sola.

- ¿Kaede? -dice un aldeano- ¿Y los demás? -pero no contesta, va directa al cuartel de Kumogakure. Allí esperan A junto a Darui y a Bee.

- ¡Oi, Kaede-san! ¿Tus compañeros, donde están? -rapea Bee.

- La misión ha sido un éxito, hemos destruido la base de Akatsuki y eliminamos a los bandidos -dice Kaede mirando a A, ignorando totalmente a Bee.

- Cuéntame qué ocurrió con los Chunnin -dice A.

- Uno de los Chunnin fue secuestrado por unos bandidos cerca de la base de Akatsuki -dice Kaede- Sabiendo que lo importante para la Villa es la misión, dije de irnos a realizarla, pero los Chunnin se negaron diciendo que iban a rescatar a su compañero, yo intenté hacerles entrar en razón pero seguían en sus trece, entonces tuve que darles un ultimátum: ir ellos solos a salvar a su amigo y ser escoria de la que se avergonzarán en la vida, o seguirme para cumplir la misión y ser buenos ninjas. Decidieron irse y no lo impedí, era su elección -tanto Darui como Bee ven horrorizados cómo habla con tranquilidad Kaede ante A.

- Eran responsabilidad tuya los Chunnin -dice A.

- Sabían que en una misión iban a morir, además podían valerse por sí mismos -dice Kaede- Lo importante es que murieron sabiendo que la misión acabó siendo un éxito.

- Kaede -dice Bee- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Sí, Jinchūriki cornudo -dice Kaede sin pensar en el insulto que ha soltado- Ya sabéis que me enseñaron una cosa: Aquel que falla una misión es escoria. No iba a fallar la misión bajo ningún concepto -mira a A- Raikage-sama, usted me dijo que con esta misión iba a convertirme en una ANBU.

- Es cierto, lo había dicho -dice A al borde de la rabia al ver la tranquilidad de Kaede al hablar de la muerte de sus compañeros, Kaede por dentro está contenta ya que iba a ser ANBU aunque no lo muestra en su rostro serio- ¡Pero no lo vas a ser! -A golpea la mesa con fuerza.

Esas 6 palabras resuenan con fuerza en la mente de Kaede, y se repiten una y otra vez como un eco.

- ¿Raikage-sama? -dice Kaede mirando a A- ¿Por qué no puedo ser ANBU? Necesito -aprieta sus puños con fuerza- necesito saberlo.

- Eres una ninja fuerte -dice A- y bastante eficiente, pero te falta una cosa: compañerismo. Trabajo en equipo.

- Has abandonado a los Chunnin para poder cumplir la misión -dice Darui.

- Mejor perder vidas que no sirven si van a ser manipuladas por eso que llaman compañerismo que perder una misión y convertirse en una vergüenza a la Villa -dice Kaede.

- ¡Esos Chunnin eran ninjas que dieron su vida por la aldea, y los abandonaste dejando que los mataran! -grita A golpeando la mesa.

- Iban a retrasar la misión -dice Kaede- No importa su muerte -un silencio sepulcral inunda el cuartel del Raikage.

- ¿Te ves capaz de decir eso mismo a sus familiares? -dice Bee.

- Sí, y no importa lo que piensen -dice Kaede- Sabrán que murieron por el éxito de la misión.

- Retírate, por favor -dice A.

- Quiero mi nombramiento como ANBU -dice Kaede.

- No lo vas a tener -dice A, enfadándose.

- Cumplí la misión tal y como pediste -dice Kaede, quien empezaba a enfadarse también.

- He dicho que no vas a ser nombrada ANBU, antes necesitas saber lo que es el compañerismo -dice A.

- ¡He cumplido con lo que me pediste! -grita Kaede- ¡La misión fue un éxito!

- ¡Lárgate de mi vista, Hiyori Kaede! -grita A golpeando con más fuerza la mesa, destrozándola.

- Imbécil Raikage -dice Kaede, alejándose.

- ¿Hermano, crees que hiciste bien? -rapea Bee- Porque creo que a Kaede, la olla se le fue.

- Hice bien -dice A- Y deja de cantar o la libreta de rimas te la comes.

- Vale, Bakayar... -rapea Bee hasta que recibe un puñetazo de A.

- ¡Te dije que no cantes! -grita A.

Se hace de noche, Kaede estaba en un camino al irse de Kumogakure.

- Estúpido Raikage -dice Kaede- Mira que denegarme el acceso a los ANBU por... esa estupidez del "compañerismo"

- Eso sólo te va a dar sufrimiento -dice una voz, Kaede se para y se gira a ver un agujero negro del que salen dos personas: Obito y Sakura.

- La tabla de Konoha -dice Kaede- Lo siento -se disculpa.

- ¡¿Espera, me has llamado...?! -empieza Sakura cuando Obito hace brillar su Sharingan.

- Sakura, no queremos llamar la atención así que calla -dice Obito, luego mira a Kaede- Hiyori Kaede... por lo que me he enterado, tienes el Hikaton y eres una gran Jonin de Konoha...

- ¿Qué queréis de mi? -dice Kaede.

- Hacerte una propuesta: unirte a nosotros -dice Sakura.

- ¿Unirme, para realizar vuestro Plan Ojo de Luna? -dice Kaede- No quiero dominar el mundo.

- Tobi no quería eso -dice Sakura, pero Obito pone la mano delante, mandándola callar.

- Eso depende de los deseos de la gente -dice Obito- Significa que cualquiera que esté dentro del Tsukiyomi Infinito verá su sueño realidad: quien quiera ser Hokage lo será, quien quiera resucitar a sus seres queridos lo podrá hacer...

- ... Y quien quiera ser reconocida por todos, podrá serlo -se dice Kaede entendiendo lo que Obito quiere decir- Así la gente podría respetarme -dice finalmente en voz alta.

- Exacto -dice Sakura- Este mundo sólo tiene traiciones, guerras...

- Muerte, conspiraciones... -dice Obito, un leve odio se puede notar en su voz- Nosotros eliminaremos eso. Crearemos un mundo donde nadie sufra, es decir, un mundo perfecto -Kaede les mira.

- ¿Y para eso queréis capturar a los Bijū? -dice Kaede.

- Chica lista -dice Sakura sonriendo- Ya que son monstruos que no dan más que muerte y desilusión, les haremos un gran favor realizando el plan. Aunque aún no somos suficientes para poder con los Kages.

- No tienes que estar con ese Raikage, alguien a quien no soportas -dice Obito- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? -le tiende la mano, que Kaede estrecha sin vacilar.

- Me uniré a vosotros, Haruno y Uchiha, por el plan Ojo de Luna -dice Kaede- Mejor dicho, Señora y Señor -Sakura sonríe.

- Excelente -dice Obito- Vámonos a la base, tenemos que capturar a los Bijū y entrenar -los tres desaparecen, dejando como única luz la de la Luna.

Fin Flashback

- *He traicionado a los Señores abandonándoles* -piensa Kaede- *Pero no importa, ellos me dijeron la manera de conseguir mi sueño... Y Namizu lo va a conseguir antes... Si es que sale bien*

- Eh, Kaede, ¿falta mucho para llegar? -dice Bee- Porque me están entrando ganas de ponerme a ca...

- No lo creo -dice Kaede imaginando cómo terminaba la rima- Mira, allí está -mira el edificio del cuartel de Kumogakure. Paso a paso Namizu, Bee y Kaede se acercan a Kumogakure.

* * *

**Loser93:** Y tanto que lo es... Es un armario con sello en vez de llave. Veamos... 1 de Shippuden aunque puede que se haya regenerado y tenga otra voz 8, luego le quitan 2 para Sakura y otro para el Gedo Mazo... 5.

**Hime Masaomi:** Capítulo colgado ^^


	29. Capítulo 29

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 29, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Los 5 Kages están reunidos en el cuartel del Raikage. Kakashi con Tenten y Naruto; Mei con Chōjūrō, quien tiene el pelo un poco más largo, y un ninja vestido de Jonin, ojos negros y pelo liso y negro, aparte de estar armado con las dobles espadas Kiba; Ōnoki con Akatsuchi y Kurotsuchi; Gaara con Temari y Kankurō; y presidiendo la reunión A, con C y Darui como sus guardaespaldas.

- Muy bien, empecemos -dice A- ¿Cómo recuperaremos a Bee?

- Sería mejor por la noche, para evitar a Kaede y su poder -dice Kakashi- Podemos enviar primero al equipo de rastreo, formado por Hyūga Hinata, Uzumaki Karin y Inuzuka Kiba. Podríamos detectar la localización de todos los miembros de Aoshio y cogerlos por sorpresa... Luego el ataque estará formado por: Tenten, Sasuke y Gai contra Sakura. Al mismo tiempo Itachi, Naruto y varios ANBU irán a por Obito. Y también iré a por Obito para que no use bien el Kamui.

- Buena idea -dice Mei- He hablado con Konan y hemos pactado algo por si no puede venir a tiempo para la reunión dado sus asuntos. De nuestra parte irán a atacar Suigetsu y Chōjūrō para derrotar a Kensui y hacerle hablar de lo que quiere de verdad -recuerda que le llegó desde Amegakure la noticia de la desaparición de Jūgo por una nota- Al mismo tiempo Azaru -mirando al hombre vestido como Jonin- junto con Konan y varios ninjas de Kiri podrían ir a por Orochimaru. Yo iré a por Orochimaru también, esperemos que no vuelva a aparecer más.

- Será un placer probar a ese Orochimaru, Mizukage -dice Azaru con una sonrisa, revelando sus dientes afilados- Debe de ser un reto luchar contra un Sannin.

- Conmigo -dice Ōnoki- irán los mejores ninjas del Doton para luchar contra Endo y también cualquier ninja de A que sepa Raiton para derrotar a Namiz... -al estirarse un poco le cruje la espalda- ¡Ah, duele duele duele!

- Que te duela la espalda y no las heridas de la 4ª Guerra Ninja -dice Akatsuchi- es bastante raro.

- Mis hermanos y yo, junto con varios ninjas iremos a por Shigeru, podré filtrar la arena entre sus golems y destrozarlos por dentro -dice Gaara seriamente.

- Pues conmigo irán Darui, C y mis mejores ninjas a por Kaede hasta destrozarla a golpes -dice A golpeando la mesa- Éste es el plan, en marcha -se abre la puerta de entrada.

- ¡Hola chicos! -dice Namizu alegremente, junto a ella van Bee y Kaede.

- ¡No problem Bro, Killer Bee ya está aquí! -rapea Bee, ya algo curado de sus heridas- ¡De Aoshio estas dos me ayudaron a huir! ¡Weeeee!- todos están en silencio.

- ¡¿Y para esto tuvimos que ir dattebayo?! -dice Naruto rompiendo el silencio- ¡De haberlo sabido podría estar tan tranquilo entrenando mis Rasengan, comiendo Ramen, acostándome con Tenten-chan...!

- Naruto-kun -dice Tenten golpeándose la frente- eso no debes decirlo.

- Perdona Tenten-chan -dice Naruto, mira a Namizu- ¡Podría estar haciendo algo más interesante!

- ¡Pero no digas eso ahora! -dice Tenten colorada y con ojos como platos.

- Conque no ibas a dar vergüenza ajena, Naruto -dice Kakashi leyendo el Icha Icha Paradise desde que entraron Namizu, Kaede y Bee.

- Tú das también vergüenza ajena -dice Naruto con una gota en la cabeza, Namizu le mira.

- Anda, los Jinchūriki que huyeron de la pelea -dice Namizu.

- ¡Espera, no huimos! -dice Tenten.

- Claro que lo hicisteis -dice Namizu- Os distéis cuenta de mi poder y belleza, y por eso huisteis -todos la miran con una gota en la cabeza.

- Si tú te fuiste -dice Naruto.

- Detalles sin importancia pero el fin es el mismo -dice Namizu.

- ¡Basta ya! -grita A poniendo orden- ¡Explicadme mejor lo que ocurrió! -mira con furia a los tres.

- Del tipo de ojos disparejos, estas chicas me salvaron el pellejo -rapea Bee- Olvidaron su misión, abandonaron la organización. Quieren unirse a la Alianza... -saca su libreta- para rascarse la panza. ¡Yeah!

- ¡Eso ni tiene sentido! -grita Naruto.

- ¿Me lo parece a mi o sus rimas son más malas a cada año que pasa? -dice Azaru a Chōjūrō

- Son más malas -dice Chōjūrō.

- Bee -dice A, con rapidez le estrella contra una pared de un puñetazo- ¡No hables! -mira a Namizu y Kaede- ¡¿Por qué lo liberasteis?!

- Porque quise -dice Namizu.

- Namizu me arrastró a ello -dice Kaede.

- ¿Qué queréis entonces? -dice A.

- Pues... ropa, dinero, comida, un lugar donde quedarme, estar con Itachi-kun... -dice Namizu empezando a enumerar las cosas con los dedos.

- Un momento, ¿con Itachi? -dice Kakashi sin despegar la mirada del libro- ¿Eso por que?

- Yo... me he dado cuenta de que es mejor que Obito-kun -dice Namizu con ojos soñadores- Es más fuerte, más listo, más...

- Basta ya de palabrería -dice A- No te vamos a dar todo lo que pides.

- Pero tú preguntaste -dice Namizu.

- Cierto -dice Kaede, A se enfada un poquito más.

- Por muchas cosas que hagáis no podéis quedaros... -empieza diciendo A cuando habla Mei.

- Raikage -dice Mei- Aoshio ha perdido a la llamada Dama de la Luz y a Namizu, la hermana de Suigetsu. Dos fuertes miembros. Y por las informaciones que Konoha dio de Namizu, pudo fácilmente con el modo Sabio de Naruto y Tenten. Tener a ellas dos de nuestro lado podría ayudarnos a derrotar a Aoshio.

- Veo que tienes razón, Mizukage -dice A- Esta bien, podéis quedaros, pero -mira a Kaede- Kaede, no podremos confiar en ti por todo lo que hiciste. Vas a tener que ganarte el ser otra vez ninja de Kumo.

- No pienso volver a Kumo -dice Kaede.

- ¿No? -pregunta entonces C.

- No, me iré a Konoha con Namizu -dice Kaede.

- Ya lo tenemos hablado -dice Namizu.

- ¡De eso nada, eres ninja de Kumogakure! -grita A destrozando la mesa.

- ¿Cuantas mesas van ya? -dice C.

- Esta semana, unas cuatro mesas -dice Darui- Y estamos a martes.

- Pero si os he abandonado y traicionado, no puedo ser ninja de Kumo -dice Kaede.

- Eso es cierto -dice Namizu.

- Y lo de Itachi fue diferente -dice Kaede- Todo lo de la masacre Uchiha era un plan de Danzō y los antiguos ancianos.

- Está bien, podéis quedaros en Konoha -dice Kakashi leyendo el libro- ¿Algo más? -ignora el hecho de que A está a punto de lanzarse sobre el si no fuera porque todos los guardaespaldas lo estaban agarrando, Naruto y Tenten estaban junto a Kakashi por si A conseguía liberarse.

- Bah, de todas formas no hacía mas que causar problemas -grita A enfadado y liberándose del agarre. Se sienta en su sitio- Todo el rato insultando -se dice para sí mismo.

- Sí, existe un espía entre la Alianza que trabaja con Aoshio -dice Kaede. Hay un silencio sepulcral. Kakashi cierra el libro y lo guarda.

- ¡¿Cómo?! -grita A golpeando el suelo al mismo tiempo que grita Naruto con los ojos como platos.

- Eso es imposible -dice Ōnoki- No puede existir una espía.

- Eso nos dijo Obito -dice Kaede- Por eso sabíamos que estarían aquí.

- Es decir, que estamos en un problema -dice Gaara- Ahora no sólo tenemos que preocuparnos de Aoshio, sino de quién de nuestros habitantes trabaja con ellos.

- No puede ser un civil -dice Mei- Tiene que ser mínimo un ninja por la información que obtiene.

- Aun así son demasiados para investigarlos -dice Ōnoki, en ese momento se le oye crujir su espalda al hacer un mal gesto- Dios, me estoy haciendo mayor -con cara de dolor.

- ¿Desde hace, no se, 20 años? -dice Kurotsuchi burlándose de Ōnoki.

- ¡Queréis callaros todos! -grita A golpeando el suelo.

- Escuchen todos -dice Kakashi- Lo tenemos algo difícil: podríamos usar a los Yamanaka para investigarlos a todos pero eso alertaría al espía, se lo diría a Aoshio y acelerarían los planes. Aparte no conocemos a nadie que se pueda unir a Aoshio.

- Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar, actuar como si no lo supiéramos -dice Gaara.

- Con el tiempo seguro que comete un error -dice Ōnoki- No queda otra -en ese momento se abre la puerta. Konan, con su capa con el kanji Ángel, y Suigetsu.

- Perdonad por el retraso, hemos... -dice Suigetsu cuando ve a Namizu- ¡Tú! -grita señalando a Namizu.

- Hola primito -dice Namizu sonriente.

- ¡¿Pero qué hacéis?! -grita aterrado Suigetsu a los Kages- ¡Encerradla antes de que haga nada!

- Sí que le tiene miedo Suigetsu -se dice Konan- ¿Qué cosas le hizo?

- Tranquilo pelo raro -dice Kaede- Ya no somos de parte de Aoshio.

- Cierto, nos vamos a quedar en Konoha -dice Namizu.

- En Konoha -dice Suigetsu aliviado porque no van a Amegakure- Entendido.

- ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber? -dice A.

- Sí, están esperando a que Endo se recupere para robar la Kohaku no Jōhei -dice Kaede.

- Pues que vengan -dice A- Los destruiré personalmente.

- Va también Obito -dice Kaede.

- Vaya, esto va a empeorar las cosas -dice Gaara.

- No si atacamos primero -dice A- ¿Dónde está la base?

- Está cerca de Kumo -dice Kaede- La base está protegida con trampas de veneno, sellos explosivos, sellos que paralizan el cuerpo y el control de chakra...

- Se han tomado bastante bien la protección -dice A- Muy bien, en marcha. Iremos todos antes de que se muevan.

En la base de Aoshio, Obito empieza a recoger su Kusanagi, mientras Sakura lleva varias pociones y venenos.

- No entiendo por qué debemos irnos -dice Sakura- Podremos con ellos.

- Sakura, ni siquiera tú podrías con Naruto combinado con Tenten, como para poder además con los 5 Kages a la vez -dice Obito- Además estarán Namizu y Kaede, unas poderosas ninjas.

- Que mierda tener que irnos -dice Z.

- Todo por culpa de esa zorra de Namizu -dice Hidan- Y de la otra zorra de Kaede.

- No entiendo por qué Namizu estuvo con nosotros -dice Sakura mirando a Obito.

- Ya te lo he dicho -dice Obito- Ella es fuerte, es rápida...

- Y tiene dos grandes razones para unirse; eso tú no lo entiendes -dice Hidan cortando a Obito. En ese momento siente el chakra del Hachibi de Sakura.

- ¿¡Qué insinúas, idiota!? -grita Sakura mirando a Hidan.

- Que tienes tan plano tu pecho como de grande tu frente -dice Hidan, recibe un puñetazo en la cara.

- ¡Deja al Hermano Hidan en paz, tabla rosada! -grita Z.

- ¿¡Qué me has llamado, pedazo de idiota!? -grita Sakura.

- ¿Por qué he querido que estos tres estén en la organización? -se dice Obito mirando la pelea verbal entre los tres miembros- Ah si. Poder y dos inmortales.

- ¡No puedes matarme pelochicle! -dice Hidan.

- ¡Pedazo de idiota, te voy a...! -grita Sakura lista para usar el Raikiri cuando con rapidez ladea la cabeza al tiempo que la Kusanagi se alarga y se clava en la pared, produciendo una pequeña herida en la mejilla de Sakura... Y atravesando la cabeza de Hidan.

- Me estáis hartando, y estáis gastando chakra, tiempo y mi paciencia -dice Obito empuñando la Kusanagi- Debemos irnos antes de que nos encuentren.

- Y que nos despedacen, nos torturen, nos atraviesen -empieza a decir Kensui llevando a Endo en la espalda.

- ¡Cállate de una vez, pesado! -grita Shigeru llevando mapas con los puntos clave de la Alianza.

- ¡Quítame la espada de la cabeza, líder de mierda! -grita Hidan.

- Porque eres necesario, que si no te dejaba la cabeza en la pared -dice Obito sacando la espada de Hidan- Y lo mismo va para vosotros dos -mir Sakura, con el Sharingan y Rinnegan brillando.

- He pensado que podríamos usar una base de Orochimaru -dice Yilan- Sus notas nos pueden ayudar a hacernos más fuertes.

- En eso tienes razón -dice Obito recordando alguna localización de bases de Orochimaru- La más aislada de todas es una que existe a varios kilómetros al este de Iwagakure. Lo máximo que existe allí son rocas.

- ¿No nos dejamos nada? -dice Sakura- ¿Notas de Tobi, mapas, Gedō Mazō...?

- Todo está a salvo -dice Obito- Vámonos, todos empezaremos en la base de Orochimaru en Iwagakure -un agujero negro se traga a todos los de Aoshio, listos para ir a su destino... Y dejando decenas de sellos explosivos que explotarían produciendo una reacción en cadena que destrozaría la base.

* * *

**Loser93:** Kaede es de Kumo. Bueno, aún le quedan 5, y A le pega para que no rapee XD


	30. Capítulo 30

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 30, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Los Kages, sus guardaespaldas, y las ex-miembros de Aoshio Kaede y Namizu, están enfrente de la destruida base de Aoshio donde antes estaban Obito y los demás.

- Vaya, ya huyeron -dice Kaede- Algo así me imaginaba.

- Esos de Aoshio una paliza se iban a llevar, el secuestrarme lo iban a pagar -rapea Bee- Ahora que escaparon sólo se puede esperar, un día de estos un mal paso darán.

- Basta ya de rimas, Bee -dice Konan con seriedad- Son muy malas.

- Demasiado malas para cualquiera -dice Suigetsu.

- Cállate, Bakayaro -rapea Bee señalando a Suigetsu- Mi voz es genial, pedazo de ceporro -todos miran a Bee con una gota en la cabeza, excepto Namizu, quien no hacia caso y miraba un pájaro que volaba cerca; Kaede y Konan.

- ¿Sabes dónde pueden estar ahora? -dice Mei intentando olvidar las rimas de Bee.

- No -dice Kaede- Obito tiene mapas con localizaciones de bases escondidas, pero sólo Sakura, Obito y Yilan pueden verlos.

- ¿Yilan también? -dice Tenten.

- Sí, es uno de los más fieles a Aoshio -dice Kaede.

- No lo es, ni por asomo -dice Ōnoki- Sabemos que Yilan en realidad es Orochimaru.

- ¿Cómo? -dice Kaede- Es imposible, Itachi selló a Orochimaru en la espada Totsuka. Eso me contó Raikage.

- ¿Itachi-kun hizo eso? -dice Namizu- Mola -dice con estrellitas en los ojos.

- *Que rápido cambió el -kun de Obito a Itachi* -piensan a la vez Naruto y Tenten.

- Sólo selló una parte de él a causa del Sello Maldito de Sasuke -dice Kakashi- A saber cuantas más hay por el mundo ninja.

- Sólo nos queda esperar a los movimientos de Aoshio, y mantener los ojos abiertos a ver si descubrimos al espía -dice A- Esos de Aoshio pagarán con todas las muertes causadas -golpea un árbol cercano con furia, destrozándolo.

- *No ha cambiado en 3 años, sigue destrozando cosas allá donde está* -piensa Kaede.

- Muy bien, vámonos -dice A- Tenemos que pensar el qué hacer -los Kages se separan y van hacia sus aldeas.

- Me dan pena los de Konoha -dice Suigetsu.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? -pregunta Konan.

- No saben lo que les va a fastidiar Namizu -dice Suigetsu, le entra un escalofrío al recordar cómo hace 9 años Namizu dejó una cucaracha de mentira... junto con 20 más, todas en su cama. Las 20 cucarachas eran de verdad.

- Tampoco creo que sea para tanto -dice Konan- Seguro que estas exagerando.

- Ojalá tuvieras razón, Konan -dice Suigetsu- Ojalá tuvieras razón.

Unas horas después, el Hokage Kakashi junto con Naruto y Tenten llegan a Konoha. Pero no sólo ellos, también Kaede y Namizu están con ellos. Un aldeano advierte de su presencia,

- ¿Esas son Namizu y Kaede? -dice el aldeano- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! -todos los demás aldeanos y ninjas, extrañados, se acercan a ver.

- Antes de que gritéis pidiendo la muerte de Kaede y Namizu por los crímenes de Aoshio -dice Kakashi- quiero que sepáis que las dos han abandonado la organización de Obito y Sakura. Por lo tanto, eso les ha dado un duro golpe en sus filas.

- ¿Eso significa que están de parte de la Alianza? -dice Kiba, montado en Akamaru.

- Exacto -dice Kaede. Itachi mira a Namizu.

- *Tengo un mal presentimiento, no se de qué* -piensa Itachi, Namizu le sonríe y después le lanza un beso- *No es un mal presentimiento por ella, por lo que veo* -nadie se da cuenta de una sombra que ve la escena y se divide en mosquitos.

- Bueno, ¿podemos irnos a mirar la aldea? -dice Namizu- Para conocerla mejor.

- Claro, aunque alguien vigilará vuestros movimientos -dice Kakashi- Por el momento.

- Entonces que sea Itachi-kun quien esté con nosotras -dice Namizu sonriendo de forma seductora a Itachi.

- *Definitivamente este mal presentimiento es de otra cosa que no es Namizu* -piensa Itachi al mirar a Namizu.

En la base Raíz, Danzō está practicando jutsus de Fūton por si llega un momento para que ataque personalmente, cuando los mosquitos recomponen al Raíz Shinta.

- Danzō-sama, por lo visto Kaede y Namizu se han unido a Konoha abandonando a Aoshio -dice Shinta.

- Eso es bueno no sólo para mí, sino para Konoha -dice Danzō- Aoshio ahora es más débil y fácil de destruir.

- ¿Hay algo más que deba saber? -dice Shinta.

- Sí, tenemos una visita inesperada -dice Danzō, una sombra empieza a aparecer en la oscuridad, lo único visible son los ojos.

- El Genthōsin no jutsu es muy bueno para pequeñas reuniones -dice la proyección de Yilan.

- Espera, eres Yilan -dice Shinta- Mejor dicho, Orochimaru.

- Tranquilos, no vengo a atacaros -dice Yilan- Sólo quiero reunirme con un antiguo aliado.

- ¿Qué quieres? -dice Danzō secamente.

- Existe un espía entre vosotros, la Alianza Ninja -dice Yilan. Shinta se queda sorprendido- Esa cara significa que no lo sabéis.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? -dice Shinta.

- Cosa de Obito -dice Yilan- Aunque ignoro quien es el espía.

- Mientes -dice Shinta.

- No miento, pero en cuanto lo sepa lo sabrá -dice Yilan. Pero no lo pensaba decir aun si lo sabe.

- Apuesto -dice Danzō- a que esperaste que Kaede y Namizu se fueran a la cumbre de los Kages para contárnoslo. Así tendríamos que ocultar esta conversación porque si no, pensarán que el espía que buscan está en Konoha y entonces aprovecharías para tus planes, porque si les hubieras dicho a Aoshio que yo soy tu "aliado", sería fácil descubrir que eres Orochimaru.

- Exacto -dice Yilan- Muy listo por tu parte, Danzō.

- Danzō-sama -dice Shinta mirando a Danzō- ¿Es buena idea tener como aliado de nuevo a Orochimaru? Por su culpa Sasuke se unió a Akatsuki y ahora Sakura es un gran peligro. Podría descubrirlo y nosotros seríamos los siguientes.

- No te preocupes -dice Yilan- Sakura se piensa que soy Senju Yilan, el hijo de Senju Hashirama.

- Y una oveja negra entre la familia del Dios Shinobi suele sumar muchos puntos a la hora de manipular y mentir -dice Danzō.

- Exacto -dice Yilan- Ahora me interesa un cuerpo... mejorado, como el de Obito...

- Kamui y al mismo tiempo el Rinnegan -dice Danzō, con una idea en mente- Por no hablar del Mokuton.

- Exacto -dice Yilan- ¿Y qué te parece un pequeño trato para empezar? -dice Yilan.

- ¿Trato? -dice Danzō.

- Os doy varias células de Haruno Sakura -dice Yilan- A cambio de una cosa...

- ¿Qué cosa? -dice Shinta.

- Quiero que a cambio de las células de Sakura vigiléis constantemente a Namizu y a Kaede -dice Yilan- y así creéis una trampa para matar a otro miembro de Aoshio.

- Eso nos beneficiaría a ambos -dice Danzō- Tú te librarías de otro estorbo de Aoshio y nosotros destruiríamos poco a poco a Aoshio.

- De hecho, si conseguís matar a cada miembro de Aoshio, os regalaré el punto débil de un miembro -dice Yilan.

- Eso suena interesante -dice Danzō- Veamos qué se puede hacer.

- Excelente -dice Yilan- Nos vemos luego -la proyección de Yilan desaparece.

- Es raro que no haya pedido a Sasuke -dice Shinta, mira a Danzō- ¿Danzō-sama? -ve que Danzō sonríe.

- El Sharingan de Shisui es una mutación bastante rara y poderosa -dice Danzō- Es posible que pueda controlar a Orochimaru si lo veo en persona y aún teniendo el Rinnegan, ya que el chakra entraría directamente en su cerebro. Tal como hace el Jikangan.

- Entonces no sólo se libraría de Orochimaru como enemigo, además aumentaría nuestra fuerza militar -dice Shinta.

- No sólo eso -dice Danzō- Controlando a Obito, será alguien con Rinnegan, Sharingan y Mokuton. El ojo de Shisui podrá controlarlo aún con su Rinnegan. Entonces podremos usar a una de las Raíz para tener hijos con Mokuton, entrenarlos y volverlos fieles ANBU Raíz y aumentando de esa manera la fuerza militar de Konoha. El ADN los haría no sólo fuertes, sino también resistentes por la parte Senju que tiene Obito en su ADN a causa de su parte Zetsu...

- Y también malvados, dado que según las notas de Orochimaru al descubrir la relación de Sakura y Rikudō Sennin, tendrán la influencia del Jūbi -dice Shinta.

- Ya pensaremos la manera de que les enseñaremos lo que les pasa a aquellos que se dejan llevar por el odio -dice Danzō- Ah, y si puede ser vigila bastante a Namizu. Es demasiado fuerte para perder a esa fuerza militar, entonces evita que se vaya con cualquier excusa.

- ¿Entonces cómo debemos conseguir a Kaede? -dice Shinta.

- La amistad hace a la gente débil -dice Danzō- Te impide pensar con claridad, como ocurrió con Tsunade y Sakura.

- Con eliminar su lazo es suficiente, tenemos que conseguir que ellas se distancien -dice Shinta- Su Hikaton es demasiado poderoso para que lo tenga Kakashi y la confunda con eso de "Aquellos que traicionan a sus amigos son más que escoria"

- Exacto, desperdiciaría su poder, y eso pronto Kaede lo sabrá y será malo para Konoha -dice Danzō, mira a Shinta- Pon a la Yamanaka a vigilar a Kaede, también pon a dos Raíz para vigilar a Namizu. Debemos encontrar un punto débil en su amistad y usarlo en nuestro beneficio. Y también... debemos saber qué planea hacer Orochimaru con las células de Sakura.

* * *

**Hime Masaomi:** Como me han dicho una vez: Siempre que aparece Namizu ésta hace algo raro XDD

**Loser93:** Exacto XDD Me alegro que te haya gustado.


	31. Capítulo 31

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 31, espero que os guste ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde que Namizu y Kaede se unieron a la Alianza... Una semana que Namizu se encargó de usar para coquetear con Itachi en cada momento, tener muchos amigos por su amabilidad y conseguir más cosas para fastidiar a Suigetsu, Kaede lo único que hizo es entrenar su Hikaton. Tanto Namizu como Kaede han podido unirse a la fila de los ninjas aunque siguen siendo vigiladas por los ANBU y, desde las sombras, por la Raíz de Danzō para asegurarse de que no han fingido irse de Aoshio para pillarlos desprevenidos.

Naruto llegaba de una misión con Hinata y Kiba, en el que destruyeron en un bosque de Konoha una base de Hiruko antes de unirse a Akatsuki. Tras despedirse de sus compañeros, Naruto entra en su casa.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! -dice Naruto.

- ¡Buenos días! -dice Namizu saludando, sentada tranquilamente en el sofá.

- ¡¿Pero cómo has entrado aquí?! -dice Naruto con ojos como platos.

- Por la puerta -dice Namizu como si fuera normal.

- ¿Sin llave? -dice Naruto- *Claro, se habrá deslizado bajo la puerta con el Suika no jutsu*

- Claro que no -dice Namizu enseñando las llaves de su casa- No me apetecía gastar chakra.

- ¿Cómo la conseguiste? -dice Naruto.

- Pues ayer vi en el suelo las llaves y me las quedé para devolvértelas hoy -dice Namizu, entrega las llaves a Naruto- No me importa dártela, tengo más copias -al segundo Naruto tiene una gota en la nuca.

- ¿Y bien, a qué has venido? -dice Naruto.

- Pues he venido a coger harina -dice Namizu sonriendo- ¿Me la puedes dar?

- ¡Me ves cara de mercado! -dice Naruto con ojos como platos.

- No, pero como buen amigo que eres me lo dejaras, ¿no? -dice Namizu- Por favoooor -poniendo ojitos.

- Dios, está bien -dice Naruto dándose por vencido- Pero no me pidas a mí todo -va a la cocina a por harina.

- No, tranquilo -dice Namizu- Sasuke ya me dio huevos, la madre de Kiba unas cajas de leche, Ino algo de sal...

- *Creo que Suigetsu no exageraba con lo de que iba a molestarnos mucho* -piensa Naruto, cuando abre la puerta Tenten.

- ¡Ya estoy en...! -dice Tenten, cuando ve a Namizu- ¿¡Tú cómo has entrado!?

- Con la llave, pero tranquila que ya la he devuelto -dice Namizu, Naruto le trae la harina a Namizu- Bueno, nos vemos luego, me voy a dar un paseo con Kaede -se va por la puerta.

- ¿Espera qué? -dicen a la vez Tenten y Naruto, en cuanto cierra Namizu la puerta Tenten mira a Naruto- Ella es imposible.

- Ella ya estaba aquí en cuanto llegué -dice Naruto.

- Me lo imagino, algo parecido hizo ayer en casa de Hinata -dice Tenten- Bueno, Naruto-kun, me alegro de verte -abraza a Naruto por el cuello.

- Parece que hoy tienes bastante tiempo dattebayo -dice Naruto sonriendo y besando a Tenten.

- Tiempo que usaré para estar con mi hermoso marido -dice Tenten- ¿Entrenamos juntos?

- Sí, aparte tengo algo en mente -dice Naruto.

- ¿No será una nueva invención del Sexy no jutsu? -pregunta Tenten.

- Eeeeeeh... No -dice Naruto, pero se le notaba que mentía.

- Hay veces que no tienes remedio -dice Tenten suspirando.

En el cuartel del Hokage, Kakashi estaba cansado de su papeleo.

- Con razón Tsunade-sama estaba todo el rato dormida -dice Kakashi- Incluso al Raikage le entraría sueño con esto.

- Vamos Kakashi-sama -dice Shikaku- No es para tanto. Sólo es un poco de papeleo.

- Ya lo sé, pero esto aburre -dice Kakashi- Por si fuera poco me acaba de llegar esto -le da a Hiashi una nota.

- "Querida Konoha, salgo a dar una vuelta" -lee Hiashi- "Firmado: Namizu. PD: Kaede va conmigo" -al instante a los dos consejeros les sale una gota en la cabeza- ¿En serio esto es cierto?

- No se si es cierto o siguen en contacto con Aoshio, lo importante es que Namizu y Kaede se han ido a saber dónde -dice Kakashi- Como si no fuera suficiente saber que la Alianza tiene un espía, que mi amigo y mi alumna son nuestros enemigos, que Orochimaru está haciendo quien sabe qué cosas en Aoshio... -apoya sus manos en la cabeza- Esto está demasiado enrevesado.

- Hay que seguir a Namizu y a Kaede -dice Hiashi- Si Namizu sigue en contacto con Obito, habrá problemas si le cuenta nuestros planes.

- Sabemos a quién enviar, Itachi es el único que puede traerla de vuelta -dice Shikaku, cuando aparece Itachi en una nube de humo.

- Kakashi-sama, ya capturamos a unos bandidos que querían unirse a Aoshio -dice Itachi.

- Bien -dice Kakashi- Debes vigilar a Namizu.

- ¿Se ha ido de misión? -dice Itachi.

- Peor: dice que se va de paseo, y se ha llevado a Kaede -dice Kakashi.

- ¿De paseo? -dice Itachi- ¿Es que no se da cuenta del momento en el que estamos?

- Creo que no, o la otra otra opción es que sigue en contacto con Aoshio, y por eso debes hacerlas volver -dice Shikaku.

- *Convertirme en... niñera de Namizu* -piensa Itachi- *Parece que lo que dijo Suigetsu sobre ella no es nada exagerado* -mira a Kakashi- Lo haré, Kakashi-sama -se va en una nube de humo.

Un gato negro está mirando y escuchando todo desde una pared cercana.

- *Así que esas chicas se van a dar un paseo* -piensa una voz de mujer en la mente del gato- *Eso debe saberlo Danzō-sama* -la voz de la mujer desaparece de la mente del gato, que de repente se va corriendo, asustado y confuso. A varios metros, en la base de la Raíz, una mujer de 25 años, con un buen cuerpo, pelo rubio y largo recogido en un moño está en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente. De repente abre sus ojos verdes y se levanta.

- ¿Has descubierto algo? -dice Danzō, mirando a la mujer. Al lado de Danzō está Shinta.

- Se va Namizu de paseo y se ha llevado a Kaede -dice la mujer- Kakashi ya ha enviado a Itachi a vigilarlas. Y sobre su amistad... parece ser bastante fuerte, más de lo que pensábamos en un principio.

- Eso significa que el separarlas podría perjudicarlas en gran medida -dice Shinta.

- Interesante, no esperaba que creciera tanta amistad en un grupo como Aoshio -dice Danzō- Buen trabajo, Yamiko.

- No es nada, Danzō-sama -dice la mujer, Yamanaka Yamiko- Sólo cumplo órdenes suyas.

- Una cosa, Shinta -dice Danzō mirando a Shinta- Te pedí que la vigilaras.

- Y la vigilé, pero siempre encuentra la forma de desaparecer y salirse con la suya -dice Shinta- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? Dudo que Kaede, ahora que tiene amistad con alguien, se nos una.

- Nosotros nada, Itachi ya las está vigilando y a él es al único que va a escuchar Namizu -dice Danzō- Namizu y Kaede resultan ser muy poderosas por sí mismas, y no me quiero imaginar el poder militar que tendríamos con ellas de nuestra parte. Shinta -mira a Shinta- ¿Cómo va la vigilancia de Anko?

- Bastante bien, la única visita que tuvo fue de Kakashi para darle una misión -dice Shinta- Y mis insectos no detectan ningún rastro extraño de chakra en ella, así que por ahora no pasa nada.

- Excelente, estamos evitando que Orochimaru tenga más poder -dice Danzō- Por ahora vigilad por si acaso a los Jinchūriki. Debemos tenerlos bien controlados para cuando llegue el momento de destruir Aoshio.

- ¿Y lo de Sakura? -dice Yamiko- ¿Tiene alguna idea de qué puede hacer con sus células?

- Eso sí que me tiene sorprendido -dice Danzō- Sakura no tiene un Kekkei Genkai que le pueda interesar a Orochimaru, y lo único que tiene del Rikudō Sennin es la influencia del Jūbi. Pero nada más.

Mientras tanto, en la base de Aoshio...

- ¿Me estáis diciendo -dice Obito al borde de la rabia de espaldas a Kensui- que no encontrasteis ADN de los antiguos Kages ni de 6 espadachines de la Niebla en la base de Kabuto?

- Exactamente eso, Obito -dice Kensui- Todo en realidad fue una trampa para quienes descubrieran esa base, un engaño, un... -Kensui se calla, al ver que se iba por las ramas. Kensui tiene heridas de kunais y también quemaduras leves- Tuve suerte de tener varios antídotos, ungüentos y pociones de Sakura antes de salir de misión, o no lo contábamos.

- Es decir, que no ha servido de nada -dice Obito- Ese maldito Kabuto... hasta sellado molesta en mi camino -se gira a verle- ¿Endo está consciente?

- En breve estará despierto, eso seguro -dice Kensui.

- ¿Y Shigeru? -dice Obito- ¿Dónde está?

- Ha dicho que se iba a buscar a Kaede a hacerle pagar cara su traición -dice Kensui, Obito sonríe.

- Defensa perfecta contra ataque perfecto -dice Obito- Es obvio que la batalla va a estar reñida. Sólo confío en que gane -aparece Yilan al tiempo que Kensui se va- ¿Ocurre algo, Yilan? -se oyen gritos en la enfermería.

- Salvo que Sakura, Z y Hidan siguen insultándose a cada momento libre, nada raro -dice Yilan- Pero no es de eso de lo que quería hablar.

- ¿Es sobre el ADN de Kisame? -dice Obito.

- Está aquí -dice Yilan dándole a Obito el bote con su ADN- También he encontrado estas notas donde el ADN de Kisame -le enseña a Obito unas notas. Obito al empezar a mirar lo que pone abre los ojos de sorpresa.

- Vaya, tengo que confesar que en todos los años que estuve con Orochimaru-sama no me esperaba que existiera esto -dice Obito hojeando las notas, después de dejar las notas perfectamente ordenadas sonríe- Sé en qué momento usarlo y quienes intervendrán. Llama a Sakura y a Kensui.

- Ahora los avisaré, pero te aviso -dice Yilan- A Sakura no le va a gustar mucho lo que finalmente puedes hacer. Explícale sólo el plan hasta omitir el final.

- No, le contaré todo -dice Obito- Por muy fuerte que sea Sakura, debe aceptar mi decisión. Porque haremos que caiga toda la Alianza gracias a ese plan -alza su Kusanagi, mirándola- y podremos tener nuestro mundo ideal.


	32. Capítulo 32

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 32, espero que os guste ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sasuke está en una zona de Kirigakure, tras acabar su misión de destruir un grupo de ninjas renegados que ayudaban a Aoshio mediante ataques sorpresa a la Alianza. Iba a irse a Konoha cuando de repente cierra los ojos.

- Sé que estás ahí -dice Sasuke abriendo los ojos, activando su Rinnegan y mirando a la copa de un árbol- Sakura -Sakura está en la copa del árbol, al segundo siguiente aparece enfrente de Sasuke por su Hiraishin- Me imagino que esos renegados no son más que una estrategia para hacerme venir.

- Así es, Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura- He usado al espía para avisar a Konoha, y como Naruto y Tenten estaban en otra misión e Itachi vigilando a Namizu, confiaba en que vendrías.

- Hmp -dice Sasuke- ¿Puedo saber por qué me has hecho venir, Sakura?

- He venido aquí para hacerte volver -dice Sakura con tristeza.

- ¿Volver a dónde? -dice Sasuke- No existe mi clan al que tener, sólo una aldea con la Voluntad de Fuego que es mi hogar... Que bueno, si no fuera por Naruto no estaría allí.

- Ese monstruo te ha lavado el cerebro, junto con toda esa Alianza -dice Sakura con odio- ¿Es que acaso has olvidado que esos viejos del Consejo mandaron a Itachi a matar a tu clan y a darte una penosa infancia? Sabían de tu dolor pero no dijeron nada para no perder privilegios.

- Ellos no representaban a toda Konoha -dice Sasuke- Los civiles y los ninjas que no supieron la verdad no eran culpables de la masacre Uchiha.

- Ellos tienen tanta culpa como esos vejestorios, porque son una aldea adoradora de monstruos como Naruto y Tenten -dice Sakura.

- Pero no hay problemas en que seas un "monstruo", como tú dices -dice Sasuke- ni tener como aliados a los Jashinistas Hidan y Z.

- No es lo mismo, Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura- Yo he elegido tener este poder para el bien, en cambio ellos eligieron ser monstruos que causan muerte.

- Ellos no pidieron ser Jinchūriki ni ser odiados -dice Sasuke.

- No te creo, pueden ser mentiras de la Alianza para lavarte aún más el cerebro -dice Sakura.

- A mí no me ha lavado el cerebro nadie, sabía qué hacer en cada momento aunque mis elecciones no fueron buenas, como unirme a Akatsuki o atacar a Bee -dice Sasuke- Pero a ti te hicieron demasiados estragos en la mente con tantas mentiras y manipulaciones. Conmigo fue primero Itachi, luego Orochimaru y finalmente mi "yo" futuro. Y contigo fue siempre Tobi y ahora es ese Obito.

- Primero, Tobi no me ha manipulado -dice Sakura, aprieta con furia su puño- Luchó contra la Alianza por la verdadera paz del mundo ninja, y era el verdadero Sasuke, el que quiso realizar el plan Ojo de Luna y que vosotros matasteis alegando que su plan es malvado. Y segundo, Obito me ayuda en que ese sueño se haga realidad por el Tsukiyomi Infinito. no me manipula ni él ni nadie.

- El odio no lleva a nada, salvo a más odio y a muerte -dice Sasuke- Itachi pudo salvarme con ayuda de la Voluntad de Fuego que caracteriza a los ninjas de la Alianza y que aun bajo la oscuridad brilló en mi corazón. Tú también tienes la Voluntad de Fuego, no la Maldición de Odio de los Uchiha.

- Eso es una tontería inventada por Konoha para dar una razón de odiar a los Uchiha, y mandaron a un traidor a por ellos -dice Sakura, Sasuke ve que con palabras no va a conseguir traerla. Saca su Chōkūtō.

- Como sea posible, aunque sea derrotándote -dice Sasuke mientras apunta a Sakura con la Chōkūtō- te haré volver a como eras antes. Esa es la misión de Konoha, pero más la mía porque fue por mí por lo que te volviste así.

- Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura con tristeza por tener que luchar contra él, y acumula chakra en su puño, lista para atacar- Seré yo la que te haga volver al Sasuke-kun de siempre.

Muy lejos de allí, Namizu y Kaede andan por el bosque de Konoha tan tranquilas.

- ¿Esto es buena idea? -dice Kaede mirando a Namizu.

- Por supuesto -dice Namizu- Todo mi plan saldrá a la perfección.

- No creo que te salga exactamente como quieres, fea -dice Kaede- Lo siento.

- Tienes que hacer algo con eso de insultar sin pensar -dice Namizu- Ya llamaste a Kakashi cíclope, a Hinata ciega, a Kiba perro oloroso, a Ino rubia de bote... -mientras los nombra cuenta con los dedos- A Hiashi viejo ciego, a Shikaku piña anciana...

- No se puede cambiar -dice Kaede cortando a Namizu- Soy así.

- ... A Chōji gordinflón -dice Namizu sin hacer caso a Kaede- Por suerte pudimos pararle... Ah si, también llamaste a Karin tomate gafotas... recuerdo que se enfadó bastante y por poco te lanza un sello explosivo si Sasuke no la hubiera parado -en ese momento una sombra las observa desde un árbol.

- ¿Vosotras qué hacéis aquí? -dice Itachi con seriedad, descubriéndose y bajando del árbol.

- Hola Itachi-kun -dice Namizu- Sólo paseamos.

- Eso es lo que le dijisteis a Kakashi-sama -dice Itachi- Pero todavía no nos fiamos de vosotras.

- ¿Por qué no? -dice Namizu inocentemente.

- Porque habéis estado en Aoshio y capturasteis al Nanabi, a Bee y al Rokubi, por ejemplo -dice Itachi- Volved a Konoha.

- Primero te enseñaré una cosa, ¿te parece bien? -dice Namizu, y antes de que Itachi conteste ya estaba siendo arrastrado por Namizu- ¡Vamos a verla! -también lleva a rastras a Kaede.

- ¿Siempre hace esto? -dice Itachi.

- Siempre, no entiendo por qué nunca espera a dar nuestra opinión -dice Kaede. Al final llegan a un parque de atracciones.

- ¿Un parque de atracciones? -dice Itachi, mira a Kaede y a Namizu- ¿Así que esto es cosa vuestra?

- Sólo mía, Kaede viene porque quiere -dice Namizu.

- Me parece que es más correcto decir "porque la obligué a venir" -dice Kaede con seriedad.

- Encontré este parque de atracciones, y quería estar contigo -dice Namizu sin hacer caso a Kaede- Pero no ibas a ir conmigo si no me vigilabas, así que ideé esto.

- Vamos, que lo de "irte de paseo" es sólo una estratagema para tener una cita conmigo -dice Itachi.

- Exacto -dice Namizu giñándole un ojo- Sólo así vendrías, y no me voy a ir a Konoha hasta que tengamos una cita.

- *Lo tenía todo pensado Namizu* -piensa Itachi- *Es lista a su manera*

- Venga, entremos -dice Namizu cogiendo del brazo a Itachi.

Durante varios minutos, Namizu arrastra a Itachi para montarse en variadas atracciones, como una noria o un tiovivo con sapos. Namizu se lo pasa bastante bien en las atracciones, como una niña pequeña, Itachi y Kaede están simplemente serios y sin decir nada.

- ¿Te ha gustado, Itachi-kun? -dice Namizu abrazando a Itachi al salir del tiovivo.

- Un poco -dice Itachi, con sus pensamientos en otra cosa- *Esta es la misión más rara que jamás he tenido* -entonces Namizu ve el "Túnel del Amor"

- ¡Mira, un Túnel del Amor! -dice Namizu cogiendo a Itachi del brazo- ¿Te montas conmigo? Por favor -poniéndole ojitos.

- Está bien -dice Itachi, sabiendo que debe vigilarla- ¿Qué hacemos con Kaede?

- Yo me quedo hasta que terminéis -dice Kaede, temblando al ver la oscuridad y recordar los castigos de J.

- ¿Seguro? -dice Itachi.

- Seguro, yo no me iré sin Namizu -dice Kaede.

- Confía en ella -dice Namizu- Bueno, adiós -se despide Namizu llevando por el brazo a Itachi.

- Adiós -dice Kaede, los ve montarse en una barca con forma de cisne y entrar en la cueva. No se da cuenta de Shigeru, quien les estuvo vigilando con mucho cuidado y bien escondido en la tierra.

- Primero me encargo de Kaede y luego de Namizu -dice Shigeru- Moguragakure no jutsu -con rapidez viaja por la tierra hasta donde está Kaede, la agarra de las piernas y los dos se hunden en la tierra- Ha sido fácil... -recibe un arañazo de Kaede en toda la cara.

- ¡Suéltame imbécil! -grita histérica Kaede dada su claustrofóbia, al reconocer la voz de Shigeru y dándole patadas y arañazos a Shigeru, pero éste recubre su cara y brazos en piedra aunque después pasa a los puñetazos- ¡Sueltameeeee!

- Mira hasta dónde ha quedado la famosa Dama de la Luz -dice Shigeru, hasta que por Kaede, que no paraba de moverse, no para de golpearse con la tierra que los rodea- ¡Estate quieta, maldita sea!

- ¡Suelta! -grita Kaede revolviéndose hasta que Kaede golpea las partes sensibles de Shigeru, quien se retuerce de dolor al no haber recubierto esa parte en piedra.

- ¡Maldita...! -dice Shigeru con dolor, Kaede aprovecha al ver una luz salir del suelo para acumular todo su Hikaton y salir disparada hacia arriba, saliendo de la tierra. Kaede respira con un poco de dificultad, después empieza a absorber la luz convirtiéndola en chakra, ve a Shigeru salir.

- Lento estúpido -dice Kaede mirando a Shigeru- ¿qué haces?

- Debo... llevarte a Obito-sama y Sakura-sama -dice Shigeru recuperándose del golpe- y hacerte pagar cara tu traición. Y Namizu te seguirá después.

- No nos capturarás ni a mí ni a ella -dice Kaede, mira arriba. El cielo es claro aunque algo nublado- Me va a costar, pero te demostraré que el mejor ataque puede con la mejor defensa.

* * *

**Loser93:** Cuenta con mi voto XDDD Bueno, ya veras lo que ocurre. Namizu es aun peor que Suigetsu, es normal XDD


	33. Capítulo 33

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 33, espero que os guste ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sasuke se lanza a por Sakura, quien realiza un ataque vertical con un kunai espacio-tiempo. Sasuke esquiva el ataque cuando recubre su Chōkūtō en rayos.

- Chidorigatana: Sandākurai no kami -Sasuke con rapidez lanza a Sakura hacia arriba con su Chōkūtō, electrocutando a Sakura y justo cuando va a aterrizar la ataca con un Chidori, pero Sakura usa su Camino Petra para absorber el Chidori.

- Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu -Sakura lanza bolas de fuego, que impactan en Sasuke y lo quema por completo. Pero era un cambiazo. Sakura toca el suelo.

- Chidori Shinsho -Sasuke empieza lanzándose hacia Sakura con un Chidori en su mano. Cuando golpea a Sakura, utiliza la manipulación de la forma para ampliar el Chidori en una lanza del Raiton que empala y precipita a Sakura en el aire. Sasuke entonces aumenta la potencia de los rayos al tocarse el brazo del Chidori, generando una explosión eléctrica de gran alcance en el extremo de la lanza y finalmente cae Sakura hacia el suelo, bastante herida. Pero ha resultado ser un cambiazo. Sasuke se gira a por Sakura mientras hace sellos.

- ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu! -los dos lanzan grandes bolas de fuego que chocan entre sí. Al poco se produce una explosión de fuego que convierte en cenizas la hierba del suelo y algunas ramas.

- Chidori Kōken -justo en cuanto se deshace el humo de los ataques, Sasuke utiliza su Chōkūtō para canalizar un Chidori extremadamente poderoso, con el realiza un poderoso ataque horizontal que destruye unos árboles, pero Sakura no está allí.

- ¡Ōkashō! -Sakura, apareciendo lejos de Sasuke, golpea el suelo- Kazan -con rapidez Sakura envía un torrente de chakra debajo de Sasuke, que sale con fuerza de la tierra. Sasuke se protege con su Susano'o al ponerse rápidamente de cara al torrente de chakra- *Ya veo, el Susano'o no protege los pies -corre golpeando al Susano'o varias veces .

- Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu -Sasuke, junto con el Susano'o en su forma esquelética, lanza una gran bola de fuego que va a por Sakura, quien esquiva el ataque- Y -Sasuke invoca un enorme perro de 3 cabezas que se lanza contra Sakura. Sakura desaparece en un destello rosa y aparece encima del animal.

- ¡Toma está, perro! -grita Sakura golpeando la espalda del perro con fuerza. Al segundo el perro se deshace en humo, desequilibrando a Sakura.

- Setsuna -Sasuke aparece frente a Sakura y con su Chōkūtō la ataca muchas veces y vuelve a aparecer detrás de ella. Entonces, varias heridas leves aparecen en Sakura después de que Sasuke ponga su Chōkūtō en la empuñadura- Sakura, es muy difícil, por no decir improbable, que puedas redimirte sin un castigo, como una celda oscura en la que puedes vivir durante mucho tiempo.

- No voy a volver a la aldea, Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura, algo herida. Ve como Sasuke hace sellos- Siento hacer -aparece detrás de Sasuke por su Hiraishin esquivando un Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu- esto -golpea en la espalda a Sasuke, pero Sasuke usa el Shinra Tensei para alejarla. Sakura desaparece en un destello rosa al pasar 3 segundos- Hiraishin: Ren no Dan -Sakura aparece delante de Sasuke, coloca su marca en el estómago y lo manda al aire, teletransportándose encima de él y lo golpea con un puñetazo de chakra en el estómago, que lo manda al suelo. Entonces se teletransporta de nuevo antes que Sasuke toque el suelo, impactándolo con otro puñetazo de chakra, tan fuerte que crea un enorme cráter en cuanto Sasuke toca el suelo. Pero Sasuke explota en llamas, quemando a Sakura.

- Katon: Bunshin -dice Sasuke, apareciendo tras Sakura y creando un brazo del Susano'o para atraparla, pero Sakura saca sellos explosivos, al explotar los sellos ciegan a Sasuke momentáneamente y Sakura aparece con su Hiraishin. Pero tiene que esquivar un láser del Camino Asura de Sasuke, que aún así le quema mechones de pelo- Puede que tengas el chakra del Hachibi, pero no tienes su curación -carga en su brazo del Susano'o rayos- Susano'o Chidori: Raimei -tras concentrar un Chidori en el brazo del Susano'o y lanzar rayos al aire, el cielo se pone oscuro y una enorme lluvia de rayos cae en una gran zona, destrozando desde el suelo hasta los árboles, quemándolos. Sakura con dificultad esquiva los rayos.

- ¡Shānnarō! - grita Sakura mientras se recubre en chakra del Hachibi y golpea con un puño de su espalda a Sasuke, aunque con un Shinra Tensei desvía el puño y Sakura sale volando. Sakura deshace su capa de Hachibi, temiendo hacerle mucho daño.

- Gran error, debiste haber usado el Camino Petra -dice Sasuke, cambia al Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno y con la velocidad de Lee golpea a Sakura en la barbilla, lanzándola al aire, pero eso era lo que Sakura esperaba.

- Te tengo -dice Sakura, bajo Sasuke se activa un sello de teletransporte, Sakura se teletransporta dentro del Susano'o, agarrando con las piernas la cintura de Sasuke y golpeandole contra el suelo- Parece que la violencia es lo único que entiendes, Sasuke-kun -Sasuke deshace su Susano'o, consigue realizar un ataque a Sakura haciendo que lo esquive, Sasuke salta hacia atrás y lanza varios Fūma Shuriken que invoca desde su brazo, los lanza contra Sakura. Sakura los esquiva, pero no se dio cuenta que Sasuke había desaparecido.

- Kage Buyō -dice Sasuke mientras aparece detrás de Sakura y le coloca con rapidez un papel sellador de chakra.

- *Maldición* -piensa Sakura al notar cómo Sasuke le pone el sello. Sasuke aparece delante de Sakura.

- Uchiha Taijutsu -dice Sasuke golpeando con varias patadas a Sakura- Shinahi Rendan -golpea con el talón el estómago de Sakura, quien escupe sangre con el golpe. Sakura esquiva con saltos los ataques de Sasuke y su Chōkūtō, hasta que el papel de sellado de chakra se despega de Sakura. Para cuándo Sakura desaparece en el Hiraishin, Sasuke ya le cortó varias veces por todo el cuerpo.

- Hiraishin -dice Sakura- Ōkashō -Sakura aparece encima de Sasuke. Pero sus Rinnegan ya la estaban mirando.

- Shinra Tensei -dice Sasuke, alejando a Sakura, pero se teletransporta, pasan dos segundos y Sasuke recibe un puñetazo en la cara que lo lanza por los aires- Asura -convierte su espalda en misiles gracias a su Camino Asura, lanza los misiles pero Sakura los esquiva- No importa si usas Hiraishin -los misiles la persiguen- son misiles teledirigidos- Sakura se para y mira a los misiles, con su brazo recubierto en chakra. Con sus brazos de chakra y el Sharingan coge dos misiles y los estrella al suelo cerca de Sasuke.

- Ōkashō: Kazan -Sakura usa el jutsu para destruir con un torrente de chakra varios misiles. Algunos aguantan e impactan en Sakura, creando grandes explosiones. Sakura aparece en la copa de un árbol.

- Katon: Gōka Messhitsu -Sasuke crea una corriente masiva de intensas llamas, que van a por Sakura. Sakura esquiva el ataque, aunque varios árboles son reducidos a cenizas por el calor de las llamas.

- Eres más fuerte ahora, Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura absorbiendo las llamas con su Camino Petra. Un kunai aparece entre las llamas a gran velocidad y corta en la mejilla a Sakura.

- Tu también eres fuerte, Sakura -dice Sasuke apareciendo delante de Sakura, saca su Chōkūtō y realiza un ataque descendente, Sakura lo para con las manos, Sasuke va a concentrar rayos cuando de repente Sakura desaparece hasta ponerse a un lado de Sasuke desestabilizándolo, saca una bolsa con sellos explosivos y los lanza contra Sasuke. La bolsa se rompe y los sellos lo rodean por completo.

- Sakura Fubuki no jutsu -Sakura lanza un kunai explosivo, pero un láser del Camino Asura de Sasuke lo desintegra antes de que el sello explote. Pero eso Sakura lo esperaba, ya que uno de los minisellos arde y explota, creando una explosión en cadena.

- Para no querer hacerme daño, peleas duro -dice Sasuke con el tórax de su Susano'o como protección.

- He dicho que no quiero hacerte daño, no que no tenga otra opción para que veas la mentira que te han contado -dice Sakura con tristeza, salta y eleva la pierna derecha- Tsūtenkyaku -golpea con el talón el suelo, destruyéndolo en varios pedazos. Sasuke se tiene que proteger con el tórax del Susano'o. Cuando Sakura va a golpearlo, Sasuke recubre todo su Susano'o en Amaterasu, haciendo que Sakura desaparezca en su Hiraishin. Sasuke deshace su Amaterasu y con rapidez busca a Sakura con la mirada, hasta que la encuentra tras una lluvia de Shurikens y kunais, Sasuke crea un Chidori y los rayos viajan por los kunais hasta donde Sakura, quien desaparece en Hiraishin, poco a poco el cielo se oscurece. Sakura crea un Raikiri rojo con chakra de Hachibi.

- ¿Por qué no puedes ver tú las mentiras que te han contado? -dice Sasuke, cargando un Chidori con su chakra- Las mentiras que te pusieron contra...

- Basta Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura, triste- Deja de decir las cosas que la Alianza te ha contado -los dos se lanzan a por el contrario- *Sasuke-kun* -recuerda el momento cuando atacaron a los Kages y a Danzō hace 3 años- *Eras lo que siempre desee... Alguien que hiciera lo que estuviera en su mano para cumplir sus objetivos... Y no dejaré que esos traidores te laven el cerebro más*

- *Sakura* -piensa Sasuke- *Siento...* -recuerda al equipo 7 al completo- *Siento no haberte hecho caso, de esta forma igual no estarías tan obsesionada y no habrías sido manipulada por Tobi... Y no serías mi enemiga*

- ¡Chidori/Raikiri! -los ataques de Sasuke y Sakura chocan, produciendo una tormenta eléctrica de gran intensidad, con rayos blancos y rojos destrozando árboles. Luego se produce una gran explosión eléctrica que ilumina toda la zona, impidiendo ver el resultado de la batalla.

Katon: Bunshin (Elemento Fuego: Clon)

* * *

**Loser93:** Aquí tienes la pelea Sasuke vs Sakura, espero que te guste ^^ Esa misma cara han puesto XDD

**Adrian:** No pasa nada ^^ Sí, es algo curioso (eso lo sabrás en el futuro) PD: Creo que ya no.


	34. Capítulo 34

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 33, espero que os guste ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

En otro lugar, al mismo tiempo que se produce la pelea Sasuke contra Sakura, Kaede esquiva con su Hikaton: Ten no Tabi un puñetazo de un pequeño gólem de Shigeru. Kaede crea un pilar de luz que cae sobre el gólem y lo desintegra aunque con un poco de lentitud dado el cielo nublado.

- Tenía tantas ganas de bajarte los humos, Kaede -dice Shigeru con una sonrisa- Tanto tiempo recibiendo insultos de todo tipo, y ahora es el momento de vengarme.

- Un tipo tan lento e idiota como tú no va a hacerme nada -dice Kaede, aunque esta vez ni se disculpa por el insulto.

- Siento contradecirte, pero sabes que -dice Shigeru mientras hace sellos- debes ver hacia dónde vas para usar tu Ten no Tabi, con eso ya tengo una oportunidad de derrotarte -el suelo de debajo de Kaede empieza a moverse desestabilizándola unos segundos- Doton: Ganban Kyū -dos enormes secciones van a por Kaede, quien va a usar otra vez su Hikaton cuando se da cuenta de que Shigeru formó paredes que impiden que escape. Hace sellos con rapidez.

- Hikaton: Tate Sukai -Kaede crea un escudo de luz que para las secciones de tierra y las destruye al chocar contra el escudo.

- Doton: Doryū Taiga -Shigeru crea un río de tierra que atrapa a Kaede- Doton: Doryūdan -Shigeru crea un dragón de tierra y lo lanza hacia Kaede, quien recibe el impacto al no poder usar su Ten no Tabi.

- Sabías que si no puedo moverme no puedo usar el Ten no Tabi -dice Kaede levantándose del suelo- Es un gran error enseñar ya el punto débil del adversario, ya no existirá una segunda oportunidad.

- No te preocupes, que no es el único punto débil tuyo que sé -dice Shigeru, justo aparece Kaede delante de él y con la pierna preparada para golpear.

- Hikaton: Kikkunaifu Daitenshi -Kaede da una patada a la velocidad de la luz, golpeando a Shigeru. Pero éste se pudo proteger recubriendo su piel en tierra, aunque se resquebraja la tierra.

- ¿No recuerdas que soy el que tiene mejor defensa, Kaede? -dice Shigeru- Soy posiblemente el único de Iwagakure que puede volver muy dura la tierra -hace sellos volviendo a hacer el Doton: Doryūdan. Pero Kaede ya estaba preparada.

- Hikaton: Raihika -Kaede apunta al dragón de tierra y lo atraviesa con un rayo de luz, al igual que a Shigeru. Pero a quien en realidad atravesó es a un clon de tierra.

- Doton: Goremmu Yōsai -cerca de ella, Shigeru crea un enorme gólem con placas de piedra actuando como armadura, corre hacia Kaede intentando hacer un placaje. Kaede esquiva al gólem con el Ten no Tabi y va a atacar con un rayo de luz a Shigeru, hasta que se da cuenta de que Shigeru se había protegido creando 4 gólems que salen del suelo hasta la cintura, y tienen un gran cañón en el pecho, formando una circunferencia que rodea a Shigeru- Doton: Goremmu Hōshu -sonríe- Veamos cuantas balas podrás esquivar -Shigeru hace un sello y los gólems disparan ráfagas de tierra hacia Kaede, los esquiva con dificultad ya que el cielo se estaba poniendo un poco más nublado y su Hikaton pierde fuerza, aparte del Goremmu Yōsai atacando, obligándola a moverse continuamente y no puede ver a dónde ir para poder usar el Ten no Tabi.

- *Esto va mal, si el cielo sigue así de oscuro voy a perder* -piensa Kaede- *¿Dónde está el Uchiha de las ojeras y Namizu? ¿Acaso Namizu ya ha conseguido su objetivo?*

- ¿Problemas, Kaede? -dice Shigeru, hace sellos, pero un haz de luz algo débil cae donde Kaede quien realizó un sello, el haz de luz la protege de los ataques de los gólems, aunque un placaje del Goremmu Yōsai destruye el haz de luz.

- Para nada -dice Kaede tras romperse el haz de luz, hace sellos- Hikaton: Gantoretto Hikami -crea unos guanteletes de luz, con su Ten no Tabi aparece, aunque más lento que antes, encima del gólem armadura destrozando su cabeza, aunque el gólem sin cabeza va a cogerla Kaede golpea al gólem con los dos guanteletes en el pecho, destrozándolo y después aparece delante de uno de los gólem artillero de Shigeru. Con un golpe destruye al gólem, resquebraja levemente los gólems de los lados y golpea a Shigeru, lanzándolo unos metros lejos, al tiempo que los gólems se deshacen.

- Quiero saberlo, Kaede -dice Shigeru levantándose y mirando a Kaede- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Traicionar a Obito y Sakura por la Alianza?

- Puede que con el plan Ojo de Luna tenga la promesa de conseguir lo que siempre he deseado, como me dijeron Obito y Sakura cuando nos encontramos -dice Kaede, por suerte el cielo empieza a despejarse- Pero ese método era lento, se necesitaban a los Bijū para eso, y Namizu tenía una idea mejor -a Shigeru le sale una gota en la cabeza.

- Es decir -dice Shigeru- ¿Que Namizu te dice algo y lo haces?

- Más bien me vi arrastrada -dice Kaede, ganando tiempo por si aparecían Namizu e Itachi- Pero al final Namizu tenía razón: salvando a Bee y contando lo de vuestro espía nos han dejado quedar en una de las aldeas de la Alianza -Shigeru entrecierra los ojos debido a la ira.

- ¿Has contado eso? -dice Shigeru- Maldita, Obito y Sakura confiaron en todos nosotros para hablar de su espía. Y tú, la persona que juró lealtad hacia ellos, los traiciona.

- Es lo que hace un ninja, ¿no? -dice Kaede- Engañar y manipular. Pero he vivido una semana en Konoha, ¿y sabes? No son unos ninjas normales, como pensaba antes, ni son como Sakura nos ha contado. Los Jinchūriki no quisieron ser lo que son, ni los de Konoha son unos manipuladores y adoradores de demonios... Son gente que protegen la aldea como sea posible, aun arriesgando su vida -Shigeru empieza a reírse. Recubre sus brazos en densas rocas y ataca a Kaede.

- Esos idiotas nunca son como dicen -dice Shigeru mientras Kaede esquiva sus ataques y contrataca a Shigeru con sus guanteletes, aunque Shigeru los esquiva- Todos ellos. Esta lucha contra la Alianza fue provocada porque sólo existe mentiras, y eso nunca cambiará. Ocultaron la conspiración de la masacre Uchiha -Shigeru golpea, al tiempo que Kaede, los dos ataques chocan entre sí y se destruyen los ataques por el impacto- ocultaron que Orochimaru y Danzō eran aliados -el otro puño de roca golpea a Kaede en el estómago, quien escupe sangre por el golpe- Sólo existe la mentira, y con el plan se acabarán para siempre -Kaede golpea en la cara a Shigeru con el guantelete que le quedaba, choca contra el suelo tras retroceder unos metros por el golpe, le cae sangre por la cara.

- ¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro de que no te matarán sin cumplir tu sueño? -dice Kaede recordando la conversación con Danzō- ¿Que Sakura y Obito de verdad cumplan lo que dices?

- Porque ellos sufrieron las mentiras, al igual que yo -dice Shigeru- Por culpa de un padre que mató a Rin, y por culpa de una aldea que ocultó que quien tiene al Kyubi vive en la misma aldea en la que destrozó miles de vidas. Por eso se puede decir que nuestros objetivos son con un mismo fin: cambiar el destino de la gente.

- Qué pena que tu destino acabará siendo muerto, idiota -dice Kaede, Shigeru sonríe al tiempo que se deshace en tierra- ¿Un clon? -la tierra tiembla.

- Doton: Goremmu no Shiro -Shigeru es rodeado por una capa de tierra con la forma de un castillo hexagonal con varias torres unidas entre sí con unas murallas, y de 6 metros de alto y 6 de ancho que contiene además por un Goremmu Yōsai en cada muralla, de las zonas libres de los gólems empiezan a salir gólems de 2 metros, como si se filtraran por las paredes. El castillo levanta mucho humo, dificultando la visibilidad de Kaede y tapando el Sol, volviéndola más débil- Normalmente este jutsu no lo haría si trabajáramos en equipo, pero dada la situación es lo mejor para derrotarte. Contempla la fuerza de los gólems, Dama de la Luz -Kaede, en un momento de visibilidad, lanza rayos de luz a la capa de tierra, pero la capa no es destruida- Siento que este día no te acompañe, pero alégrate... Pronto Namizu te acompañará -uno de los gólems golpea en la cara a Kaede, estrellándola contra un árbol. Los gólems empiezan a rodear a Kaede.

- Parece que estoy perdida -dice Kaede, escupe sangre al suelo y se levanta, se arma con unas espadas de luz- Pues al menos moriré sin rendirme -de repente se produce un enorme huracán que despeja totalmente el escenario.

- ¿¡Cómo es posible?! -dice Shigeru indignado. En el cielo se pueden ver dos sombras.

- Suiton Suiryudan no jutsu -Namizu crea un enorme dragón de agua que se estrella contra los gólems, el agua se filtra por los huecos de los gólems hasta que se rompen.

- Amaterasu -a su vez, Itachi lanza un gran fuego negro que alcanza la torre de tierra, poco a poco el fuego negro hace que las zonas dañadas empiecen a resquebrajarse y a romperse, destruyendo el castillo hasta que Shigeru tiene que escapar del castillo. Namizu e Itachi se colocan junto a Kaede mientras el castillo se desmorona.

- Ya era hora -dice Kaede frotándose los ojos con la manga por el polvo causado- ¿Dónde estaban?

- En la cueva, era bastante larga y tardamos en salir -dice Namizu sonriente. Itachi simplemente la mira.

- ¿Eso qué es? -dice Kaede señalando el chupetón que Itachi tiene en el cuello, ignorando lo que en realidad es.

- No es nada -dice Itachi tapándose el chupetón con el pelo, recordando que en un momento a oscuras Namizu le pilló desprevenido, activa sus Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno y mira a Shigeru.

- Aprovechando mi cita con Itachi-kun para raptar a Kaede-san, muy mal Shigeru -dice Namizu, se prepara para atacar.

- Maldición, esto empeora por momentos -se dice Shigeru, empieza a saltar de rama en rama alejándose, entonces empieza una persecución.

- Kaoton: Hōsenka no jutsu -Itachi lanza pequeñas bolas de fuego azul que llegan hasta Shigeru, quien con su piel de piedra resiste las bolas de fuego. También esquiva rayos de luz de Kaede y balas de agua de Namizu al tiempo que avanza hasta que se encuentra una montaña cortándole el paso.

- Maldición -dice Shigeru. Se gira a ver a Itachi, Namizu y Kaede acercarse.

- Es inútil -dice Kaede- Ríndete y tal vez se te perdone la vida, sólo tal vez -Shigeru se ríe y hace un sello. Parte de la parte baja de la montaña se transforma en un enorme brazo de tierra de varios metros de largo, todos miran impresionados el jutsu.

- Nos ha llevado allí a propósito -dice Itachi con los ojos abiertos- ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta antes?

En un árbol, una figura observa a Shigeru. Es Yamiko, quien tras esperar una orden de Danzō, le mandó vigilar a Itachi y recuperar el cuerpo de Kaede, los ojos de Itachi y el cuerpo de Namizu por si perdían para evitar que Aoshio los tenga en su poder.

- Ese jutsu es asombroso -dice Yamiko- Jamás había visto tal jutsu de Doton. ¿Cómo pudo aprenderlo?

- Hala cómo mola -dice Namizu mirando el brazo de tierra, el enorme brazo de tierra se lanza a por ellos.

- Susano'o -Itachi activa los dos Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno y bloquea el brazo con el escudo de Yata, aún así retrocede bastantes metros- Es imposible que exista algo así.

- Doton: Kyojin no āmu -dice Shigeru con el sello de la Serpiente, el enorme brazo se pone en posición- No importa lo que hagáis, os aplastaré con este poder. Y luego os seguirán las mentiras de la gente.

* * *

Doton: Goremmu Hōshu (Elemento Tierra: Gólem Artillero)

Doton: Goremmu no Shiro (Elemento Tierra: Castillo de gólems)

Doton: Kyojin no āmu (Elemento Tierra: Brazo de Titán)

**Loser93:** Sólo el final, lo veía una buena idea y quedaba muy bien, me alegro que la pelea te haya encantado ^^

**Adrian:** Tranquilo, será la última vez que ya hablen para volver, tendrán que usar la fuerza ahora. PD: Bueno, de Namizu no se conocía absolutamente nada y su Suika no jutsu era mucho mejor que el de Suigetsu, pero de Sakura conocen algunos de sus más poderosos jutsus ^^


	35. Capítulo 35

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 35, espero que os guste ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Los rayos que cayeron en la pelea de Sakura contra Sasuke desaparecen. El escenario es desolador: varios árboles destrozados y calcinados por rayos, la hierba donde cayeron los rayos está destruida y el suelo de la explosión eléctrica está bastante destruido. Dos sombras pueden verse: Sasuke, con el brazo herido; y Sakura, con varios cortes de la Chōkūtō en todo el cuerpo aparte del brazo herido.

- Sakura -dice Sasuke, cansado por la pelea- Ya es suficiente...

- No -dice Sakura- hasta que vuelvas conmigo...

- No voy a hacer eso... -dice Sasuke- Sakura -invoca al Susano'o. Sakura se queda sorprendida.

- ¿Aún te queda chakra? -dice Sakura- Te has hecho... bastante fuerte, Sasuke-kun...

- Y tú también... Sakura -dice Sasuke, va a estrellar el puño del Susano'o en Sakura, tarda un segundo en atacar, haciendo que Sakura esquive el ataque.

- Que raro, pensaba que esa Alianza te habría lavado el cerebro para matarme -dice Sakura viendo ese segundo de vacilación de Sasuke- ¿Acaso tienes dudas sobre ellos?

- No me lavaron el cerebro ni tengo dudas, al menos no sobre ellos -dice Sasuke- Pero sí sobre qué hacer, si matarte por la traición y las muertes producidas o encerrarte de por vida por la manipulación que te hicieron.

- Sabes que yo estoy en el bando de los buenos, la Alianza es del bando malo -dice Sakura- Y es más peligrosa en la oscuridad.

- Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con que es más peligrosa en la oscuridad? -dice Sasuke extrañado por las palabras de Sakura.

- Te lo diría, pero no puedo o se estropeará todo -dice Sakura- Él nos ayudará a matar a los Kages -miente para confundir a la Alianza, Sakura desaparece dejando un destello rosa.

- Maldición... No pude hacer nada -dice Sasuke al deshacerse el Susano'o, se aleja del escenario- Debo decírselo a Kakashi-sama -desaparece en humo.

OoooOoooO

El poderoso brazo de tierra se lanza contra Kaede, listo para atraparla, aunque lo esquiva.

- ¿De qué sirve la fuerza si va lento, estúpido idiota? -dice Kaede, cuando el brazo golpea el suelo creando una onda expansiva que resquebraja el suelo en varias partes, Kaede y los demás esquivan las hendiduras del suelo.

- Kaoton: Hōsenka Tsumabeni -Itachi lanza a Shigeru varios shurikens envueltos en fuego azul, al tiempo que Namizu crea un dragón de agua pero rápidamente otro brazo que sale del suelo para los ataques y aplasta los shurikens con su mano- ¿¡Cómo...!? -se forma con los restos de la montaña un ser gigantesco, de varios metros de altura, grandes rocas formando músculos, una grotesca cara de rocas y gruesas piernas de piedra. Más piedras se forman atrayendo a Shigeru hasta quedar en el pecho del enorme titán, encerrado en varias piedras. Pero el denso humo levantado ha impedido que todos vean dónde está Shigeru.

- Mi técnica maestra -dice Shigeru a través del titán, su voz suena como un eco- Doton: Kyodaina Kyojin.

- Es tan grande como el Susano'o completo de Madara que nos contó Sakura -dice Namizu sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo es posible que tengas una técnica como esa? -dice Kaede.

- Con esfuerzo -dice Shigeru, su voz se filtra por el titán- Una combinación de gran ataque y defensa absoluta -sonríe mientras el enorme titán se prepara para atacar- Por si existía la posibilidad de que nos traicionara alguien, en secreto aprendí este jutsu, para matar al traidor cuando sea el momento -hace un sello- ¡Y ese momento ha llegado! -el titán se lanza a por Kaede.

- ¡Hikaton: Tate Sukai! -Kaede crea un escudo de luz, aunque el titán lo destruye sin problemas con un puñetazo, estrellando a Kaede contra unos árboles.

- ¡Kaoton: Gōryūka no jutsu! -Itachi lanza desde su Susano'o un enorme dragón de fuego azul, impactado sobre el titán, pero no surte efecto alguno.

- ¡Suiton: Suiryūmaki! -Namizu coloca las manos sobre la tierra, usando la humedad de la tierra para crear un enorme dragón de agua que rodea al titán. El dragón gira rápidamente, envolviendo al titán en un tornado húmedo, pero el titán con tranquilidad golpea el agua, destruyendo al dragón y deshaciendo el tornado.

- Impresionante jutsu -dice Yamiko desde su escondite- No veo forma de que ganen.

- ¡Os tengo! -grita con alegría Shigeru, cuando hace un sello. El enorme titán se lanza a por Itachi, quien para el ataque con su escudo de Yata, aunque retrocede varios metros.

- Yasaka no Magatama - Itachi crea un poderoso símbolo de tres tomoes como un Sharingan, y lo lanza contra el titán, cortándole el brazo y girando el Magatama hasta su espalda, produciendo una potente explosión con la que varias rocas quedan desintegradas. Pero el titán empieza a absorber la tierra, formando más rocas en su espalda y su brazo- *Se regenera con rapidez, es bastante resistente y fuerte. Si uso el Amaterasu puede eliminar las rocas afectadas y cambiarlas por otras. Shigeru está dentro del titán para protegerse, seguramente porque estaría indefenso al no poder moverse casi nada, habrá que descubrir cómo hacerle algo, y también dónde está*

- Hikaton: Ōdama Raikami -Kaede crea un enorme rayo que lanza hacia el titán, quien al ver los sellos que hizo lo esquiva a tiempo, salvo por el agujero en el hombro, que se regenera rápidamente.

- Suiton: Ryūhatsu -Namizu crea un enorme dragón de agua que avanza con rapidez hacia el titán y lo golpea en el pecho. Luego todas las gotas de qgua se convierten en balas que van a hombros, piernas, cuello y cabeza del titán, convirtiéndose en un ataque impredecible. Todas las balas de agua atraviesan al titán, aunque con rapidez se regeneran las heridas.

- *Vale, no está en la cabeza* -piensa Itachi al ver la destrozada cabeza del titán- *El único lugar que queda es el pecho... Con muchas piedras para proteger a Shigeru en caso de un ataque* -mira a Namizu- Namizu, evita que el titán se acerque por lo menos.

- De acuerdo Itachi-kun -dice Namizu guiñándole un ojo y crea un gran torrente de agua que el titán bloquea con facilidad.

- Kaede, debo hablar contigo -dice Itachi, Kaede parece junto a él.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta Kaede, cuando Itachi le susurra su plan- Ya veo... Adelante pues -Itachi salta hacia un lado del titán mientras Kaede hace sellos, el titán, tras librarse momentáneamente del agua de Namizu, golpea a Itachi con la palma de la mano pero entonces Itachi se deshace en cuervos.

- Fūton: Atsugai -el verdadero Itachi aparece encima del titán y lanza una bola de viento concentrada que es enviada al aire. Entonces se expande en el aire la bola de viento, despejando en su totalidad el cielo y dejando que pase la luz del sol. Justo en ese momento Kaede, concentrando casi todo el chakra que le queda, crea una gran flecha de luz.

- ¡Nunca me vencerás, Kaede! -grita Shigeru a través del gólem- ¡Soy la defensa perfecta! -el titán pone sus brazos en posición de defensa.

- Y yo el ataque perfecto, que puede con tu defensa, pedazo de imbécil -dice Kaede, apunta al pecho del titán aún con los brazos delante para protegerse- Hikaton: Sabaki no Ya -Kaede lanza la flecha, destrozando el suelo donde pasa cerca, e impacta en el pecho del titán. Entonces se produce una enorme explosión de luz que destroza toda la parte delantera del gólem, dejando al descubierto a Shigeru, herido por el anterior ataque de Namizu y casi sin chakra.

- Esto no es... Suficiente -dice Shigeru haciendo un sello, las rocas empiezan a rodearle con rapidez, Shigeru se siente a salvo unos segundos. No se da cuenta de unos ojos rojos que le miran fijamente desde el suelo.

- Amaterasu -Itachi, con sus Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, lanza el poderoso fuego oscuro justo antes de que se cierre por completo las piedras que protegen a Shigeru, alcanzándole en el pecho. El titán grita con la voz de Shigeru, con tanta fuerza que todos tienen que taparse los oídos. Poco a poco las rocas que forman el titán caen al suelo con llamas negras y levantando un gran humo. Hasta quedar Shigeru ardiendo en el Amaterasu- Estando con Aoshio, enemigo de la Alianza -Shigeru cae al suelo, ya muerto- No existe otro final que no sea la muerte -se aleja del cuerpo de Shigeru- Debemos reportar a Kakashi-sama sobre esto.

- ¡Sí, volvamos Itachi-kun! -dice Namizu agarrada al brazo de Itachi y besándole en los labios.

- Os sigo -dice Kaede, siguiendo a Itachi y Namizu hasta Konoha.

A varios cientos de metros del lugar, Yilan mira desde una bola de cristal la pelea.

- Impresionante, Shigeru tenía buenos ases en la manga -dice Yilan- Una pena que muriera -desaparece en los árboles.

Yamiko, en la rama de un árbol, observa la zona donde arde el cuerpo de Shigeru. Se toca la oreja, donde tiene un extraño dispositivo de chakra bastante parecido a los micrófonos que se usaron en la recuperación de Gaara hace años.

- Danzō-sama, el enemigo acaba de ser destruido -dice Yamiko- No puedo creerme que entre un gran ANBU y dos ex-miembros de Aoshio haya costado derrotar a Shigeru.

- Excelente -dice la voz de Danzō- No nos podíamos permitir que Kaede o Namizu mueran a manos de él, de modo que te pedí que por lo menos trajeras su cuerpo para que Orochimaru no obtenga alguna forma de colocarse ADN de Kaede y Namizu. Vuelve a la Raíz, pero antes debemos hacer algo. Puede Obito, al haber estado con Orochimaru, saber del Edo Tensei y lo de la 4ª Guerra volverá a ocurrir, y no creo que sea buena idea que Itachi sacrifique un ojo para evitarlo.

- También puede que Orochimaru sea el que lo haga -dice Yamiko- Eso era un gran problema hasta que encontramos ese jutsu.

- ¿Qué jutsu? -quiso saber Danzō.

- Cierto, usted no sabe que Kakashi tiene en su poder un jutsu que podría deshacer el Edo Tensei, encontrado en las ruinas de Uzugakure -dice Yamiko- Aunque hay que prepararlo cuando se usa el Edo Tensei y requiere mucho tiempo y chakra, esas son sus limitaciones.

- Impresionante, con ese jutsu Konoha se ha vuelto más poderosa -dice Danzō- Pero no podemos contar nada aún, debo seguir en las sombras. Seguro que a nadie le gustará mi regreso.

- Orochimaru nos dará un punto débil de alguien -dice Yamiko- Sólo espero que no sea de Kensui, se imagina que no controla a varios a la vez.

- Tú y todos, tras lo que dijo Kakashi -dice Danzō- Y seguramente es ése el punto débil que nos dirá, aunque puede que no nos diga ningún otro punto débil. Vuelve a la base, planearemos nuestra estrategia.

- De acuerdo, Danzō-sama -dice Yamiko, empieza a saltar por las ramas de los árboles- Debemos descubrir ya al traidor de la Alianza y dar un duro golpe a Aoshio antes de que hagan nada.

* * *

Doton: Kyodaina Kyojin (Elemento Tierra: Titán Colosal)

Suiton: Ryūhatsu (Elemento agua: Explosión del Dragón)

**Adrian:** Es un jutsu de clase S, sólo si tienes mucho chakra puedes siquiera crearla. (No vas mal encaminado en eso XDD) PD: Una semana, al ver cómo eran (y soportaban a Namizu XDD)

**Loser93:** Aquí tienes el final del combate ^^


	36. Capítulo 36

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 36, espero que os guste ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

En la base de Aoshio, Obito está sentado enfrente de su mesa, Sakura aparece delante de él.

- El plan va según lo previsto -dice Sakura- He hecho creer a Sasuke-kun que el espía es alguien de Konoha. Si hay suerte descubrirán a Danzō y lo matarán.

- Excelente -dice Obito levantándose- No esperaba esa pequeña modificación que hiciste en el plan, pero he de admitir que me ha encantado bastante -aparece Endo por una puerta, seguido de Kensui. Endo, salvo por varias vendas en su cuerpo, parece estar recuperado por completo.

- ¿Estás preparado, Endo? -dice Sakura evitando que algo de odio se note en su voz.

- Lo estoy, no me duele nada -dice Endo haciéndose el duro, cuando nota que Kensui lo toca en un costado produciendo dolor en una herida que aún no ha curado- ¡Ay, eso duele!

- Dijiste que no te duele nada y quise comprobar -dice Kensui.

- ¡Pero no por eso debes tocar! -dice Endo enfadado.

- ¡Basta ya! -grita Sakura- El plan debe ir como hemos planeado. Endo, tú iras con Obito a robar la Kohaku no Jōhei. Tu Kinzon atraerá los rayos de la gente de Kumo.

- Kensui -dice Obito dándole unas notas a Kensui- mi espía me acaba de dar la localización de varias caravanas con suministros cuyo destino son las aldeas de la Alianza. Irás con Yilan en los caminos en los que irán y destruirás las caravanas. No deben quedar testigos.

- De acuerdo Obito, jefe de Aoshio, pupilo de Sannin... -dice Kensui hasta que ve a Sakura con el puño cerrado y con una vena de enfado para que se calle. Consigue su objetivo.

- Si, Sakura -dice Endo, él y Kensui se van y en ese momento aparece Yilan.

- Malas noticias, me encontré con Shigeru y fui con él para hacer pagar la traición de Kaede y Namizu, pero varios Raíz de Danzō me atacaron mientras Itachi, Kaede y Namizu peleaban contra Shigeru -miente Yilan para que no descubran que le dejó morir para saber de lo que era capaz- No ha sobrevivido, aunque puso contra las cuerdas a sus contrincantes hasta el punto de casi dejarles sin chakra. No queda ni un Raíz vivo.

- No por nada Shigeru era de los más fuertes que tenemos -dice Obito- Yilan, irás con Kensui para eliminar unas caravanas. Según mi espía han mandado a Naruto, Kiba y Sasuke a proteger a la hija del Feudal. Quiero que Hidan y Z hagan un ataque relámpago: con que cojan un poco de su sangre es suficiente. Que olviden a los demás.

- Entonces tendrías a tu merced a la hija del Feudal mintiendo sobre las habilidades de Z -dice Yilan.

- Se esperarán otras habilidades de las que realmente tiene -dice Obito- Ahora que mataron a Shigeru, pueden aprovechar para prepararse.

- No te preocupes -dice Sakura con una sonrisa- Les daremos un golpe dentro de poco, un golpe que no se esperarán.

OoooOoooO

En Konoha, Itachi está en el cuartel de Kakashi con el informe de lo ocurrido.

- Así que Shigeru está muerto -dice Kakashi- Quedan 7 más, y Hidan es de fuerte como era hace 3 años si no lo ayudaron.

- Me habría gustado inmovilizar a Shigeru con un Genjutsu y así interrogarlo pero ya era imposible debido a ese jutsu -dice Itachi- Al menos nos aseguramos de que a menos que se use un Edo Tensei no lo volveremos a ver. Y tenemos un jutsu para ello.

- Muy bien -dice Kakashi- Mientras luchabais contra Shigeru, Sasuke se ha encontrado con Sakura. Al parecer pelearon y Sakura dijo algo de que "Konoha es más peligrosa en la oscuridad" ¿Será que el espía es de Konoha y cree que así Sasuke se pondrá de su lado o lo que quiere es que desconfiemos de nosotros?

- Dudo que sea un ninja de Konoha, yo opino que es más una estrategia para que desconfiemos del resto de aldeas, y viceversa -dice Shikaku- Si de alguna manera Sakura da pistas falsas sobre la localización del espía, las relaciones de la aldea con las demás disminuirán, será difícil de confiar en alguien que puede ser un espía. Y creo que sé cómo evitar que eso ocurra -en ese momento Naruto, Shikamaru y Shino aparecen- Pero primero la misión que os mandamos.

- Un ANBU vino a vernos -dice Shino.

- Vinimos cuando lo supimos -dice Naruto- ¿De qué se trata?

- Las cinco aldeas enviarán unas caravanas de suministros a unas pequeñas aldeas afines a la Alianza, tales como armas y comida, aparte de medicamentos -dice Shikaku- Aunque todos los ninjas saben por dónde pasarán... cambiaremos la estrategia, y haremos que den un pequeño rodeo. Así, si no atacan la caravana sabremos que el espía estará entre los que no lo saben y se cerrará el cerco, si el espía es alguien de la escolta se cerrará aún más el cerco. Esta información sobre el nuevo recorrido lo sabrán solamente los Jonin y ANBU encargados en proteger las caravanas.

- Debe de ser uno de ellos el espía, pues reciben las órdenes directamente de los Kages y tienen información que no sabrían los Genin y Chunin -dice Kakashi.

- ¿No podría existir el peligro de que el espía sepa ese movimiento y no se lo diga a Aoshio para hacernos creer que la escolta no es la que buscamos? -dice Shino.

- Lo dudo mucho -dice Hiashi- Irán a por la caravana para dar un golpe a la Alianza. Shino irá a la caravana A en conjunto con Sunagakure -Shino asiente y desaparece en humo.

- ¿Y yo? -dice Naruto extrañado.

- La hija del Feudal quiere protección, no tenemos más detalles -dice Hiashi- Y a pedido a buenos ninjas -en ese momento entran dos personas: Sasuke y Kiba.

- ¿La misión es sólo de protección entonces? -dice Kiba, con los dos perros a sus lados- Por fin algo de acción.

- Hmp -dice Sasuke simplemente.

- Nos atacaran Aoshio para llevarse a la hija del Feudal dattebayo -dice Naruto, se pone la mano en la barbilla.

- El dobe piensa, vaya novedad -dice Sasuke.

- ¡Maldito teme, te dije que no me llames así! -dice Naruto con ojos como platos. Kiba se ríe al verlos de esa manera.

- *Vaya dos, mucho no han cambiado* -piensa Kakashi.

OoooOoooO

En la base Raíz, Danzō espera a Yilan. Justo entonces aparece la proyección de Yilan.

- Ya me he enterado de que Shigeru está muerto -dice la proyección de Yilan- Muy bien.

- ¿Cuál es otro punto débil? -dice Danzō.

- Hoy será de Kikuta Endo -dice Yilan- ¿Te suena ese clan?

- Lo recuerdo, ese pueblo nómada de ninjas ajenos al Sistema Ninja normal -dice Danzō- Una auténtica masacre -recuerda que un año tras la marcha de Naruto y Tenten con Jiraiya, Danzō se enteró por sus espías de un pueblo con excepcionales ninjas y con un extraño Kekkei Tōta con la que creaban metal, que no estaban afiliados a ninguna aldea. Quiso hablar con el patriarca para sellar una alianza con Konoha y hacerla más fuerte... Pero Orochimaru se le había adelantado, dejando un escenario de una auténtica masacre campal.

- Desde ese día cortaste toda comunicación conmigo y me pusiste en el libro bingo de tus Raíz -dice Yilan.

- Una cosa era que antes de traicionarnos usaras huérfanos, que iban a tener un camino de soledad, para tus experimentos, y otra bien distinta era realizar tal masacre -dice Danzō- No necesitabas a los Kikuta si tenías a Sasuke -Yilan se ríe.

- Ya veo... Sabías que Sasuke-kun intentaría matarme para realizar su venganza -dice Yilan- Le diste una falsa misión a Sai porque sabías que no lo mataría y así que no me de cuenta de ese plan verdadero. Confiabas en cómo es Itachi, que le haría pelear hasta que mi parte de alma en el Sello Maldito salga de su cuerpo y así sellar esa parte de mí, después por su enfermedad Itachi moriría, Sasuke sería encontrado por los ninjas de Konoha y ejecutado por su traición, y matarías a tres pájaros de un tiro... Eres listo, lo tenías casi todo planeado para librarte de varios enemigos a la aldea sin mancharte las manos... Claro que no esperabas que Sakura sea una espía de Akatsuki, y que curase a Itachi. Ni que el futuro Sasuke-kun salvara al Sasuke-kun del presente.

- Pero ese Sasuke del futuro está muerto, y pronto Sakura y el resto de Aoshio también lo estarán -sentencia Danzō- Incluido tú.

- Eso si es que puedes matarme, eres como hace 3 años -dice Yilan.

- Eso crees, pero yo también he mejorado -dice Danzō.

- ¿Cuál es el punto débil de Endo? -dice Yamiko.

- Genjutsus -dice Yilan- Su clan es especialmente débil a cualquier Genjutsu, aunque en Taijutsu y Ninjutsus son especialmente buenos.

- Buena información -dice Danzō.

- ¿Y sabes algo del espía en la Alianza? -dice Shinta.

- Nada aún -dice Yilan- Pero si conseguís, con una mínima posibilidad, matar a Endo-kun, puede que os cuente lo que averigüe del espía -la proyección de Yilan desaparece. Danzō sonríe.

- ¿Lo has hecho, Yamiko? -dice Danzō.

- Lo tengo fijado, la próxima vez que veamos a Orochimaru aunque use el Genthōsin no jutsu podré entrar en su mente a través de los ojos de la proyección para saber quienes quedan con Sello Maldito, la localización de todas las bases suyas y de Aoshio, y poco más antes de que me eche de su mente -dice Yamiko- Y es indetectable, no se dará cuenta hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

- Muy bien -dice Danzō, mira a Shinta- ¿Sabes dónde puede estar Kensui?

- Mis insectos me han dicho que se mueve hacia un camino entre Kiri y la aldea de la Cascada, Yilan va con él, puede que encuentren a buenos ninjas de Kirigakure y Amegakure como escolta de la caravana -dice Shinta- También sé que dieron a Naruto, Kiba y Sasuke la misión de escoltar a la hija del Señor Feudal, si la secuestran pueden presionar al Señor Feudal para entregar a uno de los Bijū y entonces Kakashi pondrá ninjas para tenderles una emboscada, y no nos podemos permitir perder a nadie.

- No dejaremos que eso ocurra -dice Danzō- Que varios ANBU Raíz se infiltren para separar a Kensui de Yilan y matad a Kensui aprovechando su debilidad. Le arrebataremos sus ojos -mira a Yamiko- Que otro grupo de ANBU comandados por Shinta ayude a evitar que secuestren a la hija del Feudal. No quiero errores, ¿entendido?

- Sí, Danzō-sama -dice Yamiko, desapareciendo en humo.

- ¿Y usted qué va a hacer, Danzō-sama? -dice Shinta, Danzō empieza a andar.

- Tengo que ver a una persona -dice Danzō- Quiero a los mejores de la Raíz para protegerme.

* * *

**Adrian:** Gracias ^^(Y vaya tres, eran Namizu, Kaede e Itachi XDD) PD: Son expertos en sellos, debía haber un sellado del Edo Tensei ^^

**Loser93:** Pues sí. Aquí tienes otro capítulo.


End file.
